Life Gets in the Way
by SunnyHunnyBunny
Summary: Raena moves from Chicago to live with her Uncle Charlie in Forks, WA to help with her addictive tendencies. She tries to start better in Forks but makes big mistakes and learns the dark truths about the land, werewolves, vampires... witches? She came to Forks with a secret, she didn't want anyone to know, but does she even know her what lies her in past? **LEMONS** OC/Embry OC/OC
1. OD

**HELLO SUNNYSUPPORTERS! GOOD TO BE BAKC! And I have a NEW STORY FOR YOU! HERE IT IS: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Are you ready for this baby," he leaned over my shoulder while I was on the edge of the bed. The hotel room smelled like cough syrup and feet while the tan walls has faded images of bouquets across them. The light above me hummed, struggling to produce the dim rays onto the room, but seemed to illuminate the small table to my right. I turned to it, little bag looked smaller than I remembered and the beautiful brown inside it was beckoning me.

"Yes," I whispered.

"This will be the ride of your life baby," he grabbed his spoon and the little bag. "I bought it from some fucking spic on West Monroe, he says it's good shit."

I brought a leg up on the bed so I could watch him place the sweet snow in the spoon and light the flame underneath, it melted like ice cream on the sidewalk. I felt a shiver run up my spine as my skin began to itch, _I need this_ , I thought. _I need this._ He set down the lighter and grabbed the needle from the table, and I watched it slowly fill the vile. _I NEED THIS_ , the thought consumed me.

"Ladies first," he raised the needle in the air and flicked the contents, squirting some out so there was no air. I licked my lips, I needed a taste so bad. I got my rubber tie and tied my arm, pulling it tight with my teeth. I looked at my rose tattoo that covered the underside of my elbow and hidden within it I saw my track marks and a twinge of guilt pinched my heart.

 _Mom... what would she say..._ , I thought. I was contemplating forgetting all of this, running out to my car, driving home and hugging my mom until I turned back and saw that needle. All other thoughts vanished, all I wanted was the sweet release that could only be given by a ride on some Horse.

"Do it," I licked my lips, while he positioned the needle on my vein.

"Have a good ride," he leaned over and kissed me, I kissed him back, but only in hopes that he would hurry.

I felt the needle slide in and I let out a tiny gasp, it had been so long since I had injected. The real joy came moments after when he plunged that brown sugar into my blood.

I let out a deep sigh and felt it rush through me, I felt lifted, no thoughts of school or my mom plagued me. I closed my eyes and fell backwards onto the bed, my heart was content and my mind was free.

I woke up to bright lights and loud voice and thought, _What they hell? Where am I?_ I pushed my eyes open and adjusted to the harsh fluorescent lights. _Shit_ , I realized where I was.

"She's stable."

"Good, I thought we had lost her."

"Wh...," I tried to speak before I was staring at a set of eyes.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay. Miss, do you know you're name?"

"Ughh...," my chest hurt, it felt like someone was standing one me. "Wait..."

"Miss, you're at Mercy Hospital & Medical Clinic. You overdosed ma'am, can you remember your name?"

The smell of her breath was like old lady perfume, it made me want to throw up, but I couldn't move, my whole body hurt.

"My name is Raena..." I could barely talk without my chest feel like it would rip open.

"Raena? Okay Raena, do you have someone we can call?"

"Ugh, no... no one." I felt a panic coming, _they can't call my mom,_ I thought, _they can't._

"Are you sure? There's nobody?"

"I said there wasn't," I snapped at her, then my head internally blew. _What the hell is wrong with me,_ I thought lying back on the bed.

"Okay Raena. we're going to put you on some fluids," she finally left.

I raised my head to see I was, in fact, in the hospital. _Crap..._ , I thought as I looked down at my hospital gown and noticed all of the medical personnel walking around. _This better still be my high_ , I laid back.

Some man came up to me in a suit, "Raena, is it?"

"Yeah," I sat up, wincing at the pain in my chest.

"What's your last name?"

 _Fuck, I can't give my last name, they'll know who I am_. "Martens, " I lied.

"Raena Martens," he scribbled it down. "I am Thomas Yurle, and I am here to just inform you off what all has happened while you were unconscious. You were found in a motel, the Midway Inn, by the motel manager. He found you unconscious with a man, but he has fled, the EMT's arrived, you weren't breathing. They did CPR and used the defibrillators," he turned his sheet. "You started breathing, they brought you here, but several times on the way over... it was 3 I think, your heart stopped and had to manually restarted. They did a physical, otherwise, you seem healthy."

 _I overdosed, shit, I didn't even take that much..._ I thought back to the motel and the needle.

"Is there anyone we can call for you? You're parents?"

"No," I said quickly

He looked me up and down," How old are you Raena?"

"I'm 20," another lie.

"20, huh? Well, you look awfully young."

"I just have a young face I guess," I looked down, trying to hide it.

"Alright, well... Do you knwo who that ma was, the one they found with you?"

"No," not technically a lie, I think he names was Louis, but I could be wrong.

"Alright, well, I think that is all," he turned.

"Really? Last time there were tons of questions and I..." I stopped myself.

"Last time?," he turned back to me.

I didn't have an excuse so I kept my mouth shut and looked at my hands.

"So, you are Raena Spellow" he stated simply.

My head shot up and my mouth fell open, _how does he know my real name?_

"Yeah," he sighed, "I thought so. Don't look so surprised, you came here last time, don't you remember?"

 _Last time? My last overdoes... 2 years, ago they brought me here. How would he know that?_

"We've called your mother, you're still a minor and she needs to be here."

I sat up quickly," I need to leave," I tried to get out of bed.

"Raena, don't do this, we want to help you," he blocked me.

"My mom can't know about this!," I screamed pushing him away.

"It's too late, we already called her. She'll be her soon," he took a step back

"FUCK!," I ripped the IV out of my arm and stood up and face him, it hurt like a bitch but I couldn't stay here. I felt the hot streams of blood running down my arm.

"Christ... We need a nurse over here!," he called and a few people came running. I saw them coming and tried to run, but was stopped and put back into bed, I kicked and screamed trying to get away. _I can't let my mom know! SHE CAN'T KNOW!,_ I thought before I felt a pinch and then relaxation washed over me.

This time I woke up and saw my mother, she was crying in the chair beside my bed. My groan must have laerted her that I was awake becase she sat up and rushed to my side.

"Raena," she cried," Oh Raena, my baby."

 _My mom knows! FUCK... NO, I didn't want her to find out! OH SHIT!_

"Mom, I'm so sorry," my eyes prickled.

"Oh Raena...," her head fell on my chest and she sobbed.

"Mom, please...," my tears fell onto her hair.

"What happened? I thought you got better...," I could barely understand her _. I thought I was better too..._ I couldn't say the words to her.

Her sadness was replaced by anger, she sat up with her cold eyes. "Why, Raena!? Why did you do this!"

"Mom, I'm sorry! I didn't want this to happen!"

"Then why did you do it?! I can't take this, Raena! It's too much! How many times now? Three?! I can't handle the fear every time the phone rings, I'm scared they'll tell me you're dead," she started sobbing again. "The doctors told me your heart had stopped... Raena... Oh my god," she cried.

"Mom, I swear this was the last time. I'll never do it again! I don't want to die, I promise! Please mom! Please!," I begged her.

She shook her head and blew her nose," Raena, it's not enough anymore! I can't take it! You went to rehab and everything!"

"I'll go back mom! I'll go back, I promise," the tears roll out faster. _I didn't want you to find out._

"You can't! I haven't even paid off the first time, and their kicking you out of school! I got the call, you're expelled," she blew her nose again.

 _Expelled? Oh shit! That's bad..._

"I can get my GED online, mom. It's just like a diploma," I wanted to comfort her, but nothing would help. I knew it all too well.

"No!," she said it fiercely. "No! No more excuses! You can't live here, not after this!"

"Mom...," my heart broke," You're kicking me out?"

She wiped her tears away," No Raena, I love you. I'm not kicking you out, but you can't live here, not in this city. It's too much for you, the temptation is too great, it's toxic. I... I called Charlie," she waited for my response.

"Charlie?" _My uncle Charlie? Who lives in Montana or some shit?_

"My brother," she held my hand in hers and knelt down beside the bed. "He misses you... and I think it'd be best if you went out to see him."

"To see Charlie? Mom... You can't be serious! I promise, I really do, I promise it won't happen again. I'll go to school and study, get good grades. I'll never touch it again!"

"Raena...," her voice is low and coarse from crying. "You can't go to school and you can't live here. Too many bad memories and bad people around you. This will be a fresh start, no one there will know you. It'll be good," she gave a sad smile. "You can go to a new school and make new friends, good friends."

"You want to send me away?," my voice cracked.

"No, baby, I don't want to send you away."

"Good, because I can stay here. I promise mom," I pleaded.

"Raena, you need to go. It's what's best, until I can get a transfer somewhere else. It's only temporary and I'll come visit you," she clenched my hand tighter. "Please, Raena..."

* * *

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK?**  
 **LET ME KNOW WITH A REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU THINK AND ABSORBING ALL OF YOUR FABULOUS SUGGESTIONS!**

 **Twilight is close to my heart and I HOPE I can give everyone a NEW TWIST TO THE STORY!**  
 **THANKS LOVESSS! (3(3(3(3(3(3(3(3**


	2. Welcome to Forks

I sat in the uncomfortable chair, watching people pass me by as they hurried to their own flights, busy with their own lives to notice me.

 _Washington. I'm in Washington... going to a town named after silverware. Fuck, how did it get to this... I can't believe I slipped this bad. If I can just show Mom that i'm doing good she'll let me go home. She'll forget about it all, she loves Chicago too much to leave. I can't believe she sent me here._

I fought with my mom as hard as I could, but she was stubborn and didn't budge. After my time in the hospital, she argued my back into rehab, it was new place and it was a lot cheaper. They did all the same things there, counseling and relaxation. They helped work me through my withdrawals and I thought when I got out it would have blown over but my mom packed all my stuff and told me I was going, she played on my guilt so that I wouldn't be so hard to deal with. I said goodbye to my friends, some of them cried and some of them didn't really care, but it was natural. People moved away do often, I lost friends all the time, and once you leave you don't keep in touch.

My mom somehow, miraculously, talked to the hospital about her plan for me. Last time I was there, I spent the night in jail had to wait for bail to be posted, went to a hear and was sentenced to mandatory rehab. I don't know how she did it, but she convinced them to let us leave, my mom did have a knack for getting people to do what she wanted. Another reason why I was sitting in an airport in Seattle.

"There she is," I turn to the gruff voice of my uncle. "Wow, Raena you've gotten so big!," he marveled. My uncle Charlie was just as he had been, tall, dark and serious. His black hair had some strands of gray but his thick black mustache showed no signs of aging. He was wearing some casual faded jeans, a gray tee with a red plaid shirt over top.

"Hey uncle Charlie," I stand up and he hugs me with a quick pat on the back.

"I haven't seen you since you were this tall," he brings his hand to my shoulder. "Been what, 4, 5 years?"

I smile awkwardly," Yeah, it's been a while." I last saw Charlie when he came to Chicago for Thanksgiving, my mom had insisted because he had been living alone for so long and his daughter was too far away. My cousin, Isabella, had lived with her mom in Arizona, but my mom told me she move up here a few years ago.

"I'm glad you could come," he smiled and grabbed my suit case. "Truck's this way," he led me though the airport to a rusted old orange pickup. _That is so ugly_ , I kept the thought from slipping out. Charlie tossed my things in the back and I climbed in the drove in silence at first, I knew Charlie wasn't big on talking and I had nothing important to say, but after the first hour I couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry we missed the wedding, the pictures were beautiful, Isabella was so gorgeous."

Charlie smiled," She was the prettiest bride I had ever seen."

"She also has a kid now?," I remembered my mom mentioning an baby.

"Yes, she has a daughter. Her and Edward adopted a little girl, Renesmee."

"Renesmee, how pretty." _She is going to hate growing up with that_ , I laughed internally.

"She is a great little girl, now she'll finally get to meet her second cousin, you."

"Oh, yeah. That'll be fun."

"I haven't told Bella you're coming either, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Wow, yeah... I haven't seen her since I was like 10..."

"She's all grown up now," Charlie said solemnly.

The conversation went stale and I ended up falling asleep. Charlie woke me up when we got back to the house, it was around mid-afternoon but the sun was nowhere to be seen, hidden by a thick layer of clouds.

"Hello!," a smiling women stepped out of the house. "You must be Raena," she hugged me tightly.

"Oh" I pull away quickly.

"Uhm, Raena," Charlie rushes beside me. "This is Sue, she's my... she's my girlfriend."

"Oh..., mom didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." I looked this women over, she had long dark and was about my height. She had some curves and looked like she might have native american, definitely not white.

Charlie sighed," That's because I haven't told her yet."

I quickly turn to my uncle," you haven't told your sister about your new girlfriend? How long have you been with her?"

"Well..." Charlie sighed again.

"Charlie and I have been dating for about a year now," Sue stepped over to Charlie.

"A year!? Why haven't you told my mom!," I crossed my arms.

"I haven't told Diane because I know how she gets about these things. I knew that she was busy with...," he coughed,"... her new job."

 _New job? She's had this job for 10 years... you mean me_ , I corrected him in my head. _She's been busy dealing with me..._

I roll my eyes," Whatever."

Charlie and Sue look at each other," Well, uhm, you can have Bella's old room," Charlie pulls my suitcase into his house. "I cleaned it out and it still has a bunch of... of girl stuff," he muttered while going up the stairs. "This is it."

I walked into the room, it was way bigger than my room back home. It had a big bed, a dresser, a closet, a desk, and some left over space. All I had was a bed and a closet, and a mirror that leaned on the wall from the floor where I did my makeup.

"Wow...," I smile and look around. "This is fucking amazing."

"Ugh... oh. yeah. Uhm, thanks," Charlie stutters, just as awkward as I remembered. He was leaving the room before he turned back around," Ugh, you're mom called the school, you're all set up to start on Monday. Sue even went out and got you some school stuff," he gestured to the chair at the vanity that had a backpack and some notebooks.

"Oh, thanks...," I put my hands in my pockets.

"I'll uh, I'll let you unpack and call and see if Bells is free to do something later."

"Okay... sure." _Not like I have anything better to do here,_ I thought after he shut the door.

I put most of my clothes on the hanger provided for me and then the rest were put in the dresser. _This is such a nice room, wow... this is crazy. I can't believe I'm here... in Forks... in Washington._ I laid on the bed, the soft comforter felt so nice, I almost wanted to fall asleep again. I pulled out my phone, no new messages. I texted my mom that I made it safe and sound, then took out my laptop and scrolled through my Myspace account until Uncle Charlie came back.

"Bella is free for dinner, she says she'll stop by," he peeked through the door.

"Okay, great, I'm really hungry."

"Great," he said before closing the door.

After awhile, Charlie came back to tell me that Bella was here, I went down and was actually surprised to see her. _Damn, she's so pretty. Last time I saw here she had an overbite and had like no tits. She was like nine then though._ She had long crimson hair and bright brown eyes. She was thin, but still had some curves, her face was pointed and her lips were plump. She looked pale yet very tan all at once, like there was heat from within her to keep her warm. _She looks so different from her wedding photos..._ I thought.

"Hey Raena" Isabella smiled at me before giving me a quick hug. "It's good to see you."

"Hey Isabella, yeah, it's been a long time."

"Oh, it's just Bella."

"Oh, okay," I turned to see the man behind her. He was tall and had short brown hair and also really light brown eyes, almost golden. He smiled at me before Bella introduced him," Oh Raena, this is Edward, my husband."

"Oh hi" I shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Raena."

"Yeah, good to meet you too."

"GRANDPA CHARLIE," A child ran past me to hug my uncle, she had to of been at least ten years old, _No way that's the kid they adopted._

"Hey there Nessie," he scooped her up into the air.

"That's our daughter," Bella smiled. "Renesmee."

 _JESUS FUCK! THEY ADOPTED A TEN YEAR OLD! WHAT?!_ I closed my jaw, it had unknowingly fell open.

"Oh... uh wow. Uhm, yeah my mom told me you had a baby... but she is... she is not a baby."

Edward chuckled," Yes, Renesmee is our daughter."

"Haven't you guys only been married like a year?," I whispered. _The kid probably knows she's adopted right, she's fucking ten. If they've only had here for a year, then she's been in the foster system for while. But adopting a baby and adopting a pre teen are two different things, this people are insane!_

"Who is that, mama," Renesmee asked, her deep brown eyes looking at me.

"This is your cousin, this is Raena."

"Hello," I waved to her, I was so bad with children.

Renesmee just stared at me, before turning back to Charlie. "Grandpa, I want to watch the penguins!"

"The penguins? Alright, let's go watch it!"

Charlie left the room, leaving me alone with Bella and her husband.


	3. Welcome to La Push

"So Renesmee... does she know that she's adopted?," I asked, just to clarify.

Edward and Bella both seemed surprised by the question.

"Uhm, no, Renesmee doesn't know," Bella said, sounding like I had just asked about her and Edwards sex life.

"But, she feels like our daughter, we're all she's really known," Edward added.

"Really?," I couldn't help but feel like they were wrong. "I mean, she's like 10 years old?"

"She's eight," Bella corrected me.

"Really? She looks older," I realized that that was a bad topic of conversation so I switched, "How old are you now?," I turned back to Bella.

"20. And you're 16, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be 17 in a few months."

"So that means you'll be going to the high school here?," Edward asked.

"Uhm, yeah, I start Monday."

"I bet it'll be way different that what you're used to. This school only has like 200 hundred students," Bella and Edward laughed.

"Wow, uhm, that is small. My old school had around 600 and that was just the junior class."

"Dinner's about ready," Sue said as she entered the room. We followed her to the dining room where there were plates set around a long table and there was food ready to be eaten. We all sat down and ate, it was some sort of fish and potatoes, I ate the potatoes, but I didn't really like fish so I avoided it.

"So I hear that Billy and Jacob are going to be heading down to Olympia to get some fancy new generator or something for one of the bikes," Charlie was talking to Sue and Bella.

"Ugh, yeah Billy is going, but I think he is taking Seth, at least that's what I was told," Sue said while taking a bit of her fish.

"Is Jacob leaving, mama?," Renesmee asked.

"No, beautiful, Jacob isn't leaving," Bella reassured her.

"Who's Jacob?," I asked.

"He's an old friend," Bella smiled. "I've known him since I was a kid, he's actually my best friend."

I nodded before looking back to my plate.

"That reminds me, didn't you say something about Leah and Seth coming over tomorrow?"

"Leah can't make it," Sue frowned," But Seth will be here."

"Oh," Charlie turns to me with wide eyes," That'll be good. You can meet someone before you start school."

"Honey, Seth goes tot school in La Push, not Forks."

"Oh, right. Bella don't you know anyone still in school?"

"Ugh, no, most of my friends graduated with me," she turned to me," Sorry."

"No, it's all good. With only 200 students, I'm sure I'll meet them all soon enough."

The whole table chuckled and continued eating, _This family is so weird._ We finished eating and Bella, Edward, and Renesmee left. I quickly went up to my room and shut the door, I had no idea how to act around these people. I laid on the bed and feel into a deep sleep, only to be woken up by the streams of morning light.

I found the bathroom and took a quick shower, got dressed and went back to my room. I spent the day on my computer, googling things that were nearby, talking to my friends on Myspace and texting my mom.

"Hey Raena?," there was a knock at my door.

"Yeah?"

"Sue's son is here, Seth. Thought you'd like to meet him," Charlie opened the door.

"Uhm, sure," I follow Charlie down the step and in the living room is a boy around my age. He smiles at me and reaches his hand out to shake mine, I take his as Charlie introduces us. "Raena, this is Seth. Seth this is my niece, Raena."

He was my height with dark hair spiked in the front, soft round eyes and a big boyish smile. His face looked young, like he might be younger than me, but he was slightly muscular making me think we was at least my age or older. He was cute, but not my type, he was maybe the guy I would make out with at a party and then forget about.

"Hi," Seth greets me happily.

"Hey."

"They actually need me down at the station, so I've talked to Seth and he said he would be happy to show you around," Charlie sounded like this was he most brilliant idea he has ever had in his life. I look between them, my uncle's face of achievement and Seth's happy puppy dog smile.

"Uhmm... okay?"

"Great," Seth seemed excited. "I can show you around Forks and La Push."

"Sounds great," Charlie put on his coat. "Make sure you guys come back around dinner, I know you're mom wants to see you, Seth."

"No problem, Mr. Swan," Seth waved to him as he left and then turned to me, still smiling.

"Wow, this was unexpected," I sigh.

"But it'll be fun."

"Do you ever not smile?," I asked him.

"Sometimes," he laughed. "Come on."

 _I was wrong, I would not make out with him,_ I thought as I followed him out the door.

"So... Where's the push place?"

"La Push? It's about 20 minutes away. It's by the beach, really nice."

"I've never been to a beach," I admitted. "Like a real beach, next to the ocean."

"Well, then it'll be an exciting day for both of us," he started his car and we were off. "I know you're cousin, Bella, she's nice."

"Oh, that's cool. I haven't really seen here since we were kids," I say while texting back a friend.

"Oh, so you don't really know about her life?," Seth asked as we drove through the snow covered pine trees.

"Well, yeah. I know she's married and has a kid."

"Oh..."

I looked to him, he seemed slightly on edge now, not smiling and nervously tapping his thumbs on the wheel. _This kid is weird,_ I thought, _but then again, so is this whole place._

"Well, I think you'll like it here. It's nice and it can be really fun."

"What do you do for fun?"

"Well, we got to the movies, the beach, anything normal people do," he smiled.

 _Normal people? What is he talking about._

"Are there any clubs or do people party here a lot?"

"Clubs? None nearby, you'd have to go to Portland or Seattle. But parties, yeah, they have some real ragers in the woods some weekends, they can be hard to find but that's good because then no cops can find them," he turns to me smiling," at least that's what I hear, I don't really go to them."

"Why not?" _That does not surprise me, you look like a narc,_ I smiled to myself.

Seth shrugged," It's not really my thing."

 _Again, not a surprise_. Seth pulled into a gravel parking lot and I saw the water in front of us.

"Is that the ocean?," I unbuckled my seat belt.

"Yeah, it is," Seth opened his door.

"Wow...," I looked at the beach, it was rocky, there was no sand. The hills peaked around he water edge making sharp rocky cliffs. _This isn't a beach!_ It was also really wet and chilly, not what I had imagined. I had pictured a sand beach with a warm sun and hot guys.

"Pretty great, right?," Seth zipped his jacket up.

 _He is just like a puppy,_ I turned to him as he starts walking towards the water's edge.

"Come on!," he called eagerly, so I shuffled through the slick pebbles behind him. "Well, what's it like? Your first beach?"

"Uhm... it's windier than I thought," I said pulling my coat tighter and Seth laughed.

"Don't worry, its not always like this. In the summer we get some really nice days and this beach is full, believe me."

 _Somehow, I doubt that._


	4. Imprint

**Embry's POV:**

"Just say that you like her!," Quil snickered at Collin.

Collin's face got red at the mention of her," Shut up, Quil!"

Quil laughs, Brady, Jared and I join him while Collin pouts and crosses his arms.

"Don't be such a baby," Quil teases him.

Collin doesn't say anything and just huffs before unfolding his arms and staring at the water. We were all just sitting on the beach, wasting away our Sunday, there was nothing to do. Every since the battle with the Volturi nine months ago, there was not a peep of a new vampire in the area. With all the down time, we had grown so accustomed to sitting around and doing nothing. Jacob, of course, didn't like it and tried to get us to do some training, but that idea fell through quickly.

"There's no shame in it, Littlesea," Quil nudged him.

"Shut up, Quil!"

"She's only seven years older, it could still work," he chuckled.

"Leave him alone, Quil," Jared smiled.

"I'm just saying," he snickered,

"Speaking of which, how are things with little Claire?," Jared asks.

"She is now really into the AirBuddies movie. I swear I've seen that thing like at least 100 times."

Brady laughed," AirBuddies?"

"Have you not seen them? There's like ten of them, it's insane, they are dogs who do like professional sports. I don't think they'll ever stop," he groans. "Worst part is, the more I watch it, the more I like it."

"Like real dogs, doing real sports? It sounds cool."

"No, they are animated dogs who talk and stuff, it's something a five year old would like. What about you Brady, any new girls catching your eye?"

"That Kora girl is really pretty," Brady admitted.

"Kora, huh?," Jared nudges him and smiles.

"Oh yeah, you could never even sit next to her," Collin remarked.

"What would you know about it, Littlesea? You're so caught up on Leah, you don't even see other girls," Brady got defensive.

"I know enough that you don't stand a chance!"

"Shut up, Collin!"

I looked at Jared and Quil and then we all started laughing at their squabble. If anything was stupid to fight about among the pack, it was girls. You either imprinted on one, or didn't, but they were still a little young to realize it all.

"Listen to the little pups yapping," Quil rustled Collin's hair.

"Shut up, Quil!," Collin yelled and ducked his hand.

"Hey, wait!," Jared pointed down the beach. "Is that Seth?"

We all turned and looked to see that it was Seth, he was practically skipping towards the water with someone following him.

"Yeah, that's him... who's he with," I asked.

"I don't know, some girl. Never seen her before," Jared was craning his neck to see.

"Wow, Seth you liar," Quil muttered. "He told me he was over to Charlie's house to see his mom."

"That's not his mom," Jared cackled.

"Calm down there Jear-Bear," Quil laughed.

"Well, what is he doing?," Brady stood up.

"I'm not sure...," I heard myself say as I stared down the beach, trying to see the girl more clearly. _It's not everyday there is a new girl here, how did Seth meet her?_

"Let's find out," Jared stood up too and let out a loud wolf whistle by bringing his fingers up to his mouth.

I winced and heard Brady tell him to warn us before he does that. It caught Seth's attention, he turned and waved to us before turning back to the person he was with. After a few seconds he starts bounding towards us with his mysterious guest following. As they get closer, I see her and my chest collapses. She was about the size of Seth, with stunning green eyes and I could see her nose was splattered with freckles, even though she was covering it with her jacket. She had on some jeans and gray knee high boots, her black coat zipped up all the way and pulled up over the lower half of her face. Her long brown hair was flowing around her like she was Pocahontas. _She's beautiful..._ Time slowed down and I couldn't breath, it was as if even her presence required all of the air, I was suffocating just looking a her. The sun was nowhere to be seen, but she was glowing brighter then the sun ever has or ever will. _I would give anything for her..._ , I thought as I gawked at her.

I saw Seth turn to me, his jaw dropped and I realized that they all knew. They had felt it, seen it through the link, and now they knew. I looked back at the rest of them and they all were staring at me, _they know,_ I thought. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, I couldn't even form words in my head. I turned back tot he girl, she looked confused by our behavior and she looked to Seth.

Seth stammered before finally saying," Hey guys... This is Raena."

 _Raena. Raena is the most gorgeous name I've ever heard. She's so stunning that even her name is transcendent. Raena._

"Raena, these are some of my friends. Collin, Quil, Brady, Jared,... and Embry," he pointed to all of us but paused before he looked to me.

She followed his finger as he clarified our identities and when she turned to me with her emerald eyes I felt like someone had stuck my heart with a knife, it was so painful to breathe and I wanted to speak but I was still fumbling with my thoughts.

"So...," Quil drew out the word. "How do you know Seth, Raena?"

"Uhm, I just met him today. He's just showing me around."

"I thought you were going to see your mom," Jared had some accusation in his voice.

"I was, she was busy. But this is Charlie Swan's niece and she's staying for a while so he asked if I could just show her around," Seth smiled, then glanced to me.

"Where you from?," Brady asked her.

"Chicago," she stated.

"Just here to visit family?," Brady asked again.

She chuckled like the question was joke," What else is there to do out here?"

Seth laughed," There's the beach!"

"Ah, how could I forget the cold, windy, wet beach," she pulled her hands into her sleeves as the wind whipped around her again.

"It is January," Quil noted.

"I told her, in the summer this place is magical. What are you guys doing out here?," he looks to me.

"Just... passing the day, best we can," I try to keep my eyes on him but the dart back to Raena.

"It's so fucking cold!" she blurts. "I'll meet you in the car when you're done. Nice meeting you," she turns and dashes back to the parking lot.

I watched he run away and knew that this was real.

"Shit...," I mumble out loud and turn back to the pack. "Did I just imprint?"


	5. New School

**Raena's POV**

"Time for school," Charlie knocks on my door and I groan before rolling out of bed. I look at my closet, _what to wear on my first day_ , I think while pushing through the tops. _I'll start off simple,_ I pull out my faded jeans and my long gray top and accessory belt. I pull it all on with my boots from yesterday it was simple yet cute. Next I pull out my makeup, I use my brown eye pencil and some gray eye shadow before adding some mascara. _Perfect,_ I put all my notebooks and pencils in the backpack Sue got me, _Wow, this is a god awful shade of purple. It looks like Barney threw up on this._ I sigh and throw it on before heading down the stairs.

Charlie drives me to school and offers to walk in with me, but I decline his offer and leave his patrol car. I look at my new school, it was small and had a lot of windows. The sign in front of me read "Forks High school Home of the Spartans" I held back an eye roll before making my way towards the front doors. I could feel the eyes of strangers looking at me as I past them in hallways. _Figures, it's like these people have never seen a different human being._ I went to the office and got a class schedule, my first class was English 11. I strolled through the empty halls looking for the right room, but even in this tiny building I got lost. _How the fuck did they label these doors!_

"Can I help you find something?"

I turn to see a handsome boy standing a few meters away, he had blonde hair swooped back and light green eyes. His jaw was sharp and his smile produced two rows of perfectly white straight teeth.

"Hi," I turn on my dazzling smile. "I'm just looking for Room 203, but I can't find it."

He chuckles and takes my schedule," Let's see," he scans the paper. "English 11, Geometry, Biology, Lunch, Gym, Reading, and Art. We have Art together...So you're a junior?"

"Yeah," I take back my schedule.

"New student?"

"Fairly obvious," I smile.

He smiled back, _damn, he is cute,_ I thought.

"Here, I'll show you where it is," he beckoned me to follow.

"Oh, that's sweet."

"I'm Jonny," he held out his arm.

"Raena," I shake it and feel a tingle in my hand.

"Raena? That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"Ah, here you are. Room 203."

"Thank you, I feel relieved," I thanked him.

"I'll see you in Art," he winked before turning and walking away.

I watched him leave, _nice butt._

 **Embry's POV**

"It's a big deal," Quil says into my ear while he stands behind me in the lunch line.

I pull away before responding," I know. I know it is."

"I'm just so excited you've finally done it! Now we can talk about it and vent our frustrations."

"Well, I didn't imprint on a five year old," I say lowly as I grab some pizza.

"Yeah, but there will still be things you want to talk about. Like right now, I bet you want to talk about her..."

Quil had been so annoying since yesterday, but in this moment he was right. I did want to talk about her. Raena... She was all I wanted to talk about, all I could think about, she was consuming me slowly.

"There I can see it in your face, you're thinking about her right now!"

"Shh!," I looked around at the the other kids in line.

"What? Not like anyone cares what we're saying."

I paid for my food and sat our normal table, Jared was sitting there with Kim waiting for us. I sat beside him and Quil sat beside me.

"I'm just saying, I'm proud of you man," he took a bite of his pizza.

"Proud? What did you do, Embry?," Kim asks, her arm linked through Jared's.

"Jared didn't tell you?!," Quil practically choked and while he coughed up his lump of pizza, Jared answered.

"Embry imprinted."

Kim's eyes grew wide and she smiled," Embry! That's amazing!"

"Yeah, it's great," I grumbled taking a bit of my own pizza.

"What's wrong?"

Quil was finally done," He's just mad that he imprinted."

"What? Why?," Kim was confused.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I said while chewing.

"But I bet you want to talk about her," Jared chuckled.

"Shut up, Jared."

"Who is she? Someone I know," she looked around the lunch room.

"She doesn't go here," Jared told her.

"Forks?"

"Yeah, she just transferred," Quil answered. "She's...," he glanced around and lowered his voice, leaning into the table. Kim mimicked him and he spoke lowly," She's actually, Bella Swan's cousin."

"Oooooooo!," Kim said up. "Really? That's crazy! Shes that girl Jacob was hooked on forever, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Wow, that's juicy gossip," Kim giggled. "Then he imprinted on their daughter, that i just a crazy family tree."

I rolled my eyes," It doesn't mean anything."

Jared and Quil snickered," So you aren't dying to see her?"

I bowed my head before speaking," No... I am. I want to see her so badly."

"Awwwwwwwww," Kim swooned," That's so cute!"

"That's how it goes when you imprint," Quil drank his carton of milk.

"Are you like that?," Kim turned to Jared.

"Whenever I'm not with you," he said through a mouthful of fruit.

"That's so cute babe," she planted a kiss on his cheek.

 _Have they always been his lovey dovey? Of course they have, imprinting is a curse. But Raena... she seems different. I need to see her again._

 **Raena's POV**

Small towns are really driven into a tizzy by the idea of someone new coming into their mini society. In every class people couldn't stop whispering and watching me, but people did that to me at my old school to. They made their jokes about my rehab and how I was a junkie, so whatever these people were saying had little effect on me. The day was fairly standard, the classes seemed just as mind numbing as they would have been back home, except here they had nicer stuff. Book with all the pages, desks with no permanent doodles and big classrooms and a big lunchroom with somewhat edible food. I met a girl in my Geometry class, April, she was nice and didn't seemed fazed by the fact that I was a new student.

I found the Art room easily, _last class thank god,_ I thought as I found a seat in the back. I pull out my phone and respond to the few texts I had gotten and when I glance up I see the kid from earlier. The one who helped me find my English class, he was greeted by several people and then he saw me and did a signature head nod.

"Hey new girl," he slide in next to me.

"Hey popular boy," I set my phone done.

"Popular?," he scoffed. "No, I'm just involved with the school."

"How so? Oh wait, let me guess... football?"

"Wow, beautiful and smart," he winked again.

Before I could respond the teacher started talking, making sure to announce the arrival of a new student. Having me stand and introduce myself before the class could continue their projects, still life oil paintings.

I grabbed a canvas and some paints, went back to my seat and started painting.

"You know, you're supposed to sketch it out first?"

"Free hand is also an option," I said without breaking concentration.

"It's your funeral," he muttered.

I scoffed," It's Art. You can't fail Art."

"Tell me that last semester," he chuckled and I let out a laugh.

"It takes skill of fail Art."

"I have a lot of skills," he peered at me over his canvas.

"So it would seem...," I smiled and continued painting.


	6. Reputation?

**Embry's POV**

"Come on, man, you have the perfect excuse!," I begged Seth.

"It just feels weird to lie so you can see Raena."

"Dude, I just want to see her, it's not a lie if we just avoid it. And besides, you shouldn't need a reason to go and see your mom."

Seth sighs," I don't know man."

"Please, Seth. I... I really hate to ask, but I have to see her."

"It's the imprint?"

"Yes," I sighed, exhausted by what my life had become. It was all her, I couldn't sleep and I was over eating, she was all I could think about it. "You should want to help, aren't my thoughts driving you insane by now?"

Seth nodded," They can get intense sometimes. Okay fine," he agreed. "I'll go see my mom tomorrow after school and you can come with me."

"Thank you Seth! thank you, man," I hugged him tightly.

He gave me a pat on the back, " No problem," then he backed away and sat down.

"Okay, so tomorrow." I hadn't seen her since Sunday and now it was Tuesday, _how could she take over my entire life in less then tree days,_ I sighed loudly again.

 **Raena's POV**

Jonny was funny and cute, not exceptionally smart, but not stupid either. He had some sort of witt, which was hot. He was a burning fire of sexy, I only wish I could have been here or football season to see his ass in those tight spandex. He was sweet and offered to carry my books to my English class the other day, and he made me laugh in Art class. Today he was hardcore flirting, there was no other way to put it, he was definitely trying to get me to go on a date.

 _No way,_ I scoffed in my head. _No way in hell I go on a date on my third day here and certainly not with the school jock, bad decision._

"So, maybe Friday?," he put his paintbrush down.

"I'm busy," I smiled smugly.

"Oh, is that so?," he chuckled.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I have plans with my cousin."

"Cousin? You have relatives out here?"

"Well, duh. I live with my uncle, Charlie Swan."

"The Chief of Police?," Jonny sounded surprised.

"Yeah," I laughed at him.

"So you know Bella Swan?"

I looked at him," Yeah, she's my cousin."

"Oh, right. Makes sense."

I laughed again, _Wow really not the sharpest needle._

"My brother knew Bella, graduated with her, actually."

"Really? That's cool. Bella and I... we never really knew each other. She grew up out here and I lived in the Midwest."

"She's not from Forks..."

"Oh... well, I know that she lived out on the West Coast, which includes Arizona."

Jonny nodded then turned to me," So what are you doing Saturday?"

I let out a small giggle," You are determined, aren't you?"

"And ambitious."

I painted for a moment in silence. _No way_. I thought to myself, _but I let him think I'm over here considering it._

"I'm busy, sorry," I smiled but kept focused on my painting. I wasn't busy, but I was going to keep on edge for awhile.

"I'll just have to check with you for next weekend."

"I guess so."

When Charlie pulled up to the house, I saw a car out front, it belonged to that kid who showed me around a few days ago, the one that is Sue's son. I went inside and saw him in the kitchen with his mom, both smiling and another boy. _I know him..._ I searched my memory. _Oh yeah, he was at the beach, Emory? Embry? something odd like that._

Sue saw me and smiled,"Come join us Raena."

"Oh I actually have homework to do," I tried to back out, but Sue came and sat me in a chair.

"Nonesense. There is plenty of time for you to do that. You've met my son, Seth?"

"Yeah. Hey Seth," I set my backpack on the floor.

"Hey Raena, How's the school?"

"It's just a school. Boring classes and teachers, with boring work."

"Don't underestimate high school, these are the best years of your life. Believe me," Sue laughed.

"Very true," Charlie said as he pecked Sue on the cheek. "Sorry, hun, I've got to go back."

"Oh, well... I understand. I'll leave the leftovers in the fridge for you."

"Thanks," he waved goodbye and left out the door.

"Embry, how is your mother?," Sue asked.

 _Embry, I knew it._

"She's doing good," he said to Sue but I saw him look over at me before quickly looking at his hands.

"That's good. I've been meaning to call her, but I just keep forgetting."

Seth sat in the chair beside me," Starting to like it here?" he smiled.

I chuckled," I guess. I miss Chicago and my mom, but all things considered, it's not too bad here."

"Making any new friends?," Sue reached into the oven and pulled out some cookies.

I bit my lip thinking of him, _Jonny._

"Uhm, yeah," I let go of my lip. " This girl April is nice and a guy Jonny."

"April Ladmann?"

"Uhm, maybe I don't know."

"She's a good girl. Mom is a real sweetheart," Sue sorted the cookies onto a plate.

"You don't mean Jonny Newton?," Seth asked.

"Yeah, Jonny Newton. Why?"

Seth chuckled," Nothing. He just has a...," he looked to Embry. "...a reputation on the reservation."

Embry and he chuckled, which made Sue irritated.

"Stop that you two. Jonny Newton is a nice boy. Did you know his parents own Newton's Olympic Outfitter?"

"What's his reputation?," I asked Seth.

"He's a spoiled white kid, what do you think he's repuation is?," Seth snickered.

"Seth Clearwater," Sue gave him the 'mom tone'. I knew that tone all to well from my mother it meant ' you better shut up now, you don't want to know what'll come next.' Seth read the cue loud and clear and shut his mouth, his smile was even gone.

I turned to Embry, he was leaning back in his chair, he looked so lost in thought. He had a well sculpted face with a dimple in the center of his chin, his hair was shaggy and fell into his eyes. He was cute and it suddenly hit me how many cute guys I had spotted in this town of less than 2,000. _Wow, must me good genes here,_ I thought. Embry turned to me and caught me staring at him, I looked back to Seth who was now trying to eat one of the fresh hot cookies.

"Really good mom," he complimented her as he tried to chew through the burn.


	7. Extended Family

Friday after school I waited for my cousin to come and pick me up. The rest of the week, I had been a little distant towards Jonny. _What was he reputation? Trying to hook up with every girl, that wouldn't surprise me. He seems the type. I'm glad I know early on, not that that's really an issue_

A really nice Mercedes pulled up in front of the house, _Bella?_

She rolled down the window, "You ready?"

"Ready," I opened the door and sat next to her. "What are we doing?"

"Well my other side of the family really wants to meet you," she started driving.

"Other side? Aunt Renee?"

Bella smiled,"No. Edward's family."

"Edward's family? They want to meet me?," I shifted in the seat.

"Yeah, but don't be nervous. They are really nice, you'll like them."

 _How would you know? You don't even know me,_ I thought and looked out the window. We were leaving Forks and driving through the deep wilderness until a gorgeous house stumbled into view. _No fucking way._

The house was straight out of catalog, something that celebrity owned to get away from their stress. It was enormous, for one, like a modern day caste without the big towers and flags. Secondly, it was just so beautiful, large windows and smooth wood exterior. _This is just the outside._

"Holy shit," I muttered stepping out of the car.

Bella showed me inside and it was just as marvelous, _what kind of work do this people do? Jesus Christ. You all live in Bumblefuck, Nowhere USA and are living like this?_

"Raena, these are Edward's parents: Esme and Carlisle."

"It's so nice to meet you," the women stepped forward. She could have been a model or something, there was not a hair out of place and he makeup was perfect.

"We heard Bella had a cousin, but we never thought we would get the chance to meet you," the man shook my hand. He was handsome, but in a sliver fox kind of way, like he could date a younger girl and no one would question it.

"Momma!," Renesmee ran down the stairs to her mother, Bella picked her up nestled a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Lovely to see you again, Raena," Edward descended the stairs with a smile.

"Hey Edward," I waved.

"Is she here," I turned to see a girl with short, shoulder length hair with spiky ends skipping towards me. "Ah," she smiled when she saw me. "Raena, it's so great to finally see you in person." she hugged me.

"In person?," I pulled away waiting for an answer but Bella kept introducing me to new people.

"Raena this is Alice... and this is Jasper," she said as a boy with curly blond hair stepped out from nowhere. _WOW! This is a handsome guy, holy crap. It's like this place has special water or something._

A big muscled man walked out from the other side of the room, he approached me," Name's Emmett," he took my hand and I was surprised he didn't crush it. _This guy is fucking massive. I bet he can bench press twice my weight._

"Nice to meet you," I smiled and looked over the crowd that had acclimated out of thin air. _Holy shit, how many of them are there?!_

Edward made a sound in the back of his throat, which he tried to cough it out.

"And last, this is Rosalie," I turned to see a stunning women with long wavy bond hair walking towards me. _JESUS! THIS FAMILY HAS GOD'S GENETICS_

"A pleasure," Rosalie said as she walked past me stand beside Emmett.

"Uhmm... is there anyone else?," I asked which caused a laugh from the group.

"Nope. Gang's all here," Alice smiled.

"It's great to meet you all," I smiled. "you're house is so... so nice," I emphasized. "What is it you do for a living?"

"I'm a physician."

"That explains it," I laughed.

"Mama, when is Jacob going to be here?," Renesmee asked her mother.

"He'll be here soon," she kissed her daughter and set her down.

"He's here now," Alice smiled. I turned around and a few second later and boy with black hair and a stern expression entered view, his face instantly lit up when he saw Renesmee.

"Jacob!," she squealed and ran to him. He grabbed her under her shoulders and lifted her into the air, which she laughed about happily.

"Hey there, Nessie," he hugged her.

 _He's kind of cute too... Where the hell am I? Is this some weird parallel universe where everyone is just attractive as hell? How do I get back to my earth?_

Edward coughed again in my peripheral vision _, this guy need a cough drop or something._

Jacob sees me and smiles," Oh, this must be the cousin. Renee?," he extends a hand.

"It's Raena," I corrected him.

"Oh, right, Sorry, Raena."

"That's mama's cousin, Jacob," Renesmee looked at me holding Jacob's hand. She would look at me like she could read my mind, she wouldn't blink or look away, she would just stare and it gave me the creeps.

"I know, Nessie. Isn't it fun to meet your family?"

She turned to him while he talked then looked back to me," I don't know... maybe."

 _Is this a horror movie now? God... that is scary._

"So Raena, how long do you think you'll be here in Forks?," I turned away from the glare of the child to Alice.

"Uhmm, until my mom let's me go home."

"Oh," her mouth forms a perfect circle. "Hopefully you can stay for a while."

I shrug," Maybe."

"Raena, I wanted to take you shopping," Bella smiled and stepped out from behind Jasper and Alice.

"Shopping? Uh okay."

"It should be fun, we're going to Seattle. They have some great places there."

"Uhm, sure... Isn't it a little late?," I looked out the window at the fading sun.

"We're going tomorrow," Bella chuckled.

"And I'm coming too!," Alice giggled," It's going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, sounds fun," I smiled.

* * *

 **HELLO AGAIN SUNNYSUPPORTERS!**  
 **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**  
 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**


	8. The Cub is Now a Wolf

**Embry's POV**

Seeing her on Wednesday was almost as bad as not seeing her at all. She was right there but I still couldn't do anything, I wanted to stand beside her, I wanted to make her smile, I wanted to talk to her, but I was frozen. I was laying in my bed, looking at the ceiling replaying the events of that afternoon. When she walked into the kitchen I felt my heart lurch and my animal desire growled with raw lust. I settled it while she was talking to Sue and Seth, but I felt a stir of jealousy when she mentioned Jonny Newton. I saw her bit her lip at his name, _that means she must like him,_ I thought. _She must like him, like she wants to date him. Oh that would be terrible. Jonny Newton's is a trash can with limbs. He is such an entitled prick... I would do anything for her, he would only tell her what she wants to hear. I don't want to her to get hurt, I should warn her... but I can't. She doesn't even know me. I still want her to know me._

"Boy's are here," my mom said with a light rap on the door.

"Thanks mom," I roll out of bed and put on a clean shirt.

Outside Sam and his pack and my pack were waiting, Sam was smiling brightly as I walked towards them. _I bet this a big congratulations for imprinting, typical,_ I scoffed.

"Embry Call," Sam gripped my shoulders. "We are all here to celebrate this amazing event!," the pack cheered loudly.

 _I don't want to celebrate. I just want to go to her... Why do you care Sam, you're not even my alpha._

"We all feel your longing, Embry. We're going to help in any way we can. This past week you've shown incomprehensible restraint, I've never seen someone keep such a distance from their imprintee."

"It's hard... really hard, Sam. I just want to go to her house now..."

"I know," Jacob stepped in. "I'm proud of you. I can't imagine how hard it must be, but this is going to make you so much stronger, Embry."

"I don't want to be stronger!"

"Embry, it'll work, man. Trust me."

A sudden flash of Raena flickered in my mind. She was standing in front of the Cullen Coven wearing a beautiful green dress with a jean jacket and boots. She was smiling, her smile was so perfect, like god himself had sculpted it.

"You saw her?," I jumped towards Jacob.

"Yeah, she was meeting Edward's family and I was there...," Jacob admitted.

"What was she like? Did she seem happy? Was she smiling a lot?," I asked the questions quickly.

I know how crazy I sound but I cant stop. I feel so deranged and unraveled without being close to her, even when I'm close to her I'm still unhinged, but it's easier to ignore.

"Embry...," Jacob spoke with his calming tone. "We're having a bonfire tomorrow and Billy has invited Charlie, Sue will be here and we're all certain that Raena is coming."

My heart sped up with the sound of her name and breathing came quicker at the thought of seeing her, being close to her.

"Jared is the only one who can kind of guide you, if you want it."

"Jared? But you've like all imprinted."

"Yes, but Quil and I have imprinted on much younger people, Sam went though a whole extra thing with Leah and Paul isn't here."

"...that leaves Jared."

"AYO!," Jared cheered from the back of the jeep.

I let out a laugh, but I was more nervous than anything. _She's coming tomorrow... she'll be here._

 **Raena's POV**

I collapsed on my bed surrounded by shopping bags, shopping really drains all my energy. Bella was actually really cool, way cooler then I expected her to be. I remember her when we were kids, she was always tattling on me, even though she was older. I liked Alice too, she had a weird sort of pep about her, but it got annoying by day's end. They even bought all my clothes, so that was automatically a winner in my book.

"Hey Raena... do you have any plans for tomorrow with Bella or anyone?," Uncle Charlie asked through the closed door.

"No. Nothing," I closed my eyes and got comfy.

"Okay, well we're all going to the reservation tomorrow and it would be great if you would come."

"Yeah sure," I was not listening to him at all, I was barely conscious.

"Okay, have a good night..."

I woke up on Sunday around noon according to my alarm clock, I showered and dressed in some sweatpants and a sweater. I went down the stairs to find I was alone in the house, both Sue and Charlie were gone. I ate some cereal and went back to my room to call my mom, she answered after the second ring.

"Raena? Raena, baby?"

"Hey mom," I sat at the vanity.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear you're voice," she sounded happy but it was hard to hear through all the chatter and background noise around her. _She must be at work_ , I thought. "How are you? How's your uncle and Isabella?"

"Charlie is doing great, his house is really nice," I looked around my room again. "Isabella goes by Bella now and she is so pretty, mom, it's crazy. Her husband is nice, but his entire family looks like something from a magazine, like their secret actors of something! Their daughter is eight years old!"

"That's so great honey, and I'm happy for Isabella. But how are you?... Greg, just give me a minute."

"Im fine mom."

My mother must have moved to a private room because now her voice was crystal clear.

"Just fine?," she sounded worried.

"It's fine mom. The school is okay, I made some friends. I'm even about to do my homework."

"Really? I was going to call you tonight to remind you."

"No mom, I really am."

"How are classes?"

"I'm taking notes and stuff and trying to pay attention."

"You're not being sassy with your teacher, are you? I don't want Charlie to have to go to the school..."

"No mom, I'm doing fine,"

"And... how are your... your urges?"

She was talking about my addiction, if I was scoping the place for some heroin.

"I'm fine, mom. I haven't even thought abut shooting up since I've been here."

It was the truth, a truth I could barely believe. In Chicago all that kept me motivated was the thought of my next dip and dab, it drove me to get out of bed. _Have I really not thought about it_ , I was searching my memories of the past week and there were none of the brown crystal that controlled my life.

"I'm happy to hear that, sweetie. But if you... if you did get an urge, I want you to call me or Charlie or anyone, Just don't go. Dr. Raflastki even said you could call him anytime, day or night.

Dr. Raflastki was the lead physician at the rehab I attended after my first OD, I hadn't spoken to him since the day I left that clinic and there was no way I would ever call him again.

"Okay, mom. I promise to call you."

"Oh shoot, I have to get back. Please be good baby. I'm working over here hard to get that transfer, so I don't think it'll be too long now. I'll call you soon, Love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up the phone and I felt more exhausted than before. She was also so worried, even before I started using, worried about rent, my grades, her brother, and me. I didn't want her to be so anxious all the time, so I tired to hide my using from her, so she could just relax and so that I could be relaxed. It never worked, she also knew and ever since the first time she found out, she hasn't trusted me since, even though I had been clean for two years, she still was skeptical every time I left the apartment.

I opened my backpack and looked at my English assignment, we had to read Romeo and Juliet and then describe their love in our own words. _How boring_ , I thought and tossed the assignment onto my bed, _I don't want to read about some stupid kids who fall in love._

I had been in love once, his name was Trevor, I met him a a party in Little Italy.


	9. Trevor

Tevor was rugged and older, I was 13 and had told my mom I was spending the night at Sasha Linetti's house, but we snuck out to go to the party. He was around 25 and I remember he wore a black leather jacket and had a tattoo on his neck of the grim reaper. He was so fucking cute, with his dark brown eyes and his curly mop hair. I wanted nothing more than to talk to him, but I was too scared to. Lucky for me, he came to us, asked us a bunch of questions and made me feel really special. Out of all the girls here, the ones that were closer to his age and were more developed than I was, but he still talked to me. He invited us to an after party event, it was only two in the morning so we said yes, when we got there, it was just him and some other guys in a sleazy motel.

I got scared, my mom had warned me about what happens in Chicago at night, but Sasha acted so natural, like we were just hanging around at school or something. I didn't want to be the loser, so I tried to follow her lead and Trevor took notice. He pulled me onto one of the beds with him, my heart was racing and I couldn't think straight. He told me I was pretty and that he had never met someone as amazing as I was.

We smoked some weed with them, but I had done that before, but when he pulled out his other stash even Sasha got nervous. We found an excuse to leave and practically ran back to her house. We promised to never go back there, but I was curious... Trevor was so different than the boys I knew. He was confident and mysterious where the boys in made grade still laughed at farting.

I was waiting for the bus one day a few months after the incident when I saw him walking. I wanted to talk to him again but I was too scared, but I knew I had to. I followed him until I got the courage to say hi. He remembered me right away and that only made my stomach flutter. He invited me back to his place again, I said yes and lied to my mom about doing a project with Sasha. His place was that same motel room, but this time it was empty. We smoked together and then he told me I was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, I wanted to kiss him, like I had kissed Frank Timoco when we had been dating last year.

He kissed me first and I kissed him back, it was a moment of heaven, then he started to take my clothes off. I was scared, I wanted to kiss him but I didn't know if I wanted to have sex with him. I didn't get much time to think, because before I could say anything I was already naked and he was on top of me. I didn't fight him, so I guess in a way, it was my choice to do it.

He thrusted into me such a force I felt as if I was was being ripped in half. I let out a loud scream, but he covered my mouth with his hand. He pumped quickly with no signs of slowing or mercy and each thurst felt like a dagger. I started crying at how much it hurt and Trevor wiped away my tears and kissed my cheek. He didn't stop for a few more minutes but when he did it felt like I had been set on fire and put out, it burned to badly I couldn't move.

He told me he had something to help with the pain. He knew I was a virgin because of all the blood that came out. He opened his drawer and took out his stash, but it wasn't weed. I didn't think it was a good idea, but I couldn't take the pain inside me. He injected himself first, then turned to me with the rest, found a vein and shot me up.

I was still crying, but I also hated needles, so there was that too. When he first did it, I felt a chill run though my body and then it as replaced by an internal glow. All my other senses went numb, so there was no pain to feel. It was the best experience of my life and I wanted to stay in that bliss forever.

I started dating Trevor, every day after school I went to his motel room and we had sex, eventually it started to feel good, but afterwards when we would shoot up, it felt even better. We didn't shoot up every day, just two times a week and sometimes we weren't alone, his friends would be there. They were nice enough, I made friends with Rafael. When they would leave, Trevor would tell me how much he loved me and that I was the only girl for him, I loved him too. I really thought I loved him.

Then one night, I told my mom I was going to my friend Kydia's house but I went to Trevor's to surprise him. We had been dating for four months, I knocked on the door, there was a loud bang and some shuffling. He answered the door naked and I saw there was another girl on his bed, my bed. I started to cry and he shut the door in my face. I walked all the way home, it took two hours, but I couldn't call anyone.

I never wanted to go back to his motel, I never wanted to say his name again, I just cried and cried. My mom knew it was a boy problem, she said it would blow over at school, but only Sasha knew who he was. My mom said I had been acting weird and that I looked different, but she now thought it was because of a boy, not drugs.

Even though I wasn't with Trevor, I was still craving smack, I needed it. I went looking for it, and found it easily, but I couldn't afford it, I didn't have money. I stole from my mom and shoplifted stuff to sell at school, but it was still too much. Lucky for me, I found Rafael, he had always been so nice to me that I told him I liked him. He said he liked me back and I slept with him and he busted out with his stash, that's how I got what I wanted. I would sleep with guys so they would bust out their stuff and it worked, until I overdosed.

That was the worst day of my life. I woke up in the back of an ambulance and started crying, my mom went to the hospital and was a complete wreck. I was sent home with her and she cried or weeks. I promised I would never do it again, I meant it too, I never wanted to see her cry like that.

I went to an after school program after that, they kept me busy with other things, but I was still itching for a taste of my old friend. When I turned 14 I snuck out of the house, and went to Trevor's place, he was still there. I knocked on the door, he saw me and let me in. He acted like I didn't matter that he had cheated on me, but that only made him more enticing, I still loved him. He let me shoot up and then we started kissing and that led to sex, but I couldn't handle everything, I knew what was happening, it had happened before.

This time I woke up in the hospital, my mom was already there. That time they didn't let me off the hook, they sent me to rehab. No one told me what happened to Trevor, where he was or what happened. I don't know if he left me there or called 911 then ran, but they said I was alone when I was found. Alone, that was what was best for me.

Since then, I didn't figure emotions into anything, it was just a lust. I would hook up with guys and think nothing of them, they were just instruments I needed to play, nothing more. At school I was known as a slut, everyone found out about my overdose and called me a junkie whore. Guys would laugh and point at school but at night they would be secretly trying to get into my pants.

No one tried to love me after that, they all wanted me for that one thing. Which was what I needed, love never did me any favors.


	10. Bonfire

**Embry's POV**

I was looking in the mirror, combing my hair to the side. Once I was done, I ruffled it back, I didn't want to seem like I was trying to hard. I put on a black shirt with my black jacket and some loose ripped jeans. _It's just a casual bonfire_ , I thought to myself. _You've been to a million of them_.

This was different, she would be there. Raena.

"Let's go, Em," his mother called.

"Coming," he looked at his reflection once more before running out the door.

The fire was burning, it was as big and bright as it always was and the whole community was there. Most of the kids from school, their parents and grandparents, younger siblings and some friends. I left my mom to her friends and found Quil and Jared right away.

"Nervous, little cub," Quil laughed and tried to put me in a head lock

"Shut up, Quil," Jared pushed him off me. "Try not to overthink it all, Embry. It's going to go great."

"Where is she? Have you seen her?"

"Charlie isn't here yet, but the night is still young," Quil winked.

"Quil, I swear to god," Jared was losing his patience.

"Hey guys," Brady joined the group.

We all started to walk around, Billy and Sam where cooking food while some other people where playing music. The kids were all running around playing tag or something while I was watching the crowd, waiting to see her.

"Dude, you've got to calm down," Jared slapped me on the back.

I didn't say anything but I kept my eyes peeled, time was passing so slow and I wanted nothing more to just her. The night dragged on, the sky grew dark and she still wasn't here.

"What if she doesn't come," my leg was bouncing with nerves as we sat by the fire.

"There! There! Over there!," Collin pointed to the bright orange pickup parked by Billy's.

"She's here?," I stood up immediately.

The rest of the pack followed, all scanning for a glimpse of Charlie or Raena. And I saw her, she was walking toward Seth with Charlie and Sue. Sue hugged her son and they were all smiling, except for her. Raena was standing off to the side he hands in her pockets and looking towards the ground, until they directly spoke to her. Before I realized where I was, I was standing next to Seth, right in front of her. It was like she had pulled me to her with an invisible string without knowing, I hadn't even felt myself move. I was just suddenly there. Sue and Charlie were gone and it was the three of us.

She looked up at me, her green eyes with captivating, and looked confused.

"Hey Embry," Seth said to me and I looked towards him.

"Oh, Hey Seth."

"You remember Raena."

"Uh yeah... Hi... Raena," I turned back to her and smiled.

She smiled back at me, it was like being electrocuted, it was so dazzling.

"Hey Embry."

I was at a loss for words while I just took in all her beauty. Her face was slender and she had such nice cheek bones, her freckles were spotted across the bridge of her nose and under her eyes, each one like a kiss from an angel. She looked cold, her cheeks had a red blush and her nose reminded me of Rudolph.

"Are you cold?," I asked.

She laughed, it rang out like the sound of a choir of angels.

"Yes, it's so cold here. How can you guys have a bonfire in January?"

"Come here, sit by the fire," I ushered her over to a seat. My hands lightly brushed against her coast and I felt like the pressure in my head was being released.

"Better?," I asked.

"Yes, thanks," she smiled again.

 **Raena's POV**

The fire was warm and I was thankful. Chicago got cold, but when it did, we didn't spend time outside, we would be indoors. I was sitting with Seth and his friends, who were nice, they seemed like typical high school boys. They were loud, teased one another, and made dumb jokes... all except Embry. He sat behind me and laughed occasionally, but he didn't say much.

"Where's Kim at?," one of the boys asked.

"She's not feeling good. I'll probably leave early to go check on her," Jared said.

"Aw, that's kind of sweet. Is she your girlfriend?," I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled, like he was proud of it.

"What about the rest of you?," I turned to the group.

I know it's an awkward question to ask a bunch of guys the same age as you and they all responded exactly how I expected. Awkward looks and avoiding my eyes.

Seth finally stepped up," Well, Quil has someone, the rest of us are just waiting for the right girl."

"The right girl? What do you mean, like a soulmate?"

Seth shrugged," I mean, yeah, I guess."

I laughed," You guys are waiting for soulmates?" I had to clarify.

"Well, I already found mine," Jared smiled.

"How long have you been together?"

"About two years now."

 _Wow, this kids are insane. Two years and she's your soulmate? You're in high school for Christ's sake. You guys won't last once you both move away for college_ , I thought smugly.

"Well, best of luck. It must be hard in a population under 5,000."

"Sometimes you just stumble across the right girl," I heard Embry say behind me in a hushed voice.

I turned back to look at him, he was already looking at me. His eyes were so dark, almost black and his face was serious, like he wasn't joking around. There was something else clouded in his eyes, something I couldn't read, but was obviously there, something foreign, I had never seen it before. I realized I was now just staring at him, so I turned back to the fire.

"Raena, you should really join us when we go cliff diving," Seth smiled like a little kid.

"Cliff diving?," I was shocked.

"Yeah, it's really fun."

"Hell no," I chuckled. "I'm freezing here sitting by the fire, that beach was frigid as fuck and covered in ice. No way I'm getting in that water."

The guys all laughed and Seth added. "I meant when it gets warmer, it is a lot of fun."

"Does it ever get warmer?"

They laughed again," Just you wait," Quil smiled.

"Hey, not to be rude or anything... but is there food here? I'm starving."

"Of course," Seth giggled. "Just over there."

"I'll show you," Embry stood and jumped down from behind me.

 **Embry's POV**

She has an aura about her, just her personality was intoxicating. She was honest and blunt, something I could respect. She said what was on her mind, even if it makes the situation awkward or unsettling. She didn't have limits for herself, she was just herself and it was amazing.

"What food do you have?," she asked as we walked towards Billy.

"It's probably just some burgers," I smile and she smiles back.

Being around her changes me, I can't help but smile. Usually I'm reserved and don't say much, but when she's near I want to let loose and be free.

"Hey Billy," I greet him. "This is Raena, Charlie Swan's niece."

"Oh," Billy rolls away from the grill and I can tell Raena was not expecting his wheelchair. "Charlie told me he had a house guest, nice to meet you."

"Hi," she bends down to shake his hand.

"You hungry, Raena? I'm just grilling up some new roasted weenies," he chuckled.

I lean over after her expression crumples, "Hot dogs," I whisper.

"Oh," she understands now. "Okay, yeah sure."

"Great!," Billy places the raw meat on the burner and it sizzles. "So Raena, how do you like Forks?"

"Uhmm," she paused. "It's really nice."

"Missing the big city?"

"Well, yes and my mom. I went to Seattle the other day with my cousin and it kind of reminded me of home, but it wasn't the real thing."

Billy nodded in agreement. "Well, we are happy to have you here. How is Bella doing?"

"You know Bella?," she looked surprised then added. "Well, I guess that makes sense. Uhm, she's good. She has a little family and she seems happy out here."

"But not you?"

"I'm... adjusting" she smiled weakly.

"Well, Embry here is about the friendliest person I know," Billy smiles and I feel a pit in my stomach.

 _Oh, don't do this, Billy please,_ I silently beg.

"You two should do that thing where you get your numbers, you know, the thing kids do," he smiled innocently.

"Uhm, yeah sure...," Raena pulls her phone out and hands it to me.

I shake, with excitement and nerves and I put my number in her phone. I call my phone, just so I have her number too.

"Done."

"Great," Billy claps and dishes out the hot dogs. "Here take one to Collin, he looks hungry."

"Thanks, Billy," I take the food.

"Thank you," Raena says as we leave.

 **Raena's POV**

It was odd that the first phone number I got here was Embry. I didn't really know him, he was a friend of my uncle's girlfriend's son. I didn't even have Jonny's number or April's but I had Embry's.

We sat back down with the boys, but now there were more people. Jacob was there and so was this girl I had never seen before.

"Raena, this is my sister, Leah," Seth pointed to the girl besides Jacob.

"Oh, Hi," I waved and she gave me a curt nod. She didn't smile or speak.

 _Wow, what a bitch._

"So, are we still doing the run through?," Jacob asked and was met with several nods.

"Run through?," I lean to Seth.

He laughed," It's just this thing we do when we run through the woods around the reservation."

"Wow."

 _That sounds incredibly stupid_ , I thought taking another bite of my hot dog.

"You should come with us, it's a lot of fun!"

"Oh, well, I don't know. I'm not really a runner."

 _No way in hell I'm running into the woods at night. These people are literally crazy. There could be anything out there; bears and shit._

"We don't run the whole thing," Jared offered.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be leaving soon with my uncle."

"What's that about your uncle," Charlie joked as he stepped up to us.

"Oh Charlie, we want Raena to come on the run through, are you leaving soon?," Quil asked.

Charlie sighed," I wish. But Sue has gotten really comfortable with your mother Embry, so I think we'll be here until this is over."

"Alright!," Quil cheered. "Raena's coming on the run through."

 _How did this happen!? Fuck it, I'm not running, though._

"Okay, I'll go but if I see one thing with eyes, or something growl I'm leaving," I joked, but was dead serious. They all laughed.

"Don't worry Raena, we'll keep you safe," Jacob smiled.


	11. Txt

**Raena's POV**

Everyone dashing to the treeline like mad men, hooping and hollering loudly. I want nothing more than to turn and run back to Charlie's truck but Seth turns from up ahead and yells at me to hurry. A big guy and Jared are in the front, running quickly through the trees followed by Leah and Quil. Next are the younger kids, like Collin and Brady a long with some other kids I didn't know. Seth was in the back, helping some of the really young kids and I was semi-jogging behind them. I let them get further and further away, before I slowed my pace.

"Giving up?," Embry asks as he runs along side me.

I clutch my chest, _Where the hell did he come from,_ I thought.

"Uhm, I'm not really a Runner."

"That's okay, it's not a race or anything."

We walked side by side through the trees in a comfortable silence.

"How long have you lived here?," I finally asked.

"All my life. La Push is my home."

"It's such an interesting name... La Push?"

"It's french," Embry chuckled," for 'the mouth', because of the river. What does Chicago mean?"

"I have no clue," I laughed.

"I've never really been anywhere outside of Washington."

"Really?... Well, I guess I can't really talk. I've live in Illinois for the past 10 years."

"Where did you live before that?"

"Uhm, my mom and I lived in Massachusetts, I was born there and when I was 3 she moved to somewhere in Oklahoma and finally we moved to Chicago when I was 8."

"Wow, so you've really seen the country."

"Not really, I only really have memories of Chicago."

"What it like there?"

I smiled, "Amazing. I can't imagine living anywhere else, but my mom wants to transfer somewhere new..."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it really does, but I'm hoping she gets denied."

"So she sent you out here to wait?"

I looked at the dark woods, _I knew I would have to explain to people why I was here, but I don't have an excuse._

"Uhm... yeah."

"Is she transferring out here?," Embry seemed intrigued.

"I'm not sure. I hope it somewhere warm and sunny," I give a weak smile.

"So not here?," He laughed and I joined him.

Embry was nice, he seemed like a good guy and he was really cute. He asked me a lot of questions about myself and my life in Chicago, none of them were really personal. He was actually kind of funny too, I wasn't expecting it since he had always been so quiet. We finally made it around, some of his friends were waiting with Charlie and Sue.

"There you are!," Quil announced. "We thought we would have to start a search party."

"Was it fun?," Sue asked me.

"Uhm, yeah, I liked it," I smiled.

"Embry, come on, your mom is waiting!," Jared called as they started to leave.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he turned to me. "Uhm, text me sometime...," before he darted after his friends.

I felt mischievous, _seems like I have my choice of boys around here_.

"Ready?," Charlie asked.

I nodded and we went back to his house. I feel asleep almost instantly.

Monday was so boring, classes dragged on and I just wanted to sleep. Art came and Jonny sat beside me like he always did, this week we were doing acrylic still lifes.

"So...," Jonny started the conversation. "Have a fun weekend?"

"Yeah, I went to Seattle with Bella and her friend Alice and on Sunday I went to bonfire."

"A bonfire? It's January."

"Yeah, it was over in La Push."

"On the Res?," he turned to me.

"Res?"

"Reservation."

"Uhm, yeah I think. My uncle knows a lot of those guys."

"So you'd rather go to the Res then go on a date with me?," he was offended.

"I don't really date," I finally told him.

"Playing hard to get... I can respect that," he grinned.

I laughed," I'm not. I honestly just don't date."

"So, you've never had a boyfriend?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and thought back to Trevor.

"No."

"There's always a first," he winked.

I rolled my eyes and finished my painting. Charlie came to pick my up and we went back home.

I tried to do some of my stupid Romeo and Juliet assignment, but I it was just so boring. I grabbed my phone and a wild thought popped in my head.

 _I should text Embry._

 **Embry POV**

I was sitting at my kitchen table doing my Calculus homework. I heard my phone buzz but I did't want to lose my spot on the equation, so I ignored it. I was almost finished when my mother sat beside me she just stared me until I turned to her.

"When are you going to tell me?," she folded her arms and leaned in her chair.

"Tell you what," I put my pencil down and faced her.

"Everything."

I didn't want to keep this secret from my mom, I wanted to tell her about the pack and me being a werewolf. I wanted her to know everything, to be a part of the other half of my life. When I was in Sam's pack, he told me I could tell her, but the secret was too great. I didn't want her to get wrapped up in the bad parts of the pack, I didn't want her to know that I risked my life several times to protect our tribe.

"What are you talking about?," I played dumb.

"What happened, Embry? I mean, last year you were sneaking out every night until the morning and now you don't. I am so happy you aren't and now you get a lot more privileges, right? You're not grounded. But what here you doing? Drugs, Embry? What happened, you can tell me know that's its over."

"Mom," I lean forward and grab her hand. "I love you, but it's my life. I'm not doing drugs."

She sighed," You don't get to keep secrets from me, Embry. I'm your mother."

I let go of her.

"You don't get to talk about secrets," I turn back to my homework.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

My mom had refused to tell me who my father was, she always claimed she had just lost contact with him before I was born. She told me he was in the Maktah tribe but she didn't know that I knew it was a lie. Shape shifting was a genetic trait of the Quilete tribe, not the Maktah.

"Embry...," she rubbed her face.

"Mom, let's just forget it," I pick up my pencil and go back to my homework.

She stormed into her room and closed the door. I sighed and checked my phone, A text from Raena!

Raena- Hey

I felt an overload of joy, _I can't believe she texted me!_

Embry- Hey Raena

Raena- Wyu2

Embry- Hmwk

Raena- :/

Embry- Wyd?

Raena- In bed

Embry- tired?

Raena- no. bored

Embry- do ur hmwk

Raena- ew

Embry- lol


	12. Party?

**Raena's POV**

I texted Embry until 3 in the morning, I feel asleep and forgot to respond. I woke up to my alarm and texted him an apology before showering for school.

"So there's a party on Friday," April said as soon as she sat down.

"Really?"

"Yes!," she squealed with delight.

"Where is it?"

"Oh, that's the best part. It's at Victoria Pinell's house."

"How is that the best part?"

"Victoria Pinell is the most popular girl at this school and she's only a sophomore."

"Okay... Uhm, did you do the homework for this class?"

"Yeah here," she handed me the assignment that I copied quickly.

"Thanks, April. A real life saver."

"Anytime," she smiled. "But the party! You're going, right?"

"I just heard of it, but sure yeah. I'd like to see how you all get down."

"Probably nothing compared to what you're used to."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

 **Embry's POV**

It was in the Gym during my free period with Quil, shooting some baskets.

"So, what do you talk about?," Quil shoots a three.

"Everything, man. She told me about growing up in Chicago and her mom."

"That's awesome," Quil shot another three. "Nothing but net!"

"It's crazy man... I can't even explain it."

"You don't need to, I know exactly what it's like."

"Did I tell you that she doesn't know who her dad is either?"

"Really?"

Quil shoots and misses so we switch places.

"Yeah, her mom doesn't even know who her dad is..."

Quil sighs as I shoot and miss so we switch places again.

"Did you ask your mom again, Embry?"

"No, I didn't. She brought up everything."

"She still won't tell you..."

"No."

Quil shoots the ball and makes it. I grab the ball and pass it back to him.

"Embry..."

"QUIL! EMBRY!," Kim ran towards us, cutting Quil off.

"How did I know that I'd find you two here."

"Jared told you?" Quil guessed.

"No... is Jared here?" she searched the empty gym.

"No, Kim," I chuckle.

"Oh, well anyway. Don't make plans for Friday."

"Why? What's Friday?"

"Party in Forks," she smiled.

Quil and I both groaned," No thanks."

"WHAT? You have to come!"

"Kim, there is only one reason to go to a party. Neither Embry or I need that."

"EW! Why are you so gross? No, you are both coming, I know the girl."

"Who is it?," I ask.

"Victoria. I know her from dance lessons, she's super sweet. Besides, I haven't gone to a party in ages."

"Then why don't you and Jared go?," I shoot another basket but miss.

"You really suck, bro," Quil snickered.

"Shut up."

"Seriously guys, we're all going."

"But Kim, we..."

"No buts! It's going to be fun! And who knows Embry, Bella's cousin might be there," she grinned before scurrying out the doors.

 **Raena's POV**

I sat in Art class, there was no work today, we were being lectured on the different types of strokes. Apparently, some students were struggling with the concept. Jonny hadn't been paying attention at all, even though I'm fairly sure that it was directed towards him, he swiped his brush like a 2 year old.

"So, Raena," he whispered over to me. "What are you doing on Friday?"

"I'm going to a party," I smiled as his face changed.

"You heard about that?"

"It's a small town Jonny."

"That's true... I was just wondering if maybe... you wanted to with me... as my date?," he sounded nervous.

"I'm going with April," I directed my attention back to Ms. Lowel.

"That's cool. April is nice. Uhm, well I'll see you there then."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Jonny crossed his arms over the table and buried his face inside. _Is he embarrassed,_ I thought. _He might just be tired._


	13. DL

**Raena's POV**

April- Wat u wearing?

I sent her a selfie, I had some ripped jeans, a red three quarter sleeve, bat wing shirt that slid off one shoulder and some black boots. I also had a large black shoulder purse that matched my boots perfectly. I had a few loud silver bracelets on my wrist and a long necklace with a heart pendant.

April- So cute!

Raena- wat bout u?

April sent me a picture of her in a short tight dress with sequins on it, it looked like she was heading out to a club, not a high school party. She still look good though.

Raena- Perf

April- B there in 10

I touched up my makeup and headed downstairs. Uncle Charlie was watching a college football game when he heard me coming. He looked me over and it was obvious he didn't know what to say to me. He turned back to his TV and sipped his beer.

"You look nice," Sue mentioned. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm going to hang out with April for awhile," I check my phone.

Sue looks to Charlie, like he should say something to stop me or do something to keep me here. I almost smiled at her attempt but I didn't. _Charlie can't keep me here_ , I thought. _I haven't done anything wrong, I deserve to go out._

There was a knock at the door, I opened it as saw April looking amazing.

"You look great!"

"Wow, you too! Love that top."

"Thanks," I look over my shoulder. "Bye Uncle Charlie."

He didn't turn from the TV, "Bye!"

Sue looked at him in disbelief before calling to me. "What time should we expect you home?"

"I'll be back," I shut the door and followed April to her cute little red slug bug.

"What all do you guys do at these parties?"

"Well, we drink and dance, it's fun. And now we can all relax because we know that Chief Charlie is off for the night."

I laughed," Yeah, he is so focused on that football game, a murder couldn't pull him away."

The house was not trying to hide their party status, the lawn was littered with people, inside there was a strobe light and I could hear Rihanna's song 'Umbrella' with out even opening up the door. Granted, her house wasn't in town, she lived on the outskirts, so it might be okay. I got out of the car and followed April into the house where there was more people. I squeezed through the crowd to the kitchen, she had a keg and some red cups. I grabbed a clean one and filled my cup with beer, _it's been a while since I've been to a party,_ I thought as I sipped my delicious beer. It was not at all what I had expected it to be, I had pictured some lame decorations with bowls of chips, kind of like a 10 year olds birthday party. It had been a pleasant surprise to stumble into this.

"Want to dance?!," April asked.

"Of course!," I followed her to where everyone was grinding to the music.

The song changed to 'Shut up and Drive' and I couldn't help but think that this Victoria girl really like Rihanna. April and I started moving to the rhythm, I drank the rest of my beer and felt much looser. We danced through the next three songs before I needed another drink, I went back to the kitchen and chugged another beer, just to refill the cup.

"Maybe you should go slow."

I turned and saw the satisfied smirk of Jonny.

"I don't like to go slow," I giggled into my cup.

"I can tell...," his eyes scanned over my body slowly.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks," I tipped the cup and then refilled it.

"Save some for me," he walked to my other side and swiped his hand across the swell of my back, resting it there. I smiled, _So not smooth._ I grabbed his hand with mine and had him spin me around. I let go and laughed.

He leaned against the counter.

"Having fun?," he arched his eyebrow and sipped his beer.

"I am. Oh! I love this song! Pop Lock and Drop it! Pop Lock and Drop it!," I started doing the dance in the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were a dancer too," Jonny grabbed my hand, pulling me to him. He wraps his hands around my waist and looks down at me satisfied.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," I giggle and place my hand on his chest.

I lean up towards him and I see him lean closer, thinking I was going to kiss him. At the last second I pull away and slip out of his grasp and laugh.

"I have to go find April," I dance back to the living room and Jonny follows me through the house.

I find April talking to some girl with short curly blonde hair, she is wearing a ton of eye makeup and her lipstick is smeared.

"Oh, Raena! This is Victoria."

"Hey," I sip my cup as Jonny steps up beside me.

"You're the new girl? Wow, and from Chicago," she laughs like she heard the best joke.

 _Okay, Bitch._

She sees Jonny. "Jonny! Where have you been all night?"

"Just got here."

"Let's go dance!" she grabs him and pulls him to the living room.

"I'll meet you there. Let me grab another beer," he pulls out of her grip.

"Don't keep me waiting ," she giggled and dances into the living room.

Jonny turns to me and widens his eyes," Wow."

"Well, aren't you just a player," I smiled.

I wasn't mad, it was amusing. I knew Jonny was cute and that most girls at the school probably crushed on him, he was the hot senior.

"I only play with who I want to," he leaned in close.

I giggled, _I might have drank too much_ , I thought as I toyed with the idea of kissing him.

"That makes two of us," I slip away from him.

I could tell he was amused by my relentless teasing, he was one of the guys that wanted the chase.

"Let's go dance," I grab April's hand and pull her back to the living room.

To no surprise, Jonny followed us and started to dance on me, I chose to let him. It wasn't that big of a deal, I would dance with anyone, mostly because I didn't dance for others I danced for myself. To lose control and get lost in the rhythm of the music, it was as close I could get to my slice of paradise without shooting up.

"Let's go talk somewhere," Jonny whispered into my ear over the Fall Out Boy song.

I take his cup and chug the rest.

"Lead the way."

Jonny takes my hand and leads me through the party. We had been there for a while now, people were coupling off, but it still wasn't to the physcial part of the night. I had been to so many parties, I knew the stages.  
Stage One: Drink.  
Stage Two: Dance.  
Stage Three: Drink more.  
Stage Four: Talk/Flirt with friends in the group.  
Stage Five: Drink more.  
Stage Six: Dance more.  
Stage Seven: Talk/Flirt alone.  
Stage Eight: Drink more.  
Stage Nine: If you opt out to physical stuff, then you get their number and promise to call (even though you won't) but if you're down, this is when making out happens.  
Stage Ten: Leave with friends or leave with him.

Looking around, I would say this party was at Stage Seven.

Jonny takes me upstairs, he really wasn't subtle about his intentions. I could feel people looking at us and I felt uneasy, sober me didn't want to be seen as the new school slut but drunk me wanted to ride Jonny like a roller coaster.

It was quieter upstairs, people up here were already on Stage Nine. We walked around the couples groping in the hall and Jonny pulled me into a bathroom.

"Wow, so romantic," I joked as I walked in, when I turned around, Jonny was already on me.

His hands were around my waist and his lips were crushing mine. I was surprised at first, then gave into his kiss, gliding my tongue across his bottom lip. I set my cup down on the sink and wrapped my hands in his thin blonde hair, it felt stiff like he had hair gel or something. Jonny hands slid down quickly and he squeezed my ass tightly, it was a little too hard, but I didn't respond to it. Jonny's tongue slipped into my mouth and he was aggressively exploring. I pulled back.

"Jonny...," I was trying to breath. "Slow down."

He cocked his eyebrow and lifted me up and sat me on the sink, my cup fell and spilled over the tile.

I smiled and he took that as an invitation to pull me back towards him for another kiss. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck while one of his hands was in my hair and the other was slowly gliding from my back to my side and then down to my thigh. His touch felt amazing and I moaned into his mouth, I hadn't had sex in like two months and I was starting to get antsy. I slide my hands down his back and lifted his shirt over his head.

After his shirt was off his hands went straight to the buckle of my pants.

"You have a weird definition of talking," I said as I lifted my hips for him to pull down my jeans.

"I talk through actions."

Jonny ripped my pants of and then kissed me again while pulling at my shirt until it was on the ground next to his. His hand cupped my left breast while the other tried to undo the clasp in the back. _Why are we even wasting time,_ I thought and reached for his groin. I pushed behind his pants and felt the smooth skin of his hard member. _Hard already?_

Jonny moaned into my mouth as I felt the length of his shaft from base to tip. He pulled away to take off his pants and I almost laughed when I saw his tighty-whiteys, but I turned it into a cough, Jonny didn't notice.

"Do it again, baby," he grabbed my hand and put it on his dick.

I cupped his penis in my hand, he had a solid 6 inches, not the smallest penis I had seen and certainly not the biggest. His face squirmed as I pumped my hands faster and faster.

"Oh shit, that feels so good, baby," he moaned.

I smirked, it was almost too easy to make a guy cum. They were so simple and it was amusing to watch them as they tried to hold on the inevitable until they can't take the pressure, so they release it all reluctantly.

Jonny did not do that.

Jonny charged me again. He started kissing my neck while he pulled me underwear out of the way, he was so rushed he didn't even take them all the way off. I could feel his harden cock against my thigh while he worked vigorously. He hoisted me up and I took his erect member and guided it into place. I was not wet, but the initial thrust was always my favorite no matter what. Jonny spun to press my back against the bathroom door and he shoved it all inside.

I let a moan escape as he entered, it felt different since I was not aroused and he didn't use lube or anything. He started pounding quickly, his face was in my neck and his breathing was hard. His hand were on my cheeks, holding me up. I wrapped my legs around him and pushed his hips feeling inside of me was growing, the warmth spreading through my body. I moaned again as he stroked got faster and harder, I leaned back against the door, letting him take control.

"Oh god..."

Jonny was close, I could tell by his voice. Every guy has there 'I'm about to cum' tone.

"Don't stop!"

I managed to say as I dragged my nails across his shoulder.

"Oh, fuck!"

Jonny set me down and pulled out of me, I stood there breathless while he started jerking himself, a few seconds later he sprayed his load onto Victoria's door. My breathing returned to normal and Jonny leaned his head back with a satisfied smile.

"Wow..."

I chuckled and re situated my panties before grabbing my shirt.

"That was... wow."

Jonny looked at me like he couldn't believe what we had just done. I pulled my pants on and then my boots while he just leaned against the sink, still completely naked.

"You know you have to get dressed right?," I laughed.

"Raena, why won't you go on a date with me? There is no way you've never had a boyfriend."

Jonny bent over to get his underwear.

"I told you, I don't date. Oh... and it would be cool if you didn't tell anyone about this."

"What?"

I sighed, "Jonny, please."

"Yeah, sure. I won't tell anyone."

I rolled my eyes, w _hat a lie_ , I thought I pushed past him and out the door.


	14. Embry is here

**Embry's POV**

It was loud, really loud. I couldn't even hear what Quil was saying but he was right in front of me.

"What?"

"I said, this is my favorite song," he shouted. "ONE NIGHT AND ONE MORE TIME!," he bellowed along.

I took a sip of the bitter beer, it wasn't very good it was stale and seemed flat. I looked around at the mass of students crammed into the house, they were a tangle of arms and hair, but none of them were her. I would know her if I saw her. I started to wonder if she even came at all until she descended the stairs like a queen arriving to her very own ball, she had a radiant glow around her as she gazed around the room.

She didn't see me, she was approached by some girl with a pixie cut. They both laughed and then made their way away from me towards the kitchen.

"Let's go," I pull Quil with me to follow them.

Raena grabs a cup and fills it with beer, still talking to the girl. I felt my inner animal come out, I was in that moment a wolf stalking it's prey. It felt weird, I didn't want to hide from her, I wanted to be beside her. I stood straight and tall and walked over to her.

"Hey, Raena."

She smiled when she saw me which made my jittery, but I was oddly calm. Being near here made me anxious but I was never more confident then I was when I was with her. It was a paradox that drove me insane.

"Embry! I didn't think I'd see you here."

She didn't seem sober, but that was to be expected at a party, but she wasn't too drunk yet.

"...And Quil!"

"Yeah, we're both here. Jared here too... with Kim if you want to meet her," Quil sipped his beer.

"Really?! All we need is Seth and it's like the whole gang is here," she giggled.

The girl beside her seemed perplexed by our abrupt conversation, her eyes passed over me quickly but lingered on Quil for a moment too long.

"Raena?"

"Oh right. Uhm, April, this is Embry and Quil. Embry and Quil this is my friend April."

"Hello," she batted her eyes at Quil who was completely oblivious.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"April and I were just talking about Rhianna, Victoria has been playing her at this party all night."

Raena and April giggled to one another while I tried to determine what song was playing right now. It sounded like Rhianna, but I only knew 'Disturbia'.

"I noticed that too!"

Quil laughed with them and I took a drink of beer.

"When do you guys get here?," I asked Raena.

"We've been here for maybe two hours," her friend answered.

 _Two hours?_ I was surprised because we had been there for maybe 45 minutes and I hadn't spotted Raena anywhere.

"Speaking of which, what time is it?"

Raena pulled out her phone and started texting someone, before telling the rest of us.

"It's already midnight."

"Only midnight?," her friend giggled and glanced back to Quil.

 _She is so barking up the wrong tree_ , I thought to myself. _Pun intended._

"Do you guys want to dance?"

Ariel, I think her name was, asked Quil while pushing her chest out.

Quil shrugged," Sure."

"Well, I'm hot," Raena started fanning herself. "I'm going to stand out on the lawn for a minute.

"I'll come with you."

I offered a little too quickly, but Quil just smirked and Raena's friend didn't care enough to notice it. I followed Raena through the party to the front lawn, the air was crisp and cold, it hit my face like a slap. Raena took a long drink of her beer and smiled at me.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"It's a pretty good party, can I admit I'm surprised?"

I laughed," Yes, I can only imagine what you thought we country folk considered a party."

She laughed in return. "It certainly wasn't this."

"Are you having a good time?"

Raena looked distant for a second, her mind deep in thought and here eyes far away. The moment flashed past quickly and her face melted back into a smile.

"Yeah, it's not bad. I'm glad you're here."

I almost dropped my cup when she said those words, but I kept my cool.

"Yeah, I'm glad I ran into you," I smiled.

She shivered, which made my instincts of being a gentlemen kick in, I shed my favorite heavy black denim coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. I saw her blush, or maybe it was the liquor, but she accepted the offer without a word.

"I don't believe any of you when you say it'll get warm here," she breathed into her hands. "We're basically in Canada."

"Canada can get warm... sometimes."

"But it's not what they're known for," she retorted.

"Neither is Chicago."

Se opened her mouth to respond but then just laughed, she spilled a bit of her drink too.

"I think I've drank enough."

She handed me her cup and then put her arms through the sleeves of my coat, I couldn't really feel my finger tips anymore but I didn't want to show it.

"How long will Charlie let you stay out?"

She shrugged, and pursed her bottom lip out. She looked so cute, her red cheeks dotted with her dark freckles while her mint green eyes were cloaked in the darkness of the night. I could still the see blue tints while the party lights dances across her face as her cold breath flew away into the air. _I bet she doesn't even know how truly beautiful she is_ , I thought.

"I miss Chicago..."

She kept her eyes on the sky, she didn't sound sad, but like she was just stating a fact. I wasn't sure what to say to her, how to comfort her or if she even wanted to be comforted.

"Well, I'm glad you're here."

I gave a sheepish smile before taking a drink of one of my cups of beer. I knew how stupid that had sounded but I meant it and in a strange way I didn't regret saying it. She turned back to me and after a moment of her eyes searching mine, she smiled. The warmth of her smile made me forget about how truly old I was and the fact that I could no longer feel any of my fingers. She opened her mouth to say something but as interrupted.

"Embry? Raena?"

Quil pulled his jacket closer to him as he trudged closer to us.

"Quil?"

"Oh, hey guys. Uhm, Raena, you're friend said she was going to throw up. I told I'd come and get you, but she just left."

"Left? What do you mean left?"

"She got into a car and drove away," Quil clarified.

"She left! What the hell, she's my ride."

Raena was clearly upset.

"I'm sure Kim wouldn't mind giving you a ride," I offered.

"Really? She doesn't even know me," Raena was surprised and not optimistic.

"Kim's really sweet. She wouldn't just leave you to walk home," Quil said.

"I've walked a lot farther. Besides, I don't want to keep you guys here."

"Let's go find Kim and ask."

We all venture back inside, the crowd seemed thinner than it had before. We found Jared and Kim sitting on the couch, pushed against the wall of the living room. They were having a pleasant conversation between them before we asked about leaving. Kim said she probably needed to head home anyway to avoid being grounded from her dad. Kim insisted we take Raena home, Raena was very grateful.

I sat in the middle of the backseat, between Quil and Raena. Her leg was pressed against mine as we all squeezed into Kim's tiny Corolla, the pressure of our touch made me reassured, of what, I don't know.

"Thanks for the ride, Kim."

Raena opened the door.

"Anytime, it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. See you later, guys," Raena got out but before closing the door she looked at me. "I'll text you Embry."

She shut the door and I watched her stroll up to her uncle's house, before disappearing inside. Quil leans over and whispers to me.

"Embry's got a girlfriend."

"Shut up, Quil."


	15. Aftermath

**Raena's POV**

I was nervous for school, I knew Jonny couldn't keep it a secret, he had probably told everyone. I dressed to kill, did my hair and makeup, if people were going to talk and stare, they would be staring at something good. I strutted through the school but it was the same, there was no whispering, no glances in my direction, or passive aggressive comments. I considered the fact that maybe this town had dirtier secrets than a hookup in a party bathroom.

"Hey girl," April slid in next to me. "I'm so sorry for ditching you. I texted you and when you didn't respond, I thought you were mad. Are you mad? I totally understand and I'm so sorry."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just had to get out of there. I'm sorry."

"Forget about it, I found a ride."

"From who? Your friend Embry?," she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah..."

"Ohhh, tell me more."

"Embry is my friend," I chuckled.

"You know who is cute though? His friend, Quil."

April got lost in a daydream as Ms. Wortner started the lesson. I was anxious for Art, at my old school, a hookup meant next to nothing, especially with me. But that was in Chicago, this is in Forks, I didn't know what to expect. I walked in to the room and Jonny was there, he was never there before me, so I was on edge to start with.

"Hello Raena," he smiled.

"Hey."

I sat down and got out my sketch for today's project, trying to dive into my work so the time would pass quickly. Jonny just rested his head in his hands and stared at me.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

I grabbed my paints and started, trying to lose myself in the strokes but Jonny's eyes burned into me.

"Are you going to do the assignment or not?"

I snapped at him, my tone was harsher than expected.

"Oh, someone's grouchy," he joked. "I would say there's a cure for that... I know you've already had a dose."

"What is with you today?"

I asked the question but I already knew the answer.

"I can't stop thinking about Victoria's" he leaned in a whispered.

"Stop," I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, I haven't told anyone. I promised I wouldn't."

I sat back and took a deep breath.

"Jonny... can we just forget it? Please?"

A pain flashed across Jonny's face, but he turned away before I could see how devastated he was. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I was honest with him. He turned back to me, his face neutral.

"You know, I don't back down easily," he gave me a smile, it was genuine, which almost made it even weirder.

"What?"

"I'm gonna get that date," he boasted.

"Is that so?," I laughed.

"It is."

"I don't date. I told you that, multiple times."

"I heard you, but I don't believe it."

I scoffed," You're wasting your time."

"I don't think so..."

I turned to him and he had his signature cocky smirk on his face.

"Mr. Newton, is there any reason why you haven't started your project?"

Ms. Lowel was standing over him, I hadn't even seen her come over to us, she was like a ninja. Her arms with crossed and her tone was dripping with accusations, like it was my fault. Jonny just sat here, mouth open, no excuses ready.

"How many times do you plan to take this course?," she asked before going to aide another student.

 **Embry's POV**

I was running through the woods, the feeling of my paws hitting the cold wet ground and the mist in my fur, it was exhilarating. Ahead of me was Jacob, the alpha of our pack, and behind him was Leah, he trusted beta. Seth was close behind followed by Quil and I. We were headed to the clearing, a place we all knew for business. Once a month we would meet there, Jacob's Pack and Sam's Pack, to discuss matters within the tribe, territory, and the packs

It had been different since I joined Jacob's pack, I felt more at ease and less anxious. It might have been due to the fact that everything with Bella and her child with Volutri had settled down, but it was nice nonetheless. At first Sam didn't understand why I had to leave, and I didn't either I just knew that it was the right choice for me. Both Sam and Jacob were great alphas, I was friends with them and I respected them, but Jacob was my alpha so his authority weighed more to me.

The had different leadership techniques, Sam was more like a general in the military, he liked to give order and have them followed right away. It was useful for battle and he had saved me many times, but it got to me sometimes. Being given orders that I had to follow no matter my conscious, it was hard sometimes. Jacob was more of a casual alpha, but when times got tough he knew when to make the hard decisions. It was also nice because he tried to never give direct commands, but instead he would say the words "strongly advise" so that we always had a choice. He did occasionally make orders, and of course we would follow the, but they weren't frequent.

We were all still friends, I hung out with Collin and Brady all the time. In most major ways were were just one giant pack, we would hunt vampires together if they came and defend our tribe. It was just in smaller day to day situations that we were separate.

At the clearing we all shifted back to human form, it was easier to communicate that way since the link was not between us all. It would have been easier to do it somewhere else, but this place was now in our ritual and it was away from any prying ears.

This meeting was boring as they always were, but I took the pack's goals very seriously. My pack was important to me and so was the well being of Sam's pack. Every since the Volutri, we had been safe, or rather it seemed safe for us. No new Vampires in the area, no attacks, nothing.

"...And lastly, I want you all to be on lookout, we sensed a new trespasser in the area."

Sam announced to us all and I was immediately giving them all my attention.

"This trespasser is not a Vampire, but they are not human."

"Are they werewolf?"

It was Collin who had asked, which I thought to be a dumb question. I could tell by Sam's face he had also thought so.

"No, it's not a werewolf."

"Whatever they are, or whatever it is, if you do encounter it be cautious and send for help. It seems to have just passed through the north territory, so we think it's just heading into Canada."

Jacob dismissed the meeting and we all treked back to the tribe. My mind was bust, _what could be not human, not vampire, not werewolf,_ I thought. _How many other mythical creatures are real?_


	16. Study Buddies

**Embry's POV**

Raena had been texting me, it seemed like it was more and more often. I certainly wasn't complaining, I loved talking to her and finding out more about her. It turned out that we had a lot more in common that I had thought, she loved all my favorite bands, Indian food, and traveling . The more I talked to her, the stronger she pulled me in, it felt that no matter what she did or could do would push me away.

She invited me to her house to study, but she knew I was taking courses way past basic geometry, I agreed anyway. Arriving at her house, Charlie opened the door, he seemed more intimidating than usual.

"Embry."

He nodded and let me pass him.

"Raena says you came to study."

"Yes, Charlie. We're working on math."

"Math, huh?"

Charlie seemed to be insinuating something, I knew what he thought was going on. Jacob told us he knew about the werewolves now, but that was all we could tell him. I couldn't tell him about my imprint, even if I did, I'm sure he would never let me see her again, he wouldn't understand it.

"Yes."

Raena skipped down the stairs, smiling radiantly.

"Embry! Let's get started, I have a quiz tomorrow and I'm not ready."

I walked towards her and the stairs when Charlie coughed, calling our attention.

"Say, Raena, erm... wouldn't you prefer to do homework in the kitchen? It would be better."

"Thanks Uncle Charlie, but I already have it all set up upstairs."

She continued on her way and Charlie seemed at a loss for words. I knew Bella, she was almost as passive as he was before she was turned, and Raena was not passive at all. I hid a smile and followed her upstairs, walking into her room was not what I had imagined, it looked so dark and grown up like. The dark purple and blue, her black iron bed frame and a vanity.

"Welcome," she sat on her bed.

"Nice room."

"Thanks, it's not really mine though. It's Bella's old room." _That makes sense._

"Oh... how is Bella?"

I asked but already knew the answer. Jacob was at their house everyday to be with Renesmee.

"She's okay, seems happy and everything."

Raena opened her notebook and stared at her geometry textbook, she was trying to read it, but I could tell it was hard for her. I sat at the vanity, I wanted to sit beside her on the bed but I knew if Charlie were to walk in unannounced he would draw the wrong conclusion.

She asked me question on how to find the X angle and I explained it the best I could several times, but she gave up.

"Let's take a break!," she shut her book.

"Okay."

I turned to her on the bed, she had her legs folded beside her and was leaning on her arm. She looked so beautiful, it made my heart ache.

"Embry, could I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What are the rumors about Jonny Newton? On the reservation I mean."

"I... I, erm, why do you want to know?"

I was confused on why she waned to know about Jonny, _maybe she does actually like him,_ I thought and my heart pinched. She shifted in her bed, before responding.

"Well, he likes me and won't stop pestering me for a date."

"Do you want to date him?"

The question came out like a bullet, I didn't even feel it coming. Raena looked surprised by the question but recovered.

"I don't date, not really, but he is relentless."

"So you want to know what you'd be getting yourself into..."

I realized it now, _she must have some feelings for Jonny then_ , the grim thought clouded my mind.

 **Raena's POV**

It was hard to ask Embry about Jonny, we were new friends and I didn't want him to see me as some scandalous new girl, so I withheld he facts from the party.

"It's not that I want to date him, I want to know the kind of guy he is."

It was true, I didn't want to date Jonny. He was just a perk of that evening, I needed to know if he was someone I should be more cautious about. Sue had said he parents owned a business, meaning he was probably richer than most and felt a sense of entitlement. _He probably gets everything he wants being a big fish in a little pond._

Embry's eyes shifted away from, I didn't understand why this made him so uncomfortable.

"Jonny is just an asshole."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me, but what do they say about him on the reservation?"

"They say he's an asshole, a douche, a prick, whatever word you want."

"What has he done for his reputation in La Push?"

Embry sighed deeply, he was not enjoying this conversation.

"He has done some things with questionable intentions. Do we really have to talk about it? I mean, I'm sure everyone at Forks has heard the rumors."

"Rumors? What rumors?"

I panicked and thought about the party, d _o people know already what happened? Did Jonny tell them_?!

"The rumors of what he does in La Push."

"Embry, just tell me!"

I was getting annoyed by how Embry was beating around the bush.

"Well, you know that he dated some girl at Forks, I forget her name... Tara or something. Anyway, while he was with her, rumor says she wouldn't sleep with him, at least not right away, so he would come to La Push and sleep with the girls at my high school so that no one at Forks would know."

 _Tara? I don't know a Tara,_ I thought, _Forks is so small, its weird I haven't met her._

"So, your saying that Jonny is a cheater?"

"That's what I've been told."

"How do you know the girls at your school weren't lying?"

I wasn't trying to defend Jonny, I just wanted to have all the information I could about it.

"Well, if it was one girl, I could understand that theory."

"There was more than one girl?," I was a little shocked.

The population of Forks and La Push wasn't even 10% of Chicago and Jonny could still manage to cheat on a girl so easily.

"Yeah."

"Did Tara ever find out?"

"I'm sure she did, I mean, they broke up after all."

"How long ago?"

"I don't know, maybe a year," Embry shrugged.

I have never cheated on anyone, I couldn't. Mainly because I made it a point to never be official with anyone, no titles. Secondly, because of what happened with Trevor, it was a hard pain to push past. A pain that I wouldn't want anyone else to feel and have it be my fault.

"So... if angel A is 32 degrees and the second angle is a right triangle, I just add them together and subtract from 180?"

I wanted to change the topic, no more Jonny.

"You're getting better," Embry grinned and opened his own textbook.


	17. I submit

**Raena's POV**

It's been a month of me in Forks, Charlie and Sue are slowly adjusting to me being here. I can tell they are used to doing their own thing and Sue is becoming more overbearing, trying to control me it feels like, as if she were my mother. The other day she wouldn't let me leave the house until I finished my homework, it's like she wants me to blow up on her. Charlie remains oblivious, so tied up in his police work and fishing trips, but I don't mind, I didn't come here to be controlled, that's what my mother wants.

I'd been spending more and more time with Embry, there was just something about him I found enticing but I would never admit it. He had his own charm, his own way of thinking about things that just made more sense then the norm. I didn't have a crush on him, he was just a really good friend, he was probably my closest friend here. Jonny was relentless, everyday he asked me on a date and everyday I said no. He just seemed more determined, but I didn't understand why he wouldn't play it cool, if he did maybe we would hook up again.

My mom called from Chicago to check on me, her first question was if I had done anything I'd regret. I know she wants the best for me, that's why she sent me away but I hate that that's what she always asked about. She would do this everytime after an OD, she would reduce me down to my addiction and that would be our only topic unless I switched it.

"How's the transfer coming?"

Anything to move on.

"The transfer is taking longer than I want it to, I'm sorry Raena."

I was on the phone with my mother, she was still trying to convince me of her transfer, but I knew she would never leave Chicago. In a month or so, maybe the end of this school year, she would let me come back home and we'd forget about this whole thing.

"Mom, it's only been like a month. I'm fine here, Uncle Charlie is great."

"Actually Charlie called me yesterday."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, he told me that he had a girlfriend! Is that true?!"

I smiled, Charlie only told my mom because he knew that I would tell her eventually. He was saving his own ass.

"Yeah, he does."

"What is she like?"

"Eh.."

I shrugged.

"She's nice, I guess. She has kids of her own, there in high school too."

"So, potential new cousins?"

"I scoffed, I doubt it."

"Are they not very serious?"

My mom was engulfed in the idea of her brother having found someone new. I could understand it, Uncle Charlie had been single forever and my mom was very protective, she didn't want him to get hurt. She was trying to find out if she should be on high alert.

"No, mom, They seem to be in love."

"Oh? Really? So soon?"

I guess Charlie didn't tell her about how long they'd been dating. I heard a light ping on my side window, I turned and froze, _what he hell is that,_ I thought. I saw a small pebble hit the pane of glass, producing the same sound. _Rocks? On my window_?

"Yeah. Uh, mom, I'll talk to you later."

"Going to do homework?"

My mom sounded concerned, I knew what she thought I was going to do.

"Yeah."

I lied.

"I love you, talk to you soon."

I hung up the phone and climbed of the bed. _Embry,_ I thought and smiled. I looked out my window and saw Jonny standing on my lawn, when he saw me he smiled brightly.

"Hey Raena!"

I opened the window.

"Shhh, my uncle is sleeping!"

He laughed," Sorry! Can you come down?"

"What? Why?"

"I guess I can come up."

Jonny took a few steps back and then ran towards my house, before I could shout out to stop him he stopped himself.

"On second thought, maybe you could just open the door?"

I rolled my eyes and shut the window and crept down the stairs quietly and opened the front door and went to the side yard.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm persistent," he grinned and pulled me into a kiss.

I immediately back away.

"What the hell, Jonny!"

I wipe my mouth, _who the hell just walks up to someone like that_ I thought.

"Raena, I don't get you at all. You'll fuck me but you won't date me!"

"Shut up Jonny!"

"What? Are you embarrassed?"

I shivered, " It's fucking cold."

I turned and went back in the house and Jonny, for some reason, thought it was okay to follow me.

"Raena," he whispered," Why won't you give me a chance?"

"I don't date!"

I turned back towards he door to look him in the eyes. The living room was dark, almost too dark to see anything, but I saw Jonny's silhouette.

"I don't believe you. Just one! One chance!"

"Shhh! Jonny, shut up! Oh my god!"

"Just this one time and I'll never bug you about it again."

He will never give up! He has no limits, he came here thinking he was untouchable. _I should just do it, maybe he'll let up. He never told anyone about us, so maybe he'll keep this promise too._

"Fine."

"What?"

I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I said, fine. I'll go on a date with you. One date."

I emphasized the 'one date'. Jonny did a small victory dance, even though I couldn't see him, I knew he looked like an idiot.

"YESS!," he cheered in a whisper.

"Okay, great. Now go before you wake my uncle up."

I pushed him out the door and he turned back.

"I'll see you Friday, then. At 5?"

"Okay fine, go!"

"I already have it planned! A picnic in the woods."

"Okay, whatever, just leave."

Jonny disappeared to his car and drove away and I went back to my room and felt a deep pit of regret in my stomach. _What if Jonny only gets weirder? What if he really starts stalking me? I just have to make this the worst date ever._


	18. Valentine's Day

**Embry's POV**

"Are you going over to that girl's house again?"

It was mom, trying to talk to me through the bathroom door.

"That girl? She has a name."

I put on some deodorant and a clean shirt.

"Why doesn't she ever come here?"

"Because I know you'll be weird around her."

I open the door and there she is, standing with her arms crossed, as if she wants to fight me. I sigh deeply to prepare for what she was going to say.

"Embry... are you being safe?"

"MOM!"

That was not at all what I had expected from her.

"What, I just don't want you to catch a disease or get her pregnant."

"Mom! Oh god, please stop! She's just a friend!"

"Then why can't I meet her?"

"Mom, please. Please stop."

"Is it because she's not a Res girl? Embry, you know I don't care about that.."

"Mom, no. It's not that."

I walk around her, grab my back from the kitchen table and leave the house, I was lucky she didn't follow me outside, she'd done that before.

Being close to Raena put my mind at ease, I didn't think about anything, except her.

"You won't believe what happened to me last night," she sounded like she had a big secret.

"What happened?"

"I was on the phone with my mom and then Jonny started throwing rocks at my window."

"Jonny? Jonny Newton?"

A silent rage built inside me, _why is he obsessed with her, he can't have her. He doesn't know how to treat her, he'll probably just cheat on her!_

"Yeah, Jonny Newton. He called me outside and asked me on a date... again."

I forced a chuckle," Some guys can't take a hint."

"Well...," Raena looked away. "I said yes."

"What?"

I nearly choked on my Pepsi.

"I figured I'll give him one date and make it terrible, so he'll back off. I can be very unpleasant so this can all be done."

Raena laughed but I was still shocked she had agreed.

"Don't give me that look, Embry. I'm already regretting it."

"Then back out, don't show up."

She rolled her eyes at my suggestions.

"That would only fuel his fire. I can tell Jonny likes the hunt, so I'm going to let him catch me and then he'll see he doesn't want me anymore."

"That's a terrible plan!"

I turned to face her on the couch.

"You can't actually think this is a good idea."

"It's better than what I've been doing. I see now that this past moth, I've only been encouraging him..." Raena stops and her eyes cloud over for a moment. She shakes her head lightly and then it's gone. "I'm going to get it over with. It won't be too long either."

Raena stands and walks to the kitchen.

"He said it was some sort of picnic, and it would be in the woods or something. God, what a terrible idea! It's February and its fucking freezing! I won't last ten minutes outside."

"Wait, the woods?"

I stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's crazy. It's like negative degrees out there."

"So you'll be alone in the woods?"

"Well, yeah, I think so. Unless he brings someone else. Embry, stop looking at me like that."

"Sorry."

I sit at the table and look out the window to the yard. _He's going to be alone with her in the woods. It'll be easy enough to... wait, don't think that. No one can know._

 **Raena's POV**

"So are you excited?"

April was squirming in her chair with nerves once I told her about the date with Jonny.

"Uh... not really."

"What?! It's a date with Jonathan Newton, the hottest kid senior here. How are you not excited?"

I sighed," I don't like to date people, April. Least of all the hottest kid in school."

"Well you didn't seem to mind at Victoria's party, you two were flirting all night!'

"Shhh! Don't talk about that night."

I thought back to the bathroom, _I wish I wouldn't have done that,_ I thought remembered his lips on my neck. The feel of his hands gliding over my skin, it almost felt like I was in the moment again. My eyes snapped open, _Oh no_ , I thought. _I can't go on a date with him, I'm horny as hell!_ Although Jonny didn't make me cum, he had filled the intimacy that I had needed. _You will not sleep with him, no way! You can't! You'll be in the woods and there is snow and shit, no way!_ I banished the idea from my mind.

"If you don't like Jonathan Newton, than you won't like anyone here. He's the best bachelor Forks has to offer. I know I would love to get a taste, but I find myself thinking more about that hot guy that you're friends with."

"Embry?" I asked and April face contorted.

 _Embry._ I thought back to the moment I thought he was the one throwing rocks at my window. I squirmed, uncomfortable, _why did I think it was him? That makes no sense._

"Ew, no. The other one, Quil."

"Oh, Quil... yeah I don't see him that much."

"Well I wouldn't mind seeing him again," she stared off into space daydreaming.

"I think he has a girlfriend, April."

"What!," she snaps back to reality. "Who?!"

"I don't know, that's what they told me, he has someone. Maybe she lives in La Push."

April groaned," La Push is so gross, I can't stand it there."

"That is where Quil lives."

"I mean, except him," she giggled. "So what are you going to wear!?"

April and discussed the details of the date, but I didn't ell her of my plan to make him regret it. She would only call me crazy and try to convince me to give him a chance because he is so good looking. Between classes, I found balloons and a card taped to my locker. The card read:

 _You are beauty, You are grace. I hope someday soon you will sit on my face._

 _XOXO, Jonny._

 _P.S.- I'm kidding beautiful. Happy Valentines Day!_

I rolled my eyes and stuffed all the decorations into my locker before heading to class.

The day ended thankfully and I waited outside the school for Charlie to pick me up when a brand new Corvett rolled up on the curb. No shocker that behind the wheel was Jonny Newton with a handsome smirk.

"How much?," he joked as he rolled down the window.

I crossed my arms," Believe me, you couldn't afford me."

"Ohh," he smiled. "Good to know I have to work for it."

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile at the stupidity.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?," he smiled.

"I am... ready to get it done," I spoke cautiously.

His brows furrowed," At least give me a fair shot."

"I think all the warnings I've given you should have prepared you for my excitement."

"Don't worry. I'll have changed your mind by the time it's over," he grinned.

 _Hopefully it's the other way around_ , I thought.

"Speaking of which, did you get my card?"

"It was hard to miss," I said flatly.

"It was a joke," Jonny laughed. "Can I give you a ride?"

"Uh... no. My uncle will be here soon."

"You sure? You look cold."

"I'm good."

"Well, okay then. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day," he blew me a kiss and then sped off.

 _Jesus..._

Charlie pulled up a few minutes and road home in a peaceful silence. When we got into the house, I could tell that Sue was trying to start a conversation, but I quickly ran up the steps. I laid in bed listening to my music, thinking over the past month here in Forks. It has been more eventful then I expected with everything with Jonny. As I laid there I felt my itch return, a twinge inside me that ached for a small taste of my old friend. My heart increased and I swallowed the saliva building in my mouth, trying to push the idea from my head. It was persistent.

 _Maybe I should call mom... No. I don;t need to. It's just a craving... it happens... it's nothing. I won't do anything. I won't... Not like I could. This town probably doesn't even have a hook up... Maybe Jonny knows..._

A movement in the corner of my room caught my eye, it was uncle, he opened my door. I took out my headphones.

"Sorry, I knocked but you... you, erm...," he gruffed.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Just listening to some music."

"You... You got your homework done?," he asked awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes," No."

"Oh... well... Just make sure you get it done. Don't want any late assignments."

I crossed my arms," Yeah, sure."

He crossed to my bed and then handed me a small package," This came for you..."

A package? From who?

"Oh thanks..."

"Erm... yeah," Charlie walked back to the door then turned," Don;t forget that homework."

"Okay...," I agreed with him, but was fixated on the box. He shut the door and left me alone.

I opened the box and inside was small 6 inch cylinder wood carved into several animals stacked on one another. It was so beautiful with vibrant paint and extreme details. The bottom animal was a bird with wings, above it was dog, and on top was bear. I had seen one of these before... but I couldn't remember what there were called. In the box was a card too, it read:

 _Hey stranger_

 _Take this as a TOTEM of my appreciation_  
 _Happy Valentines Day, Raena!_

 _Embry_

 _TOTEM! That's what is it! A totem pole... just really small. It's so pretty, that was really nice of him._


	19. Date

**Raena POV**

A ring at the door and I literally jumped in my bed. _It's him_ , I thought. _It's time_.

"Raena!"

My uncle called me from downstairs.

"You have a visitor."

I slowly stood up and glanced in the mirror as I past to the door. I was wearing boot cut jeans and a warm winter sweater, it wasn't sexy or cute, it was practical for where we were going. I didn't want to be cute anyway, I needed to repel him away.

Downstairs was Jonny, standing in the door talking to my uncle and Sue.

"There she is," my uncle gleamed.

"You look beautiful, Raena."

Jonny smiled at me and I thanked him politely.

"Where are you going?"

Sue asked Jonny.

"It's a surprise," Jonny smirked.

 _I thought he said a picnic? What the fuck?_

"Well, have her home by 9," my uncle suddenly was serious.

"Yes sir, 9 o'clock."

Jonny opened the door for me and we walked to his car. He opened the door for me, _what a cliche_ , and then got in the car and started driving.

"Where are we going?"

I was serious, I wanted to know.

"It's a picnic, in the woods, like I said."

"I wasn't even sure you'd come. You weren't at school today."

Jonny laughed," I was preparing."

 _Preparing_ , I thought. _For what? How creepy is this going to be. Time to start being a bitch._

"I'm already cold and I hate the snow."

"Really? Snow is so beautiful, though."

"It's ugly and dirty," I sneered.

Jonny didn't say anything, he drove in silence until we reached a turning point into the trees. He drove his car carefully up the slippery incline into the trees, until he parked the car and smiled.

"Ready?"

"I'm cold," I wrapped my coat around me.

"Come on," he smiled and got out of the car and ran around to open my door.

 _I know how to open a door_ , I thought viciously.

"Come this way."

Jonny reached his hand and grabbed mine, but I pulled it from his grasp and put it in my pocket. He looked concerned but said nothing and kept walking. I followed him reluctantly, I didn't really hate the snow, it was so beautiful. Like a crisp white blanket of new beginnings, and out here in the middle of trees, the snow looked like it did in books and movies. It was so lovely, but I tried to keep my mind sharp, I had to be unappealing.

Jonny stopped walking and I saw what was in front of him, it was a tent. A very large beige tent that even had a small chimney where smoke was coming from. Around it I could see the grass, it was so hot that it had melted the snow.

"What is that?"

"It's our picnic, come on."

Jonny showed me inside and I was at a loss for words, first I was struck by the flash of heat. It was so warm, I had to take my coat off immediately. Inside the tent was a blanket with two plates and basket in the center. _Holy shit..._ I thought. _This is really nice._ I sat in front of one plate and Jonny fumbled with his ipod and played some soft jazz music, I was not a big fan.

"I can tell you like it," he smirked.

"It's too hot."

I was being serious, I was sweating now.

"Give it a few minutes to adjust," he pulled out food from the basket. It was roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, strawberries, and champagne.

 _What are we celebrating, our engagement, what the hell._

We ate in silence, Jonny making a few comments, trying to lead to small talk that I ignored. Jonny packed the food up and sat closer to me, I was uncomfortable and trying to reduce all touching possible. I had a very sensitive body, the slightest touch could feel electric.

"Admit it, this is way better than you thought it would be," Jonny smiled.

I couldn't deny Jonny's charm, he had a way of making me feel welcomed as I'm sure he did to every girl. He was also really handsome, cute enough that even if he lived in a bigger city, he would still be gawked at by all girls.

"It could have been worse," I admitted.

"Why did you finally say yes?"

"Becuase you came to my house in the middle of the night."

"Is that all it takes," he chuckled. "Good to know."

"Don't do it again."

I smiled but quickly scowled again, I could feel myself slipping from the bitch I intended to be.

"I won't, I got a date, like I wanted."

Jonny's fingers brushed my outer thigh and through the my jeans I could still feel the spark in his touch.

"And how is it for you?"

I asked trying to ignore the sensation.

"It's not over yet...,"

Jonny murmured. That was another weakness of mine, I loved the low voice that a boy could produce, the sweet sensual tone. I knew what he was insinuating and my body was starting to react. _No!_ I commanded it to stop. _Don't you dare._

"I have to be home at 9."

Jonny's hand moved to my arms, his fingertips dancing on my skin, sending a shiver down my spine. _Stop it! Don't do it! But why not... he's not that bad of a guy? No, stop it!_

"It's only 6:30."

He said in his raspy voice as he leaned into my ear, I could feel his warm breath on my neck _. Oh god... Stop it. He did all this for you, he must care a little bit. But no! He was creepy ever since the party. Stop... you know he'll get attached._

Even though my brain was commanding my body to stop, my body took control and I turned to face Jonny. His lips were only inches from mine and I knew what was going to happen but I pushed it further.

"It's still too hot in here," I was whispering.

"I can fix that," Jonny's hand slipped under them hem of my sweater and brushed lightly against my stomach and I visibly shuddered, much to Jonny's enjoyment. He pulled my sweater off slowly, and my body agreed while my mind was still protesting, but the voice was growing smaller and smaller in the back of my mind.

"Now I'm cold..."

"I can fix that too," he pulled me towards him again and his kissed me. It was so different than before at Victoria's party, it was slow and gentle. Both of his hands were on my faces, until one slipped down and pulled my right leg. He tugged and pulled my body on top of him, he was laying back and I was straddling him. He then let his hands wander to my bra until it unclip, I pulled away and tossed it to the side.

Jonny looked at me hungrily then kissed down my neck until he reached my left breast. He sucked on my nipple tenderly and I let out a moan of excitement and ran my fingers through his short blonde hair. Jonny moved to the right, repeating his technique until I pulled his face back to mine, our kissing was more hungry this time.

The voice in my head was gone, all I could feel was animal lust. Jonny pulled his shirt off and came back to me, he was eager and I smiled into our kiss. He pulls back and looks at me, his wandering eyes absorbing my body.

"You are beautiful," he said in his ragged breath, his eyes hypnotized by my chest.

"Shut up and kiss me."

He was reaching for my pants when a loud growl pierced the air. I whipped my head to the tent flap then froze and my heart was beating rapidly, but not from lust, from fear.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's just the wind," Jonny pulled me back to his lips

Jonny kissed me again, but another snarl was heard and it sounded a lot closer.

"Dude, what the hell," I pulled away and grabbed my shirt.

"Raena, it's nothing. It's probably just a bear, but it won't come close."

"No, no ,no." I clipped my bra and put my sweater on. "I want to go home."

"Raena, come on..."

"No," I went to the flap of the tent and froze again.

 _It's out there, then we can't leave,_ I thought.

"Having second thoughts," Jonny chuckled.

"Jonny, this isn't funny."

"Don't worry, Raena. I grew up here, there is no real threat."

"Bears aren't a threat!? They kill people!"

"We haven't had a bear attack here in like a year, Raena."

Jonny thought I was being ridiculous, but the only bears in Chicago were the football team, and I didn't want to meet any new ones.

"Jonny take me home."

"Raena, there's nothing out there."

Jonny crawled past me and out of the tent.

"HELLO! HELLO!," he screamed into the night.

I crawled out after him.

"What the hell! Don't do that!"

I pulled him back and he laughed.

"Raena, you don't have to worry. I'll protect you," he wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed my neck. It was dark now, the sun had set over the hills and also a lot colder. I craned my neck and let him kiss me, but I couldn't help but feel something or someone was out there. I looked to the treeline, scanning for any sign of an intruder but there was nothing. I closed my eyes as he kisses trailed back up to my lips and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

 _A bear? It must have been my unconscious wanting me to get out of there._

I pulled away from Jonny.

"I should get home."

"Raena," he whispered and sucked my neck, a small moan escaped from me. "You don't have to worry."

Then I felt it, the eyes on me, the eyes of something else. My body tensed as I scanned the treeline again and I saw it. A pair of glowing eyes, they were looking right at me, they were so large and intense.

"AHHHHHHHH!," I pushed Jonny away from me.

"What the hell Raena!"

I pointed to the trees," There! There's something there!"

Jonny turned to the shadows, but the eyes were gone and only the darkness remained. He sighed.

"Raena, nothing's there."

"I want to go home."

Jonny fought with me some more, but I went back to the car and he had no choice. He drove me home and we didn't say a word util we pulled up in front of Charlie's house.

"Raena..."

"Goodnight."

I got out of the car and slammed the door and quickly ran into the house.


	20. At least it's Over

**Raena's POV**

Raena- it was bad  
Embry- wat happnd?  
Raena- it was ok until ther was somthig in the woods  
Emrby- ?  
Raena- at the picnic I saw something  
Embry- wat?  
Raena- eyes watching us

Embry- eyes?  
Raena- yes! it was scary  
Embry- wat did u do?  
Raena- made him take me home  
Embry- oh  
Raena- i think that ruined the date  
Embry- thats wat u wanted  
Raena- i know  
Embry- ?  
Raena- i just feel bad he tried to b nice  
Emrby- u want to go on another date?  
Raena- idk

It was so hard to explain to Embry without him being here, and without him actually seeing the date. Jonny tried with me, a real effort, he didn't come to school so he could prepare and he went of his way to make me comfortable. Even with all his effort, all I could see were those glowing eyes, the had looked so sinister and viscous, so angry.

Embry- r u ok?

It was hard to explain what had happened, my uncle had asked when I barged into the house, he could tell something was wrong. I couldn't tell him everything, just that the date was over. I didn't want to tell Embry about what had happened either, especially since I had vowed to be unpleasant.

 _How could I be so stupid_ , I thought. _Why did I makeout with him? No he's going to be a bigger problem then before. Idiot._

Embry-?

Raena- yeah, im ok

Raena- btw, i loved that totem, it was really pretty

I put my phone down and tried to erase all the thoughts of the night and drift into sleep.

 **Embry's POV**

I knew how the date had ended, I was there. I knew from the moment Raena told me she would be alone with Jonny in the woods that I had to be there, not to interfere, but to protect her. I didn't want him to pressure her into something she didn't want to do. I followed her scent to their campground, it all had seemed innocent enough as they ate their food. Then I heard him, moving in and his heartbeat was louder, I knew what he was going to do, what he wanted to do.

I pulled back and resisted the urge to ruin their date, I convinced myself it was not my place. It wasn't. It was Raena's choice on what she wanted and who she wanted, but it still hurt to think it wasn't me.

Then they kissed, I could hear it. I could hear her, she was enjoying it, it's what she wanted. I let out a low growl unintentionally, it was my inner animal coming out. I backed away from their camp, I knew they had heard me, so I collected myself again.

I couldn't hold back when she told him to kiss her, my snarl of jealously ripped out of me, that's what she was afraid of. A few moments later, Jonny came out, looking arrogant and self centered as always and started yelling. He was such an idiot, if I were full wolf and not half human, he would have been ripped to shreds for being so dumb.

She came out afterwards and he kissed her again. My heart felt as it was being squeezed tightly by a vice as I watched her enjoy the touch of his hands. Then she looked at me, like she could hear my longing. Our eyes locked and she screamed, so I ran. I ran all the way home, shifted back into my human form and snuck into my house.

She texted me later, telling me how awful the date was, but I knew it wasn't so bad. You don't kiss someone if you don't like them, even just a little bit. It hurt, to swallow the truth that she liked Jonny Newton and not me. But I couldn't be without her, if she wanted him, I would hate it but I would accept it, just be near her. If she only saw me for friendship, it would hurt more than dancing on the sun, but I would endure it for her.

I put my phone down and snuck out of my bedroom window and ran into the woods, I need to let some of my frustrations out and the best way was to be a wolf. I shifted and ran through the trees and howled loudly into the air, not caring if anyone heard me. But of course, Jacob heard me and so did the rest of my pack.

 _WOLFLINK:_

 _[ "Embry?" ]_

It was Jacob, my thoughts must be too much to overlook right now.

 _[ "Yes." ]_

I responded but I didn't know what to say to him or my pack members, this was something I couldn't really explain. Nothing real had happened that night, but I was just so overwhelmed at the thought that Raena wanted to be with Jonny Newton.

 _[ "Embry, what's wrong? What happened?" ]_

 _[ "Embry, are you okay?" ]_

Now Quil was in the link conversation, but I didn't want to deal with it. I just wanted to run, feel the pine and bark against my fur while I climb the mountain. I heard a faint howl from behind me, the pack, coming closer.

 _[ "Embry!" ]_

I didn't stop running, I just ran and the wind swirled around me, it might have been cold if I wasn't a wolf with a coat of fur and a tolerance for the cold.

 _[ "Embry! Stop!" ]_

It was Quil, I could tell he was getting closer along with Jacob, but I don't think anyone else was coming, which was good. I wanted to be alone to process it all, _why does she want him_ , I thought as I climbed the mountain. _Why, of all people, Jonny Newton?! He's such a prick! He's the worst! I would treat her better than he ever could, Im better for her!_

 _[ "Embry Call!" ]_

I paused and looked back, the steep hill I had climbed was far from the base, and I could see the wolves following me. Jake and Quil. They were close, closer than I had thought they would be. Jake was the alpha and the strongest one among us, so it shouldn't surprise me that he caught up so quick, eventhough Leah was faster than him. I turned back to the peak when they called out again

 _[ "Embry!" ]_

 _["Stop, Embry!" ]_

I took a deep breath, no way I can run from them , I thought and turned back. they were down the slop about a hundred feet, standing side by side watching me. Jacob was so big, bigger than Quil and everyone else in the back. His fur was red, but in the dark it glowed like an orange and white. Quil's face was the only thing I could see, his dark body blended into the shadows.

 _[ "Wait! Jonny Newton? What do you mean Raena wants to be with him!" ]_

Quil was authentically confused by my thoughts, I couldn't explain to him why she wanted him and I felt my hear tighten.

 _[ "I saw them..."]_

The memory washed over me, seeing her silhouette, hearing her talk to him and kiss him, it made my blood boil.

 _[ "Embry, I'm sorry." ]_

Jacob sounded sincere, he didn't want to see me this way. We had all heard the thoughts of Bella and how they had consumed him, nearly destroying him and she wasn't even is imprint.

 _[ "I just don't understand why she wants him." ]_

 _[ "Embry, you can't blame yourself." ]_

 _[ "Of course I can! There's no one else to blame! I imprinted on her, a girl way out of my league, a girl who will never see me as more than a friend!" ]_

 _[ "Embry, you just have to push past it. Raena will see how much of a tool Jonny Newton is, and she'll see that you are..." ]_

 _[ NO! I can't! I need to be alone!" ]_

I turned and ran up the slop again and this time, they didn't follow me.


	21. Girl Talk

**Raena POV**

I was at lunch, eating with April and some of her friends, people I had never really talked to before. April had been texting me all weekend about Jonny, but I had been short with my responses but now I couldn't hide.

"So, a date with Jonny Newton? What is that like?," one of her friends asked me.

"Jonny? He's... erm... real sweet."

"Really? I heard when he took Fiona Gray on a date that he tried to get to second base with her."

"That's nothing, when he was dating Teresa Haller she told him she didn't want to have sex so he went to La Push instead."

"That's nothing Hannah, everyone knows that!"

The whole table giggled and I felt a chill, _Embry was right,_ I thought. _Jonny really did go to La Push and cheat on his ex-girlfriend. Teresa? Embry said Tara? Who is Teresa?_

"Who is Teresa?"

I asked the girls and they all turned to me.

"Teresa Haller, you haven't heard?"

I shook my head and April spoke up.

"Teresa was a senior here, up until she broke up with Jonny Newton."

"What do you mean? What happened to her?"

"She left."

I drew back, _she just left,_ I thought. That doesn't make since, the only reason's girls left school in Chicago was pregnancy or rehab.

"She told everyone that her dad got a promotion and then they moved somewhere in Nevada, which is why Jonny and Teresa broke up. Well," she smirked. "That's what he says anyway."

"Such a lie! We all know he cheated on her, the scum."

"Shut up, Lucy! You tried to get with Jonny the second he was available."

"No, I didn't Hannah! I tried to help him through the breakup and be a good friend."

"Whatever you say," April rolled her eyes. "So, Jonny didn't do anything weird or creepy did he? He does have a bit of a reputation... that and being the hottest guy in this town."

"What? No, Jonny was sweet, like I said. But the night ended weird, I saw these huge glowing eyes in the woods. They were so creepy and I swear..."

"Why were you in the woods?"

"Oh, he took me on a picnic."

"Wait, glowing eyes!?" Hannah interrupted.

"Yeah, they were terrifying. I've never seen anything like it."

"Makes me think of those old bear attacks," Lucy sipped her milk.

"Bear attacks?"

"Yeah, like a year or two ago, there were these weird bear attacks around here. They were killing people!"

"What?!"

"Oh, Lucy! Stop that, the police said it was wolves, not bears."

"That was never confirmed."

"Forget them," April rolled her eyes again. "The date with Jonny?"

"It was nice. I had a good time."

 _It was a good time but would I go out with him again? I don't think so,_ I thought. Seems like Jonny's reputation is way more concrete then rumors of the Res, he must really be a cheater. Not something I was looking to get involved with, the last thing I would be was cheated on again.

The day ticked on until Art, I swallowed my anxiety and opened the door to the classroom. Jonny was there, and he smiled brightly when he saw me coming towards him.

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted me.

"Hi."

 _I can get a guy to move on. All it takes is being a bitch, which I am an expert at. I just can't see him anywhere we can do anything sexual or my body will take over, as long as were at school, I'm okay._

"Wow, you look so pretty today."

"Thanks? You could put in some effort, I mean you wear that dumb jacket everyday."

"It's my Letterman jacket?"

"I know. We get it, you do sports. Can you be more cliche?"

"Wait," Jonny shook his head," Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"All mean and bitchy."

"That's just who I am, Jonny. Get over it or goodbye," I put in my headphones and drowned his voice out.

Jonny's face was just pure shock, he had no idea what to do with himself, it was almost funny. He acts like a girl has never rejected him before, I thought as I started my new assignment. When the bell ran, I stood up and left the class without a word.

 **Embry's POV**

"Embry, Jake is here," my mother called to me.

I just stayed where I was on my bed staring at the ceiling even after my door opened and shut and I could feel Jacob's presence. He didn't say anything or long moment and I didn't even turn to face him, I knew I had to apologize. I shouldn't have been so emotional last night, I should have just listened to Jacob and Quil, but I couldn't even face him.

"Embry...," Jake sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Have you talked to Raena?"

"No."

"Look, Embry, I gave you a break last night but you know you have to figure this all out, right?"

I turned in bed and saw Jake, he looked like he always did. He had on jeans a dark gray shirt and his leather jacket, his face was stern but I could tell he was trying to level with me.

"Jake, I... I don't know what to do."

Jacob sighed again," Embry, you have to talk to her."

"What do I say!? I can't just tell her everything! 'Hi, I'm Embry. I am half werewolf and we have this thing were we instantly know who we spend our lives with and surprise, Raena, that is you.' Do you see how crazy that sounds! Jacob, she's so different than everyone else. Jared imprinted on a tribal girl, and Kim believes in the old stories so it wasn't that hard. Claire is only five, so Quil still has so much time to figure it all out. Sam and Emily were just too easy and Renesmee is half vampire so she's used to weird."

I was now standing over Jacob and I was yelling, I instantly took a step back.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, man. I'm so sorry."

"Embry, don't," Jake brushed it off. "I get it, I do. The feelings have just been building up inside of you and sometimes you need to let it out."

"I don't like it Jake, this isn't me," I sat on my bed.

"You're life has changed. Everything is different now."

"I know, it's crazy."

"Embry, you have to talk to her. You don't have to tell her anything, just tell her how you feel."

"I feel like I'm on fire."

I could feel my animal growing, the need to shift into my wolf form was building. I took some deep breathes and tried to repress it and continue the conversation.

"Just calm down, Embry. It's all going to work out."

"How can you possibly know that," I massaged my temples.

"I have a good feeling," he smiled. "Hey, well, if you want to take your mind off things, come with me, Renesmee and Bella to Snoqualmie Pass."

"What? Why?"

"Yeah, Nessie wants to learn to ski and I could use the touch up in skills."

"Skiiing? I don't know man."

"Well, it's on the weekend, so you won't miss school and I know I can talk your mom into it."

 _It might be good to get out of La Push_ , I thought.

"Sure, why not."

"Great. Do you own any skis?"


	22. Attendance

**Raena POV**

I skipped Art until Thursday, hiding away in the small library in the school from Jonny. Charlie took me home in our comfortable silence until we pulled up to the house.

"I got a call from the principal."

 _Oh shit,_ I thought. _He is going to think the worst._

"Uncle Charlie..."

"I don't want to hear all the baloney you're about to feed me. Just tell me it's not the drugs."

"It's not Charlie, I swear! I don't even leave the school!"

 _How does he even know?! It's only been three days! Stupid small town._

"You're mom told me that if this happens, I have to check your arms."

"You told my mom!"

 _NOOOOOOOOOO_

"No, I haven't, not yet. I know how stressed she is about everything."

"I haven't used at all Uncle Charlie, I swear. I'm just avoiding this boy in my art class."

"A boy?"

"Yeah, Jonny. We went on that date last week."

"What happened? Was he aggressive or something? Is that why you were so flustered when you came home?" I could hear the accusations building in Charlie's voice.

"No, nothing like that. I just don't want to be around him, it's just awkward now."

"Just because it's awkward doesn't mean you get to skip school, Raena."

"I know. I know. But I've used the time to catch up on some late work in English."

Charlie nodded, he was trying to think of what to do.

"So no drugs?"

"I swear! Look," I pull up my sleeves and expose my bare arms, all that was there were my tattoos and old track marks.

"Okay, I believe you," he said after scanning my arms. "You didn't inject... erm... anywhere else, did ya?"

"What? Ew, no. Gross!"

"Well, I had to ask," he said awkwardly before exiting his car and going into the house.

I followed him quickly," You aren't going to tell me mom are you!?"

I threw my backpack in the entry way and followed him to the kitchen.

"No, I'm not."

I sighed and closed my eyes, my heart rate slowing.

"Thank you, Uncle Charlie."

"Just go to class. Please. I don't want to be scared like that."

"I will, I'll go tomorrow."

"Hello?"

The door opened and I saw Bella enter.

"Grandpa Charlie!"

"Nessie!." Charlie caught the girl in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Hey Bells. What are you doing here?"

"Renesmee wanted to see you and I have to run and grab some equipment for our skiing trip this weekend."

"Skiing? You?," Charlie chuckled.

"I want to learn how, Grandpa."

Nessie giggled as Charlie tickled her.

"That's great, kiddo! It should be fun."

"There's skiing here?"

I must have sounded so dumb, but I had forgotten that skiing was a thing. It was something rich white people did in the summer to escape the heat. _I guess Bella falls into that category now_ , I thought.

"One of the best places to do it about four hours away from here. Have you ever been skiing Raena?"

"Me? No way."

"Me neither. Slippery slopes and me don't mix."

"It's gonna be fun, mama!"

"I know it will, beautiful. Dad, do you mind watching her for a bit?"

"Course not, nothing I'd like more. What about it kiddo, Penguins?"

"YES! YES! YES!," she dashed into the living room.

"Take your time, Bells."

"Do you want to come?"

Bella pointed towards the door.

"Oh, no. I don't know anything about ski equipment," I admitted.

Bella chuckled," That makes two of us. How is school?"

"I'm doing good," I smiled. " You were right, Forks is very different."

"It sure is."

"Uhm, Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she sat at the kitchen table. He movements were graceful but her posture was stiff, like a pole, so straight. She look so flawless and effortless, like she didn't even put on makeup on or try with her hair, it was slightly annoying.

"Did you know a Newton? A Jonny Newton or his brother?"

 _I'm pretty sure he said something about his brother knowing Bella_ , I thought.

"Yeah, I knew Mike. Why?"

"I go to school with his brother and I just wanted to know what you remember about his brother, Jonny."

"Mike was nice, we were friends. I never really saw his brother."

"Oh... okay."

"Why? What do you know about Jonny?"

"Nothing really. We went on a date?"

"What?!," Bella seemed apalled.

"What?"

"Oh... erm, nothing. I just never thought a Newton boy would be your type."

"I don't really have a type," I admitted. "I should get one."

We both chuckled.

"I just thought you might know something about him."

"Not really. Mike was nice, he was a good friend, but I haven't seen him in a while. I think he went off to college."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, erm, do you want to, uh, maybe come with us?"

"Come with you?," I was actually surprised.

"Yeah to Snoqualmie."

"Snow-what?"

"It's the pass where we are skiing this weekend."

"Oh, uhm, I've never been skiing."

"Me neither," Bella smiled.

"I don't think Charlie would let me, I think he's worried..."

"Charlie would definitely love it if you came."

"You think?"

Bella chuckled," Yes, Charlie is a man of... solitude."

 _Meaning he wants to be alone, I get that,_ I thought. _Maybe I should go just to give Charlie some space, some peace for a weekend._

"I believe that," I chuckle.

"We would love to have you. It might give you and Resnesmee some time to get closer."

"Yeah, I mean, sure why not. I don't have any homework or anything so it should be pretty easy. Wow, skiing, I never would have thought I would be going skiing."

"Alright," Bella smiled and stood. "Do you want to come with me to pick out your skis. I'm assuming you don't have any."

"That would be correct," I stood and followed her out the door.


	23. Urges return

**Raena's POV**

Bella was nice, I liked getting to know her more. She looked so prim and proper but she acted so differently than that, she was polite and kind, a little awkward but that was to be expected, especially when you look at who raised her. I was actually looking forward to the weekend, learning to ski, no one back home would believe that I have ever done any sports, not since I started using. I used to run track, but not anymore and track and skiing were completely different in all aspects.

The only problem was my obstacle, art class. I told Charlie I would go today, but I didn't want to, I wanted to hide in the library until the bell rang and sneak off with Bella out of town. I went to the library, silently apologizing to Charlie when the librarian approached me and told me that Ms. Lowel had called and requested I got to class. I went reluctantly, _I bet Charlie called,_ I thought, I _told him where I hid, so he called_ to _tell on me. Maybe i should just skip, wait out in the parking lot?_ As the thought crossed my mind, the librarian seemed to notice and chose to escort me to the art room.

I entered class, but no one noticed, they were all busy with their own projects, everyone but Jonny.

"Raena," he stood up as I approached.

"Hey."

I sat down and started to work silently.

"Where have you been? I see you around but never here."

"Busy."

I stated quickly, wanting to emit my bitchy attitude.

"Busy? What, are you like, avoiding me or something?"

I sighed," I've been busy Jonny."

"This is school, you don't just skip school."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you controlled my life."

I was doing really well, bitch mode in full, but he didn't care.

"So, you didn't like the date?"

"UGH! Jonny just leave me alone."

"Seriously? That's how you're going to be," he looked around and leaned in," Even when I kept our secret?"

I rolled my eyes," Oh my god, just leave me alone."

His face was awe struck, he was honestly surprise _d. I bet a girl has never turned him away in her life,_ I thought. _Girls just throw their selves at him like that Victoria chick at the party and now I don't want him so he'll get all emotional and vengeful. Act like he runs this town and everyone in it, including me, just because he parents own a store. Wow, he is so pathetic._

"Raena? What is up with you?"

 _He just doesn't take a hint! Or maybe I'm just not giving him one! What the fuck is wrong with me! This was cake back home! Shit... I really want a hit._

I gritted my teeth for my response.

"You said one date. Now it's over."

Jonny leaned back in his seat, still bewildered at what was happening, I could see he was thinking about all that had happened, trying to find out where it went wrong, until he decided.

"So you don't want to date me?"

"No!," I almost shouted. "I told you that since day one!"

He leaned in close, his face now covered with anger.

"Then why did you fuck me?"

"What?"

 _Why the fuck is he asking me that?_

"I said, Why fuck me if you don't want to date me? Huh?"

"Fuck you," I sneered at him.

"You already did," he leaned back, annoyed.

I wanted to strangle him, beat the shit out of him and drown him with paint. I reached up and itched my arm, it was driving me crazy, the sensation I craved more then anything was a needle.

"Look, Raena...," he tried to level with me.

"I like you, okay? There I said it, I do. I know it's not everyday a guy admits that."

He was basically patting himself on the back during his little sppech.

"Raena, I see you. We met here at this school and got to know each other in this class and then at the party. We are two of the same, you are just like me. We get along so well, you're smoking hot and you have an amazing pussy! We match and you can't deny it."

"We match? Are you serious?"

I honestly had to ask him, because what he was saying made no sense at all. _We match because we get along and you like my pussy? Are you for real?_

"Don't deny it, Raena. I know you want me too, but you think we have to wait or something, I get it. I can wait. "

"Jonny that is not what I'm saying..."

"It is, Raena. It is. If you don't want to be public, that's fine."

"Jonny... I don't like you," I said it slowly so it would really sink in. "I don't think we click, I don't want to be your girlfriend and I'm trying to tell you that."

"I don't believe you."

Jonny didn't say it like he was just a hot shot kid who no one could disagree with, he said it like he truly meant it. He wasn't anger or conceded, he was just delusional, because he sat there and honestly thought that no matter what I told him that I still wanted him. I had never met someone like that before, all the guys I rejected did one of two things; got angry and said I was terrible in bed and the worst and giving head and they were going to tell everyone or they complied because they didn't want anything else from me. I never had a guy think I really wanted him more that I did, at least not one who told me straight up.

"Jonny... listen. I don't want to date you. I think we should just part ways, pretend nothing happened. You go back to being... you, and I'll go back to being me."

"But don't you want more? I mean, this is amazing," he grabbed my hand. "You and I have something special, you can't deny that."

Jonny was nice, I'll give him that. He was never rough or inconsiderate, he was eager and excited a lot, but never mean to me. He is not a bad guy, but now I saw another side to him. His attached side, it was creepy and I did not like it at all. But at the same time, I felt sorry for him. He had been genuine and tried with me, he must have cared a little.

 _Damn, he's getting into my head!_

"Jonny... I..."

"Shh, it's okay. I understand, I do."

 _Is this crazy? This is crazy! Should I really try? No one here knows me, no one here knows my past. This is a fresh start, maybe Jonny Newton is the fresh start I need. He doesn't do drugs, he does well in school, he is liked, he'll probably go to college and do great things with his life. He is the complete opposite of almost everyone I know. But... he's so extra. Am I okay with that? He's also so pushy, but that is something I am used to in boys. But Jonny? Could I really do that? Date someone? Beisdes he cheated on his old girlfriend, everyone says so!_

"What about if, this weekend, I take you out or something? We can talk about it more? I'll take you somehwere nice, maybe Seattle?"

Jonny was really trying, really trying hard to make this work.

"I can't, I'm going skiing with my cousin."

"Okay, that's okay. We can talk on Monday, I'll take you somewhere in town or something."

 _This is crazy,_ I thought as I agreed to a second date with Jonny Newton. I tried to balance the pros and cons, he was a good guy all together, I knew that. But I felt uneasy and it felt off. Like even if I had been madly in love with Jonny, it would have been wrong. It was like there was something else, pulling me away from it, maybe it was just my sanity. I went home to find Bella was there waiting for me.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Oh, hi. I thought we were leaving tomorrow?"

"We're actually driving up tonight so we can start early in the morning. Is that alright?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Just let me pack quick."

"Great," she moved so I could run past her up the stairs.

 _Skiing, so warm clothes. Bella has my skis and all those other things, I don't even know what they are. This is already too excessive. Who the hell skis? Why did I agree?_ _Why did I say yes to this... and to Jonny?! This town is making me soft!_ I itched my arm and cringed at the unquenchable thirst that was raging though my body. I threw some clean clothes into my bag and went downstairs. Edward took it to the car as Bell and I said goodbye to Charlie.

"So it's just us?"

I asked Bella and Edward from the backseat next to Renesmee.

Bella chuckled," Jacob is coming and so is Edward's family."

"Wow, so a lot of people."

"Yeah, but it's going to be fun right, beautiful."

"Yeah, mama! I'm gonna learn to ski!"

"Yes you are," Edward chuckled.

We arrived at the Cullen house and I was still not used to how gorgeous it was, especially now lit up in the dark of the night, it looked so unreal, like a movie set or something. Inside, the Cullens were packing for the trip, Rosalie had a real suitcase, even though it was only a two day trip. Renesmee ran to Jacob and Bella and Edward left quickly to grab their bags from their own cottage.

I sat by the door and waited for everyone, until I saw Embry emerge from the kitchen and desend the stairs.

"Embry?"

He looked to me and I didn't think he really saw me, he thought I was an illusion.

"Raena?"

"Hey," I stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, erm... I am... Erm, Jacob invited me on this ski trip."

"You can ski?," I was surprised.

"A little, not really well. Are you going too?"

"Yeah, Bella told me to come and Charlie practically pushed me out the door. I'm glad they'll be someone I know."

"Someone you know? This is you're family, Raena," he chuckled.

"Exactly, and at least they'll be someone I know... you."


	24. Future

**Embry's POV**

 _Of fucking course_ she _is coming,_ I thought to myself as I listened to her talk about how much she hates her English teacher. _I told Jacob I needed to get away from her._

 _WOLFLINK:_

 _[ "Embry, I'm sorry. I didn't now she was coming." ]_

 _[ "I find that hard to believe since you're here all day, everyday." ]_

I sounded bitter, but I really wasn't. After the initial shock, I was glad to know she was coming too, being near her made me happier and I know I could make sure she is safe and protected when she is next to me. _Who am I kidding_ , I smiled down at Raena but she didn't notices, she was too busy ranting. _I can't stay away from her._

I expected to ride with Jacob, but Jacob was riding with Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Raena, so I was put in Alice's car with Jasper and Emmett. It wasn't an ideal situation but ever since I joined Jacob's pack I had a new appreciation for Vampires. I still would kill any of them if they threatened a human or broke the new treaty in any way, but they were also nice company and I knew Carslile wouldn't want to start another war between us.

I sat in the back beside Emmett as Jasper followed Carslie's car out to the highway.

"So Raena?," Alice swiveled around to see me

 _Raena? How does she know about that?_

 _WOLFLINK_

 _[ "Remember Embry, Alice can see the future." ]_ Jacob reminded me.

 _Oh, right._

"I think it's quite a couple," Jasper stated.

"Honestly, nothing surprises me anymore from the Swan house," Emmett chuckled.

"Hush," Alice scolded Emmett lightly. " I think they make a perfect match."

"Uh... thanks, Alice."

I had no idea what to say to hear. _Did she see our future? Does she know what will happen?_

"So you read the future, huh? That's cool."

I was trying to bring it up casually but they all saw through me,

"She's not going to tell you," Emmett leaned over.

"What? Why not?"

"It's not place to meddle where I'm not needed," Alice turned back to the front.

"Not needed? So you're saying we'll be together?"

I was ecstatic by the news! _Raena will be with me and she'll be happy._

"Embry, you have to make it happen. My visions change based on the choices people make. I mean, take Bella, last year I couldn't see her future anymore, but here she is, living happily."

"So, you're saying she might not be with me?"

A pit formed in my stomach at the thought of it, _what if she ends up with Jonny Newton. What a scumbag. I don't think I could handle it._

"I'm saying right now, Raena's future is undecided."

"Undecided?"

"Yes."

 _I don't like that,_ I thought to myself. _I don't want her to be with anyone but me. I would do anything for her, no one else feels that connection like I do. No one else would risk their life for her or do whatever she needs to be done. No one else could step back like I could to make her happy, do whatever I can to ensure that her life is all it could be. I want to be the one for her._

"Well, don't torture him, Alice," Emmett reminded her.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Embry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Please, can you tell me what you see? What is her future?"

I just wanted to make sure it was happy, that she wasn't hurt or sad by what someone had done to her, something I could have prevented.

Alice turned to Jasper who nodded, giving her the green light.

"I think he should know."

"Know what?"

Alice turned back to face me.

"Well, Embry, Raena's future is complicated. It's harder than most for me to see, usually I get a clear flowing picture, like a movie. But with Raena, it's blurry and choppy, I only see bits and pieces."

"I think it has to do with the fact she's a Swan. I mean Edward couldn't hear Bella's thoughts, she was a shield." Emmett stated.

"That's true, but Alice could still see her future, Bella never could hide that." Jasper countered.

"Raena is the opposite, Edward can hear her and Alice can't see her."

"First of all, Raena is not a Swan," Alice interjected.

"Wait, what?"

I had no clue what hey were talking about _, Bella's a shield we learned that when we battled the Volturi. But what does that have to do with Raena_ , I thought. Everyone ignored me and continued talking.

"That's what makes sense, Alice. How else could her future be so warped?"

"A lot of reasons," Alice glanced to me involuntarily.

Fear stroke me," What reasons?"

"A lot." she mumbled before facing forward again.

"What reasons, Alice? Why can't you see her future? What do you see?! Is it like Bella!"

I was panicking. _She couldn't see Bella, did that mean she's dying? Is Raena dying?_

"Is Raena dying?!," I blurted anxiously.

"What? No, Raena isn't dying," Alice quickly told me. "No, no, no! No, Raena is not dying."

Releif washed over me, _Thank god._

"If someone is is going to die, I don't see a future at all, but I see that Raena does have a future... but I don't really now what it is."

"What does that mean?"

"No one knows," Jasper answered. "Alice has never seen a future like this."

 _That's bad._

"But don't panic, Embry. Bella is keeping a close eye on her, to make sure she is safe."

Alice tried to reassure me, _Raena's future is undecided. She has to make a choice. Does that mean between Jonny and I? Does she even know how I feel about her, I haven't told her anything yet. I don't even know how to bring up the topic. How do I tell her I'm a werewolf, Jared prepared me for this conversation but I don't know how to do it. I haven't even told my family... Raena doesn't even know how much I truly want to be with her, how can she accept that I'm a werewolf._


	25. Day 1 on the Slopes

**Embry POV**

We arrived at Snoqualmie Pass sooner than I had thought, I blamed it on Vampire driving, it was now about 8. Bella and Edward rushed into the giant cabin before us with Renesmee in their arms, sleeping soundly. The rest of us stayed to unload the cars, all of the ski equipment and luggage, which there was a lot more than I expected. I went into the enormous cabin still utterly taken back by how huge it was, _there was no way this is all ours,_ I thought. _We have to be sharing with another family... or several other families. This place is gigantic._

"Keep moving, wolf."

Rosalie grunted as she pushed past me and then up some stairs to my right. Honestly, the Cullens did not need help bringing in the luggage, they did it all in less than three minutes, so I just carried my own stuff. Bella took Raena up the stairs, showing her the room she could sleep in and Jacob ushered me into the enormous living room.

"Alright," Carslile smiled and Jacob sat in a comfy looking black couch.

"Embry take a seat," Jacob suggested, but it felt more like an order.

I sat and both Carlsile and Jacob looked at me, like they were trying to figure out my next move.

"What?"

"Well, Embry," Carslile started. "Edward overheard your plan to talk to Raena."

"Overheard? You mean read my mind?"

"Embry," Jacob sat up. "We just want to make sure you don't... overindulge."

"Overindulge?"

"Precisely," Carslile smiled. "As you know, Raena is unaware of what we are. She doesn't know about Bella, Renesmee, or the rest of the family."

"I know."

 _Do they think I'm stupid or something?_

"We just want to make sure that when you talk to her, you don't...," Jacob paused and turned to Carslile.

"You want to make sure I don't tell her you guys are Vampires."

Both of them turned back to me and I smiled.

"I'm not stupid. I didn't plan to tell her any of that, that is up to Bella."

"Well, the family has discussed it and we don't believe that there will ever be a time that we tell Raena what we are."

"Wait? Never!?"

I leaned forwards in my chair.

"No," Jacob stated. "She'll be in danger, that's exactly why we didn't tell Charlie."

"But you're the one who told Charlie she was different."

"And I had my reasons," Jacob said swiftly. "Raena doesn't need to know about Bella. I don't want to make this an order like Sam did to me but..."

"First of all, I wasn't even going to tell Raena about Bella, Jacob. I only was going to talk to her about me and even then I'm not sure I'll tell her about who I am. So go ahead, make it an order, it won't change my plan at all."

"Embry...," Jacob tried to apologize but I wouldn't let him.

"Where should I sleep?" I turned to Carslile.

"Erm, well the cabin has six rooms. We all have one, but have no real need," Carslile tried to joke. "But there is a room at the top of the stairs all the way down the hall and to your left that we figured Jacob and you could share."

"Great."

I stood up and left the room without a word. I found the room easily. It had a queen bed along with three sets of bunkbeds. _Jesus, who lives here_ , I thought as I chose the bunkbed furthest from the Queen bed. Jacob will sleep there and I will sleep over here, leaving distance. I took off my clothes and went to bed.

I woke up the next day, Jacob was still sleeping, so I left the room, found a bathroom, took a shower and changed into my skiing clothes. Unsurprisingly, the Cullens were already ready to go when I came downstairs.

"The kitchen is stocked if you're hungry," Esme told me.

"Thanks, I'm always hungry."

I made myself some eggs and bacon when Raena came down.

"Smells good," she licked her lips.

"Want some?"

"Of course!," she sat at the table while I served her. "Thank you, Embry."

"You're welcome."

It felt good to serve her, I liked being the person who could give her what she wanted, even if it was only eggs.

"Who are we missing?," Alice looked around the room.

"The dog," Rosalie stated then turned to me, "Well the other one."

"Dog?," Raena turned and everyone in the room froze.

Rosalie had slipped and now Raena was expecting a dog. Bella looked to Edward who looked to Rosalie, but Rosalie was looking at Emmett who was just staring off into space. Luckily Carslile was quick on his feet, which saved us all.

"Don't mind Rosalie and her nicknames for everyone. Perhaps one days she'll give you one too."

"She calls Jacob 'Dog'? Seems rude," she turned to Rosalie.

"You don't know him as well as I know him," she smirked and pranced off into a separate room.

I took a deep breath and tried to smile on. Once we were all ready, we got into the cars and drove up the mountain to the summit. I spent the whole way in silence thinking of ways to tell Raena about what she means to me. I wanted to be sincere but I couldn't because if I told her how much I really feel for her, it would almost be seen as creepy.

We got to Snoqualmie Summit everyone piled out of the cars.

"Renesmee has skiing lessons on Summit West," Bella told us. "That's also where beginners go," she turned to Raena.

"That's me," she admitted.

"Don't worry, we scheduled you a lesson," Esme smiled. "You as well, Embry. We weren't sure of your skill level."

"Erm, sure yeah. I could use a refresher."

"See you kids later. I'm hitting the slopes," Emmett turned and headed towards the ski lift.

Everyone went that way except for Raena, Bella, and I as we went towards Summit West. Bella took Renesme to her lesson while Raena and I met our instructor. His name was Lionel and he was nice, showed us how to put on skis and how hold our poles, how to steer and everything. The lesson lasted about an hour, for me it was just a nice refresher but to Raena is was a crash course.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," she admitted as we carefully trudged to a small incline.

"Here, let me go first and show you. Watch and learn," I glided down the hill, slightly wobbly at first but after a minute it felt natural. "Coming?"

She crept to the edge and slide down with stiff legs and screaming softly, I laughed as she slide past me.

"Remember, you have to bend your knees, Raena."

"I know, but god! That is so scary! I feel like I have no control!"

"That's why we have the poles."

"This is not what I am used to," she groaned.

"Let's try again, on that slope."

We approached it it was longer than our last one and a little steeper, but nothing too dramatic.

"Together?"

I offered and she nodded.

We slide off the edge and I felt the brisk cold air hit my cheeks, it brought me back to my first time skiing. I was seven or so and my mom had taken me with some of the tribe on a retreat, I don't even remember where. I was scared too, just like Raena. I looked over to her, she was squealing, but I saw her smiling which made me smile too. _I'm glad she's enjoying it_ , I thought as we slide to a halt.

"Not so bad?"

"No, it was actually good. I think I'm getting better."

"I'll be the judge of that."

 **Raena's POV**

Skiing was not as hard as I thought it was going to be. I actually kind of liked it, I could see the appeal by the rich white people in the world. Skiing really did help me forget about Forks and I even forgot about m craving... temporarily. All I saw was the snow in front of me and my mind was at peace.

It was great to have Embry with me, I'm glad he came with us. If he hadn't I would have been alone in my lesson, but since he was there he helped explain things better than Lionel and he made me laugh. We had been skiing for an hour or so and I had fallen so many times my knees hurt.

"Can we take a break?," I asked as I sat in the snow.

"Tired?"

"More like wounded."

I massaged my knees.

"Are you alright?"

Embry sat beside me, his face freckeled with concern.

"Yes, Embry. Just a _little_ sore, I'm not used to all this. Besides, it's kind of hard to breath."

"That's just the altitude, it'll be okay once we head back to the cabin."

"Damn, that cabin in nice, right? It's not just me?"

"Hello no! That is some luxurious living! I don't even want to know how much they spent on that."

"Me neither, it is so extravagant."

"Exactly, it's insane."

"Makes me want to be a doctor."

"Why?"

Embry turned to me puzzled.

"Because that's what Carslile is and look at this. I mean, his house, this cabin, I don't even want to think about how much private lessons are in a place like this."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Bella really snagged herself a richy rich. She seems to fit in with it all too."

 _How are they so rich but live in the middle of nowhere, Washington,_ I thought. _I mean, they could live anywhere with this amount of dough._

"Yeah, the Cullens have money."

"Yeah... but how are you? How's Quil?"

"Quil?"

Embry was not prepared for that question.

"Yeah, sorry. It's April, she wanted me to ask about him."

Embry chuckled," Tell her that Quil is spoken for."

"Really? He found his 'soulmate'."

I put up air quotes.

"Yeah, in a way he did."

"And what about you?"

I asked impulsively, I was honestly curious to see if Embry had someone in his life. _Probably not, he would have told me, right? I mean, we're friends, I tell him about Jonny._

"I... I... I am..."

Embry stuttered and avoided eye contact.

"Oh... my... god! You do, don't you! Don't deny it, I can tell by your face!"

Embry blushed a deep red under his dark complexion. _He does have someone_ , my heart twitched. It was surprising to think about Embry dating someone, I wasn't sure if I was happy about it or not.

"Who is she! Tell me!," I tugged on his coat.

"I... It's just... I haven't really talked to her yet. I.. I'm still working up the courage."

"Courage? To talk to her?"

 _That's good_ , I thought. _So it's not serious. Wait? What do I care?_

"Yeah, I just... I just don't know what to say."

"Erm, yeah that can be tough."

Bella skied up to us," Ready for lunch?"


	26. Lake

**Raena's POV**

We went to this amazing restaurant called Tiroler Stuben and I had the most amazing bacon cheeseburger of my life, it as so good. Afterwards, Alice and Jasper said something about heading back to the cabin, and Jacob went along with them. Roaslie and Emmett where still trying to figure out which of the two of them were better skiers, so they stayed to race each other. Edward, Bella and Renemee headed back to Summit West to practice their skiing more while Carslile and Esme went with Emmett and Rosalie. Leaving Embry and I alone together once again.

"See, I'm glad you came. They have their own groups here, I'm such an outcast."

Embry smiled," Want to go back to the slopes."

"Ugh, no, my knees can't take it."

"Good, my stomach can't take it, I ate too much."

"Oh! You know what we should do?! I saw it earlier, they have tubing here!"

"Tubing?"

"YES! It's just like sledding," I approached a map. "It's at Summit Central, so not far."

"Okay, sure," Embry agreed with a smile.

"Yeah!"

We got our tubes and went to the top of the hill.

"Ladies first," he gestured.

"Thank you," I pretended to curtsy and sat on my tube.

I raced down the hill quickly, spinning and laughing the whole way. It was so much easier than skiing, but twice the fun. Embry came down after me screaming.

"Didn't like it?"

"No, it was fine. I just prefer skiing."

"Let's go again."

I jumped up and carried my tube to the top. Embry waited at the bottom and I slide down to him and I saw him take a picture of me.

"Hey! Delete that picture!"

I hoped off my tube and chased him through he snow.

"Embry! Delete it!"

He laughed and ran faster, he was faster than I was and had even been. _Damn, he must still run track or something._

"Okay! Okay! I deleted it," he submitted.

"Good."

I was out of breath.

"Now, let's go again!"

Embry groaned.

"Please, Embry! Come on, it's fun! I let you ride in my tube with me."

"Fine...," he slumped as we made our way up the hill again.

Embry sat on the back of the tub and I sat in front of him, his legs gripped my hips tightly. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I basically sat in my lap, luckily we had on thick layer so coats and pants as a barrier. Embry pushed us to the slope's edge and we glided down, I cheered loudly as we zipped down the hill quickly. I heard Embry groan behind me but he was muted when we started to spin. Embry quickly gripped my waist, which shocked me for a moment. My cheeks flushed with color again as I felt him lean into me, holding on to me for dear life as we exited the shute and skidded to a stop in the snow. My heart sped up for a moment, just a split second and then Embry let me go and got off the tube, I followed him a giggled.

"So you really don't like tubing huh?"

"Not so much," he admitted.

He watched me go a few more times until Rosalie found us.

"Hey, we're heading back before there is traffic."

We loaded it up in the cars and I secretly wanted to ride with Embry but I didn't say anything, I stayed quiet as they pulled out.

 _Why did I feel that? What even was that feeling? It had to be the adrenaline from tubing, right? What else could it be?_

"I don't want to leave," Renesmee pouted.

"We're coming back tomorrow," Bella told her.

"I want to stay!," she kicked the driver's seat.

"Renesmee!," Edward scolded and she looked out the window.

 _At least she still acts like a kid,_ I thought. _Not always looking so old and creepy._

When we got back, Renesmee got out quickly and went inside.

"She's probably just tired. It was a late night last night," Bella said to no one really before following her daughter inside.

I went to my room and called my mom. I told her all about the beautiful cabin and how I learned to ski, she was glad to hear I was having fun with Bella. She updated me saying that the transfer was in progress and she would soon have some names of places to go. I told her she shouldn't worry about it before she was pulled off the phone and back to work. I didn't tell her about my urge, the ticking timebomb inside of me that pulled me closer to my addictive past. Just thinking about it made my veins throb.

It was about four in the afternoon when I left my room again and I found everyone lounging about in the main living room. Renesmee and Jacob were in the hot tub while the rest of the family was watching some documentary about how laffy taffy was made. I didn't really want to sit and watch so I journeyed upstairs again to find Embry.

I caught him coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Uhm, Bella told me about this really pretty lake not too far from here, if you want to come with me to see it?"

I was surprised Embry asked me to do something right when I was about to ask him to do something. I agreed and we put on our coats and said goodbye to everyone. The air was cold, getting brisk as the evening drew closer, but the lake was only a mile away so I wasn't too worried about it.

 **Embry's POV**

I asked Raena to got to the lake with me because I wanted to be alone with her, truly alone. No Edward listening to what I'm thinking, no Renesmee running around or Jacob, just Raena and I. Bella told me about the lake when we got back tot he house, she said in a suggesting tone, like she wanted me to invite Raena with me. I hadn't really talked to Bella at all since I had imprinted on Raena, I didn't know if I should or not. I was sure that Jacob had told her everything, and by what she had said, I'm guessing she didn't object to me and Raena.

We walked quietly as she absorbed the trees around us and I joked about it not looking like this in Chicago. We talked more about it until she brought up an unsavory topic; Jonny.

"I guess I haven't told you," she muttered as her picked at her nails. "That he asked me out again."

"No, you haven't."

I felt my hands clench into fists, but I forced them to relax as we walked on.

"Are you going to?"

"Going to what?"

"Go out with him again?"

I felt her turn to look at me but I kept my neck locked and looked straight ahead, I could see the curb of the trail and the lake beyond it.

"I'm not sure. He wants to talk more about us, he thinks we have a connection."

"Do you think that?"

"I'm... I'm not sure. I don't think so..."

I took a deep breath," Then why see him again?"

We rounded the corner and I admit, it was a beautiful sight to see. The water was frozen and the mountains behind it stood tall and proud, like majestic guardians of the lake. Even with the sky darkening, the blue mountains still reflected on the icy surface brillantly. It was such a beautiful place.

"Wow..."

Raena exclaimed quietly as we reached the waters edge. I finally turned to her, her cheeks were bright pink from the cold and her eyes were squinting as she peered over the glorious views. She was stunning, more so than the lake, more then anything I had ever seen in my life. She was perfect. _But she is not mine,_ I thought sadly. _She wants Jonny._

"So you want to date Jonny, huh?"

I tried to sound neutral but my tone was anything but.

"Uhm, I don't know... I... I mean, Jonny is nice."

"Just last week you were trying to get rid of him."

"Yeah... he's just not what i'm used to ...but he's a good guy in some ways. "

"If you say so," I mumbled.

"You seem to hold a grudge."

"I don't."

"Besides, Jonny is nice, right? He has good qualities, I mean, he has promise in life. He might actually make something of himself, like a good life, something normal. Not like others guys I've been with."

"I thought you never dated before?"

"I... I haven't. Not really," she turned back to the lake, away from me. "Jonny just seems good, you know? But I'm not stupid, I know he isn't perfect."

"Just because he is a good guy doesn't mean he's the right guy..."

Raena glanced to me, she wasn't sure what I was trying to tell her. _She probably knows now that I like her, why else would a guy say that?_

"Raena...," I swallowed the fear in my throat. "I..." I realized all my planning had been for not, I didn't have any idea what to say to her or how to approach my feelings.

"Yeah?"

"I...I...," I stumbled and looked to the ground. _Speak idiot! SPEAK!_ I screamed to myself but no words seemed to make sense, none of them felt right or honest. "I think we should head back, it's pretty cold," I tried to laugh it off.

She smiled," It's not too bad. At least there's no wind," she looked back to the lake. "It's really beautiful... in a cold, icy kind of way... like me," she joked. "the cold and icy part at least."

I bit my tongue, fighting my brain that had only seconds ago been mute, from firing compliments at this girl about how beautiful she really was.


	27. Bella

**Bella's POV**

"Can you hear anything?," I walked out to the porch where Edward was standing staring at the treeline.

"No, they went too far."

"Do you think he would tell her?," I stood beside him.

"No. Embry's smart, he knows that Jacob would tell us."

"He also knows we wouldn't hurt her... or him."

"Yes...," Edward turned to me," But it would but Raena in danger, the Volturi would want her dead and he knows that. He wouldn't put her in that danger."

"You did, when you told me," I suppressed a smile.

"No," his hands rested on my waist. "I never told you anything, you found it it all all by yourself."

I smiled," What can I say? You were too intriguing to ignore."

Edwards grinned and leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Ah, little lamb, you should have ignored the lion," he joked, bringing me back to an old memory. The day I found out that Edward was a vampire and that I was falling in love with him.

"This little lamb has no regrets," I whisper and kiss him again.

He pulled away and I rested my head on his chest as we looked out at the treeline of pines. I could see into them with absolute clarity, down to the veins of each individual leaf and I could hear the flap of a bird's wings as it flew high above us. I sighed (even thought I did not breath) at the perfection that was my life, it was so perfect, better than anything I could have ever imagined for myself.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too," Edward kissed the top of my head. "Bella?"

"Mhh?"

"How is Reana doing?"

I felt a twinge of fear prick me, the question was so vague and so open and there were not enough answers to fill the void.

"She's not using, I can smell that her blood is clean."

"I know, that's good."

"Yeah, it is. But I don't see anything else... no reason why Alice can't read her future. Could it be the drugs that have her visions so diluted?"

"No, I don't think so. Alice has never had a problem like this, no matter who the person was. I don't think heroin would interfere so much... unless maybe her visions are due to a near death experience," Edward was trying to talk openly, hopefully leading him to a solution.

"But Alice could always still predict those...," I mentioned

"I just don't have any solution as to why she's so scattered."

"Maybe Raena is like me, a shield."

"If she is, I've never seen anything like it, neither has Carlisle."

"That might not be a bad thing."

"No, it might not," he agreed. "But we don't know."

"I'll just keep watching her. I... I can't anything happen to her. My dad was freak and my aunt... I don't even know what she would do if she lost Raena... that's the whole reason she sent her here."

"And she doesn't know that you know about her addiction?"

"No," I said confidently. "Charlie only told me so I would know why she was randomly coming to live with after all these years. do you think we should do more research?"

"There is only so much the world can tell us."

"I know," I wrapped my arms around my self as I puled back to look Edward in the eye. "Do you think this is serious? I mean, Alice has been alive... forever, and Raena is the only person she's never been able to see."

"Bella, don't worry about it so much. Carlisle is looking into it the best he can, we shouldn't worry too much about it."

I stayed silent, _how could I not worry about my little cousin? We had never been close, but she was my family. What if something is wrong with her, like really wrong. Aunt Diane would lose it, Raena is all she has left. Just like I used to be all Charlie had..._

"Just because I can't hear your thoughts, doesn't mean I don't know when your thinking."

I smiled and leaned against the railing of the porch," I'm just worried for her..."

"Nothing will happen to her. She doesn't know it, but she has a whole nest of Vampires watching her back," Edward leaned on the railing beside me.

I smirked," A fact that, most likely, would scare her to no end."

Edward laughed," It would scare most people."

I looked back to the treeline," How do you think she's taking the news?"

"Well, I haven't heard any screaming..."

After that response we waited in silence, I listened intensely hoping not to hear any arguing or wild cries for help. Nothing. I could only hear the brush of the leaves scattering as a rabbit safely dove into it's den from the claws of hawk that had swooped down to kill.

"I'm still upset she didn't make it to the wedding," Edward joked, breaking my concentration.

I laughed," Maybe we just won't go to hers."

"That's fair," he chuckled.

 **Raena's POV**

All I wanted was a taste, just something to keep my head up. That's it. Not even a full injection. Just a tiny smack, was that too much to ask? _YES IT IS!_ I mentally screamed at myself as I walked with Embry back down the path. He hadn't said anything since we started, but I wasn't reading into it because of the fire burning through me.

 _What if I just bought some but didn't use it? I could do that right? Keep it as a reminder of why I stopped... and if ever the urge should occur... I could... just... OH MY GOD. I NEED TAR, RIGHT NOW!_

I was unknowingly itching my left arm, my favorite spot. Embry must have mistaken it for me being cold.

"I thought you said it wasn't too bad?," he joked as he covered me with his jacket.

"What? Oh? Embry...?," I didn't really know what I was supposed to say. I wasn't even really that cold. "Won't you get cold?"

"Nah," he shrugged. "I got warm blood."

"Says the boy who just mentioned how cold it was?," I tried to joke but the strong pull to my old pastime was keeping me preoccupied.

He grinned and shuffled his feet as we continued, againing show me how adorable Embry really was. No one back home would believe what a goldmine Washington seemed to be. No one would believe that I would have this friend, a guy, who had never tried to sleep with me. Never once did Embry make a move or suggest anything remotely sexual with me. For a split second i felt so exposed, _Does he think I'm ugly or something? Some poor little girl he befriended out of pity?_

I glanced to Embry who was kicking the stones further ahead of him, an indication he was bored. _No, Embry wouldn't do that? Would he? He's so nice, why would he... He would do it because he's so nice._

"Embry, how did we become friends?," I tried to ask in a casual way, as to not indicate what I was thinking.

Embry cocked his head, trying to think. "Erm... I... I met you when you went to La Push, with Seth."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. That beach was freezing!"

Embry chuckled," Like I said, I'm warm blooded. Then... I saw you at the bonfire, you came with Charlie and Sue. You met Billy and he... he, erm...," Embry trailed off.

 _Billy? That man in the wheelchair, right... He had been the one to get Embry and I to swap our numbers._

"I guess we have him to thank," I chuckled.

"No kidding," he agreed.

"And then you came to help me study..."

"Yeah, I remember."

"I still have no idea what you were saying. Tan, cosine and all that."

Embry laughed," but your past the test."

"Barely! I got a 72%! Anything below that and she would have called Charlie and told him."

"Good thing you passed it."

"Yeah... thanks for that, Embry. I don't think I would have... Actually, I KNOW I wouldn't have gotten that grade without you."

"Anytime, young padewan."

"Pade-what?"

Embry leaned away shocked," Starwars! You've seen star wars, right?!"

"Erm...," I looked away a sly smile on my face. "Not exactly."

"YOU'VE NEVER SEEN STARWARS!?"

"No! I don't watch stuff like that. Have you ever The sisterhood of the traveling pants! That's a good movie!"

"WHAT! You did not just compare some movie about pants to one to the greatest films in the history of films!," Embry was actually shocked that I had never seen this movie. His jaw even dropped like I was naked or something.

"And I'm guessing you've never seen the Sisterhood of the Traveling pants! How do you know it's not just a good... or better!," I smiled and I toyed with him.

Embry stopped walking and put both hands on his head, mouth open and eyes wide, like we had stumbled across a dead body. I just giggled as he stood there, he couldn't even think of what to say to me, I knew he just had nothing to argue.

"You... You just can't... I... I... Starwars... it's the best..."

I giggled again.

"you just have to watch it... all of them."

"All of them? How many are there?!"

"Six."

"SIX! You want to watch six movies about some space guys with guns!"

"Absolutely, yes!"

I laughed," There is no way I could keep my eyes open after the first 10 minutes."

"No way! I say no way! After the first ten minutes, you'll be hooked. Begging to watch the rest," he said smugly.

"Oh really?," I couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah really!"

"Fine. I'll watch the movie," I agreed," Only so you'll stop making such a big deal of this."

"MoiveS, with an 's'. Plural."

"I only agree to one."

"That's fine," Embry shoved his hands in his pockets. "But after the first one, you'll be dying to see the rest."

"I will be the judge of that," I said as we exited the trail and saw the large, mansion like cabin gleaming before us.


	28. Star Wars

**Raena's POV**

Embry had practically sprinted into the house to get his laptop, he had ran so fast that he was already back downstairs by the time I entered the living room. It wasn't too late, I checked the clock before he stared, it was about 10 or so. Bella and Edward had left to bed earlier, as well as Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie were out of the deck, drinking and talking with Jasper and Alice while Jacob sat watching football on the plasma. Jacob sat up when I entered the room and looked ready, for what I wasn't sure, but he looked prepared for something. The two couples outside all turned to me too, five people now staring at me as if waiting for me to put on a performance.

Embry had rushed past me to the TV and it was then that things seemed to snap back to normal; Jacob relaxed into his seat and the people outside continued there ongoing conversation. Embry had pushed him out of the way with no hesitation and attached his laptop to the TV. At first, Jacob protested, wanting to finish the game but Embry explained there was 'no time. Raena hasn't seen Starwars.' Jacob was surprised by this fact too, telling me it was movie classic that everyone should watch. I merely rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, everyone telling me I should watch it was not making me want to watch it.

The movie started, I was sitting on the couch beside Jacob and Embry was in the recliner. It was chaos. I had no freaking idea who was who, what was happening, why they had so many robots! I tried to ask questions but Embry just told me to be patient. I was mad at myself for agreeing to this and for leaving my phone upstairs. About an hour into it, I kind of grasped bits and pieces. Luke was a good guy, stormtroopers were bad. Jacob has fallen asleep beside me and jolted awake as a fight scene began. He excused him self and went to bed. Another 20 minutes passes and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all passed through the living room saying goodnight as they headed to their rooms.

It was just me and Embry.

Embry was so engrossed in the movie, I don't think he even realized that Jacob had left. I stood up and went to the kitchen, my stomach was growling. The fridge was overflowing with fruits and vegetables, but I wanted something hot. Embry came to the kitchen and instructed me to go sit, I shouldn't miss any parts of the movie. He said he would make me something. I just laughed, but agreed and went back to the couch. I could hear him cooking but every time I turned to see him he made me look back to the screen. I couldn't help but beam, it was just too cute how much he wanted me to watch this movie.

Finally he returned with grilled cheese sandwiches with ham, he placed my plate in front of me and then sat down next to me on the couch. We ate in silence as we watched the movie, then I told him how cute Han Solo was. He told me the actor was someone named Harry or something, and I shook my head and returned to the film.

The movie ended and I didn't want to admit that it hadn't been completely awful. Embry didn't even ask for my opinion, he just hoped off the couch and went to his laptop, continuing us to the next movie. I told him I had not agreed to another movie, but he just gave me one of those 'are you serious?' looks and we both laughed. I made it until Luke had met some little green man, to learn the force when my eyes felt heavy. I snuggled into the couch, but Embry bullied me to keep my eyes open.

I woke up, still on the couch, curled up side Embry. My head was against his chest, his body tucked under me while he was sitting straight up, but his head was all the way back and he was snoring. I didn't really know what to think, or what to even do. The room was still dark, no light from outside and the TV was bright with Embry's home screen of his laptop. It wasn't like he was a one night stand and I could just creep away, we hadn't even slept together, I had just fallen asleep on him. I carefully pulled back, hoping not to wake him up so he wouldn't see how we just were. I jumped off the couch, _should I wake him up? or just leave him?_

Before I got a chance to decide, Embry moved and woke himself up, I laughed as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He tried to talk me into watching another film, but I declined, we still had a full day of skiing tomorrow. I went up to bed and left Embry in the living room, curled under the covers and was instantly asleep.

 **Embry's POV**

Han solo had just been frozen and I turned to Raena, only to see her eyes closed and her sleeping soundly. _Damn._ I scooted closer to her, and shook her by the shoulders lightly.

"Raena... Raena!"

She sat up and groaned, her face in a sleepy scowl looking around the room. She must have decided being awake was not too beneficial, because she slip back down and closed her eyes, resting her head on my shoulder. I froze as she adjusted her self to get comfortable, my heart sped up and I was breathing quickly.

 _Just calm down_ , I told myself. _Just focus on the movie. Look, it's Darth Vader... yes, good Deep breaths. Pay no attention to the gorgeous girl sleeping on your shoulder._

That worked and I watched the rest of the movie, but when it was over, I was stuck. I didn't want to move and wake her up, but it wasn't very comfortable sitting where I was. _Okay, just move slowly and lower her down to the couch, get her a blanket and go to bed. Good plan._ I shifted to face her more head on to make sure, she didn't just slip off my shoulder, but my movement caused her to rouse. She shifted again, this time placing her head on my chest and nestling into the crook of my arm. I knew now I really was trapped, no way I would move her.

I sat back against the couch and closed my eyes, appreciating the pressure of her head against my chest. I focused on my breathing to be slow and steady, so she would be laying on an even enough surface. Doing that task, lulled me to sleep.

I woke up and saw Raena standing in front of me, I now felt so cold without her next to me. I wanted her to finish the first trilogy at least, so we would be halfway done, but she refused and said she was too tired. She went to bed and I sat there on the couch, realizing that no matter what I would be devoted to this girl. It really hit my how much I would always care for her, no matter if she started dating Jonny Newton, got married and had kids, I would still care for her.

 _I can never let her go... Maybe it's a good thing I didn't tell her. I don't want to scare her away. I want her in my life. I want to be with her... so badly. But maybe that's not what's best for her... she wants a normal life. I'm not normal._

I felt like I was ripping my own heart out of my chest as I sat there fighting ever instinct inside me. They told me to chase her, knock on her door and to kiss her. Tangle my fingers in her silky hair and feel her soft lips against my in a moment of true passion, but I sat there. I did nothing. They whispered for me to confront her, tell her about who I am and what I was, they insisted she would accept me and we would be happy, but I had doubts.

 _I can't let her go... but I don't know if I can be with her._


	29. Convincing

**_Jacob's POV_**

I knew it, from the second Embry had rushed into the room carrying his laptop that he hadn't told her. I wanted him to do this on his own, I wanted him to want to do it, so I tried to focus on something else. Nessy had gone to sleep so I tried to watch the game, focus on the fouls and tackling. It had worked, and then I saw him. I knew he wanted to tell her. I knew the drive inside him, the unsustainable cry to want someone that you couldn't. But Embry could have her, he could. He just had to fight for her, like how I had tried to fight for Bella. He needed to tell her how he felt, show her. He had to stop hiding from it.

I watched part of 'A New Hope' with them and then I faked sleep so I could excuse myself and leave them alone. Hoping maybe Embry would take this chance to tell her.

I woke up the next morning, Embry was asleep in his bunk bed. He seemed normal, he just lay there breathing deeply. He hadn't woken me up to tell me that Raena was trying to kill him or that she was in shock or for any emergency. I had hoped he had told her and all went well, but if he had, I doubt he would be up here sleeping so soundly.

I left and went to make breakfast, slowly the bloodsuckers all emerged from their caves. They came out dressed in their best snow gear, trying to really make an impression on Raena that they still have physically feeling like 'cold' or 'hot'. I smirked as I chopped peppers, I had told them it was silly to overindulge, but they all insisted this is how they have kept themselves hidden.

I made 4 omelettes and ate them all happily, filling my once empty stomach.

"Are they coming?," Rosalie sounded impatient.

"I'll go check on Raena," Alice offered and zipped out of sight.

"I'll see if Embry is awake," I said standing up and wiping my hands. I went up the stairs and heard the shower running, _well one if them is up_. I peeked into our bedroom and the bunk beds were all empty. _Must be Embry._

I walked down the all to Raena's room, where Alice was trying to talk her awake. She groaned and rolled over, refusing to get out of bed.

"We're leaving soon. If you don't get up, you won't make it."

"Ehhhhh," Raena covered her head with a pillow.

"I'm serious, Raena," Alice scolded. "We'll leave without you."

Raena shifted in the bed, moving further from Alice and I chuckled, leaning in the doorway.

"Maybe if you tell her about breakfast, she'll wake up," I offered. It had always worked with the hard sleepers of the pack, once there was mention of food, everyone was wide awake.

Alice looked confused and once again leaned over the bed," Raena... wake up. we have... uh... food for you. Delicious warm... uh... pancakes?," Alice glanced at me, checking her accuracy.

"Pancakes and eggs... so good. Come on down and have some."

"Ehhhhh," Raena burrowed deeper into her bed.

Alice through her hands up, "I tried!"

I shut the door behind us and followed her back down the hall.

"Good morning, Embry," she greeted him happily as he walked past dripping with water and towel around him.

He nodded to her, not knowing what to say as he scurried to our room.

"We;re leaving in 10, Em!," I called to him.

"'Kay!"

"She won;t budge," Alice explained to the others.

"Well, should we wait for her," Emmett asked.

"Could be hours," Jasper said. "Humans can sleep all day."

"That's not really true, Jasper," Bella corrected.

"I say, we leave. She'll be fine here by herself."

"Perhaps someone should stay here with her," Carslile offered.

"I don't think we should leave her alone," Bella said, glancing to the stairs, she looked a little worried about the idea.

 _Maybe we should have Embry stay with her,_ I laughed in my head.

"That's not a bad idea, Jacob," Edward said.

"Dude, I told you to stop doing that!"

"Jacob suggested we leave Embry here," Edward informed the room.

"What do you think, Bella?," Alice asked.

"I think... that Embry still hasn't told her about himself... or his imprint. Maybe he should stay back, we can give them some space."

"But she shouldn't be isolated when she finds out," I interjected. "Believe me, it's a hard pill to swallow."

"Do you think he would really tell her?," Rosalie was not convinced.

"He's coming," Esme silenced all of us while Embry descended the stairs, not knowing the conversation that had just taken place.

He smiled and said good morning passing us all on the way to the kitchen.

 **Embry's POV**

I was making some oatmeal when Jacob came into the kitchen.

"Hey man," he said casually, but I knew he had more he wanted to talk about. _He wanted to know why I didn't tell Raena... why I had been a pussy and not just told her the way I felt. He was going to be disappointed in me._

"Hey," I replied taking a bite of my oatmeal.

"I'm not disappointed in you, Em," he leaned over the counter.

 _Fucking wolf telepathy._

"I just wanted to let you know-..."

"Jacob, I just can't do it," I cut him off.

He looked surprised so I continued. "I can't tell her. I can't ruin her life."

"Ruin her life?"

"She wants normal. That's not what we are... any of us," I looked past him to the room of vampires.

"Embry, you can't just not tell her."

"Why not?"

"I... I honestly don't know how you lasted this long holding off. I'm shocked."

"Maybe, I didn't imprint," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I added louder.

Jacob sighed," Embry... you did imprint. On her. That girl upstairs. She will be in your heart forever... there's no denying that. It will never go away, even if you try to ignore it."

"I know that... but I... I know I need her in my life, I do. But..."

"There are not but's Embry. You can't fight an imprint."

"I'm not fighting it... I'm just... delaying it."

"Bad plan, little cub."

"I know she will reject me...," I admit in a low voice, but know that the vampires across the room can still here me.

"What? Why do you think that?"

"I just know, Jacob. She already told me she likes some other guy! She going to date him or something! She doesn't see me that way, she never will, so what is the point? If I tell her, she'll still want him, so all I will have done is scare her and push her away!," I had raised my voice a little too high. I cleared my throat," So... I'm not going to tell her."

"How do you know she won't chose you?! Maybe she doesn't even know your an option."

I glanced to Jacob," Are you serious? Raena could have any man she wants, there is nobody that is not an option."

Jacob sighed," You're just going to make this harder for yourself."

"Better me than her," I took another bite.

"Well," Jacob stood up. "We're leaving."

"Cool," I went to put my bowl in the sink and he stopped me.

"But you're staying."

"What?!"

"Raena won't wake up, we need someone to stay here with her."

"And you want me to do that?"

"Yeah, why not? Might give you some time to..."

I rolled my eyes," Seriously, Jake?"

"Wasn't my idea," he said, but his thoughts said differently.

"Wasn't the whole point of me coming here, to get some distance, work it out with myself?"

"Are you really going to fight this?," Jacob asked me.

I sighed," You know I'm not."

"Didn't think so," he clapped me on the back. "Break a leg, Em."

"Jake," I grabbed his arm before he followed everyone out to the cars. "Do you honestly, think this is a good idea."

Jacob turned to me," Embry. I think she deserves to know and I think you deserve to let it off your chest. But this is not my call, I'm not forcing you to do this. Tell her if you think the time is right... but I wouldn't wait too long. Like you said, if she could have any man she wants, don't you want to throw your name into the running?"

I nodded and Jake walked out the door. _Maybe he's right... I should tell Raena... but... But what if she hates me... Shes' too disgusted to even look at me. That would be the worst pain in the world. At least now I can live in a fantasy where she might accept me, chose me, want me. Alice said she didn't need to meddle, that's a good sign, right? ... I need to make it happen, that what she said...But once I tell her, the fantasy is over. It will be real. It might be really bad. Really really bad._


	30. Star Wars II

**Raena POV**

I woke up in a dark room. _Where am I?_ I rolled over and it all came to me, I was in a cabin with Bella and her family... and Embry. I laid back down. _Last night... we fell asleep on the couch together... what does that mean!? Nothing. It doesn't mean anything, Raena. Just two friends... who fell asleep. That is it. Nothing more. Why did it make me so jittery? Seeing him there, he was so adorable and peaceful... I didn't want to leave but I couldn't stay. I wonder if he knows? No, he doesn't. He was asleep when I woke up._

 _Now I have to get up and go skiing. I suck at skiing._

I chose to stay in bed a few more minutes, checking my phone, texting April and my friend Aries from back home. I slowly got up and stretched, flipped on the light and chose an outfit.

 _This looks cute. I wonder what Embry wil-... what? No._ I put the outfit down and chose a new one, one a little more worn and less cute.

I wandered down the stairs, but the house felt quiet... empty. Not something that I would expect from a place with over 10 people staying in it. No one was downstairs, the place looked deserted.

"Hello?," I called out and then checked my phone. No new texts, but the time caught my eye. _Shit, it's already noon! They left without me!_

"Hey," I jumped at the sound of a voice. _Embry?_ I turned and there he was walking into the living room. "I thought you would sleep all day," he joked.

"Oh.. where is everyone?"

"They left. Skiing."

"Oh. Why aren't you there?"

"Are you kidding? I'm still bruised from yesterday. Besides we have unfinished business," he smiled.

My heart fluttered, _unfinished buisness?! What? Is he talking about the couch last night? HE KNOWS?!_

"You have to finish Star Wars," he went to the TV and I felt like the air had been knocked out of me.

 _What the hell is wrong with me today?!_

"Oh... yeah."

"Do you remember the last thing you saw?," Embry was messing on his computer.

"Uh... I remember a little green guy."

"You mean, Yoda?"

"Sure?"

"Be honest," Embry turned to me, his eyes alive and fiery," you like it?"

 _Like it? Like what? He must know... oh god._ His gaze made me shift in my seat.

"You do! I can tell! I'm telling you, no one can hate Star Wars."

 _The movie?! OH MY GOD! SNAP OUT OF THIS, RAENA! What the hell!_

"Y-You were right," I re-position myself.

"Personally, I love the first trilogy, but...," he turned to me and eyed me up and down. I felt uneasy, _I should have worn my cute outfit_ , I argued internally. " You seem like second trilogy girl."

Embry finished and then sat down on the other side of the couch and I kept my gaze locked on the TV, _Don't look at him. If you do, you know he'll look at you and then what?! What is happening? Calm down, just relax. Embry doesn't know about last night, he is acting totally normal. You're the one acting weird. Just stop._

"So.. we're... uhm, rewatching?"

"Well, yeah. Just a little bit, so you know what's happening."

"Oh, okay," I shifted again, unable to get comfortable in the seat.

I knew better this time then to ask questions, I kept my mouth shut and tried to focus on Luke Skywalker, but my mind keeps whispering to look at Embry. I fight the urge and remain on task, watching Han Solo get frozen. _Oh shit,_ I thought, actually forgetting about Embry and putting my full attention on the film.

Then it was over.

 _Crap._ I turned to Embry without thought and he looked to me. _NO, I wanted to avoid this._ His dark hair was hanging in his face while his smile was bright and happy. He looked so casual sitting on the couch, but also like he could have been modeling or something. He just looked so good for some reason, even in ripped jeans and a graphic tee. _What the hell?_

"I set it up, so it will just roll into the next movie," he boasted.

"Cool," I gulped and looked back to the TV, new words scrolling up the screen.

"Return of the Jedi, this is a good one!," Embry tells me giddily.

"I'm going to make some food," I stood up.

"No, let me. I don't want you to miss it," he stood up quickly.

"It's okay, Embry. I can miss a few minutes."

"I insist."

"Embry, it's okay," I tried to walk past him.

"But I-..."

"Move, Embry!," I snapped at him. His eyes widened and then shrunk back as he stepped out of my way.

"I... I'll just... paused it," he said softly as I past him to go to the kitchen.

 _What the hell was that! That was no cool! What the fuck!? Why is this so... weird?! Should... Should I bring up last night? NO! NO! Embry doesn't even know... if he did, he wouldn't think anything of it, we're just friends... that's all. He's.. he's my friend. Just stop being so... URGGGHHH JUST STOP!_

I was beating myself as I shuffled through the kitchen. I wasn't even hungry, it had just been an excuse to clear my head, it was not working.

 _I want a hit_ , I thought miserably. _Fuck..._ the thought made my skin crawl with excitement. _Just a small... small hit. Just to take off this edge. Make me normal. Stop me from whatever all this is..._

I opened the cupboard and saw a bag of popcorn, perfect. I put the bag in the microwave and turned back to the living room. Embry was sitting facing the TV, looking away from me. _Why did I snap at him? Makes no sense... I should apologize..._

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. The microwave dinged and I pulled the bag out, emptied it into a large bowl, took a deep breath and went back to the living room. Once I sat down, I felt Embry turn to me, but I couldn't look at him, I would have felt guilty. He didn't say anything, he just started the movie again and we fell into silence.

 _I need to say something... this is going to kill me._

"Who is that thing?," I broke the silence and cringed at my voice.

"Jabba the Hut," Embry replied.

"He's that guy... they mentioned him before... right?," I glanced to Embry.

He cracked a smile," Yes, they did."

"See?! I'm watching and listening," I smiled.

"You must actually like the movies then," Embry retorted with a grin.

"I... They aren't terrible," I said slyly and turned back to the screen. "I made popcorn," I placed the bowl in between us.

"Thanks," he took a handful popping into his mouth.

 _What a goof,_ I smiled unintentionally and turned back to the TV.

The movie was actually making sense to me, Luke rescued the cute Han guy, but he was totally in love with Leia. I guess they make a cute couple.

"WAIT!? VADER IS LUKE'S FATHER!?".

Embry laughed," Yeah."

"WHAT?!"

"Shh... just listen."

A few minutes past and then another plot point is revealed.

"LUKE AND LEIA ARE BROTHER AND SISTER!," I almost jumped up.

Embry just grinned.

"What?! That's crazy! Thank god they didn't like... do anything..."

"I told you it's good."

 _Oh damn_ , I nestled into my seat and reached for some popcorn and unknowingly brushed hand with Embry. I turned to check and there it was, our hands intertwined in the bowl. I pulled back quickly, not really knowing what to do. _What they hell is this, a corny movie? Why does this keep happening? Today is just too sideways!_

"Did you want some?," Embry extended the bowl.

"No. I'm good," I kept my eyes glued to the screen.

 _Why? WHY?! What even is this... why does it feel so weird_?

The movie continued and I made myself look forward, no sideways glances to Embry. I was doing great until the movie finally ended. It had been a prett good movie, I liked it.

I sat uncomfortably, not knowing what to do or say. Thankfully Embry took charge.

"We should take a break," he stood up and stretched.

"Yeah..."

"Want to go for a walk?," he turned to me, his soft brown eyes catching the afternoon light.

"Uh... yeah. Yeah sure," I looked away.


	31. All on the Table

**HERE WE GO, YA'LL! IT IS HAPPENING! PLEASE ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! PLEASEEEE!**

* * *

 **Embry POV**

I put on my jacket, my nerves flaring inside of me. Every fiber of my being in battle with one another. Half of me told me to abort, forget the whole thing and just enjoy the day watching movies. The stronger half of me was insisting I tell her bout everything, the imprint, my wolf side, even Bella and her family. I knew I shouldn't tell Raena about it but I didn't want to keep secrets from her anymore, I wanted to lay it all on the table.

 _Play it cool. Wait for the perfect moment... You had it last night, but blew it. Now I'll have to find a new perfect moment. Make it simple. Nothing too crazy. Just say something like 'Hey Raena, I think you're really cool. I like spending time with you...' or maybe be bold, just ask her out straight on. 'Raena, I like you and I would treat you better than Jonny Newton ever could.' But that puts her under a lot of pressure, I don't want it to be an ultimatum, I want her to want to be with me... Maybe I should just tell her I'm a wold and she if she accept me... then ease her into the imprint. That seems smart. Or I could tell her I like her and ease her into the wolf... I don't know. Which one is better?!_

I had been standing by the door while Raena had went upstairs to grab her coat. She skipped down the stairs and gave me a weak smile.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Raena seemed a little cranky that day, I think I might have kept her up too late to watch Star Wars. I felt a tug at my heart strings when I thought about her on my arm last night.

"Where do you want to go?," I asked putting my hands in her pockets.

"That lake was really pretty, we could just go there again," she shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," I said leading the way back to the lake. "So tell me, what's your favorite part of the Episode I?"

"Episode I?"

"Oh, I mean the first three movies."

"How many episodes are there?"

"Right now? Only two, but there are a lot in the comics."

"Oh... Well, I liked the part where Luke took of his dad's mask, that was really sweet."

"Yeah, it was. Were you mad about Han Solo and Leia, I know how cute you thought he was."

Raena cracked into a gorgeous grin," Yes and no. He is gorgeous, but I can tell that movie is old, so I know he is old now too."

"He is. What? Older guys aren't your style," I joked.

 _I'm older than her..._

"Not that old," she laughed.

"How old is too old?"

"I think my dream man is probably in college, so he is mature... You know how boys are at our age," she looked down.

"Our age? You know I am older, right?"

"By what?! Like 6 months."

"Try a full year, kid."

"Whatever, my birthday is coming up soon, so we'll be the same age," she stuck out her tongue.

"Now looks who's mature," I chuckled.

We walked into the open space in front of the lake, the pebbles crunching beneath our shoes as we approached the shore. It was even better in daylight, the sun bouncing off the ice and shining on the mountains in the backdrop, but it was just as cold.

 _Okay... Okay... This is it. This is it. You have to tell her, you just have to do it... But which part. Wolf? Or that I like her? If I tell her I'm a wolf, she might run away and I'll never get the chance to tell her how I feel. If you tell her you like her, she might pick Jonny instead of you... Who knows what she's thinking. They are just so intertwined, to explain the wolf I need to talk about the imprint and to explain the imprint I need to tell her about my being a wolf._

I took a deep breath and turned to Raena, she was gazing out at the water, her arms crossed and she was shaking, obviously cold.

"Are you cold?," I asked her like an idiot.

"Jus-s-st a b-bit," she replied through chattered teeth.

I shed my coat off like a snake sheds it's skin and draped it over like I had don the night before.

"I f-forgot how much of a gentlemen you a-r-re," she joked.

"What can I say? I love a damsel in distress."

She leaned her head back and let out a curt laugh," Is that what I am?"

I shrugged," Sure, and I will gladly protect you from the weather."

Raena nodded and turned back to the water, her breath sending clouds of vapor into the air.

"Damsel in distress... sounds about right" she muttered.

"What?," I asked.

She sighed," Embry... Why do you think we're friends?"

The questions, did in fact surprise me, it was not something I had expected or had even prepared for.

"Well... I-I-I... I think we're friends because... we... we just click..."

"Click? We just click? You don't know anything about me."

"Now that's not true, I know you a terrible skier," I joked but she didn't crack a smile.

 _What happened? Why is she being so serious?_

 **Raena POV**

It had been itching like mad, my arm, I wanted nothing more than the warm sting of a needle and the rush of an injection. Not only were cravings calling to me, but my mind was just pestering me with doubt.

 _Embry is too nice... but he's right, I am damsel in distress. Maybe that is why he's been so nice to me. It is pity, after all... Makes since. A guy like him and girl like me, we would never have been friends in Chicago. I would never have even met him, he'd be in all the smart classes, hanging out at the library, going to all those museum and conventions and stuff... and me? I'd be in classes with all the other soon-to-be drop outs, hanging out with other addicts... just wanting to score._

I could tell Embry was surprised when I asked him about our friendship and when I rejected his answer. He tried to play it off, but I was really trying to figure him out.

 _Why is he my friend? It makes no sense, we're almost complete opposites when it comes to personality and outlook. I mean, I guess we like some of the same things, we both don't have our dads, but is that really enough to base a friendship on? Or is it really just pity? Maybe Charlie asked him to watch over me or something, that would make more sense._

I glanced back to Embry, he shuffled his feet, obviously not knowing how to continue with my harsh silence keeping us distant. I looked him over, he was tall and thin, but a slight muscle tone, nothing major. He did have a nice sharp jawline, one of my weaknesses, but no sense of style. Always wearing ripped jeans and some weird tee shirt. His hair was shaggy and fairly, long, it ran into his eyes, but I guess it wasn't too bad. In a way, I guess his personality was shown on the outside, he looked like a geek, really smart and into comics and stuff, which he was. He looked like someone who was going to get into college, leave this small town, forget about all the friends he made here and never look back.

 _He will forget about me too... Everyone forgets about me._

I shook my head," Embry we are so different... Almost too different."

He turned to look at me, I met his gaze, his soft brown eyes looked sad hidden under the tips of his hair.

"Why do you think that?"

"I mean, you're so smart and stuff and I'm just not. I like shoes and jewelry and you... you like Star Wars and math..."

"You know, I'm just good at math, it's not like it's my hobby," he said lowly, again trying to lighten the tension between us.

"Embry," I fully turned away from the view to look at him, he did the same so now we faced one another. "It makes almost no sense to me..."

He looked to the ground," So, you're saying you don't want to be friends with me?," I could hear the sting in his voice.

"I'm saying, how did it happen?...," I paused and sucked in a deep breath. "Do you pity me or something?"

Embry's head snapped up, his eyes intense and not a all what I had imagined. "Pity you? Why on earth would I pity you, Raena?"

My heart sped up, _Why did I mention it?!_

"I-I... I don't know... Just a new girl in town... lost... degenerate..."

"Raena, you aren't a degenerate. And I don't believe for a second you're lost. You... You..."

"What" I peered up at him while he searched for a word.

"You're so strong," he finished. "One of the strongest people I know. I mean, you're mom sends you here to live with family you barely know and within a week you are already thriving. You so complex and mind blowing, it's mesmerizing to just look at you," he finished and I could see the regret on his face. His words had said more then he had wanted.

My heart fluttered at the compliments he had showered on me, but I was still not convinced. _He doesn't even know the real me... If he knew... he would..._

"Embry, you don't even know why I'm really here!"

He tilted his head," What? What do you mean?"

"My mom didn't just send me here... She wanted me out of the city... because... I'm an addict," I wanted to keep looking at him but my shame was heavy so I looked down.

Embry didn't say anything and I couldn't look at him, I could imagine that now as he stared at me with wide eyes and an open jaw he was regretting ever becoming my friend. Regretting saying all those things about me, believing I was a strong person. The wind made a chill run up my spine as I waited for his disgust to overwhelm him and for him to tell me he was doing this out of pity and all he said before was a lie. I swallowed the lump in my throat and felt a tear trickle down my face. I wiped it away quickly and inhaled, finally turning back to face him.

He looked nothing like I had thought, his eyes were normal... even calm, his mouth closed and his face seemed at peace for whatever reason.

 _Did he already know?_

"Did you know?!," I asked horrified.

 _Is that why he was my friend? Because he thought I was junkie loser... that's is even worse!_

"No," Embry shook his head, his tone soft and believable. It sounded like the truth and more than that it felt like the truth.

I crossed my arms, unsure what to say to him, how to proceed, so I looked back to the frozen lake. We stood there, not saying anything, the minutes ticked on like hours. I wanted to scream and yell, why wasn't he saying anything. B _ecause he is disgusted by me now... but he's still good person. He's not going to be mean to me, he'll just pity me more. Become like mom, worried all the time, always questioning me, wanting me to come to him if I need help. Wants to feel like he's doing something good in the world._

"You know... I have secrets too, Raena," Embry was still facing me. My eyes darted over to him, now it was his head that was hung in shame, I almost scoffed at the idea of his secrets. I wanted to ask him if he had cheated on an exam or something, but my throat was closed and I couldn't speak.

"I... I want to tell you... but ... I don't want you to be scared..."

I turned to him, now I was intrigued. _What in the world would he think would scare me in his life? I just told him I do drugs and am an addict, but he think what he could say would scare me?!_

Embry looked up momentarily and our eyes connected, I could tell he was serious. This was real to him, just like my secret was to me. So I didn't make any comments, but now I felt compelled to reply to him.

"I'm not scared," I said confidently.

Embry's face didn't change," Can I show you?"

I held my breath and nodded.

He shuffled his feet again, I saw now how scared his was. He looked away from me, his arms were twitching, or maybe he was just cold now that I had stolen his coat again. He reached behind his head and took his shirt off with one swift motion, revealing his bare torso to me. I looked at his skin, expecting to see scars or cuts or something.

 _Is he suicidal? Did he try to kill himself? Was it recent? Was he being abused or something? Is he still? But... I don't see anything._

All I saw was his smooth caramel skin sculpted to his body, he was more muscular than I had given him credit for. Then he pulled off his sneakers and socks, tossing them on top of his shirt. Next he took of his pants, which was not what I was expecting at all.

"Embry... What...," I took a small step back.

 _Is he-? No. Embry wouldn't do that. What is he doing?_

"Just... trust me, Raena," he looked up at me again, and I did. I trusted him.

He stood in front of me, in his checkered boxers, his stance showed his was definitely uncomfortable... or maybe he was cold, I wasn't sure.

"Embry-..."

"Raena, I wanted to tell you this from the moment we met... but I didn't want to scare you," he shuffled his feet again.

"Tell me what?"'

"I'm," he paused and his head fell. He slowly raised his head gain, finding his courage," I'm a werewolf."

In the moment, I felt like the climax of situation fell flat. He had been building tension, undressing, telling me he had a secret and I had been intrigued. _A secret he believed would scare me... and now... A werewolf?_

"What?," Was the only thing I could say. I admit, up until that moment I had been worried, I believed he did have some big gory secret to share about his past, but now I see it was just a huge joke to him.

"I'm a werewolf, Raena," he repeated.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, I was mad now. _He thought this would be funny? A fucking joke!?_

"Seriously, Embry!? Do you think this is funny or something! Some kind of joke!?," I spoke bitterly.

"What? No! No! Raena, I'm going to show you. I am a-.."

"A werewolf?! Seriously!? You could have done something a little less obvious, Embry! A shitty backstory about your uncle hitting you or something... even I would have believed it over this!"

"Raena, no just watch..."

Embry started to shake, his whole body was moving, but I was still pissed. "I honestly, can't believe you would do this Embry! I fucking trusted you and told you the most..."

Suddenly Embry was no where to be seen. All that I saw was a dog. A large dog. A fucking enormous dog. An angry, mean looking dog. I froze... fear had gripped me completely and in that moment I had accepted the fate of my death. I couldn't close my eyes or look away, I was too scared. It was big, like freakish big, or a lab experiment gone wrong. It had a light gray face, almost white except for the bridge of the nose. It was dark, practically black.

The dog whimpered and laid down on the beach, his eyes looked innocent and sad. _Eyes... Those eyes. They... They were... No. No fucking way. Where the hell did he go?! Is this like some special affect or something._

I let out my breath slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements. The dog had not looked way from me, it was terrifying. For a moment, my eyes scanned the beach, looking for Embry, looking for any sign of help, looking for an escape. _I can't outrun it... it's catch me in a second. Why... Why hasn't he just killed me already._

The dog stood up again, like it heard my plan to run and was preparing, it towered over me, looking down at me curiously. It whimpered again, lowering itself to my height, it's nose just inches from my chest. My breathing quickened and I wanted to close my eyes and just be dead, but I couldn't. I looked t the giant dog and I was still scared, but for a moment I believed it was kind. For just a brief second, I thought it was not going to hurt me, but then the fact that it was a giant fucking dog that appeared from nowhere,came back into play and I was scared all over again. It backed away from me and then it was ripped apart at the seems, fur sprayed out and I saw Embry again.

He stood there, in front of me naked, covering himself, looking completely petrified.

"Raena... I just wanted to show you. I wasn't joking. I really am a werewolf. I was not making fun of you or trying to laugh at you or anything. I'm a werewolf. Now you know my biggest secret... well, one of my biggest secrets..."

I was definitely in a state of shock, my mouth had dropped open and I could tell I looked exactly how I felt.

"What... the ... fuck was... that," I managed to say.

"It was me, Raena... in wolf form. I'm half human, half wolf."

 _What the fuck. Werewolves don't exist... it's made up. This is not real. He is lying._

"That's not funny Embry!"

"What!?," he almsot uncovered himself but caught it just in time.

"Where is it!? The fucking costume or whatever?," I stormed to him.

"Costume?"

"Or fucking whatever is was!? Do you a friend out here or something?! Is Jacob here! Did you think it would be funny to pull a prank on me or something?!," I circled him looking for a clue, like a wire or some sort of display or something

"What? Raena, no! I-..."

"Werewolves aren't real Embry!," I yelled in his face

"Then explain what I am!," he replied in my exact tone and volume.

I had never seen Embry yell... or even really raise his voice past normal. And now he was in my face, yelling at me, his eyes were hard and cold, but they softened immediately. He looked away from me, embarrassed for whatever reason.

I had stepped back, the anger was suppressed due to the fear.

"I am a werewolf, Raena. That was me, there. That was me..."

I took another step back," It's not real..."

"It is real, Raena," he took a small step toward me but I jumped back.

"NO!," I shouted and he froze, pain and fear in his eyes. I backed away more, then finally turned and started to run, back cross the beach, back on the trail, back to the cabin.

"Raena! Raena! Wait! Please, Raena!," I hear him call to me, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. Running away was the thing I was best at.

* * *

 **TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS, THANK YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE DON'T BE SHY, THEY FUEL ME!**


	32. Reaction

**Embry's POV**

I scared her. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her. I saw it in her eyes as soon as I transformed, the pure fear was blinding. I tired to seem gentle, to look like less of a predator, but all I saw was her terror. Then, like an idiot, I tired to explain it to her, but she ran. She was so terrified, she ran.

I rushed to put my clothes on, calling out to her, but she just ran. I ran after her, but she was quicker than I thought.

 _FUCK! FUCK!_

 _WOLFLINK :_

 _[ "Embry, is everything okay?!" ]_

It was Quil.

 _[ "I... I fucked up... FUCK!" ]_

I climbed the steps of the cabin, I saw the cars were parked out front and I could sense Jacob while smelling the others. _Seems everyone was back... Shit._ The door opened before I could even reach for it, it was Jacob. He stepped out and shut the door. My head dropped, my arms were limp by my side.

"I...I...," I felt like such a piece of shit.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me, swooping me into a tight hug. Jacob was not really the touchy-feely type, so this was new. I figured he felt bad for pressing me to tell her, and then this happened.

He pulled back and grabbed me by the shoulders," Don't worry, Embry. It's going to work out."

I just felt pointless, like nothing.

"How?," I asked my voice scratchy.

"Bella is talking to her," Jacob lead me over to the chairs and had me sit.

"What... what did...," I wanted to know what happened when she came back.

"She just went to her room. She didn't say anything... but, I heard you, so we all chose to come back."

 _I bet he had to force them... God, why did I do this?!_

"Embry, stop beating yourself up!," Jacob insisted.

 _[ "Embry! What happened?!" ]_

 _[ "You told her! THE CUB IS NOW A WOLF!" ]_

Seth bellowed excitedly.

 _[ "You finally did it man!" ]_

I shook my head, wanting the voices out of my head.

"How... How... Is she...," I just wanted to know if she was okay, but the words were caught in my throat.

"She's just confused... it happens to everyone. It happened to Emily and Sam, she needed time. It happens, Embry, this is totally common."

"You didn't see the way she looked at me," I dropped my head again.

 _[ "Let's get the details, Call!" ]_

 _[ "Come on, guys. Give him some space." ]_

Jacob said it in a calm, leader tone. Not a command, but a strong suggestion, so the link went quiet.

"...Thanks...," I mumbled.

 **Raena POV**

 _What... What do I even do?! How do I?! STOP. There is no way any of that is real. He played me. He... he had to... It can't be real._ I was pacing my room, the thoughts were clouding everything.

"Hey," Bella knocked on the door and then walked in.

 _Fuck, not now._

"Uhm... Hi. Uhm, could you come back later. I-I want to be alone, right now," I brushed her off.

Bella didn't move. _Fucking dammit._

"What? What is it," I turned to her, my arms crossed.

"So, Embry told you."

"What?"

 _Did she really just say that? How did... How does she know? Was.. Was she in on it?!_

"Embry... he told you, didn't he? About, what he is..."

My arms fell," You knew about this?!" The anger surged inside me. " Is this some sick joke! It's not funny! How many of you are in on it!? All of you!"

Bella was calm, she stood confidently, my words bouncing off her.

"I knew. Embry is a werewolf, so is Jacob."

I couldn't hold in the crazy laugh. "Oh, my god! Of course! Jacob and Embry, both of them! And you? Huh, are you a fairy or something?!"

Bella cracked a smile," No, I'm not a fairy."

"Are you out of your mind!? He's not a werewolf! There is no such thing!"

"They are real, Raena."

"No! They aren't! And if they were, how are you calm about it!"

"Raena, Jacob and Embry are good people. They aren't going to hurt you."

"DO YOU KNOW CRAZY YOU SOUND!," I screamed trying to get through her.

Bella sighed and sat on my bed," It can seem overwhelming. I get it."

I just scoffed, she was really trying to convince me that werewolves are real. She had changed so much from what I remembered her. The Bella I knew as a kid was scared of things, a rule follower. She once told on my for pulling up her neighbors flowers and I got in trouble. But now she seemed different, so very different.

"Bella... it's not real. Werewolves don't exist," I was tired now, really trying to show her the way back from Crazy town.

"Come with me," she stood up.

"What?"

"Come on," she took my hand and pulled me up.

I didn't want to go, I didn't want her to touch me and I didn't want be here. But at the moment, I didn't fight, I agreed. She lead me downstairs and outside where I saw Embry and Jacob sitting on the deck.

"What the fuck," I pulled away from Bella.

Embry stood up," Raena, I'm so sorry."

"Why would you bring me out here," I asked her with my jaw tight.

Bella turned to the boys" Guys... I think you should shift."

"What? No way!," Embry disagreed. "Bella, you can't be serious!"

"I think it will help," She told them.

Jacob shrugged," She might believe it this time."

"Are you all out of your minds?!," I felt like I was the one going crazy.

"She doesn't need this, Bella. I thought you were talking to her," Embry stepped forward.

"She still doesn't believe you. I think this will help her."

Embry looked past Bella to me, but our eyes only met for a brief moment before I looked away. When I looked back up, Embry and Jacob were walking down the steps to the snow. They both began to strip and I rolled my eyes. I cannot believe this.

"Seriously, Bella. I can't believe you, of all people, would believe in this shit," I crossed my arms.

"Just watch," she turned back to the half naked boys in the snow.

They looked to one another and then Embry looked right at me before trembling and once again he was replaced by a giant dog. I jumped back this time, practically hiding behind Bella. Beside the dog I saw earlier was another one, this one was slightly bigger and has red fur covering it's whole body.

"Where did they go?!"

"Raena, they are right there. It's Jacob and Embry."

"It's not possible," I argued with her.

Bella descended down to the giant dogs.

"Wait, no!," I grabbed her.

"Raena, they won't hurt you," she gently pulled me down with her.

I sucked in a breath, terrified by the giant creatures.

 _This isn't real. This isn't real. No way. No way._

Bella approached the large brown wolf, and it bowed it's head slightly. Bella scratched behind it's ears and the dog almost grinned. I looked down the length of the body, it looked like it as breathing, like it was really alive.

"How... how are you touching it... It... It's not..."

"This is Jacob, Raena. Alive and well."

I looked away to the other wolf, it seemed small, like it was cowering away. _If this is Jacob... then that is Embry... but... but it can't be. Werewolves... they... they don't exist... I... It can't be..._

"How?," I turned back to Bella. "How is this possible?"

Bella smirked," It's a long story..."

"Okay, it's not like you don't get to tell me!," I was irritated.

 _So werewolves are real... and Embry is one of them... but how? How can this be real... What's the story!_

"Let's go inside," Bella ushered me. "Let the boys change," we past through the door and I wanted to look back to Embry but Bella was blocking my view.

"Where is everyone?," I asked her as we sat down on the couch.

"Well, Rensemee is napping and Edward went with his family to the store, I think," Bella obviously was lying.

"Right...," I crossed my legs anxiously.

 _Embry is werewolf... Holy shit... And I thought my secret was big, what the fuck!_

Jacob and Embry entered the house and they sat in the two recliners, but Bella stood up and tugged on Jacob.

"What?"

"Let them talk," Bella said pulling him from the room.

Now it was just us. Embry and I. Alone. Me and werewolf. Silence rang between us, I had so many questions but no real starting point.

 **Embry POV**

I talked first. I couldn't stand the silence, it was slowing eating away at me.

"I'm so sorry, Raena," I apologized. "I really, truly did not want this to happen this way."

Raena sat at the far end of the couch, her legs crossed and her hands folded tightly in her lap. She didn't say anything so I kept talking.

"I did not want to scare you, believe me, it was my last intention. I... I just felt like you needed to know...," I trailed off.

"Jus tell me one thing," she was staring ahead, not looking at me.

"What?"

"Is this real?," she turned to me. "Like, really real. Not some hoax."

 _She still things I'm playing a joke on her...?_

"No, Raena. This is real."

"How?!," she asked so lost.

I started at the beginning, telling her about my tribe and the gene we carried that gave us the ability to transform into wolves. I told her about my first transformation when I was younger, around the time I turned hit 14. I told her about the pack, Jacob was my alpha and that most of the people that she had met at the Reservation were wolves. I ensured her that we didn't kill or hunt people, we were just wolves, but never harmed any humans. I left out the vampires as I had promised Jacob and Carslile. I ended by telling her it was a big secret, that I hadn't even told my own mom.

"Then why tell me?," she finally asked.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I looked down at my lap," I just... that's a story for another time," I mumbled.

"Story? Shouldn't I know?," she pestered.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later, though."

She was not happy by the idea.

"I can't believe this," she leaned back into the couch, picked up a pillow and screamed into it. After a few seconds she tossed it aside.

"Feel better?," I asked.

"No," she admitted. "My mom would never had sent me if she knew about this... and Charlie, oh my god..."

"Welll... actually Charlie knows..."

"CHARLIE KNOWS!," she shouted.

"Well, yes... I mean, Jacob told him... but he doesn't know everything you know. He just knows that Jacob is a werewolf. That's it."

Raena sighed and massaged her temples, ""So, all of this is a lot...I mean, werewolves and packs is not something you hear or see everyday," she was mostly talking to herself.

"I understand."

"You have to tell me everything, Embry. No secrets."

"No, I mean yes. I agree," I stuttered.

"Tell me why I know and not your mom."

 _Why? Why, god. Why are you so cruel to me..._

I sighed," Raena..."

"No, Embry. You have to tell me," she said sternly.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I just think... I mean you just learned a huge, Earth shattering thing... maybe this should wait..."

"Why? Might as well just tell me. My earth can't get any more shattered... not unless... is it that you are also a wizard or something."

I cracked a smile," No..," I let out a small chuckle. "Not a wizard."

"Then what?"

My smile fell," Raena..."

"What? Embry, just tell me."

"Well... it's complicated."

"More complicated then being a werewolf?!"

"Way more complicated," I looked her in the eye, trying to convince her.

She sighed and fell back into the couch," This is... just...," she trialed off.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"I... I just... I don't even know..."

"It's a lot."

"It is a lot," I agreed.


	33. History repeats itself

**Raena POV**

It didn't feel any better when we got back to Forks. It almost made me feel worse, Charlie tried to talk to be about the trip but I mumbled an excuse and went to my room. _He knew about this. He knows about this! How does he know? How could he not do something... What other secrets is this fucking town hiding?!_

I opened my laptop and started research, it was never ending. All the stories and myths surround them was an overload. I knew some if it was true, Embry said there was a pack. I didn't see anything about it being some genetic disease. A common plot point was that werewolves were hunters, but not of human, of vampires. _Yeah right_ , I shut the the laptop after a few hours and my head felt numb. I snuggled under my covers and tried to sleep but it was near impossible.

The next day at school was groggy. I was running on maybe an hour and I couldn't stop second guessing myself. Everyone I saw I wondered if they were something secret, a troll or an elf. _Maybe he is a vampire, he looks so pale_ , I saw a kid getting books from his locker. _If they exist... if any of this is real. But... it is real..._ V _ampires can't go out in the sun. They'll burn and die. So they can't be real... at least not here. Maybe he's some sort of centaur or something and gets hoove_ s. The boy caught me staring at him so I quickly went to math class.

The day felt so slow, I just wanted to go home and sleep. I left English and considered ditching Art again and going to Charlie's. He would see I was at home, not using, so a win-win.

"Hey there beautiful," a sly voice whispered as an arm wrapped around my shoulders. _Jonny._

I unhooked him from me," Hey."

"I thought I'd come and be your escort. M'lady?," he held out his arm for me to link with his.

I rolled my eyes," Not in the mood."

"Fine. Sorry, just excited for tonight," he grinned.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, don't forget. I'm taking you out."

 _Oh, Fuck me. Fuck! FUCK! FUUUUCCCK!_

"Oh... right. Uh, I might not be able to make that."

"What? Why?," Jonny strolled along side me.

"I've got a lot going on...," I muttered.

"Oh, is that so? Like what?," Jonny asked as we entered the Art room.

"Like none of your business," I snapped at him and sat down.

Jonny tossed his bag on the floor," So what? You going to come up with excuses? Not even a real one."

"It's not an excuse. It's the truth."

"Seriously, Raena? Like, really?"

My brain was on overload, Werewolves, my cousin and my uncle, Embry, my mom and Chicago, now Jonny. Thoughts of my forbidden love flooded in my mind and my blood boiled with lust. I couldn't take it. I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked out the room.

"Raena! Raena, wait!"

I closed my eyes, it felt like a flashback to the cabin. Running from Embry and him begging me to let him explain.

"Raena," Jonny stood in front of me. "Don't go."

"I need to get out of here," I clenched my fists.

"Uh... I'm sorry, Raena. I didn't mean to..."

"Forget it."

I pushed past him.

"Raena!"

Jonny hopped in front of me again and I held the urge to slap him

"Raena, come one. Don't just walk away."

Jonny said as the bell rang, signaling we were to be in class. The hall cleared, but not before a teacher told us to get moving and Jonny agreed, saying we were on our way.

"Better get going."

I mocked him and tried to walk away again.

"Fine. Be this way. I don't give a shit," he headed back to the art room.

As he left, the loneliness seeped in and I felt scared. I didn't want to be alone. Not now, not with all I had learned. My brain couldn't handle the overload of information, I need something... anything to numb it.

"Wait!," I called to Jonny and he stopped, and slowly tuned to me.

"What."

I felt a little embarrassed, "Do... do you want to come with me?"

His brow furrowed, he was totally confused. First I was blowing him off, telling him I didn't have time and now I was literally asking him to hang out with me.

"And go where?," he seemed intrigued by the idea now.

I shrugged," I don't know. I... I just can't stay here."

Jonny thought about it," Let me grab my bag," he slipped into the art room and came out a few seconds later.

I chuckled," Did Ms. Lowell see you?"

"Nah, she's too busy helping that kid who doesn't know how to hold a brush."

I let out a small laugh and we left school and got into Jonny's Corvett, he drove while messing with his radio. I sat in the passengers seat looking out the window at the wet town, feeling smaller than ever.

 _Werewolves... Any one of them could be one. A wolf. But that doesn't make sense, how can someone be half man half wolf. That's not how DNA works, that much I remember from 9th grade. Maybe this town is just one big conspiracy, or this is where the U.S. government abandons it's experiments... That would make sense, it's on the edge of the world, it's nowhere._

"You're awfully quiet over there," Jonny joked.

"Just thinking," I mumbled while sitting up in the seat.

"About?"

 _Like I would tell you... I just... I need a distraction. Something to make my head stop throbbing._

"Hey, do you know where I can buy drugs here?"

Jonny swerved in his lane.

"What?!"

"Drugs. Does anyone sell here?"

"Like what kind of drugs?," Jonny asked. "Pot? Cause yeah, I can hook you up."

"Uh... sure, yeah pot," I lied.

 _No point in asking. He doesn't fucking know._

"Cool, yeah. We can light up now," he turned down a nice street.

This look like the new and improved Forks, a fancier place with nicer houses, greener lawns and better streets. Jonny pulled up to a nice house, really beautiful and fairly big. Nothing as fancy as the Cullen's house, but this was classic American.

"Woah... this is really nice," I got out of the car.

"Yeah, my parents make a good living," he showed me inside, taking me up the stairs and into his room.

Honestly, it was pretty much exactly what the room of a guy like Jonny Newton would have. A poster of some football player, a messy desk and a pile of the clothes on the floor beside a perfectly made bed. His room was bigger than the one I had at Charlie's, so it was way bigger then the one I had back home.

"Surprised your bed is made," I joked as I sat down.

"Yeah, my mom does it," he dug into his closet.

"Of course," I sighed.

Jonny then produced a shoe box which held about 3 grams and some papers. He sat beside me, rolled one, lit it, took a puff and past it to me.

"Surprised you keep it in your house. Your mom seems the type to clean the room for you," I took a hit.

He chuckled," Yeah, but I hide it pretty well."

"I'm also kind of surprised you smoke at all being an athlete."

This time he laughed loudly," Yeah, like Forks has the money to afford drug tests," he took the joint from me.

"Good point," I laughed.

"So, speaking of Forks, you like it so far?"

"No," I said bluntly, taking the joint back and taking a long hit. "It sucks," I started to cough.

Jonny laughed," Well, not everywhere can be as great as Chicago. Small town living has its perks."

"Like what? Knowing everyone's business?"

He shrugged," People tend to be more lenient towards you if they've known you your whole life."

"Does that mean your not the golden boy everyone thinks you are?"

"No, I am."

We laughed together and I handed him the joint.

"I don't know. I've heard some things," I joked.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like you and your ex, Teresa."

Jonny's smile faded," Yeah... what did you hear?"

"That you cheated on her, with girls in La Push."

He took another hit, neither admitting to it or denying it.

"This town does love to gossip. Not a perk of small town living," he put the joint out and started to roll another one.

"So, is it true?"

Jonny sighed," Believe it if you want."

"I'm asking you."

Jonny finished rolling, lit his new joint and took a deep drag.

"My past is my past. I don't wallow."

"So that's a yes," I took the joint from him.

"Look Raena," Jonny shifted in the bed to turn towards me. "I like you. I think you are gorgeous and fiery, the perfect combination. I already told you, why does it matter what I've done?"

I took a drag," History repeats itself."

"Not with you," he put a hand on my thigh.

I took another hit, analyzing the situation I was in. I was with Jonny, alone in his house... and in his room. I was on my way to a mild high from weed and my mind felt slightly at ease from everything I heard learned on the ski trip. I knew from that moment Jonny wanted to have sex, no doubt about it, but I didn't know it I wanted to.

"If you say so," I said with little faith, handing the joint back to him.

He took it with his right hand, leaving his left on my thigh.

"You know Raena... you really baffle me."

"How so?"

"We meet, we hit it off, have a good time and then you go all cold, being a major bitch, but I stay nice. I offer to date you, take you out and be good to you, but you shit on me, more than once... And then, the moment I'm mean back, you want to hang out? It's... It's just... weird."

"Jonny... we had sex. We didn't hit it off, you were nice and charming, but that was it. We don't have anything in common."

"You don't think so," he handed the joint back, and leaned in real close.

"No," I took a long slow hit, letting the smoke fill my lungs and the comfortable buzz tingle my brain. I felt really relaxed, a nice chance from my stressed life of sobriety, but nothing like the true high of heroin.

I hadn't looked away from Jonny's light green eyes. I saw it. The look. His eyes were darting from mine and then to my lips. I handed him back the joint and without looking away he placed it on his rolling tray.

"I think we do," he said on a low voice as his hand trailed higher up my jeans.

"What would that be," I replied.

He closed the gap between us, his lips on mine. I felt nothing. No spark or tingle, it felt like a basic kiss from a passing nobody. Jonny's hand left my leg and tugged the hem of my sweater and pulled it off easily. He pushed me down on the bed and kissed my neck, I closed my eyes. Then in my head I saw Embry. My eyes snapped open. I pushed Jonny off me. He looked surprised, then I stood up quickly, grabbing my shirt and throwing it on.

"I.. I have to go... before my uncle finds out I skipped school. He'll flip," I darted from the room.

"Raena. What the hell, Raena!"

I ran out of the house and then sprinted down the block, trying to run away from everything. All my problems at once, I wanted them all to disappear. I want my mom to let me go back home to Chicago, I wanted to stay there. I wanted to live in that world, one where werewolves didn't exist. I wanted my cousin to not be so freakishly perfect and to not be so calm about things like werewolves. I wanted my uncle to pretend to care about things, not brush everything away. I wanted Sue to get the hell of my back about everything. I wanted Jonny Newton to be obsessed with someone else. I wanted Embry... I just wanted Embry to be who he was. The boy I had met last month, not a werewolf. I didn't want Emrby to be a werewolf.


	34. Just want to help

**Embry's POV**

It had been about two weeks now. It was killing me. I couldn't focus, not on anything: school, the pack, my mom. I just kept thinking about it, playing new scenarios in my head, where I had changed something. Told her a different way, pretending it was a prank, even if I had worn different clothes, maybe it would have been different. Every night I lay in bed, I hold my phone convincing myself to text her, tell her it was all normal now, but I couldn't. I feared she now was too scared of me because she never texted me either. I feared maybe she just wanted to cut me out of her life, forget about all of this until she could go back to Chicago.

My need to see her got so bad the other night I went and just sat outside her house. I could sense she was close, it made me feel better, but it still hurt. to know she was so close but yet further than she had ever been.

"... but there has been no contact yet," Jacob sat in front of us.

The whole back was just sitting outside Jacob's house as he filled us in on another update about the new stranger. I hadn't been listening, but nothing ever changed with the information he told us. We had thought they were just passing through to get to Canada but it appeared everyday they were getting closer and closer to La Push. We hadn't seen them yet only smelled them, and they did not seemed threatened by our presence, if they even knew we were here.

"Sam and I have talked and we think maybe it's time to bring the Cullens into this, it's possible they may know something we don't and can give us some information. What do you think?"

"I'm honestly surprised you haven't told them already," Leah said.

"Well at first it was nothing. Now that they are getting closer, they might threaten all of us."

"Yeah, Bella and Edward should know. All of them should," Seth agreed.

"Do you think they know something about it?," Arane asked.

Arane was one of the newer members of the pack, along with Mitchell, James, Viktor, and Hollon. Viktor, Mitchell, and James has shifted a little before our battle with the Volturi, but they were still so new that they did not fight. Hollon and Arane were the newest two and most likely the last to be added to our pack. All the families who held the gene had no more children under the age of 16, so the next pack would be formed by the children of the pack now. Sam had some new recruits too, so we were all fairly even.

"I'm not sure, but that's why we want to include them with this."

"Sounds like a good idea," Quil said.

"Okay, great. I'll tell them. That's about all I have for you guys, make sure to go home and get your homework done," Jacob dismissed us.

I turned to leave but, of course, he called me to talk to him.

"Hey man."

I just nodded to him.

"Look, we all know you're going through a tough spot right now, but you know it won't last forever."

I just nodded again, he said the same speech every time and each time it got less and less believable.

"Just keep your head up and let me know if you need anything. I'm going to talk to Bella, I'll ask about Raena, maybe she knows something."

That was the first bit of good news I had heard," Yeah man, thanks."

"Don't forget on Saturday we have outer border patrol," he reminded me as he went to his bike.

 **Raena's POV**

I hadn't really slept at all. Every night was the same, I would try to block out everything, but it loomed around me. I would eventually be sucked into it and start trying to find new articles about shape shifting and werewolves, but there was little left that I hadn't seen. Most of it was repeat information anyway. Then it would lead me down a rabbit hole of other myths like Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster, aliens and everything else. Finally my eyes would be so strained I would lay in bed and toss and turn, no position was comfortable, I even tried taking some sleep medication but nothing helped.

Tonight Charlie and Sue had practically dragged me from the house to some Diner so we could all "sit down and have a good meal together". The food wasn't bad, I had a chicken sandwich with some side fruit, so it was hard to screw up.

"Midterms are coming up," Charlie gruffed after swallowing his chunk of steak.

Sue turned to me," How do you think your grades are coming along?"

I shrugged," I don't know."

My mind was not at school, it wasn't even here on earth, I was wrapped up in the unrealistic world of the make believe.

"Well, maybe we should have Embry back over, he helped you last time, didn't he?"

I nearly choked on my sprite.

"Erm, yeah. No, my grades are doing fine."

I hadn't really seen Embry, I didn't really know what to do or say to him. We didn't leave things on a bad note, it was just awkward now, _how do I talk to him?_

"Well, I'm just glad your adjusting to small town life," Charlie gave a small smile. "It can be hard for a big city kid, like yourself."

"Thanks?"

 _What is that supposed to mean?_

"And we really do love having you here," Sue smiled.

"What is this?"

I dropped my sandwich and looked to my uncle. _Why are they acting so strange?_

Charlie sighed," You're mom called."

"Mom called? Why?"

"She said it may take longer for her to find a transfer position..."

"How long?"

Charlie looked to Sue then me," Maybe until Summer."

 _Summer?! That's like five months away! She just wants me to stay here! In this freakville!_

"Wait!"

"Raena, she didn't want you to know."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't want you to worry about it, she wants you to just live in the moment," Sue smiled.

"You don't know my mom. You don't know me, either!"

I stood up and stormed out of the restaurant. _How could she think she can just dump me here and leave me?!_

"Raena! Stop!," Charlie ran after me. "Raena, tell me what's wrong. What happened?"

"Nothing," I kept walking.

"Raena, you can't just run away like that."

"I just did."

I saw a black car approach us slowly, it was Bella. She stopped and rolled down her window, both Charlie and I stopped walking.

"Hey dad. Hey Raena."

"Hey Bells," Charlie waved.

"I was actually on my way over, I wanted to talk to Raena," Bella turned to me, her eyes revealing her true intention.

 _She wants to talk about Embry. About wolves and everything._

"Oh... okay. Sure. I should get back to Sue. Raena, be home by 9, you have homework to do and.. an we still have to talk about... about that. Uhm, yeah. Bye Bella."

"Bye Dad."

I got in the car, and rolled up the window without a word and Bella pulled away.

After a minute she said," You shouldn't be so hard on Charlie."

"Of course you'd say that, he's your dad."

"Yeah, and he means well."

"But he has no idea what is happening!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...," I sighed. "I don't even know."

"You know, Charlie knows that Jacob is wolf."

"Yes. I know."

Bella glanced to me," I want to talk to you about Embry."

I leaned against the window, _how did I know?_

"Jacob says you haven't really seen Embry since the ski trip."

"No, I haven't."

"You shouldn't be scared, Raena. Embry is still the same person."

"Yeah, except he isn't."

"I can... I can see that you like him," Bella cleared her throat.

"WHAT?! I never said that!"

"You didn't have to," Bella focused on driving.

"Bella, I don't like Embry."

Bella looked at me with a questionable expression as she pulled into the garage of the Cullen's house.

"I think it might help to talk to someone who knows what it's like," Bella gets out of the car.

"Like who? You?... Is Edward a werewolf?"

Bella's head fell back as her laugh rang out," No. No, Edward is not a werewolf. Neither am I."

"How are so calm about all this?!," I crossed my arms.

"Well, I think that the world is full of surprises."

"What does that even mean?"

She chucked," Come on," she enters the house and I follow her.

Inside Jacob was waiting, but I didn't see anyone else.

"Hey Bella. Raena."

"Hi?," I didn't understand what they were saying.

"Raena, Jake is here to help ease you into this. I can see how it might have been too much at the cabin, but now you should just learn about it."

"Embry already told me everything."

"Did he now," Jacob leaned back into the couch.

"Yes," I locked my jaw.

"So then why are you avoiding him?"

"Why is it your business?," I spat back.

"Because I'm the alpha and he is my family," Jake didn't raise his voice or really move at all.

"Raena, Embry cares for you, you shouldn't block him out," Bella sat in the comfy recliner.

"It's no one's business. Just leave it alone."

"Why won't you talk to him?," Jake pestered me.

 _God, just leave it alone. It's none of your fucking business what happens between Embry and I. Why are you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!_

"Embry misses you, you were a good friend to him."

"It's only been like a week," I chose the matching recliner of Bella's.

"He thinks you're scared of him."

"I'm not scared."

"Then talk to him," Jake shifts on the couch.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not Embry! He's a wolf boy person! I don't care what you all say, he's not the same!"

"Raena... he's..."

"NO! Just stop! I don't want to talk to him, I'm not ready. and listening to you all pressure me and lecture me about it, doesn't help."

"What will help?" Jacob asks like its the simpliest thing in the world.

 _What a dumbass._

"If you leave me alone."

"We have, but it hasn't helped anyone," Bella mentioned. "Charlie tells me you stay up all night, are skipping classes and... he thinks you're going down a rough road."

"Like what? I'm using again or something," I spat out and Bella's face didn't change, but Jacob's did. "SEE!? I FUCKING KNEW IT! I knew you fucking knew!"

"Knew what? What is happening?," Jacob looked between us.

"Admit it, Bella," I crossed my arms.

"Yes. Charlie told me."

"Fucking Charlie," I mumbled.

"But Raena, I know your not using. Okay? I know that. I think your just really overwhelmed by all of this."

"Yeah, I fucking know I'm not using! I don't give a shit what you think, or Charlie! I'll piss in a cup right now and prove it!"

"Raena... I don't think your using."

"Good, but I don't care. You're just some crazy person who goes along with weird wolf shit! I don't fucking get it, Bella! Why are you okay with this, and don't give me that bullshit about surprises in life. That is such bullshit!"

Bella had stayed calm, not even flinching as I had started to scream at her.

"Raena, we want to help you," Bella said calmly.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING HELP!," I jumped up and shouted. "Just leave me alone and tell Charlie to fucking leave me alone too! I don't even understand why you all care so fucking much! It's none of your fucking business. I'm not telling your stupid secret to the world, if that's what your fucking care about, because everyone would just label me a stupid, paranoid, addict freak. None of this has anything to do with Embry! Who, by the fucking way, hasn't tried to talk to me either! And he won't even tell me why he told me this stupid fucked up secret, putting me in this fucking position!"

My throat felt raw from the loud yelling I had done and my body was jittering, a mix of exhaustion and adrenaline. Jacob just sat there, awkwardly looking to the floor, obviously unsure how the conversation had taken such a turn whereas Bella finally had changed her expression to surprised, but it faded from her face quickly.

"I'll take you home," she stood up and left for the garage.

I turned to follow as Jacob finally spoke up," Raena..."

"What!?"

"Just talk to Embry," he gave me one last effort, it was his last shot of trying as I stormed after Bella.


	35. Mystery Visitor

**Jacobs' POV**

"What did you do to her, man?," Emmett asked in a joking manner as he entered the room.

I could only shrug, I hadn't processed the entrie conversation yet.

"Well, she's lucky we live so far way from everyone, or else the whole town would have heard her," Roaslie grumbled as she sat down.

"Bella is taking her home?," Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, she should be back soon," I sat up.

"Edward says you have something to tell us," Esme stood behind her husband.

"Yeah... I do. Thought I should wait until everyone is here."

"Shouldn't be long," Alice spoke." Edward and Renesmee are on their way back now and Bella is close."

"Good," I shifted.

"Is this news of yours urgent?," Carlisle asked.

"Uh, no. Not urgent."

"You seem to be more... tense then usual," Jasper noted.

"Can't imagine why. Not like you haven't been in a room of vampires before," Emmett snickered.

I just smiled, but my mind was still on what Ranea had said. _Using? Like drugs? She did say addict and also said she would take a urine test. Is she a drug addict? Why hadn't Bella said anything? Or Embry? Seems like Bella wasn't supposed to know... but why hasn't Embry said anything? Has she told him?_

"Nana!," Renesmee ran into the room. My heart skipped as I saw her, it was good to see she was safe, but I knew Edward would never let anything happen to her.

"Hello darling," Esme dropped down onto her knee to hug her.

"Look Nana, I brought you these," she held out a small bouquet of hand picked flowers.

"How lovely," Esme smelt them and smiled.

"They are so beautiful," Alice went over to them. "Why don't we put them in a vase with water?"

"Yes," Renesmee followed her to the kitchen.

"Is Bella back yet?," Edward had entered the room but I hadn't seen him,

"Uh, no," I answered.

"Actually...," Jasper left his sentence open and I heard the front door open and close.

"Great. Whole gangs here," I shifted in the seat again.

"Honestly, dog. We aren't going to bite," Rosalie told me.

I wasn't trying to act weird, I was just surprised about what had happened with Raena. I had learned something I had not expected.

"Hey," Bella said to everyone ans went to stand beside Edward.

"Hey," Edward kissed her forehead. "How did things go with Raena?"

Bella looked away," Not as well as we wanted."

"You should have been here. That girl has some pipes," Emmett chuckled.

"Jacob, I believe you have something you wanted to tell us," Carlisle focused everyone.

I cleared my throat as they all turned to me.

"Well, if you didn't know already, the pack has discovered a trespasser across the norther border."

"Trespasser? You mean one of us? A Vampire?," Emmett asked.

"No, see here's the thing, it's not a vampire. And, it's not human."

I looked around and all of them looked confused.

"What do you mean? Is it a wolf?," Rosalie asked.

"No, we would know if it was one of us. It has a scent no one can recognize, something we've never seen before. We thought it was going to be a one time occurrence, just something odd but ever since we noticed it, it seems to be coming closer and closer to... well, to here."

"To Forks?," Bella asked.

"Or maybe La Push, we aren't sure," I informed her.

"When did you first notice this... this trespasser," Jasper asked.

"It was probably a month or so ago."

"But you're only telling us now?," Rosalie sounded agitated.

"We didn't think it would be a problem. I'm just letting you all know as a curtosy."

"Yes, thank you very much, Jacob," Carlisle said to me.

"Have any of you ever heard of this? I mean, something not vampire or wolf or human? I mean, I guess I've never asked but are there other things out there?"

Carlisle turned to Esme, she looked worried by this news.

"I've never heard of it," she said.

"Neither have I," Carlisle admitted.

"You're sure about this?," Bella asked me.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"So we know it's not the Volturi, but what else would be coming here?" Edward asked.

"Nothing I can think of," Carlisle thought for a moment.

"What else is out there?," I asked again.

"Nothing," Rosalie answered. "There is only us and you."

"There is nothing I have encountered in my 300 years," Carlisle stated.

"This is not filling me with confidence," I said.

"This thing, whatever it is, might not even be a threat to us," Jasper said.

"That is true, it could be harmless," Bella agreed.

"But to believe that and have no plan is a risk," Esme spoke softly.

"Perhaps you can ask one of your friends, Carlisle? Maybe they have encountered something like this," Edward said.

"Yes, perhaps they have."

"We should write them, "Esme agreed.

"Now about this thing or whatever. What has happened?," Emmett asked me.

"Nothing so far. Like I said, they passed through the northern border, we figured they were just passing but then it looks like they came back and ever since they seem to be getting closer and closer. They don't seem to really notice us."

"What do you mean?," Jasper asked.

"I mean, we get close to them and before we can make any contact they just vanish. We smell them but they are gone. Then a few days later the smell is closer than it was before."

"They vanish?," Esme clarified.

"Yeah just, poof, gone."

"Like smoke and stuff?," Emmett was confused.

"No, no smoke. It's like we sense they are 500 feet away so we run and when we get there, there is nothing, but there scent is so strong like they are standing right in front of us."

"Freaky," Emmett said.

"Yeah, Sam and I discussed and since they keep advancing, we thought it would be best to let you know and see if you had any thoughts."

Carlisle shook his head," No. I have not heard of such a thing."

"Well, that is...not great," I admitted.

"I think we should go on a patrol with you? See if we can make out what this visitor is," Jasper suggested.

"Uhm, yeah that sounds good. My pack actually has patrol this weekend."

"Works for me," he nodded.

Alice ventured back into the room," Renesmee is playing with some puzzles," she told us.

"Jacob just told us there is some weird trespasser near La Push," Bella told her.

"Weird?"

"Not vampire and not human," Rosalie gave the rest of the information.

"Then what is it?"

"We don't know," I told her.


	36. Snapped

**Embry POV**

My homework was done and there was nothing for me to do. _I could go and see Quil_ , I hadn't really seen him much these past weeks. Quil was my best friend and he knew better than anyone that I liked my space when it came to things.

"Embry?," my mom called out.

"Yeah."

"Will you come here for a minute?"

I sighed and left my room to find my mom in living room.

"Come have a seat."

"What's up, mom," I sat down.

"Well, I just wanted to talk. It seems we never really talk anymore."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know? We can start with school, how is it going? Senior year is coming to an end."

"It's okay. I'm ready to be done," I admit.

"I know about that feeling all too well," my mom smiled. "I never really liked high school, but then again, I was never as smart as you are," she cupped my face in her cheek. "Have you applied to any schools yet?"

"Uh, no. I think I'll take a year off."

My mom nodded, I could tell she didn't like the idea.

"What do you want to do on your year off?"

"I'm not sure, just relax, for once, I guess. Get a job or something."

"Yeah, good idea. Well, how are other things going?"

"I never see your friends anymore? Are you fighting with them?"

"What? No, mom. I'm not fighting with anyone."

"Okay... What about that girl? You never go over there anymore."

"Mom!"

"What? I'm just asking."

"Please, just don't."

"Embry... I'm worried about you."

I sighed and sunk into the chair.

"I am. Embry, you only sleep and go to school. I never see you, you don't talk. I don't think I've even seen you smile! I just, I want to know you're okay."

"I'm fine mom."

"Embry, you would tell me if.. if something was wrong, right?"

"Yes."

"Really? You would? Because you've just been so distant."

"Mom!"

"You have. Every since sophomore year, leaving every night, sneaking in. Now, I know you don;t do that anymore, but I'm still worried. You just seem different.."

"Mom, we've already talked about this."

"No we haven't, Embry. You didn't tell me anything!"

"Mom, it's fine. It's over. Can you just let it go?"

She sighed and turned away, I hated to upset her. It broke my heart to lie to her, but I couldn't risk her knowing. I knew it would only cause her to worry about me more.

"Mom?"

She was crying now, I could hear her sniffles and she turned back to me with tear streaks down her face.

"Mom..."

"I know you hate me... because I... I don't talk about your father."

"Mom, I don't hate you."

"Embry... I-I... I just don't want to make things hard for you," she cried into her hands.

I scooted closer to her and placed my hand on her back and she leaned forward and cried.

"Mom, I don't hate you. I promise. I love you."

"I don't w-want him in our l-lives," she cried. "Y-you've done so well without him. You're such a-a strong, m-man."

"I know, mom. I know. I just... I guess I'm just curious. I... I have a right to know who he is at least."

My mom sniffled and sat up, wiping her eyes, "I know. I know you do."

"Then why have you never told me?"

"I just... I wanted to forget him, but I guess... its hard to forget...," she sniffed again. "and now I feel like were so distant when we used to be so close. I mean, Embry, you used to tell me everything and now... I don't know anything about your life. I know you're growing up, but... I miss you."

It broke me all over again to hear her say that. I didn't mean to shut my mom out, I thought I was protecting her, but I see how much it had been hurting her. Growing up, she was all I had and we had been really close. I told her about every pimple I got, every girl I liked, every problem at school, but since joining the pack, I had just kept my whole life a secret.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm really sorry."

"I just... I want you safe. Safe and happy."

"I know."

"And I want you to know I'm here for you, if you ever need me."

"I know that, mom."

"I love you, Embry," she hugged me tightly.

"I love you too, mom," I hugged her back.

 **Raena's POV**

Tonight, I closed the laptop early, my mind was being pulled a new direction. _Embry..._

The words Bella told me rang in my head _'I can see that you like Embry'_ _See what? What does she see? A delusion? Embry? I don't like him. I don't like people. Liking someone only gets you hurt. Like Trevor. What does she see? Embry is my friend... or he was, until everything happened. I don't even talk to him anymore... but that's because he's half wolf. A fucking wolf boy..._

"Raena!," My uncle charlie called from downstairs.

"Yeah," I called out rubbing my face.

"Can you come down here?"

"Fucking christ," I grunted and got up and went downstairs.

Sue and Charlie were in the living room, it looked familiar. It looked like my intervention, my mom and my counselor... they had been sitting in our living room just like this. Solemn faces and tense anxiety.

"Raena, come on in here," Charlie beckoned me.

 _Fucking christ... why me?_

I sat in the beige recliner while Sue and Charlie sat together on the dingy dark green couch. They were so close, practically melding into one person, holding each other's hands, it seemed so out of place. They didn't seem like this kind of couple, like a worried upper class white parents talking to their daughter about sex for the first time.

"So, we see that you are upset about the new we shared," Sue started.

 _Wow... what a genius._

"And we want you to know that your mother hasn't sent you here as a punishment," she added.

"You don't know my mother," I said dryly. "That is exactly what this is."

"Now, Raena, you know that's not true," Charlie added.

"You don't know her, either, Charlie."

"Raena, your mom is worried. She told me your aren't answering her calls. Why?"

"That should be obvious. I don't want to talk to her. Or either of you," I looked away from them, lazily. I was already bored with this conversation.

"Raena, this behavior... I don't appreciate it. Sue and I want to help you."

"Then leave me alone," I snapped.

"Enough," Sue's voice was short and cut through the air, silencing me immediately.

"You're uncle has been kind to you. He has opened his home to you, fed you, never raised a hand to you. And this is how you treat him," her eyes were cold and slanted.

My initial shock of her outburst wore off, she was giving me her 'mom' voice.

"Some home this is," I let the words fall out of my mouth.

"Raena!"

"It is not yours to judge," Sue said darkly.

"It's not just this house. It's the whole fucking town! Everyone here is insane!"

"Watch your language," Charlie said sternly.

"And what does that even mean? People here are crazy, huh? Because they live here, in Forks?," Sue argued.

"YES! This whole town is off the rails!," I turned to Charlie. " And you... you know it!"

"What?," Charlie was confused. "Raena, that doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect fucking sense! Do I need to spell it out for you!," I said loudly and Charlie just turned to Sue, unsure what was happening. "Oh my fucking god. Werewolves! Fucking Werewolves!"

Charlie's neck snapped back to me, his mouth open and his eyes wide, he really had not been expecting me to say that. He looked back to Sue, who also looked shocked, but neither of them denied it.

"Exactly! Don't fucking tell me you opened your home up to me, you opened this freak portal into the underworld to me! fucking werewolves, Really, Charlie?! Aren't you a fucking cop! And your living here with werewolves."

"Raena..," Sue had gained her voice back.

"No! No, don't you fucking dare. I know your son is one of them! A fucking werewolf, god, what does that make you?! Are you one too? Oh god, Charlie...," I turned my gaze back to him," What about you? What are you? Some type of... I don't even fucking know," I stood up. "This whole place is fucking crazy. I just want to go home where normal people live, not this freak hillbilly speck on the map."

I stormed back upstairs, neither of them called after me, I think I had stunned them back to silence. I slammed the door and ran my fingers through my hair, more stressed than ever and leaned against the door. _What a fucking joke... this... my whole life. A fucking joke._

I felt the sting of tears, I wiped them away before they could fall and felt my lungs go into overdrive. I was breathing quickly, I covered my mouth, trying to cover the sounds as the bubbled up in my throat.

 _Why? Why is this happening?!_

The worst part, I didn't have anyone to talk to. Bella was crazy. Charlie was crazy. Sue was batshit crazy. April had no clue. Jonny didn't give a fuck. And Embry... he... he was just too far. It had been so long, I didn't know how to talk to him... _What would I say?_ He was the only one I wanted to talk to, but it felt like I lost him now, as a friend and as whatever else.


	37. Border Patrol

**Sue's POV**

"Seth Micheal Clearwater!," I bellowed as soon as past the threshold.

The house was dark and quiet it would make sense that both of my kids were sleeping, it was already 12:20 in the morning on a Saturday. Luckily the pack was the only thing that occupied their time, not parties or stupid adolescent drama.

"Leah May Clearwater! Seth! Wake up," I flicked on the lights. "Don't make me come in there."

I was about to storm in to Seth's room when I saw the light under his door turn on and then his door opened to reveal a sleepy, zombie like teen.

"Mom?"

"Where is your sister?"

"Asleep... I think."

"Come out here. Leah! Leah, get down here."

I heard a rustle above me, the sound of Leah waking up.

"Mom, what's wrong? Did something happen?," Seth rubbed his eyes and yawned

I crossed my arms and stared at the stairs, saying nothing would make him sweat and then maybe he would reveal something I didn't know.

Leah came into view," Mom. Is something wrong?," she sounded worried.

"Come down here."

She came down the stairs," Mom, it's midnight. Is everything okay?"

"Sit."

She sat behind her brother and they both just stared at me, I let them sweat for a minute. Leah was the first to speak.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

I paced in front of them," Do you two have something you want to tell me?"

Seth face changes, he looked worried, as if at any moment sweat beads would start to streak down his face. Leah, on the other hand, had always been great keeping her poker face. Seth looked to Leah, but she kept her eyes on me.

"What do you mean, mom?," she asked.

"Do you two have something... something important, you would like to share with me?"

"I got an C on my English paper," Seth suggested sheepishly.

"No. Something else."

Seth glanced to Leah again, bu the two stayed silent.

"Something to do with Raena..."

Seth's face lit up, realizing what I knew but Leah's face was calm and collected, she got that from me.

"Uhm.. What... what about Raena?," Seth asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," I sat down in the chair beside them.

Seth gulped and folded his hands in his lap, staring at the carpet. Leah sighed.

"Embry imprinted."

 _Embry? He imprinted... on Raena... oh sweet baby jesus._

"He imprinted on Raena!"

"Yeah," Leah answered smoothly

"And you didn't think to tell me?!"

"It never came up," Leah shrugged.

"That is something you need to bring up," I told her. "Especially since... she is Charlie's niece."

"Does Charlie know?!"

"No. No, he doesn't... but she did just go into a fit about wolfs. She even brought you up, Seth," I sighed and leaned onto my hand.

 _Embry and Raena? Dear lord... help that boy. Charlie... how do I tell him this?_

"Does... Does Raena even know?"

Seth shook his head," Embry only told her about the pack."

"Dear lord...," I mumbled. "And neither of you thought to share this?"

"Sorry mom," Seth bowed his head.

"Charlie is really concerned. He doesn't understand how Raena knows about this. He had been so careful to keep it from her."

"Well... the day I showed her around... and took her to the beach, she met Emrby... and...," she looked away again.

"So it's been almost two months!"

"Yeah..."

I sat back in the chair, _I did not expect this._

"So Raena knows about the pack, but not the imprint?," both of them nodded. "Does she know about Bella?"

"No. Jacob wants to keep that from her."

I nodded," Good. Good. She doesn't seem to be handling this well... What about Embry? How is he?"

"He... it's hard for him. Raena's avoided him for the past few weeks and he's in pain."

I nodded, _poor kid._

"Okay, no more of this. Next time, you need to tell me."

Leah and Seth both nodded.

"Anything else you want to share?"

"No," Seth shook his head.

"No."

"Good," I stood up. "Go on, get some sleep."

 **Bella's POV**

The night had past swiftly, Edward and I had spent the night together, just laying in each other's arms. I wanted to talk about the new trespasser, but I could tell he was happy with just enjoying the silence, so I bit my tongue. When the sun rose, I woke up Renesmee, and got her ready and brought her to the house. I saw I had a missed call from Charlie, but I would call him back after the patrol.

"Rosie," she giggled as Rosalie scooped her up in her arms.

"Why, you get bigger and bigger ever day," she tickled my daughter who laughed hysterically.

"Put me down! Put me down" she struggled until her shoes hit the floor.

"There's the little hell raiser," Emmett ran towards her and Renesmee ran away laughing.

I turned to Rosalie," Who's all going today?"

Rosalie smiled after Emmett and Renesmee," Well, I figured we were all going."

"Oh, sounds good. I'll just call Charlie to watch her."

"Wait, I mean, I can stay behind and watch Renesmee."

"You sure, Rosalie?," Edward asked.

"Of course. I feel like I hardly see her anymore."

"That sounds great," I smiled and Renesmee ran back into the room.

"Mama! Mama," she clung to my legs.

"Renesmee, you shouldn't run in the house."

"That would be my fault," Emmett grinned.

"Don't be a bad influence," Rosalie scolded.

"What? I'm the fun uncle!"

"I beg to disagree," Jasper smirked as he came into the entry way.

Emmett squatted down," What do you say? Whose your favorite, Jasper or good ole' uncle Emmett."

Renesmee just smiled and hid behind my legs.

Emmett stood up," I think that speaks for itself."

Carslisle and Esme came down he stairs," Great, everyone's here. Are we ready to go to the reservation?"

"Actually, I'm going to stay and watch Renesmee."

"Mama, I want to got too!"

"No, beautiful, you need to stay here with Rosalie."

"Want me to stay too, babe?" Emmett asked.

"No, that's okay. Renesmee and I need some girl time. Right?" she smiled and Renesmee nodded.

"No boys allowed!"

"That's right," Rosalie took her hand and guided her into the other room after telling Emmett to be safe.

"Where's Alice?," Edward asked.

"Right here," Alice glided into the room.

"We shouldn't keep Jacob waiting," Esme shooed us outside.

We all took off into the treeline, and we made it to the reservation in no time. Ever since the Volturi came, Jacob has worked hard to let us be accepted in La Push. Sam protested for a few months but Jacob wore him down. We try not to come very often, we didn't want to step on any toes, but Jacob had invited us this time.

"Hey," Jacob skipped out of his house shirtless.

"Hey Jake," I gave him a quick hug.

"Where's blondie?"

"With Renesmee. What about the rest of the pack?"

"Should be here soon. I actually wanted to talk to you about Embry really quick."

"Yeah, sure."

"I... I didn't tell him about that talk we had with Raena. I know he wouldn't like it. He wants everyone to just back off the subject, he won't even talk to me about it."

"Raena hasn't said anything, but I got a call from Charlie."

"Oh.. I might know what that's about."

"What?"

"Well, apparently last night... Raena went off on Charlie and Sue... yelling about werewolves," Jacob looked away for a second.

"So she told Charlie she knew about the existence of werewolves," Edward asked.

"Looks that way."

"How do you-..."

"Seth. Sue went home last night, asked Seth how Raena could know about it, so he told her about Embry and the imprint."

"That would explain the missed call from Charlie," I muttered to myself.

"Your family certainly is interesting, Bella," Jasper joked.

"I know. I wish I had your talents of emotion control... just to calm her down."

"I could always be of assistance again, like at the cabin."

"No, not again. I want her to calm down on her own before I do anything else."

"Pack is here," Jake turned to the far treeline and I saw the silhouettes of several wolves. "Ready?"

"Depends if you can keep up," Emmett smirked.

"Bring it," Jacob ran and shifted, followed closely by Emmett.


	38. The Trespasser

**Embry's POV**

 _WOLFLINK:_

 _["There's the scent!"]_

It was Jacob announcing it to us.

It was different, not human, but not one of us. It had a slight lavender smell to it, I couldn't place it. It was so weird, yet so familiar.

"Jacob's says it's ahead," Edward told the Cullen's and everyone pushed forward.

I was behind Leah, who was guarding Jacob's right. Leah was the beta of the group, Jacob's trusted number two, ever since Jacob left the pack. Jacob made me the third in command, but it wasn't much of a title, not a lot of responsibility, which was nice. I wasn't really a leader like Jacob or Sam.

 _["We're close!"]_

 _["This time, there is no escape!"]_

Unsurprisingly, I wasn't really in the mood for a chase. But I had to admit, running with my pack, it made me feel better. It helped me forget all the problems of being a human, me as a wolf has no problems. A wolf only has an obligation to his pack, no school or parents or drama.

"They should be up ahead," Alice said sprinting along side me.

I jumped up over a fallen log, I felt free and almost at ease.

 _["Wait!"]_

Jacob stopped suddenly, lifting his snout into the air, followed by Leah and then me. I inhaled deeply, and there is was, lavender. Like I had just shoved my face into the plant, it was suffocating.

 _["Where are they?"]_

Leah asked.

 _["Where did they go?"]_

Arane sniffed the ground like a hound dog.

"They should be here," Edward looked around the empty spot.

It looked like the normal forest, tall trees, lots of dirt, and damp rocks with moss. I put my nose to the ground, lavender. It smelt like I should be on top of someone, they should be here, right in front of us.

"Where are they?," Emmett asked.

 _["This is what keeps happening. It always ends like this."]_

Jacob told him and Edward relayed it to his family.

"How can they do that?" Bella asked.

"What are they that they can do that?," Jasper asked then turned to Alice. "Do you see anything?"

"No," she shook her head.

"But there is definitely something here... or there was," Carlisle mentioned.

 _How do they just disappear,_ I asked myself. _Where do they go?_

"There's nothing here. They must have taken it all with them," Esme said.

"Unless they didn't bring anything," Emmett glanced behind his shoulder.

"Embry makes a good point, where do they go?," Edward asked the group.

"Not up," Bella looked into the treetops.

"The pack already checked," Edward told her.

"The scent is not where else... it doesn't travel...," Carlisle observed. "I've never heard of such a thing..."

"Let's all scout out, search the area," Jasper suggested and started walking off to the left.

Everyone else dispersed, but I was just so stuck on this spot.

 _What is this? Lavender? What could this be... What are you... Why are you here..._ I sniffed the dirt again. _These things... there is more than one... definitely._ _Stronger... over there..._ I followed the scent to where it was overwhelming. I dug my nose into the ground and below wet leaf there was necklace. brand new, clean silver necklace. Not something that would just be here, unless someone had dropped it. I dug at it , putting it out in the open. Necklace?

 _["Embry? Is that a necklace?"]_

Leah asked me.

 _["I think so..."]_

 _["Where did you find it?"]_

Arane asked.

 _["Where we all were."]_

 _["I'm coming. Embry, don't touch it."]_

 _Too late,_ I thought and sniffed it again cautiously. _Definitely lavender... it has to be from one of them. It has to_. _But wait... there's more. What_? I looked up and froze, seeing a girl standing not ten feet from me. She wasn't one of the Cullen's, I had never seen her before.

 _What the fuck?! Where did she... how did she...?_

Jacob howled in the distance. He saw her in my head.

 _["Don't move, Embry! We're coming!"]_

Jacob said as he ran towards me.

She was short and stared up at me like I wasn't a massive wolf who could eat her in one bite. I growled lowly at her but she showed no fear. She had short blonde hair with light waves that flowed to her shoulders. She was wearing weird clothes with a long black cloak, like the Volturi wore. She looked young, maybe 13 or so but also fierce like she knew things, things about me.

 _Is she...? She can't be...?_

"T'cah," she raised a hand to me and then I couldn't move.

I struggled and fought but there was no use, I could not move. I couldn't even whimper or call out, not even blink. My body was frozen, a stiff wind would have knocked me over like paper statue, that's what I felt like, a paper statue.

 _Holy shit! Holy shit... what the fuck... how did she..._

She approached me quickly, not with the speed of a vampire but she was fast. I feared she was about to kill me, the look in her eyes was unreadable and uncertain, she was inches from me now, staring at me.

 _No... not yet... please._

 _["EMBRY! WE'RE COMING!"]_

Leah said and I heard her howl, she was close.

The girl turned towards the howl, almost alarmed and then picked up the necklace quickly, she turned back to me. Her gold eyes were stern yet calm, she wasn't scared. She was in complete control and she knew it, it almost felt like she was mocking me, taunting me with her control. She almost watched me curiously raising a hand as if to touch me, but then she decided against it.

"C'tah," she whispered and my whole body relaxed and I could move again.

I almost collapsed onto the ground, my body was adjusting and I gasped for breath. I closed my eyes and blinked rapidly, looking up to see her but she was gone.

 _["Where did she go! I just saw her!"]_

Leah came up beside me..

 _["Embry! Are you okay? Embry!"]_

Leah crouched in front of me.

 _["I'm... I'm okay."]_

I took more deep breaths.

Leah looked around but we were alone, the girl was gone.

 _["How... There's no way... How..."]_

Leah was dumbfounded.

Jacob bounded into view, fiercely anticipating a fight then saw the two of us alone.

 _["What happened? Where did she go?"]_

Jacob was alert and surveying the area.

 _["You're guess is as good as ours."]_

Leah said before looking to me.

 _["Embry, you good?"]_

 _["I'm fine... Just... a little freaked out..."]_

The rest of the pack had now arrived and surrounded us.

 _["What did she do to you, man?"]_

Quill was very concerned.

 _["I... I don't know... S-she just... I don't know."]_

 _[She has to be near by! Where could she have gone?"]_

Quil sounded angry now.

 _["Okay. Okay. We need to find the Cullen's, make sure they're all okay. She couldn't have gotten far."]_

"Who?," Edward called to him.

I turned and saw the vampires approaching us, they all looked fine.

"What's wrong? What happened?," Bella saw us and knew something had happened.

 _["Should we phase back?"]_

Viktor asked.

 _["No. She could be near by. We need to be ready."]_

"Ready for what?," Edward asked.

 _["Embry saw the trespasser."]_

Jake told him.

"We didn't see anyone."

"See who?," Emmett was confused.

"I didn't smell anything," Alice tilted her head.

It was really hard to communicate with the Cullens when were in wolf form. Only Edward really knew what was going on.

"Embry saw a girl."

"What does she look like?," Jasper asked.

I thought of her again, she was so confident, so terrifying, so... powerful.

Edward turned to me," She has short blonde hair, no one I've seen before."

 _["She... she stopped me..."]_

I told him still baffled by the events.

"What do you mean?"

 _["She... she just did. I couldn't move."]_

"Like she was stronger than you?"

 _["No. She said something. Some word and then, I couldn't move."]_

"I... I don't understand," Edward shook his head.

"What happened?," Carlisle asked.

"Embry says she stopped him, with her words."

"Her words?," Carlisle was perplexed.

"What the hell can do something like that?," Emmett muttered to himself.

"Nothing I have heard of," Jasper stated.

 _["I saw her... then she was just gone..."]_

Leah said, sounded just as confused as the rest of us.

 _["What do you mean gone?"]_

Jacob asked.

Leah showed us her memory of exiting the treeline, I saw myself, gasping for air in a quivering heap with the girl standing in front of me. Leah snarled and leapt towards us, blinked and she was gone.

 _["How did she do that!"]_

Arane was shocked.

"Leah saw the trespasser disappear," Edward informed the others. "One second she was in front of Embry, the next she had vanished."

"So what, she some kind of ghost or something?," Bella asked.

"There is no such thing," Esme shook her head.

"Perhaps, not that we know of," Carlisle took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile.

"How did she just appear and disappear without us hearing her? Or smelling her?," Alice seemed nervous.

"The scent was strong when we got here, it would have been nearly impossible to detect the presence on top of it," Carlisle comforted her.

"Why are they headed here? What do they want?," Emmett asked.

 _["She looked like Volturi... she had the cape and everything."]_

I told Edward.

"She is no one I have ever seen. Volturi don't have these powers."

"Volturi?," Bella grabbed Edwards arm nervously.

"Embry says the girl had a cape. It was black, like the Volturi."

"And you sure, you don't recognize her," Carlisle asked.

"I've never seen her before," Edward shook his head.

"Perhaps she was once Volturi, but had cut ties with them," Carlisle thought out loud.

"It wouldn't explain her freaky vanishing powers," Emmett glanced over his shoulder, looking paranoid.

"Perhaps it is her ability, like Alice's visions."

"I've never heard of that ability before," Esme looked worried.

"I don't see anything," Alice said. "Nothing...," she too also looked worried.

 _["Nothing is nearby. The only scent we have is here."]_

Jake told Edward who relayed.

"She isn't nearby... but where could she be? People don't just disappear."

"Well, she most likely isn't human," Jasper told us.

 _["Well, no shit!"]_

Quil said annoyed.

"Then what the hell is it?," Emmett asked the question we were all thinking.

 _She's dangerous._


	39. Realization

**Raena's POV**

Thinks were tense around the house, Charlie didn't know what to say or do around me now that I knew the big secret. I was just angry, angry at him for not telling and angry he kept the secret. This huge secret from me and from my mom. If she had known about this she would have never sent me here. If he would have been honest, I would be still be in Chicago. Nowhere near this freak pool of unnatural beings.

I sat in my room, headphones in, Green day's album blaring. School had been shit, the only good thing was that art now had assigned seating and Jonny had been moved across the room from me. He didn't look for me in the halls, it felt like he had given up on trying to "win me over" which was a relief. My phone lit up and my heart skipped.

 _Embry?_

I grabbed it and saw it was just another text from my mom.

Mom- Raena, call me. xo.

I rolled my eyes and tossed the phone back on the bed.

 _Embry... No, just stop._

I picked up my phone and texted April

Raena- cum over?

April- sure(;

The doorbell rang and I ran down to get there first before Sue and I dragged April up to my room.

"Wow, this so cute! Aw, look a teddy bear! So cute! And oh em gee! Look at this bay window! Girl, this room is killing," April dropped the bear and went to the window.

"Oh, it's my cousins. Thanks."

"Oh, still cute," she giggled and sat in the window. "So, are you okay? I don't here from you very much."

"Yeha, I'm just... just preoccupied."

"Oooooh!," she smiled and jumped onto the bed next to me. "Busy with Jonny?! Steve Gawkwin saw you guys skip school together. Tell me! Tell me everything!," April jumped happily.

"Oh... that. Nothing. We just went out his house and hung out."

April rolled her eyes," Yeah right. I know what that means," she nudged me.

"No, April. I didn't sleep with Jonny."

"Oh," April sounded disappointed. "What did you do?"

"Just smoked."

"What?! Marijuana!?"

I smirked," Yeah."

"Oh... you really shouldn't do that. It's not good for you," she crossed her legs.

I shook my head with a smile.

"What?," she asked.

"Nothing," I brushed it off.

 _Except you have no idea what I've done._

"I... I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, what?"

"Well, I kind of had... a fight... with Embry and I don't know what to do...," I t felt awkward to say out loud.

"Embry? That native kid?"

I rolled my eyes," Yes, April. You know him!"

"Oh yeah, yeah, the one with a cute friend."

I inhaled deeply, already annoyed," Yes."

"Well, what was it even about?"

I looked down to my lap," I can't tell you."

"Why not? Was it it like one of those weird tr-..., OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!," April gasped. "YOU LIKE HIM!?"

"What? What, no! April, no this is not like that."

April's eyes were wide and her mouth was open and smiling as she nodded while I denied it.

"You do! You totally do! Oh my gosh this all makes sense now. Why you were so uninterested in Jonny... why your always talking about him..."

"What? I don't always talk about him."

"Yes, you do," she smiled. "And it's because you like him," she sang.

"April!"

"Are you guys like secretly dating or something? Because if you are and you didn't tell me, I'm going to be mad."

"April, no. Just listen," I grabbed her shoulders. "Embry and I just had... a disagreement and I don't know what to do."

"Well, if he is just a friend, which I totally do not believe at all, why not just talk to him about it."

I shifted uncomfortably," Because it was a really big argument."

April laid on her stomach on my bed," Well, what I did last summer when I fought with Lucy because I was 100% sure she had stolen my favorite shade of nude gloss. I ignored her for like a full week and then she came to my house crying with the gloss in her hand. We made up and had a slumber party that night and laughed about the whole thing. I mean, it was soooo childish."

 _That literally helps nothing._

"Well, I haven't talked to him in like three weeks."

"THREE WEEKS!? And nothing?"

"No... he hasn't said anything."

"Well, why don't you talk to him. I mean, if we fought wouldn't you reach out to me?"

"It depends on what we fought about."

"What did you guys fight over... the more we talk the more you two sound like a couple."

"We aren't dating, April."

April rolled over onto her back," Then why does it sound like you like him?"

I groaned," Just forget it."

"No, hear me out,"she sat up quickly," You won't text him first? Why?"

 _Why... because he was a mutant wolf boy. He was different... he was scary._

"Because... I..."

"Because you're scared?," April asked.

"Yeah... I am."

"Because...," she left it open. "You don't think he'll text you back."

 _What? Why wouldn't he text me back?_

"You don't think he'd text me back?," I asked her.

She chuckled," see, right there! You like him!"

"No, I don't."

She shrugged," Maybe that's a good thing."

 _Why?_

"Uhm.. why?"

"Because you have Jonny. Literally a doll, so gorgeous and those eyes, they melt me. And Embry seems nice and all, but why go for the side dish when you can get the steak."

 _Jonny is the steak? Yeah right._

"Jonny isn't as great as everyone thinks he is," I mumbled.

"And what? Embry is?," April looked at me and I looked away.

"I didn't say that..."

"Have you decided what color dress you're wearing to prom?," April completely changed the topic.

"Uhm... I... I don't think I'm going."

"Don't be ridiculous," she snorted. "Jonny is totally going to ask you."

"Oh, well, I don't really want to go."

"Why? Don't you want to get all cute and strut your stuff?"

"At a school dance? No."

"Awww, come on, Raena. Please. You have to come! I'm going to wear gold, I've already got the dress!"

"When?"

"Last week, when you were all grumpy. I didn't tell you..."

"It's okay. And I don't have a dress."

"Oh, you still have so much time, Raena! We'll go shopping tomorrow!"

"I don't know..."

"I bet you'd go if Embry is asked you."

"Embry doesn't even go to our school," I told her.

She chuckled, " You didn't even deny it! You so like him!"

"April!"

"You know I'm right!"

"Can we stop, seriously!"

April grabbed my phone off the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"What you won't."

"April," I tried to grab the phone but she jumped out of the bed. She squealed and started to type.

"APRIL! APRIL! GIVE ME MY PHONE!"

She ran out of the room and I ran after her.

"APRIL! GIVE IT!"

She locked herself in the bathroom and was laughing hysterically.

"April! Don't! Please... I..."

"Admit it!," she said through the door.

"Admit what?"

"Admit you like Embry!"

"April!," I jimmied the door handle.

"I'll press send!"

"NO, DON'T!," I banged on the door.

"Girls, keep it down," Sue called from downstairs.

"Embry, I think you're so cute. I've liked you since we first met! Oh how I wish I could feel your lips against mine! God, I am a poet!"

"APRIL, DON'T YOU DARE!," I banged the door

"Just admit it, Raena. Come on, I'm your best friend! You can tell me."

"April.. I... I don't know, okay? I don't know!"

"That's a yes!"

"APRIL!"

"I mean, just think about it, Raena. This masculine god of a man shows interest in you and you brush him off like he's nothing. Then some Res kid has got you all moody and hopeless. You like Embry! I'm not judging..."

"You so are judging! You've judged him since you first met him!"

"And that makes you mad?"

"YES! Embry is good... he...," I stopped and stepped away from the door, in awe by what I just said.

 _Embry is good? What... does that even mean?_

"See? You get so defensive about him because you like him. See? Can't you see!? Raena, you defintely are hard core cruching on this kid and like I said, I don't judge, if you like him, that's fine. Raena? Raena? Are you okay? I swear I didn't send that text," she swung open the door. "Raena, are you alright?"

"I... I'm okay. Give me my phone," I snatched it away form her.

"I didn't send it."

"You better not have," I checked my messages and I went back into my room and she hadn't.

I sighed and laid down on my bed. _Why do people think? I like Embry, Bella and now April._

"why do you think I like Embry?"

"You mean besides the obvious?"

"I'm serious, April," I sat up and she sat down beside me.

"I guess I never noticed it before, but looking back... you do talk about him alot. And at the party you were so excited to see him."

"I was drunk."

"What do you think, when you think about Embry?"

"I think of our argument," I admitted.

 _That he is part wolf..._

"Before your fight. What did you think when you were near him?"

"What do you mean?"

"My mom always said the first time she saw my dad, it was love. He made her knees weak and her tongue heavy, she said he made her feel like one of a kind, that no one could replace her. She always told me to wait for that, that feeling," she looked to me sheepishly. "I still haven't felt it yet."

"I never met my dad. My mom doesn't even know who he is."

"What about you? What do you feel when you talk to Jonny, for example."

"I don't feel anything. I mean, he's okay, but it's just dull."

"And Embry?"

"I... I haven't talked to him in so long."

"Stop avoiding the question," April told me.

 _What did I feel? I thought back to when I first met Embry, we were at the beach. I didn't really notice him or even care then. Then I saw him again at that bonfire, he had been kind to me. When I was cold he took me to the fire and he helped me navigate to the food, getting my number. My urge to text him, it came from nowhere but it felt... normal? right? I'm not sure. He had been funny, he was nice. We had a lot in common, yet he was so different from me. His life was together, he was smart and good in school, he could do anything. Whereas I was just a loser whore junkie who had no real plans. I felt so comfortable around him, I told him all about Jonny, my mom, everything. Then on the ski trip, when he was so close to me... my heart... it felt so weird. I had never felt that before, but what even is that feeling? And waking up next to him, it scared me. I had woken up beside guys before, some I didn't even know who they were, but it never bothered me, but with Embry. I felt something... but what was it? Yeah, Embry was cute, I always thought that. He was such a gentlemen, giving me his coat when it was cold, and such a goof with his obsession with that star wars movie. It wasn't terrible though, probably because Embry made it fun. But he's wolf, how can I just accept that. I can't... can I?_

"Well answer me this, how does it feel not talking to him?"

I sighed," Lonely."

"And what do you feel when you talk to him? How do you feel when you're near him?"

"When I talk to him, I feel better, kind of relieved."

Saying these things out loud was weird, I never talked like this. I was not really someone in touch with feeling or emotions.

"And when you're near him," April leaned in smiling.

I felt a blush in my cheeks and April nudged me and then we both laughed softly.

"You feel something, don't you? He makes you feel like one of a kind?"

"Embry makes me... feel... different?," I said still confused by what I was figuring out.

"But a good different?"

I smiled and looked to the floor," Yeah... But what does that mean? I.. I don't date or anything like that."

April threw her arm around my shoulder," You'll just have to figure that out."

"But what if I can't get past this argument?"

"Well, is it really big enough to ruin this... 'friendship'," she put the word in air quotes.

I sighed, _it is a big. Really big._

"At least talk to him... I mean, three weeks is a long time."

"It is... but how do I talk to him? I mean, it's going to be so awkward. Embry probably doesn't even see me as a friend anymore, let alone... more than that."

"You do really well in awkward situations," April encouraged me. "And you'll never know what he's feeling if you guys don't talk. Just don't sound too desperate."

"This is different," I told her lowly, embarrassed at my lack of knowledge on what to do.

April sighed," Just don't overthink it. It only leads to more problems," April reached across my bed and handed me my phone. "Just do, don't think."


	40. Txting again

**Embry's POV**

"So babe, did you want to go to that party tomorrow?," Kim asked Jared while on her phone as we sat on the bleachers. The boy basketball team was practicing and none of us had real motivation to go home.

"Not really," Jared admitted.

"We never go out," Kim pouted.

"We go out all the time," Jared laughed. "I look you to Tulio last week."

"You did and it was lovely," Kim kissed him on the cheek. "But this might be our last party as seniors!"

"Kim, it's March. We still have two months," Quil told her spinning a basketball in the air. "And all summer."

"Maybe you do, but this summer I'm taking college classes and how often are there parties in this area!?," Kim countered.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm fairly certain I went to one like a month ago. You remember Em, that one in Forks?"

"Yeah, I do... who forced us to go to that again?," I pretended to think.

"Gosh, I can barely remember," Quil played along and we both laughed.

"Very funny, guys. But it could be fun. It's starting to get warmer."

"Kim, it's 40 degrees outside," Jared told her.

"Like I said, warmer," she grinned.

"Don't make us do this," I complained.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, _probably just a text from my mom_ , I thought and ignored it.

"Shh," she silenced me. "It will be fun."

"Babe, you can't force them to go," Jared chuckled.

"I could if I was the alpha," she muttered which caused all of us to laugh. "What's so funny?," Kim crossed her arms. "A girl can't be alpha or something?!"

"That's not why it's funny, Kim," Quil spun the ball on his finger tips.

"We are going. So is my friend, Tarah. She knows the guys whose house it is."

"Tarah? Is that the girl with those weird glasses?,"Jared asked.

"No, Tarah is my friend from chess club. She has bangs and always wears a tribal necklace."

"Oh yeah, she's nice."

"Okay, so we're going."

"I don't know Kim, not really in the mood," I told her, my mind wandering back to Raena.

"I know Em," she put a hand on my shoulder. "But we can all get really drunk together, maybe Jacob will come too."

It did sound appealing.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Where even is this party?," Quil asked.

"Not sure. Tarah has all the details, which reminds me," she stood up. "I have to get to chess club."

"Have fun loser," Quil snickered and she punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Have fun, babe," Jared waved goodbye and she scampered away.

"Do you think she will really force us to go to this thing?," I asked Jared.

"Most definitely," he smiled.

I groaned and buried my hands in my face.

"Cheer up, Call. It's free booze," Jared slapped me on the back.

"I don't know man, I've got midterms to study for," Quil was using an easy excuse.

"Don't be such a pussy, Quil. It'll be fun."

"It has nothing to do with being a pussy, it has everything to do with graduating. The only one of us who could not study for the rest of the year and pass is Embry."

"True, you're a whizz kid, Em," Jared tousled my hair.

"Don't do that man," I pulled away while Quil and Jared laughed.

"Shit, what time is it?," Quil jumped up.

"Why? What are in such a hurry for?," Jared asked.

"I'm supposed to babysit Claire tonight!"

I pulled out my phone," Relax man, it's only..."

I froze. There on my screen, an alert for a text message, but not from my mom... from Raena. R _anea_ texted me _... I must be dreaming_ My heart rate picked up, _this can't be real? Why would she text me? She... This... What?_

"Call, you okay?,"Jared asked.

"I... I got a text..."

"Okay? Big deal, tell me what time it is?," Quil asked again.

"... from Raena."

Quil and Jared looked o one another and then to me, then I looked back to my phone to double check. There it was, still blinking:

1 Txt Msg  
Raena

"I-I-I...," I stared at the screen.

"What does it say, Call?"

"Open it, Em."

I clutched my phone tightly," I-I... What... What if it's bad?," I looked up to Quil nervously. _What if she texted me telling me she never wants to see me again, that I disgust her. What if she believes I'm some monster. She might still not even believe me..._

Quil tucked his ball under his arm and sat down beside me.

"It won't be bad, Em," Quil puts his free arm around me.

Jared came around the other side and sat beside me," Maybe she's finally ready," he told me.

"What if she isn't?"

"Then, give her more time," Quil spoke as if he had experience.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You got this, Call," Jared encouraged me.

 _I got this,_ I told my self. _I got this._

I opened my eyes and clicked the message.

Raena- Hey

All three of us stared at the message until Jared and Quil both jumped up happily.

"YES!"

"WHOO!"

They high fived one another and then clapped me on the back.

"I told you, Em!"

I just looked at the message and a hope filled me, something I hadn't felt in a while. _This is good. Really good. Maybe I can finally explain it all to her. I'm going to put it all out there. Tell her everything. No more secrets! She texted me... I can't fucking believe._ A smile spread across my face and I couldn't resist the urge to jump and cheer. I leapt up with the boys and jumped happily, we did sort of a three way hug and we all jumped together cheering wildly. Quil then leaped onto the bleachers, lifted his head and howled loudly. Jared and I laughed and then Jared joined him. What the hell, I thought and howled with them.

"HEY, SETTLE DOWN OVER THERE!," Coach blew his whistle.

We all just laughed, i felt like I was on cloud nine, nothing could bring me down.

"Well, are you going to text her back, man?," Jared playfully shoved me.

"Yeah, yeah," I took my phone in both hands.

Embry- Hey Raena. I'm glad you texted me.

I put my phone away, my cheeks were starting to throb from smiling so hard.

"God, this is great," Quil grinned. "Oh shit, what time was it!?"

"It's 5:10"

"SHIT!," he jumped off the bleachers and then turned to face us while jogging backwards. "Hey man, I'm happy for you!," before turning again and running out of the gym.

Jared put his arm around my shoulder," Things are looking up, little cub," he tossed my hair.

I let him, I couldn't care less about that now. Nothing was bringing me down.


	41. Charlie knows before Raena

**Charlie's POV**

"See you tomorrow, Andy," I waved to the office clerk as I left the building. I stepped out into the damp air, inhaling the smell of pine and cold, it was scent specific to the north west. Here in Forks, it thrived, everyday getting stronger and bolder, especially as spring was approaching. I trudged through the snow to my car and got in, warming it up. Sue had mentioned that tonight she wanted to talk to Raena again, get it all out in the open, but she wanted to meet me first. She had something to tell me, it didn't sound good.

I glanced to my glovebox at the thought of Sue. She was the love of my life, the woman I wish I could have met twenty years ago and shared my existence with, but it had not been meant to be. If I had, I wouldn't have Bella and she wouldn't have Seth or Leah. Neither of us would trade that, Bella was my lifeline and I never wanted to give her up again.

I reached across the seat and opened the glovebox, pulling out the small ring box I had hidden behind some paperwork. Every time I saw it, I felt so relaxed, at peace even. I wanted to marry this woman, I loved her. I just needed the right time to ask, I thought back to when I asked Renee to marry me, we had been at the beach and I asked her, she said yes immediately.

 _We were so young,_ I thought with a small smirk. _Young, dumb, and in love._

I opened the box to see the ring I had bought, it wasn't massive, but the jewelry lady had talked me into getting some added bling to spruce it up. Sue was a simple woman, she cared for family, tradition, and always could make me laugh.

 _She's the one_ , I thought looking down at the ring. I smiled at the thought of becoming her husband, someone she could depend on I put the ring back and put the car in reverse, pulling out of the parking lot.

I went home and found Sue in the kitchen, she was baking something that filled the house with scent of a home. I smiled as I watched her, tempted to get down on my knee now and ask her to be mine.

"Are you going to stand there or help me?," she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

She was so beautiful, her smile was infectious.

"Depends if you need me to cook, don't want to burn what your making."

"Don't be silly, Seth and Leah are coming over tonight and I'm hoping Raena will finally come down."

"Doubt it, she holds a grudge, just like Diane," I stood beside Sue as she was cutting vegetables.

"Well, we have to talk about it eventually. This kind of thing doesn't just go away if you avoid it."

"I just don't see how the hell she found out about it," I was frustrated. "I had been so careful."

"In a small town like this, secrets don't stay hidden," Sue said wisely.

"Oh, yeah, what did you want to talk about," I remembered.

Sue stopped cutting nd laid down the knife," It's a long story."

"Long good? Or long bad?," I asked.

Sue looked calm, but her eyes gave away that she was anxious about whatever she wanted to say, she gave a small smile.

"Why don't we sit down," she pulled a chair out and I walked around the table and did the same.

"Gotta admit, you're making me nervous."

Sue folded her hands on the table," Charlie, you've been so good to me. I love you."

Hearing her say it made me feel lighter, but her tone was nervous and it worried me. _Is she breaking up with me? What for?_

"You've been so great with everything, especially knowing about the pack and Leah and Seth."

"They're good kids."

She smiled," I know, but they can be little devils who hide things from me," Sue paused and I could see her searching in her mind the words she wanted to use. "I found out something the other day about Raena."

"Raena? What about her?"

 _Did she hearing something bad... oh... dear god, please don't let her be on drugs again. If this whole wolf thing pushed her over the edge, Diane would never forgive me._

Sue looked up to me," Charlie, you know about werewolves, but not everything. There is something about them that helps them find love at first sight."

"Love at first sight?," I repeated confused.

"Yes. And... Seth and Leah hid it from me that someone in the pack has...," she paused again.

"Fallen in love? With Raena?"

"Yes," Sue nodded while stretching out the word.

"Hold on," I lean back," You're saying someone in the pack, is in love with Raena? Is it... Is it Seth?"

 _Maybe that's why she's a little nervous, her son being in love with my niece, might be awkward at some family events, no doubt but-_

Sue interrupted my thought," No, Charlie. Not Seth. It was... Well, it is Embry."

"Embry?"

 _Is that why he was always over here? Did he really tutor her or was it just some fancy excuse._

"Yes, in the pack, it's called an imprint."

"Imprint? That sounds... so... I don't know," I rubbed the nape of my neck

Sure reached out and stroked my arm," I'm sorry, Charlie. I... I didn't know it had happened, or of course I would have told you."

"Well how long has this been going on? Them sneaking behind my back in my house?" I looked up at her.

Sue looked at me," Raena doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?"

"She doesn't know how Embry feels about her."

"So... Embry has a crush on Raena?"

"Yeah, that's a good way to look at it... but just more important than a crush."

"Well, have they... have they... been...," I desperately wanted to not ask this question.

"No, Charlie. Raena doesn't even know that Embry likes her."

"Oh, right," I cleared my throat. "But Emrby... he's a-..." Then it clicked in my head. "He's the one who told her," I leaned back in my chair and Sue nodded. "I should wring his neck for that."

"No, Charlie, you can't blame him. He has no control over it."

"Over what? His mouth?"

"No, the imprint. When it happens, it just... does. Nothing can change it."

"I don't need to know the details," I shook it off. "But I don't like that he told her. That could have caused her to spiral back to... old habits."

"I don't think Embry knew about it."

"then how well does he really know her?"

"That's not fair Charlie, Raena is entitled to keep her secrets."

"Not if it causes boys to tell her about shapeshifters."

Sue sighed," Leah and Seth told me that she didn't take the news well and Embry and her haven't spoken for some time."

"Well, I don't blame her. If it wasn't for Bella, I don't...," I buried my head in my hands.

 _If Bella wasn't different, I don't know. Things might have been different but she's... something? Why does she refuse to tell me? Is it worse... but what could she be? It has to be involved with Edward, but she would never tell me. I don't want to push her away... but what about Raena?_

"Charlie? What are you thinking about?"

I sat up again," I'm thinking I'm so lucky to have you," the outer corner of my lip twitched up and Sue smiled sweetly. " So lucky to have you and to have Bella to help me, you know? Make this all feel... normal," I cleared my throat. "But Raena, she doesn't. She doesn't really know me or Bella, she hasn't been here long so she doesn't have real friends and her mom would not believe this. Diane, she would think Raena was using again."

Sue nodded," She is alone here."

"So should we talk to her?"

Sue sat back," We have to start somewhere."

"Did you want to try at dinner?"

"With Leah and Seth here?"

I shrugged," They might be able to help. They all know about this... this thing."

Sue stood up and went to finish chopping," We could, but remember that Raena doesn't know about this imprint."

"Yeah, about that," I went to the counter. "That thing isn't like... weird or anything, is it?"

"Embry is good kid. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Raena."

"Good. Good," I leaned against the counter.

 _Last thing I need is to call Diane and tell her that Raena got pregnant, by a shapeshifting teenager._

"Do you want the set the table for me?," Sue asked, scrapping the veggies into a bowl.

"Yeah, sure," I grabbed the plates from the cabinet. "So when do I get to know all these secrets you know? You know, about the pack and everything."

Sue smirked," I'll let you know as soon as I figure them all out myself."


	42. Dinner Conversation

**Leah's POV**

"I can't believe she's making us do this," I grunted pulling up in front of the Sheriff's house.

"It won't be so bad," Seth said optimistically, opening his door.

"How can you say that?," I asked him in disbelief.

"Well, Raena texted Embry today, it's been going good, I think," he got out.

 _Thank god for small miracles._

We went inside and mom greeted us happily and Charlie was as distant as he always was. He smiled and said hellos, but I don't think he would ever be the first one to go in for a hug. I was glad Charlie wasn't like that, I appreciated my space. Then there was Raena, she was sitting in the living room on her phone. She looked like the kind of girl in school who bullied others for fun, like a real bitch. I had met her at the bonfire, I could tell she was used to getting the attention she wanted.

 _I bet she tripped people on purpose and wrote mean things on their lockers,_ I thought as I watched her.

Seth pinched me.

 _WOLFLINK:_

 _["Embry can hear you."_ ]

Seth warned me.

I pulled away and turned my back to the living room, heading to the table. And it felt like in a flash we were all around the table, my mom bringing out the food while we all filled our plates. It hated it. The silence between us all, nothing my the sound of forks hitting plates. I kept looking at Raena, she wasn't really eating, just playing with the vegetables on her plate. Things were so weird since she was here, before her, we had dinners all the time and they were fine, mom would ask about school and then Charlie would share boring stories about the force. But now her, she comes in and treats Embry like shit and freaks out when he tells her his biggest most precious secret. Makes him feel like monster, judging all of us before she even knows the histories.

 _Bitch._

 _["LEAH!"]_

Seth scolded me.

I hated it when he did that, he was my baby brother, I should be scolding him.

Charlie cleared his throat, his signal that he would now begin the awkward conversation.

 _["Seth, you told mom that Raena and Embry were talking right?"]_

 _[No. Didn't you?"]_

 _Shit,_ I rolled my eyes. _I could stop this, but I'll wait._

"So Raena," Charlie and Sue looked down the table to her, she finally raised her eyes from her plate.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I wanted to," he stopped and reached for my mom's hand," we wanted to talk about to you about everything. Have open communication and let you know that we can answer any questions you have and are here if you need anything."

"And what would that be?," Raena put her fork down. "The fact that at least two people at this table turn into giant wolves whenever they please."

Raena said it so casually, like she was talking about the weather or some small insignificant part of her day. Embry had always mention she was bold and I saw that at the bonfire, but this was just plain disrespect. Seth's mouth was open and his eyes were glued on Raena, both my mom and Charlie were also shocked.

"Something you should be keeping in mind," I told her.

She glanced to me with a smug smile on her face," Scary."

"Just you wait."

"Leah!," my mom gasped.

"I'm sorry mom," I apologized and looked down to my plate.

"Raena, this isn't anything bad. We just want you know you can talk to us," Charlie tried to gain control again.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you tell me right away? Open communication my ass!"

"Raena, you will not speak to your uncle like that," my mom scolded.

 _I fucking dare you to say something_ , I thought. _If she even thinks about going off on my mom, she has another thing coming._

Charlie sighed," I didn't want you to know about it. I-I thought you would only be here for a few months, it would be like a vacation then you could go back home and forget about this town."

"So you thought you could hide it?," she crossed her arms.

"Yes," Charlie admitted. "It wasn't something I wanted you to be involved in. It's a big secret, one I only just found out and I've lived here all my life."

"We just want you to know, we're here for you. All of us, Raena. I mean it," my mom told her.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Mom, she doesn't need us. She and Embry are talking again."

My mom looked surprised and I turned to Raena who was also shocked that I knew this fact.

"How did you..."

"Pack," I smirked.

"That's good news," my mom smiled. "Embry has been missing your friendship, his mom has called me and..."

"How the hell did you know I texted Embry? It was like an hour ago!"

"I guess you'll just have to ask him, won't you? Since you don't need our help."

"Shit, I thought you were a bitch but I mean, now I know," she sneered.

"Bold talk from a little girl to a wolf," my anger flared. "I'd be scared now if I was you."

"Embry told me you don't hurt people. Or is that a lie?!"

Seth swallowed," Leah couldn't hurt you even if she wanted to because your-..."

 _["SETH!"]_

I screamed and his head shut up.

 _["Shut up!"]_

"That's enough," my mom shut us all up with a solid and stern voice.

 **Seth's POV**

 _That was close_ , I thought taking a long drink of water. _I almost spilled the beans. Embry would not have liked that._

"Now, I don't want anymore of this," my mom pointed to the two girls. "There's no need to act like this."

"But mom, she's the one who thinks were freaks!," Leah defended.

"I never said that!," Raena jumped up.

"Really? You said it with your actions. The way you say what we are, the way you look at us, I see it all over your face right now!"

 _Oh no. Leah's mad._

When Leah joined the pack, she basically dropped all her other friends. She couldn't tell them what she was now and she thought they would never accept her. She thought someone would find out and she'd be labeled a freak. When people would approach us in public, she was always short and cold, she didn't want any new people in her life and if someone picked on any one of us, she would immediately step in. She was so protective, because in her mind they were mean to us because of what we were, not because they were just mean people. In the pack we were all the same, we knew what we were and there was no judgement; she was safe and could be her true self, no one would abandon her.

I had never really heard of imprint reject their imprinter, Raena is the closest I've known, but most people do get freaked out. I remember Charlie learning about Leah and I, I saw he had questions but had no real way to ask them. Leah didn't like to be judged for what she was, she has no choice and there was no changing who we were. I could tell now that she thought Raena looked down at her, at us, for how she had acted towards Embry since she found out.

"Can you?! Is it visible?!," Raena shouted. "How would you to find out some earth shattering fact?! Would you just accept it immediately and move on!"

"I found out I was a shapeshifter," Leah scoffed. "That excuse isn't going to work on me."

"Leah, enough," my mother brought out her scary voice.

"Raena, I just want to know you're going to be okay?," Charlie told her.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you," she pushed in her chair and stormed up the stairs.

 _["Figures she's also a drama queen."]_

Leah said and rolled her eyes.

"Dinner's really good mom," I smiled and took another bite.

"Leah, why did you do that?"

"Do what? I was honest."

"She's still adjusting," my mom told her.

"Really good, mom. Did you but spinach in this?," I asked.

My mom suddenly looked tired," Yes, Seth, I did."

"It tastes great."


	43. Prom Dress

**Raena POV**

I went up to my room, my phone said I had a new text and I felt a flutter in my heart, knowing it was from Embry.

Embry- I want 2 tell u everything  
Raena- I want 2 hear it  
Embry-Can I meet u tomorrow?  
Raena- I have 2 go dress shopping w April.  
Embry- After?  
Raena- April is dragging me 2 sum party.  
Embry-Kim talked about that.  
Raena- cum.  
Embry-?  
Raena- cum 2 the party

My lips curved upwards unintentionally at the thought of seeing Embry tomorrow. I was so excited and it barely made sense to me. Just the other day I was in such denial about Embry, how I felt for him and what he meant to me, but today, it was different and I felt better. Then the other half of who he was crept into my thoughts, _he's a werewolf. But he doesn't hurt people, that's what he said._

Embry- ill see u there  
Raena- and we can talk

 _I want to know. I want to know everything and I'll catch him before he drinks anything, so there will be no surprises. I can't tell him how I feel if I don't know everything, I mean he could have loads of secrets I don't know about. Who knows what else he could know? It could change everything._

Embry- yes

Downstairs I heard the light chatter of the family, _who even is that Leah girl? Why is she so mean? Does she like Embry or something? What is her deal? I can't believe Charlie thought a dinner would sweep all of this away. He lied to me and I know he would have never told me the truth, but Embry did. He at least is trying to be honest with me while everyone else just wants me to forget about this._

I could barely sleep last night, tossing and turning, mostly thinking about what I would say when I saw Embry again. I gave up at around 7:00, got up and showered. I was in there a long time, when I got out it was 8:30.

Raena- wen r we leaving?

I texted April, but I figured she would still be sleeping so I did my skin routine, shaved my legs, and blow dried my hair. I wanted to do all the heavy stuff now, not rushed before the party, I wanted to be prepared. I debated putting makeup on, but then I knew it would wear off during the day and I would have to restart. I picked up a boring outfit, jeans and my babygirl jacket and sat on the bed. I looked to my phone, it was 10:45 now and still no text from April.

I could do homework, might help Charlie let me leave tonight. Not that I would stay, I have to go and talk to Embry.

I pulled out my textbook for math and opened to the assignment, it was so confusing. _Why do I need to know this? I'll never use this?! Forget it, it's spring break, I have all week._ I sighed and closed the book, checking the time again, it was now 11:15.

Raena-April?

If we don't leave soon, we won't make it back in time, I sat impatiently on the edge of my bed. _I could see Embry now if April keeps this up._

I open my phone and typed the message:

Raena- I might b able 2 meet now

I stared at the message for a minute then deleted it, _I'll just see him tonight._ My phone buzzed, _did Embry text me?_ I open my phone.

1 Txt Msg  
April

 _About damn time._

April- coming

 **Embry's POV**

"This is a good thing, Em," Quil smiled and spun in my desk chair.

"I know, it's, it's unreal," I smiled. "But there..."

"NO! No 'but's'. Don't do that shit, Em."

"But there is..."

"NO! NO! Don't say it. She wants to talk to you, that's good."

"But you saw what happened last night, what she said to Leah."

Quil shrugged," She doesn't know Leah, and Leah was really defensive. But I can already tell you have a lot that you have to explain."

"Oh really? How would you know?"

"I know women," Quil grinned.

I scoffed," Sure, man. You're coming tonight, right?"

"Course man, I wouldn't leave you hanging."

"Thanks, man," I laid on the bed. "I just... I'm nervous."

"I can tell," Quil laughed.

"She might be..."

"Dude! I'm serious, stop all that negative shit. She messaged you first. She has not cursed you out or anything. She wants to see you, it can't be all bad."

"Just wait until Claire grows up, you'll see things aren't all barbies and candy," I sighed. "Take Kim for example, she says one thing but does another, girls never really mean what they say."

"Sometimes, yeah, but this going to be good. I can feel it."

"With what? Wolf intuition," I joked.

"Exactly," he grinned and pulled out his phone. "Oh, Kim's on her way."

"Why? It's only like 3:00," I sat up.

"She's coming to quote 'make sure you look good'."

I groaned," Was she always this overbearing?"

Quil laughed," Yes. You just ignored it."

 **Raena's POV**

I didn't even want a dress. I didn't want to go to prom. It was stupid and I didn't look good fancy, I looked good casual or maybe a little slutty, but not fancy. April kept giving me pink dresses, they looked like something my barbie's wore when I was 5.

"No," I handed them back.

"Why not?!," she pouted.

"Because I said no. Hold on, let me go look," I pushed the curtain out of the way and we browsed the shop. It was hard for me to fit in anything because my boobs were big but my butt was only average. Looking in my size, I saw more bedazzled, jeweled dressed that made me feel blind just looking at them.

"Oh Raena! This one! This one!," April pulled out a long dark blue ball gown.

"Uhm, wow... April... it's so... poofy?"

April scowled," You don't like anything."

"I don't like prom. I told you that."

"Well, I don't care, you are going."

"I still have a month."

"But there not getting more dresses. If we came back, there would be even less available. There's already a lot gone since I came last week."

I sighed and looked through the dresses," Maybe this one," I pulled out a red dress.

"Could be cute. Red is a good color on you, makes your eyes pop," she took it from me. "Let's go try!"

She pushed me into the fitting room and I quickly put the dress on, it was actually really pretty, a little tight on the stomach but not too bad. It was strapless satin and around the waist, there was little bedazzled jewel belt. The bottom was fairly lose, but not like a ballgown and it was all ruffle, so it was not fitted. It made me feel like a rich senators wife in the 60's, I liked it.

I pulled my hair up to see what it would look like, I felt different, I felt good. _Maybe I can be fancy, I thought All I need now are those long gloves that they wear in movies and I could be like a princess or something. Should I get a tiara? No, ew, no._

"Come on Raena!"

I stepped out and April swooned.

"RAENA! This is the dress! You look totally gorgeous! Oh my god. I would not have picked a sheath style skirt for you, but it looks so good. Have I shown you my dress yet, it's really fitted, mermaid style, but this! This is perfect! Oh em gee! You almost look like Jessica Rabbit, but like way less slutty, I promise! It's so cute!"

"Really? You think?," I glanced to the mirror.

"Yes! Buy it! But it now!," April came up and checked the tag. "And holy crap! This is so cheap! I was worried for a minute that it was going to be like the most expensive dress in the store or something but this is cheaper than my dress. Damn, this is on major sale."

"How much?," I asked still inspecting myself.

"It's like $60!"

"Really? Wow... it must be old, like they could never sell it."

Now that I look, it does seem a little older... maybe that's why it looks like it could be for a princess, they wear old styles.

"It's a sign! Cheap and beautiful! It was meant for you!"

"Are you saying I'm cheap," I joked.

"Shut up and buy it!," she urged me.

 _If I end up not going, I can just sell it some sucker in back in Chicago._

"Okay, I'll get it."

"YES!," April jumped up.

"Now come on, we have to get back soon," I shut the curtain.

We bought the dress and raced back to Forks, I started to get worried when the sun slipped away and it was dark. _It's so soon, I'm going to see him..._

"I have my clothes in the car, can I change at your place?," April asked.

"Yeah."

We got to my house and we went upstairs and I changed into a short skirt, cute shirt and some thigh high boots.

"Girl, its freezing outside!," April put on a long sleeve shirt and a vest overtop.

"It's not an outside party is it?"

"Never around here, not this time of year," she joked.

"Then it'll be fine," I went into my makeup, adding eyeliner, blush, eyeshadow and mascara.

"Girl, you look, so great!"

"Really?," I felt a blush.

"Embry is going to lose it," she smiled.

"Just don't let me drink until we talk, okay? I have to be sober when I... talk to him."

"You mean when you tell him you like him?"

"I-I... I don't know if I will tonight. I think we should get past this..."

"What!? You have to tell him!? Besides, he'll ask why you suddenly changed your mind."

 _Shit._

"You think so?"

She shrugged," Probably," then leaning into the mirror to apply more eyeliner.

I sat on my bed and took a deep breath, _not a big deal. It's going to be okay. We're just going to talk. He's going to just tell me about... everything..._ I opened my phone, _should I text him?_

"Ready?," April asked grabbing her purse.

"Yeah", I got up and closed my phone.


	44. Explanation I

**HERE WE GO!**

 **ENJOY AND REVIEW**

* * *

 **Embry's POV**

Here we were. Another house full of kids I didn't know drinking, shouting, and dancing. I was standing by the wall, Quil and Jacob beside me, talking over me about some movie I hadn't seen. I kept glancing around the room, looking towards the door, trying to spot any sign of Raena. I had a cup in my hand, but it was full, I was too nervous to drink, I didn't want to ruin everything and throw up on her or something.

"It's such a good movie!," Jacob told Quil.

"It's creepy! How is that a kid's movie!?"

"It's not creepy, it's different. Better than any other movie for kids I've seen."

"No, it's weird. I don't like how it's drawn, I don't like the 'other world'. She almost dies!"

"But she doesn't. Right, Em? Back me up here, Coraline is a good movie."

"What?," I looked to him. "Yeah, sure. Great," I glanced to the door.

Jacob chuckled," Embry, calm down. It's going to be okay. I've been telling you that for months now."

 _But this could be the end_ I thought to myself. _If what I tell her isn't good enough, she could walk away._

"Hey, what did I tell you," Quil scolded. "No more negative thoughts!"

I leaned my head back against the wall and Tarah approached us.

"Have you seen Kim?," she asks over the blaring music.

Quil and Jacob shook there heads.

"Will one of you help me look for her, please? My ex is here and being really weird."

I handed my cup to Quil," I will. I want to do a lap of the party. Maybe Raena is here."

"Good luck, bro!," Quil shouted. then I heard him coninue his conversation to Jacob, "Didn't you say Renesmee liked Coraline?"

I followed Tarah through the crowd, while she looked for Kim, I looked for Raena. Straight brown hair? Piercing green eyes? Smile that shines brighter than the sun? No, I didn't see her. Tarah stopped and turned to me.

"There he is! What do I do?," she asked for advice.

"I don't know, I'm not very skilled in this type of conflict," I admitted.

"Where the hell is Kim?!," she crossed her arms.

I stood up as tall as I could looking out over the dancers, but I didn't see Kim anywhere.

"Maybe she went outside?"

"Good call," she walks past me and I follow her around the house to the back door. "She was supposed to stay with me, she knew he would be here, That's the whole reason I invited her, but she just runs off with her boyfriend and doesn't even...KIM!," she leaves me once she spots her in the hallway that leads to the kitchen.

 _Thank god_ , I sighed and look down the hall, but no sign of Raena. _Is she upstairs? She was last time,_ I rounded the corner and went up the stairs. Upstairs was quieter, less people and no lights, so really hard to see without staring at couples. _No, I'm just going to say she's not here_ I turned back around. _Maybe I should text her._ I descended the stairs and the front door opened and there she was.

I stopped and stared as she entered the party, she looked like a celebrity on the catwalk. All she needed was the flash of the paparazzi, she looked so stunning. She looked over the large room, like she too was trying to find someone. Then her eyes settled on me and I felt fireworks through them, I hadn't seen her in so long and to finally look upon her now it all hit so hard. I cared so much for this girl and now to think she would want to talk to me, felt like a blessing.

Her friend tried to pull her away but she brushed her off, and then came towards me. My heart was beating like a hummingbird but it didn't at all help me move my muscles. She slipped past the people blocking the stairs and ascended to me.

"Hey," she said lightly.

My mouth was open like a trout, _GET IT TOGETHER_. I cleared my throat," Hi."

"It's... good to see you, Embry," she looked down.

 _It's fucking amazing to see you_ , I thought. I wasn't even drunk, but talking to this girl made my head feel light and woozy.

"Yeah, I'm glad you texted me," I sounded way smoother out loud than I did in my head.

"Yeah... I want to hear what you have to say," she admitted.

"Okay. Cool, yeah, uhm... did you want to go somewhere more...," I look around.

"Private?," she finishes.

"Yeah, maybe," I chuckled.

"Sure."

"Up here is pretty quiet," I point behind me.

"Lead the way."

I climb back up the stairs and look down the hallway, there's still people but now I didn't care.

"Uhm...," I look the other way. "Let's try this room," I open the door and luckily, it's dark and empty. I step back to let her in first, she walks past the threshold and flips on the light. This room was definitely for a kid, a little boy to be specific. Sharks stickers on the walls, monstertucks littered the floor and the bed had Bob the Builder sheets on it.

I heard Raena chuckle, she bent over and picked up a truck," Whose house is this?," she asked me.

"I'm not sure, Tarah invited us."

"Tarah?," Raena turned to me.

"A friend of Kim's," I clarified and she nodded, putting the truck back.

 **Raena's POV**

Seeing him was more emotions than I had been expecting, I found him as soon as we got there. He was staring right at me and I felt a deep blush darken my face as my eyes were glued to him. Kim wanted me to go with her to get a drink, but I told her I'd meet her later. Embry took me upstairs so we could talk, It felt weird to follow him. In this situations, I knew what to expect, going upstairs with a guy. But I knew this was different and Embry wasn't even really thinking like that at all.

I sat down on the bed," So..."

Embry put his hands in his pockets," So, I'll start," he sounded nervous. "I'm a werewolf, but you already know that. I'm in a pack, Jacob is the alpha and we protect the land of our tribe."

"Embry?," I interrupted him.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

The question surprised me, I didn't really even hear myself ask it. Embry was definitely taken aback by the question, so he sat down in the bean back chair next to the door.

"No, I've never killed a human," he folded his hands.

 _Good. Good. that's good._

"Have you ever wanted to?"

"What?," he looked up disgusted. "No. No way."

"Good. Why... Why are you a werewolf?"

"I... I didn't choose it. It's just who I am," he looked sad. "Raena, I never wanted to scare you, I mean it. I just wanted you to to know the truth, I wanted to be honest with you."

"I see that now... after everything. After you told me, I tried to read up on it, but there's just so much and it's so overwhelming. Charlie and Sue are driving me crazy, they're just upset I found out about everything. Bella won't stop asking me if I'm okay and my mom is oblivious and keeps forcing me to stay here, now I'll be here until summer. April is just as clueless and I can't tell her or else she'll think I'm so crazy person. And no one here really cares," I felt a tear in my cheek and then another one and another one. "I just don't know if I can handle it, Embry. I-I-I'm not sure I can be like that. I don't know. I just don't know," I buried my face in my hands and cried.

Embry was by my side in flash," Raena, please don't cry. Please. I'm going to help, I promise. I'll tell you anything, anything you want to know I'll walk you through it, you won't feel so lost."

I wiped my eyes," I just don't understand how you exist. Do other things exist?," I turned to him.

"Other things?"

"Goblins? Mermaids? Bigfoot, I don't know."

"No, those things don't exist," he soothed me.

"Then why do you?"

I didn't mean it to sound so harsh, but it did.

"I can't answer that question, all I can say is that I exist," he folded his hands in his lap again.

"Did you tell everyone about our fight? How did Leah know I texted you?!"

"The pack has telepathy within itself, meaning we can read each other's thoughts. She must have heard me thinking about it," I saw Embry blush.

"Mind reading? Are you serious?"

"But only between the pack, I can't read your mind right now, just my pack."

"How come you never texted me?"

Another question that came out of nowhere. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I-I... I thought you needed some space, you know? You were... really shocked when you found out."

"I still am," I wiped my eyes. "But It's good to know you've never killed anyone."

I turned to Embry, I could see this was hard, he didn't really know what to say to me. The last time he tried to explain I was a wreck and this time I wasn't doing much better. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes one more time.

"Embry, I know you told me because you wanted to be honest. I appreciate that... but why me and not your own mom?"

 **Embry's POV**

There it was. The question I knew was coming... the moment I would have to explain the imprint to her. Here. In a fucking kid's room during a party. I shifted on the small bed, so I could face her a little better and she did the same. I had my eyes glued to Bob the Builder, but I knew I'd have to look at her. I slowly raised my eyes to her.

"Remember at the cabin, when you asked me why I told you and I said I'd tell you later?," she nodded so I continued. "Well, I'm going to tell you know. Please just let me finish okay? Don't run out of here screaming or something."

"That makes me kind of scared, Embry," she shifted.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I just... I mean, I'm really bad with words so if it comes out wrong, let me try to explain it differently, okay?"

"Sure," she did not sound sure.

"Okay, so when my tribe shifts for the first time, we are considered men. We are grown and it's kind of like puberty, a lot of things start to change about us. We get bigger, stronger, faster and once we shift we can imprint. A shapeshifter can imprint on someone any time after their first phase and it's a really deep connection shared between the imprinter and imprintee," I checked to see if she was understanding and so far she hadn't ran away so I thought I was doing good.

"It's kind of like seeing your soul mate for the first time, take Jared and Kim for example. He phased and saw her for the first time after phasing even though they had known each other for years and he knew that she was the one. So he approached her and they started to date. I know, you don't even believe in stuff like soul mates, but that's not what it always has to mean. Sometimes, imprintees reject their imprinter from a romantic situation, but they still remain friends."

 **Raena's POV**

 _Imprint? That's why he didn't tell me at the cabin... I would have really lost my shit. But, does this mean.. he did this to me?_

"Wait... Uhm, wait, just wait. Does this... Are you trying to say that you... you did that.. that printing thing... to me?"

Embry's deep brown eyes were so pure and good, but at the moment I saw the fear in them. He was afraid of me, which seemed odd given our circumstances.

"Yes, Raena. I imprinted on you."


	45. In Progress

**Raena's POV**

It took me a few seconds to piece it together. An imprint meant you basically had a crush on someone. Embry imprinted on me. Embry has a crush on me. If you would have told me just yesterday when I was with April that Embry would tell me he liked me, I wouldn't have believed it. I probably would have laughed and got all jittery acting 13 again, and blushing. But now, when I heard it, it clicked something inside of me, it made everything he has ever done around me make total sense. His hatred of Jonny Newton. His thoughtful gifts. His great advice and sweet demeanor.

"Raena? Are you okay? Please don't freak out. I mean, just because I imprinted doesn't mean you have to like me or anything. I know it sounds weird and you were just introduced to this whole supernatural world, but you wanted to know why I had to tell you and that's why," Embry got up and started to pace.

"Embry, I-..."

"And I know, you and Jonny Newton have like this weird thing going on, I'm not sure anymore. And I get that you like him and I don't want to get in the way... I just wanted to let you know about it, just so I wouldn't regret it for the rest of my life," he added lowly with his head bowed.

"I'm not with Jonny," I told him. "He and I... it's just complicated."

"More complicated then him being a werewolf?," Embry joked.

My lips curled," No."

"Raena, I know this a lot to take in," he sat back on the bed beside me.

"Yeah, it is... but I mean, I have to admit, it makes sense."

"What makes sense? What?"

"Everything," I shrugged. "The way you acted, how nice you were, everything... it kind of makes sense. I don't know how I didn't see it. I... I wish I had," it was my turn to look to the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Embry... you really are a great guy. Honestly, you made skiing fun, which seems near impossible," I said and he chuckled. "But, I was so mean to you these past weeks, I was scared of you and ... and there are things you still don't know about me. Things that would change the way you would see me."

"Raena, I don't care about your addiction, it doesn't define who you are to me."

"No, Embry... there are other secrets," I looked to my lap.

"Then tell me," Embry sounded so open and welcoming, I did want to tell him, but it just sat there on the tip of my tongue.

 _How can I tell him I slept with Jonny? It would crush him..._

"Raena, I've told you the biggest piece of my identity and at first, you were definitely surprised. It took some time for you to really wrap your head around it all and now I just dropped another bombshell on you and your still sitting here talking to me. I'm sorry that it scared you at first but I can promise you, no matter what you have to say, I... it won't change the way I feel."

Embry eyes locked to mine, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Not in a, 'I want to take you here, right now' kind of way. I just wanted to kiss him slow and deeply, and tell him what I was too afraid to say. I liked him too.

"Embry... I don't know how to tell you. This secret would change how you feel. I know it would and right now... I don't want to fuck everything up."

Embry took my hand in his and gave me a comforting squeeze," If you don't want to tell me now, that's okay. Just tell me when you're ready."

 _I can't. It has to be now, or he'll hate me later. I can't lie to him about this, if he finds out from someone else he would lose it._

"I slept with Jonny."

The words tasted like vomit coming out of my mouth and Embry's eyes drooped and his grip on my hand loosened. I felt it, _he hates me. I knew this would happen!? I shouldn't have told him._

"Oh..."

Immediately it felt like I needed an excuse.

"It was at the party, I-I... It just happened and I honestly really regret it," I bowed my head and another tear escaped.

"Hey, Raena, shh, it's okay. It's in the past, but I think you should tell me if you you want to be with Jonny..."

"What? No. I... I don't want to be with Jonny," I sat up quickly.

Embry nodded," Okay, so you aren't going to sleep with him again?"

"No, I'm not. It was just... it's just that's who I was Embry. It might still be who I am..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was a whole different person in Chicago. I went out and partied, slept around, did drugs. I mean, I'm a recovering addict and everyday I want nothing more than to let go and forget everything," I looked up to Embry who was listening attentively. "Is that really who you want? How can this be anything close to what you deserve. A junkie just looking for a fix."

"Can I tell you something?," he asked.

"What? Do wolves also see through walls?," I joked but felt super uncomfortable after opening up. I never told anyone this kind of thing. Friends back home knew I liked H, they did it with me and there was no judgement because we were the same. But Embry wasn't like that and he had every right to judge me for it.

"No," he chuckled. "I thought the same thing. When you talked about Jonny, saying he might have a good life, a better life then other guys you know, I thought 'maybe she deserves that. She deserves better than what I an give her. Jonny can give her a normal life, a better life.' "

My heart ached when I heard him say that.

"Jonny wants a trophy wife, someone who won't question him or belittle him. If I was to be with Jonny the only life I would have would be that of a cheating husband and crying myself to sleep every night."

"You deserve better than that," Embry told me and I felt my cheeks darken

"My point is Embry, you just learned some big things about me and I learned some big things about you... so maybe we should..."

"Take it slow?"

"Sounds so corny," I smiled. "But yeah, I don't want you to take this risk and regret it."

"It's only a risk if your uncertain," Embry said and I was so tempted to pull him on top of me and kiss him more passionately then I had ever kissed anyone in my life. His next words stopped me," But yeah, maybe you're right. Just ease into it."

I nodded," So where does that leave us?"

"Friends... who are working on it?"

"We'll just say we're in progress," I smiled.

"In progress, I like that," he returned the smile.

 **Embry's POV**

 _["Way to go little cub."]_

Quil congratulated me.

 _["Well, it's not a no."]_

I told them, slightly relieved.

 _["I told you, no negative thoughts! It's all working out."]_

 _["This is more drama than the pack has seen in years."]_

Leah mentioned.

 _["You haven't even been in he pack for years, Leah."]_

Jacob laughed.

 _["Just don't be all weird around her."]_

I begged them.

"Embry, you okay?," Raena asked as we stepped out of the room.

"Yeah, sorry... just... talking."

"Talking?"

I pointed to my head and she then realized and leaned towards me.

"To the pack?"

I nodded.

"Can they hear me right now?"

"No, just what I'm thinking."

"Think them I said hello," she said before turning and going down the stairs.

 _["Raena says hello."]_

I thought and then smiled, I couldn't help it. She wasn't acting strange, it was almost as if she was embracing it, and so quickly. It was a complete 180 from what she'd been like a few weeks ago.

I followed her down the stairs and into the crowd until we met up with her friend.

"HEYYYYY!," she screamed and hugged Raena. "Where have you been?! I've been all by myself with no one but Jack to keep me company."

This girl was messed up, I could see it in her glossy stare and staggering stance. _How? We were gone for like 20 minutes? What did this girl do?_

"Jack?," I asked.

She giggle and pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels from her purse," Yeah, Jack. This is Jack, guys. Everything I want in a man, sweet, savory, and ready to fill me up," she giggled and leaned into Raena. "Oh! Where is that kid?! That one kid!," she popped up and turned to me. "That really hot tribal kid."

I turned to Raena and she clarified," Quil."

"QUIL! YES OH MY GOD! Raena, introduce me, he is so cute!"

"April you met him already. He has a girlfriend."

"I know, but I mean, one time won't hurt anyone," she giggled. "Oh shoot! Before I forget, I saw," April turned to me and then leaned into Raena and whispered loudly. "Jonny. He's here."

I immediately glanced around, waiting to catch a glimpse of the prick, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's go get some water, yeah?," Raean guided her to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, thanks. I'll catch up to you in a bit, okay?"

"Sure," I didn't want to leave her, especially now knowing that Jonny Newton was here and that he had taken advantage of her being the new girl in town. It made my blood boil.

Quil came up to me," I thought I saw you coming downstairs. Bring it in, big dog," he wrapped his long arms around me, spilling his drink on the floor.

I laughed,"You good, man?"

"You know, I don't know why we always fight coming to these things. It's not so bad. Free booze. Nice music. Happy times."

"Too bad were seniors and this will all be over for us."

"Except no! It's not! then we get to go to college parties, Em. Real shit happens there."

"I'll take your word for it. Oh, and by the way, Raena's friend is looking for you."

"The little one?," Quil asked and I wasn't sure so I said yes.

He shrugged, unimpressed," What can I say, the ladies love me."

"Brought you a drink, Call" Jared passed me a cup. "Now you'll get some hair on you chest," he clinked our cups.

I shook my head smiling, I was in a great mood. Surrounded by my good friends and knowing that the girl in my dreams might actually want to take a chance with me, I was drunk on life, I didn't need this cup.

"I told you that jacket would work," Kim boasted about her style skills. "It makes you look older yet rugged."

"Thanks?"

"So where is she?" Kim asked.

"The kitchen," I pointed. "Her friend is wasted."

"I'll go check," Kim scurried away always wanting to make sure things went smoothly, she was protective like that.

"Now all we have to do is worry about Arane," Jacob joked.

"Seriously, that's the truth," Quil laughed.

"You still have 5 baby cubs in your pack," Jared laughed.

"Well not all of us can find our match the day after our first phase," Quil laughed.

"Take it easy, Quil," Jacob told him. We were in a crowded room, but I don't think anyone was really listening or cared what we were talking about.

"I feel like Hollon might take some time to find his imprint," Quil admitted. "He's just so shy."

"You always said the same about Embry," Jared laughed. "Now look at him, he's a man!"

I smiled and looked to the ground," We aren't together," I told them. " We're "in progress"," I said with air quotes.

"What does that mean?," Jacob asked.

"It means, we're friends... but we're in progress to something else."

"Oh oh oh!," Quil nudged me. "I like that! In progress," he raised his cup and everyone clinked.

"Speaking of that, where do you think they are?," I glanced to kitchen.

Jared spoke up, "I'll go check."

"I'll come too," I exited the circle to follow Jared to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I didn't see them. There was a group of girls giggling in a circle and some guys filling up their cups. No Raena. No Kim. Nobody.

 _Where did she go?_


	46. Drunk mom

**Raena's POV**

"I just want to dance," April complained while I sat her down in a kitchen chair.

"Let's just drink some water first," I went to the sink and filled up a cup with water.

"So, how'd it go?," April asked slurring her words together. "did ya'll... make up?," she giggled.

I smiled to myself," Yes. Embry and I are good now."

"So what about Jonny?," she asked as I handed her the cup and she reached for she knocking it onto the floor. "Oh my gosh," she whined and slammed her head on the table.

"It's okay, April. I'll get you another one," I turned back to the sink.

"Raena..."

"Yes," I filled up another cup.

"Jonny is so hot."

I smirked," You think?"

"Yes!," she leaned over in the chair. "How can a man be so perfect?"

"Careful," I handed her the new cup and sat her up, "Take a drink."

She sipped from the cup," Ew. Tastes gross," she set it on the table.

"Hey girl!," Hannah squealed happily hugging me and then April. "I didn't know you guys were here!"

"Hannah!," April stood up and jumped into their hug. "Where's Lucy?"

Hannah rolled her eyes," All over some guy. You should have told me you were coming, we could have come together. But I guess you guys came with your beau?," she grinned and nudged me.

I blushed then April spoke up. "Which one?"

I stopped smiling and turned to Hannah and she looked between us.

"Who else? Jonny Newton?"

April laughed," That's old news!"

"April, drink some water," I held the cup to her lips.

"Oh, what is this gossip? A new man?," Hannah cocked her eyebrow.

"Jonny was never my man," I told her

Hannah shrugged, but before she could talk April spoke," I think I'm going to be sick!"

Everyone near us backed up instantly, but I grabbed her hair as she gagged, nothing came up.

"Come on, let's go outside," I stand her up and grab her water cup.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Hey, oh no, is she okay?," Kim stepped up beside me.

"I'm trying to get her outside."

"I'll help," Kim scooped her shoulder under April's arm and we took her outside.

It was cold, as was to be expected in March in Washington. This time April leaned over and threw up, leaving a stain on the dark brown dirt outside the house. April pushed me away as I tried to grab her hair, I obliged, giving her some space.

"Wow, is she okay?," Kim seemed concerned.

"Just drunk."

April stood up and wiped her mouth and tuned to us," Time to party," she giggled and climbed back up the steps.

"Maybe you should go home, April," I mentioned and she scoffed.

"Yeah right," she said sarcastically. "Let's go dance."

 _I want to see Embry,_ I thought.

"I'll catch up with you," I said turning back through the kitchen but april grabbed my arm.

"No! You're not leaving me again! We're going to dance," she pulled me with her and Kim followed us.

I stood in the middle of the crowd that were pushing, shoving, and jumping. _I should not have worn this skirt,_ I thought as I started to dance. Then I said fuck it and let loose. tonight had been really good, things could have went the opposite way. Embry might not have forgiven me, he could be mad, but he really still is the same boy I met a three months ago. The song changed and I was sweaty, besides I wasn't even drunk.

A hand slide up skirt and I turned to see the culprit, already knowing who it was.

"Hey gorgeous," he slurred and smiled.

"No," I turned away.

"Wait, wait, wait," he grabbed my arm," I just wanna talk," he said solemnly. "You owe me an explanation."

"No, I don't."

Jonny's brow furrowed," You've given me blue balls like eighty times and now you want to act like some priss?!"

"Hey, leave her alone," Kim stood up to him.

Jonny just ignored her and grabbed my hand," I just thought that maybe... it'll be like old time. Us at a party," he smirked and leaned down," I'm sure there is a bathroom around her somewhere," he breath tickled my ear.

"Stop Jonny, I mean it," I grab April and lead her away from the crowd, Kim followed us.

We circled back through the house, I literally could not see Embry anywhere. I just went back to the kitchen and there he was, looking over the crowd, a concerned look on his face which lightened when he saw me.

"Hey, we came looking for you," Embry said breathlessly.

"Sorry, just carrying some extra cargo," I gestured to April.

April looked up," Woah, okay, maybe I was wrong," she leaned against me. "He is kind of cute," she giggled.

I smiled and looked to him," I'm not drunk enough for this," I joked.

"I can help," he handed me his cup and I chugged it. "Better?"

"Better."

"They are so cute," I heard Kim whisper to her boyfriend, but I chose not to address it aloud, so I just blushed and pushed forward.

"April if you can't stand by yourself, you have to go home," I told her.

"I can... I can do it," she stood up easily. "See? Look there's Lucy!," she pointed and then dashed over to her.

Embry chuckled," Who would have thought you would be the mom to your friend."

"Not me, usually I'm the baby."

Embry laughed," Come on, I'll get you another drink."

I thought talking to Embry would take time, you know, I would have to ease back into our friendship, but it came back like a snap. there was no awkwardness, no tension, no weirdness, even though I knew he and most of his friends were werewolves. It was like we had dropped something and picked it right back up, no adjustments needed and it felt really good to have my best friend back.

"Oh, to respond, hello Raena," Quil bowed.

"What?"

"You said hello earlier," he smiled and I looked to Embry would just pointed to his temple with his finger.

"Oh! Oh, yeah!," I looked to Quil, "You really heard that?"

"Of course. We have no secrets."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on." I pulled Embry down and cupped my hand around Embry's ear and whispered," Okay. So think... think, uhmm... oh, think 'Quil's hair is weird.'"

"Why?," he chuckled.

"So I can know if it's real. I he can tell me that, I'll believe."

"Okay. Okay. Ready Quil?"

"For what?," Quil chugged his drink and Embry smirked and kept his eyes on him.

I watched them stare at each other and then Quil's hands went up to his head.

"What do you mean? I combed it and everything!"

My mouth dropped," Oh my gosh!"

"I told you," Embry nudged me.

"That's crazy. Wow!"

Kim laughed," I know, it bugs me that the pack knows more about his thoughts than me."

"Well, we don't," Quil told her.

"Why?"

"We're not the same pack," Embry told me. "Jared is in Sam's pack, but we're in Jake's."

"What? There's more than one."

"Only two," he smiled.

"And you guys don't fight? For like turf and stuff?"

Jacob laughed," No, we're all good. No West Side Story plotline."

It was kind of weird seeing Jacob, last time i saw him I had blown up, but i chose to act like it never happened.

"Do you get to chose which pack you're in?"

"Kind of? Sort of? No, not really," Quil shook his head. "Only we did cause we were there when the pack split."

"What?"

"A story for another time," Jacob smiled.

"Raena! Raena!"

I turned around to see Lucy holding April up, _Shit_. I went to them and stood helped stand her up.

"I'm just going to take her home."

"Cool, yeah, you should. Don't let her throw up on you," she warned me.

"Thanks."

Embry had already came over and he lifted April like a bride in his arms. I honestly didn't notice how muscley he truly was and he seemed almost taller in that moment, like he towered over me.

"Trying to impress me?," I joked.

"Is it working?"

"No," I lied. "Here, she's parked out back."

"See you guys" he nodded to the group.

"Wait, what? You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'll drive," he pushed through the crowd. "Coming through. Excuse me," he finally made it out the back door.

"Watch out, that's puke," he barely avoided April's vomit.

"She goes hard, huh?"

"Yeah," I laughed.

We put her in the back seat and I was getting in the passenger seat when someone shouted to me.

"RAENA!"

I look up and see Jonny stumbling over to us.

 _Fucking hell._

 **Embry's POV**

I buckled April in and then walked around the car, with the keys in my hand.

"RAENA!"

I glance up and see none other than Jonny Newton storming to us.

 _Fucking great,_ I thought shutting the door and walking back around the car to be beside Raena.

"What the fuck? Who... Who the fuck is this?," he pointed to me.

Raena spun in her seat so her legs were outside the door" Jonny, have a good night. Let's go," she glanced to me.

"No," Jonny grabbed the door. "What the fuck? You gonna just fuck with me and then move on to some Res kid?"

"I told you, I don't date. I was honest with you from the beginning."

"You're a fucking tease is what you are."

"Back off, Jonny," I clenched my fists.

 _["Em, what's happening?"]_

Leah asked.

 _["I'm about to fucking beat in his face."]_

 _[No! Embry! You can't!"]_

 _[Why not? He deserves it."]_

 _["you're with Raena, right?"]_

She asked.

 _["Yeah."]_

I looked to Raena sitting in the car, her feet out on the grass. She looked annoyed and crossed her arms, I couldn't tell if she was mad at me or Jonny. I was hoping it was Jonny.

 _["You need to calm down. You can't phase now, not in front of her, not in front of this kid."]_

Leah was talking sense, so I took a deep breath, but my anger was lingering.

"Who the fuck are you, man? This has nothing to do with you!," Jonny turned to Raena. "What? You avoid me and shit, now you're all over this guy!," he was gesturing wildly and had to steady himself on the car.

"Get off the car. Go away," Raena said harshly. "There are plenty girls in there you can fuck, so leave me alone."

"You say that now," he grinned and leaned down into the car. "But you know you want this."

That pushed me over, I grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him back to the ground. _Keep it together, under control_ , I took a deep breath.

"Embry!," Raena jumped up.

"Raena," I turned around from the coughing pile of shit in front of me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Are you okay?," she asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I didn't want to-"

"Let's go, come on," she pulled me back to the car.

Jonny groaned on the floor, I must have thrown him harder than I had thought.

"She's not fucking worth it bro," he called to us as I shut Raena's door. "She's a fucking tease piece of ass!"

I got in the driver's side and peeled out, trying to concentrate on the road and not his words. I looked over to Raena, and I felt horrible.

"Raena, I'm sorry."

"Embry, it's okay."

I sighed.

 _["Em?"]_

 _["It's over. Thanks."]_

We drove in awkward silence, until I pulled up to Raena's house.

Raena looked to the dark house," I don't know how to get her upstairs without my uncle waking up."

"I can do it."

She scoffed," Even better, let my uncle find a boy in the house."

"I can climb through the window."

Raena turned to me, not trusting my words," With April on your back?"

"Sure, yeah. She's small."

"My room is on the second floor."

"I know, just go in and open the window."

She left the car and I wanted to beat my head against the steering wheel. _Why the fuck did I just pull that macho man bullshit? I fucking hate guys like that. Why? Why is he so obsessed? Can't he just leave her alone. He fucking lost, can't he just accept it. FUCK!_

I looked up and Raena's light was on and she was opening the window. I got out and pulled April out of the back and wrapped her around my shoulder's, I bet she looked like a scarf. I climbed the tree carefully, not wanting to hurt the drunk girl practically slipping off my shoulders. It was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be, but I shimmied up the tree like a worm and then once I reached a branch and looked at the distance between the tree and her window. It had been a lot shorter in my mind, but there was no way I was making back down the tree with April on my back. It was maybe five feet, _shit... okay... just do it, don't think._ I gauged the distance, balanced myself on the small branch, then tightened my grip on April and leapt towards the window. I didn't quite make it, I was holding onto the window sill with both hands, like damsel's in distress do in hero movies.

"Shit," I called out.

Raena looked out and down to me," Oh, my god Oh my god! Embry!," she whispered terrified.

"Look out," I planted my feet on the house and jumped up into the window. "Grab her," I told Raena who complied instantly.

I made it inside and slipped down to the floor," Holy shit...," I was breathing heavily.

"Embry? Are you okay?," Raena knelt beside me. "Are you hurt?"

Raena's head whipped towards the door," Hide! Hide now!," she whispered fiercely and shut off the lights and dove into bed.

 _Shit shit!_ , I froze when the door opened and light from the hallway beamed into the room. _Fucking hell..._ my heart stopped as I thought the Sheriff would come in and see me sitting in the window sill, looking like I just came in while his niece was sleeping like some rapist perv. Lucky for me, the door opened toward me, blocking me from the light and Charlie just gruffed and shut the door, seeing his niece sleeping soundly in her bed. He shut the door and I literally had to keep my shit inside of me and slowly my breathing returned.

After a few seconds, Raena sat up and crept over and turned on the light.

"Are you okay?," she asked in a soft voice.

"No... just... almost died," I tried to joke but it was still so fresh and terrifying.

April stirred beside me on the floor and I flinched, I had forgotten she was there.

"Holy shit," I grabbed my chest and Raena giggled.

She took April over to the carpet and gave her a pillow, blanket, and a trashcan.

"Raena," I stood up. "I'm really sorry."

"Embry, I'm not mad," she came up to me.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to do that, I don't know why I did."

"You know I can handle that asshole, right?," she smirked.

"I know... I just," I took a deep breath. "I didn't like what he was saying."

"I don't... I don't want Jonny to get to you like that. I want you to know that whatever happened between us is over," she looked flustered. "Look, I'm not good with this stuff. I don't date and it's weird to talk about this. I'm usually really good at saying how I feel, but I just... I don't know. I hate to think that now you see me differently because of my past and I know that sounds insane especially since how I reacted when you told me about you being a werewolf but here I am saying it," she ranted visibly overwhelmed.

I pulled her to sit beside me in her window and gave her a small smile.

"Raena, it doesn't matter. I know this is going to be adjustment for both of us. You know, I had a second grade girlfriend but not one since, so this is new to me too. Nothing past the choice we made tonight matters to me, I won't linger on your past or judge you for what you've done, because right here is what matters. I only care about your future and how to make you happy."

She leaned into me and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. I felt so good to be here for her, to help her, I closed my eyes and relished in the moment. She pulled away and planted a light kiss on my cheek. My mouth opened and I forgot how to close it, she just smiled at my bashful ways.

"I thought we were in progress?"

"I haven't kissed a boy on the cheek since first grade, that is 'in progress' to me," she laughed softly. "Too much?"

"No," I smiled. "It's fine."

"How are you going to get home?," she asked looking down at the car. "La Push is so far, is Kim going to come pick you up?i would offer for you to stay but," she looked over to April," it's probably not a good idea."

I just laughed until she scolded me to be quiet.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm a wolf," I added still holding in my laugh.

"Oh... right. Shut up," she smacked my arm.

"I'll go, let you get some sleep."

"Okay, well, be safe in the woods."

"I will," I stood up and hugged her once more, it was new but I liked it. "Get some sleep," I smiled and jumped out her window. I looked back up and she was watching me, so looked worried. "I'm okay," I gave her a thumbs up and jogged to the treeline. I looked over my shoulder one last time to see this gorgeous girl sitting in her window watching me with a small content smile on her face and that made it all worth it. The nights of my beating myself up over my mistakes, feeling like a complete idiot, wallowing in self pity, hearing her talk about Jonny, all of it. None of that mattered to me now, all that was important was her.


	47. Research

**Bella's POV**

It had been rifling through the same book for hours, writing down certain facts and statements. Carefully depicting what was being said, hoping for some sort of end all to the question we were all asking. Edward was on the computer doing research while Carlisle opened letter from his friends, hoping for just a small clue of what we were facing.

"Maybe it's some sort of hybrid, a cross between a vampire and shapeshifter, but not a wolf. Something small, we can't really see, like a bug or plant," I turned to Edward.

"I think Jacob would have smelled the Vampire part of her."

"Yeah, you're right," I sighed and turned back to the book. "Have you ever thought about it before?"

"What?"

"If other things existed, you know, besides us."

Edward looked back to his screen," No, I've never really thought about it."

"Me neither, but now I can't stop thinking about it. What else is out there. Did I tell you Raena asked me if I was fairy?"

Edward chuckled," A fairy?"

"Yeah, but I mean she could be right."

"You might be a fairy?"

"No," I smiled. "That other things are out there, hidden from us just like we are hidden from them. Coexisting without even knowing about one another."

"It's an interesting thought, but I don't think it's plausible. Nothing can hide that long."

"Vampires have, so have werewolves."

Edward smiled," Good point. But why would we run into them now?"

"It's bound to happen some time, right?"

"I suppose at some point in eternity, we're all bound to cross paths."

"Yeah," I looked back to the books. "What do you think it could be, that girl?"

"I haven't got any real clue. All I can think is she's a vampire with the ability to vanish, but she isn't. There's more of them, Jacob said there was distinctions, and I don't think there is a clan of vampires who all have the same ability trying to come to Forks. It doesn't make sense and it's nearly impossible for more than one vampire to have the exact same capabilities."

"Well, maybe she can disappear and take other with her and that's why they are all gone. Or maybe thy don't really leave...," I thought out loud, the gears in my brain turning.

"What do you mean?"

"What if they don't leave... we just can't see them."

"You mean, they turn invisible?"

I nodded," It would make sense why we smell them but can't see them."

Edward crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair contemplating the idea," It would be a very rare power... but not entirely impossible."

" I mean, that's just one option... we don't even know what else she can do, or what any of them can do. Jake says she's closer, but nothing has happened. No spike in deaths or disappearances. Nothing has changed, she might not even be a problem."

"Maybe, but we have a family to protect, a life here," Edward sat up again.

"A life I would die for," I told him seriously.

"Something I never want to happen," Edward said. "That's why we need to have some sort of idea on what she is and what she can do."

"I know and my mind is still warped by Embry and Raena."

"They made up fast," Edward remarked while scribbling something down.

"Jacob said they aren't together. Embry said they are 'in progress'."

Edward chuckled," What does that even mean?"

"I'm not sure and I don't think we should ask."

"I don't think Raena would mind, she certainly is opinionated."

"Yeah, she is."

"You don't even know; compared to what she thinks, she actually has a verbal filter."

"That's actually surprising," I flipped the page. "I'm just glad they resolved the whole thing, Jake can stop worrying, we can stop worrying, the only one we need to stop worrying is Charlie."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Yeah, especially if my aunt finds out."

"She won't," Edward assured me.

"I just feel overwhelmed. Do vampires feel overwhelmed? I feel like they shouldn't."

Edward smirked," Bella, vampires have feelings."

I sighed," Yeah, you're right."

Carlisle walked into the room ruffling through his letters.

"Does anyone know what this thing is?," I asked.

Carlisle sighed," Nothing yet, but I remain optimistic."

"How? We have no idea what this girl is?"

"I'm certain someone has encountered something like this before. I just have to contact the right people."

"We might not have time. She's getting closer everyday."

"She hasn't done anything yet."

"But she could," Edward countered.

"For now I'll try to remain optimistic," he gave a small smile and made his way across the room.

 **Alice POV**

The snow was fading, there were patches of brown earth peeking through the blinding white. I sat up in my favorite tree, it was Larch but since it was still winter all the needles had fallen and it was bare. I looked down at the bark and thought how it reminded me of myself, I felt bare. I felt wrong, something felt wrong.

 _Why can't I see it... Why can't I see her... or anything._

"How did I know where to find you," a sweet southern accent floated up from below.

I looked down and saw Jasper, standing at the base of my tree, smiling up at me. He leapt up the tree and sat beside me and I saw that he knew something was wrong.

"Tell me," he said softly.

I sighed," Why can't I see it?"

Jasper put his arm around me and pulled me close to him," You've been working too hard, you just need a break."

"No, that's not it," I shook my head. "Either I can see a future or there is no future to see, there's never been this blur. This stupid, crazy mix in between them. And that girl, in the woods, I don't see her either. I don't see anything."

"Surely, you see something," Jasper encouraged me.

"I see you. I see Carlisle. I see Bella. I see Renesmee. I see everyone... I don't see Raena. No matter how hard I focus, hard long I concentrate it never comes. It never gets clearer and it doesn't make sense!," I wanted to scream my frustrations but I held them in and clenched my fists.

"Maybe she has something wrong with her, like a disease or something. Maybe her future isn't certain and the universe is still trying to figure it out."

"No one's future is ever certain."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Jasper told me.

"Don't pull that feeling trick on me," I pulled away.

Jasper chuckled," I wasn't."

"I don't want to freak Bella out, but this has to mean something. Either something is wrong with me or something is wrong with Raena."

"I'm sure nothing is wrong," Jasper tried to soothe me.

"Something has to be, and I can't even ask her or else she would want to know why I can see her future."

"Maybe it does have to do with the drugs she used to take."

I shook my head," No, it doesn't."

"Then what could it be?"

I looked to him," I have no idea."


	48. Call mom

**Raena POV**

I woke up to April sleeping sprawled out on the floor beside my bed and throw up on my rug. It smelled so bad, I wanted to throw up, _I am not cleaning that up._ I glanced to my clock it was about 10. _Thank god it's spring break_ , I got out of bed and showered. I thought back to last night, Embry had been so honest with me and so unnaturally forgiving about what I had done. _Maybe that's just a werewolf thing._

Back my room, April was still snoring on the floor but I chose to let her sleep instead of waking her up. I went downstairs and found the house was empty, which was a nice surprise. I didn't really want to see Charlie or Sue, they were just so awkward now that I knew about everything, not that they were great company to begin with. I made some cereal and sat at the table, I thought back to home. I missed Chicago so much, I longed for the crazy drivers, excessive honking, tall buildings and edible pizza. _I bet my mom misses me... I miss her. I know I should call her, but then I'd have to tell her about everything._ I sighed and pulled out my phone, pausing before calling my mom.

"Hello?," she answered.

"Hey mom," I already felt guilty and my throat caught.

"Oh Raena, baby! Are you okay? What's wrong?," she was worried.

"Mom... I... I..."

I was stuck. I couldn't tell her. No way. What would she do? She would freak out, 100 times worse than me. She's probably let me come back to Chicago though, but what about Charlie? She would never talk to him again! And Embry... I would never see him again.

"Oh, Raena... please no," her voice sounded so hurt and broken.

"Sorry, I've been so busy," I told her. "School here is not as relaxed as I thought they would be."

"Honey... please don't do that."

I was confused," do what?"

"Cover it up, you know I had that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you've been using. That's why you've been avoiding my calls and texts."

"What? Mom, no!"

"Well, then tell me why? If not for that then there must be a reason. It's been a month, Raena. If that's not why, it better be a damn good excuse."

 _Oh shit... fuck._

"Well, I... I've been busy."

"Don't lie to me, Raena Llyr."

"I'm not lying!"

She was starting to irritate me.

"So you're trying to tell me you've been to busy to call me? Or answer any of my texts?! Your mother!"

"YES! I've been busy!"

"Oh, please," my mom scoffed, not believing me.

"I call you and you really want to do this? Fight with me?"

"I want to know your not up there doing the same things you did down here!"

"I'm not! Why don't you ever believe me!," I shouted.

There was a pause and my mom sighed," I do believe you... I really do honey."

"No you don't," I felt hurt. "You think I'm using."

"I just don't want you to make the same mistakes, Raena."

"I'm not! I tell you that everytime we talk, it's all you want to know. It seems like you don't care about anything else!"

"I do care! I cared enough to send you there, keep you away from all this mess!"

"And you think I'm such a degenerate that I'm out here trying to score!"

"Raena-"

"No, I'm trying here mom. I'm really trying," my voice cracked," so hard. I just... it's just been so hard."

It had been hard, really hard. I wanted a hit, at least once a day I thought about it. Anytime I had a second to spare in my head, that's were my mind floated. It was constant and persistent, but I hadn't given in. I had been strong and sober for 3 months, which was not my personal record, but it felt way longer after finding out about werewolves. My mom didn't even know why I just dropped her like that. She had no clue what I knew now.

"I know, sweetie. It's been hard and I'm proud of you for being clean, I really am. But you can't block me out. You can't just not answer my calls."

"I know, I'm sorry. I've just been... preoccupied."

"With what? Are you doing some big project?"

"No... just stupid bullshit drama."

"Oh, Raena, stay out of all that."

"I don't want it!," I protested her insinuating voice that it was my fault.

"Well, what's wrong? Are the girls there being mean to you?"

"No, mom."

"What is it then?"

"Just drama," I took another bite of my cereal, but now it was soggy and gross.

"Oh... well, just try to avoid it then," she said unhelpfully.

"Thanks."

"Is there, anything new you want to talk about?"

"No."

I bite my tongue.

"Nothing at all?"

 _Why is she fighting this?!_

"..Because Charlie told me there was a boy."

 _How they fuck does she know that?!_

"I've been waiting for you to bring it up, to not seem so nosy, but you never did. He took you on a date? Do you like him?"

 _Ew, Jonny._

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I do not like him, mom."

"Okay, okay. I was just asking. Probably for the best, you don't need any... distractions."

I rolled my eyes and put the phone on the table so I couldn't hear her. Every time. Nothing else even exists to her, I ran my hands though my hair and took a deep breath. I picked up the phone and she was still talking.

"...because I know, believe me. The same thing happened, but your education is important."

"Yeah, mom, I know," I acted like I had been listening and stood up from the table, carrying my bowel to the sink.

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"And the transfer is-"

"Let's not talk about it," I interrupted her.

"Right."

I cleaned out the bowl," I love you."

"I love you too, Raena. So so much. I'll call you later."

"Yeah, bye."

I put the phone on the counter and sighed loudly.

"Love already?"

I jumped and saw April standing in the doorway.

"I didn't know you and Embry were that close."

"Fucking christ, April!"

She laughed and sat at the table.

"Don't do that," I scolded her.

"So, are you and Embry really like that? All I love you and stuff? Because if you are that means you lied to me! You've been secretly dating!"

"What? No! I was on the phone with my mom."

April leaned onto the table and closed her eyes," That would probably explain the shouting."

"Yeah, we clash sometimes."

"I'm hungry," April whined.

"Aren't you hungover?"

"Ew, gross. I've never been hungover before."

"You were wasted last night."

"Oh no," she covered her face. "Anything bad?"

"You threw up, but other than that you basically to fucked to do anything."

"Shit," she cursed into her hands and I laughed.

"You need to learn to pace yourself."

She groaned and slammed her head on the table then popped back up.

"But you talked to Embry, right?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"AND? TELL ME?!"

"You forgot?," I chuckled.

"Shut up and tell me."

"It's good. We're good."

"Tell me something real!"

"Well... he likes me," I couldn't stop the smile from my face.

"OH MY GOOOOODDD!," April squealed happily.

 _Damn, am I hungover?_ I wanted to plug my ears but even when she stopped my head was ringing.

"So what happened? What did he say?!"

"Well, we basically just said we liked each other... that was it."

"But are you dating? Is he your boyfriend now!?"

"Oh, no. We're not dating."

April slumped in her seat," Ohhhh, why not?!"

"I'm not... I just... it's complicated."

"That's stupid," she grumbled.

I sighed, "You have to look at the bright side then."

"Which is?"

"At least you don't have a hangover," I chuckled.

April cracked a grin," Yeah, and now Jonny is officially on the market."

"That has never been false."


	49. Welcome to my crib

**Embry POV**

"Woah," Quil leaned back in his chair after I finished telling him. "I would have ripped his fucking head off."

"I wanted to," I admitted. "Thankfully Leah talked me out of it."

"Yeah, probably for the best."

"Well, look at this. Embry Call and a girlfriend, never thought I'd see the day," Quil leaned back in the desk chair.

"Shut up man, we aren't dating."

"Riiiight," he winked. "It's just kind of wild that both you and Jacob imprinted on someone from the same family."

"Not really. You and Sam imprinted on people from the same family."

"Oh... yeah, fair point, but they are Quilete. You both imprinted on a Vampire family."

"Raena isn't a vampire."

"I know, but it's just weird."

"Whatever, man."

"So, you guys have big plans?"

"I haven't seen her since the party, but we've been texting a lot."

"You should get some time in with her before school starts back up."

"I know, I should, but I don't really know how... I mean, we don't really have a set definition of what we are. Do I... ask her on a date?"

Quil shrugged," Yeah maybe."

"You are literally no help."

"I can't tell you how to do things in your relationship."

"Hasn't stopped you before."

"Maybe you should go ask Bella, I mean, her and Raena are cousins."

"Raena and Bella barely know each other, Raena says she hand't seen her in like 10 years or something."

Quil shrugged again," it could be helpful."

He was right, I just wanted a suggestion or something, anything really.

"Let's go."

I stood up and followed Quil to his car and he drove to Forks. We pulled to the Cullen's house, we hadn't called but I knew that they probably already knew we were here. Alice had probably seen us coming like five days ago.

"Hello Embry, it's good to see you. Quil, welcome," Esme opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," Quil walked in.

I felt awkward being there, not because they were vampires, I was over that, but because I knew they knew. I knew Jacob had told them, and now they knew I had imprinted on Bella's cousin.

"I'm afraid Jacob isn't here right now," Esme told us.

"Oh, that's okay," Quil grinned. "We actually need to see Bella."

Esme looked a little surprised," Oh, well, in that case. Come on in."

She lead us up the stairs where most of the family was sitting, I didn't see Carlisle but other than that everyone was there.

"Bella, Embry and Quil are here."

"Hey Quil, hey Embry," Bella came up and gave us both quick hugs.

"Hey Bella. Hello Cullens," Quil waved to them all, he made things really awkward sometimes.

The room looked at him and Emmett smiled and waved back.

"What's up?," Bella asked.

"Oh nothing," Quil smiled," Em, just wants your advice on some stuff."

Bella turned to me and I felt this may have been a bad idea.

"I have a feeling I know about what," Bella smiled. "Come on," she lead us outside onto the deck.

I stood their trying to think of what to say, when Quil spoke up for me.

"Sooooooo," he dragged the word to make the situation even worse. "I'm sure we all are the same page but just to be sure," he looked to Bella. "You know, right?"

She turned to me," You mean about Embry and Raena," she said it with a happy calm tone, her classic Bella tone.

I felt a deep red stain my face as I shuffled my feet," Yeah, I didn't really know how to tell you about that."

"It's fine, I didn't expect to be the first to know. But I'm glad to hear things are going well between you."

I smiled," Yeah, it is... uhm, that's kind of why I'm here. I know you and Raena don't really know each other to well, but I just don't want to do something stupid and mess it up so soon," I paused but Bella didn't say anything. "So, I thought I'd come ask you... before I... do... something... dumb," just talking I felt like an idiot.

"Well, Raena, appreciates honesty, just be real with her and I don't think you'll mess it up."

"I just don't know how to approach it. I know she isn't used to relationships and I don't want to move to fast for her."

Bella thought for a moment," I'm sure Raena would let you know if things were going to fast. You shouldn't worry so much."

 _Easy for you to say_ , I thought.

"That's what I told him!," Quil announced

"No it isn't."

"Well, basically..."

"Yeah, sure. Uhm, thanks Bella, sorry to barge in like this," I apologized.

"No, it's fine," she said sincerely. "You're both welcome here anytime. I feel like we don't see much of the pack anymore."

"We should have a BBQ!," Quil suggested enthusiastically.

Bella smiled," Yeah, we should."

"Yes! Best idea ever! I'm gonna text Jake now. Thanks for having us Bella," Quil smiled as he went back in the house.

I waved goodbye to the rest of the house as I followed Quil to the door.

"See you guys," Bella said goodbye.

"See you at the BBQ!," Quil grinned.

"Thanks for the help Bella," I told her as we shut the door.

"I'm so pumped," Quil started the car.

"About?"

"The BBQ! God, it's been so long since I've had some good ribs."

I pulled out my phone, _I should just do it. Just hang out with her, it doesn't even have to be a date._

Embry- Hey, wat are u doing tomorrow?

I felt so nervous, it seemed like such a bold thing to say even though it wasn't. Quil was still talking, but my head was so focused on my text.

Raena- nothing. y?

I took a deep breath

Embry- no reason. wanna do something?

Raena- yeah

I couldn't hide the grin on my face as I started to plan something to do.

 **Raena POV**

I didn't really know what to wear, Embry mentioned just hanging out, but I wasn't really sure what we were doing. I wanted to be cute but I was just so tired, so I chose a hoodie and some ripped pants.

"Raena?," My uncle knocked on my door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

I looked in the mirror one last time and then went and opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"Oh," Charlie stepped back a little. "I just wanted to see how you were doing? You know, adjusting and... what not," he glanced to me then looked around.

 _This is never going to go away..._

"You know, Uncle Charlie, we can just pretend like none of that stuff ever happened. Just go back to this town being a boring speck on the map with no excitement, me just a passerby and you just a normal sheriff."

"It's not healthy to keep this stuff in, you know. It helps to talk about it."

"With you?"

"I-I... Well, it doesn't have to be me, but I can answer maybe some questions, if you had any," Charlie shuffled uncomfortably in the hall.

I leaned against the door frame," How much do you really know about it all?"

I didn't mean to sound condescending or anything, I was genuinely curious.

"Not too much," he admitted. "Actually, probably less than you," he gave a slight smirk.

I couldn't help but smile, it was a little funny as I thought about all Embry had told me," Yeah, you might be right about that."

"But if you do have anything to ask, I would... find a way to help... answer it."

"Thanks Charlie."

"Yeah," he said before turning around to leave.

"Oh... Uncle Charlie?," he turned back after I called. "I'm sorry... you know, for snapping at you... and Sue. I was just... just really kind of mind fucked at the time."

He smirked again," Yeah, I get that."

"Thanks."

"But you should apologize to Sue too," he said. "She only wants to help."

I sighed, knowing he was right," Yeah, I will."

"Uh... you going somewhere?," he asked.

"Uhm, nowhere special, just going to hangout some friends."

"With Embry?"

My breath caught, _how did he know? Who told him?!_

I played it cool," He might be there, yeah."

"Oh... well have a good time and call if you need anything," he descended the stairs.

 _How the hell does he know about Embry? Did he hear him the other night? Crap... maybe he saw me texting hi at the table? Did he tell my mom? Oh god... just what I need. Did Embry tell him? No... why would he?_

On my bed, my phone lit up.

Embry  
1 Txt Msg

I opened it.

Embry- u ready?

I smiled.

Raena- yeah

 **Embry POV**

I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so I tried to play it down. Just me and her, watching a movie or something. Start small and simple, no pressure. I thought back to when we watched movies at the cabin and how she feel asleep on my arm. It was a really good memory.

 _But that won't happen this time,_ I told myself, _she'll stay awake._

My mom had left for work, so I had the house to myself. I thought it would be comfortable and easy, keeping it classic, btu the closer it got, the more nervous I got.

 _Does she think I'm inviting her to my house to get her alone? I hope she doesn't think i'm trying to... to like... Should I ask? No, that would be stupid. Maybe this was not a smart move. Maybe we should do something else... but there is nothing else to do in this place. Just have to stay cool._

Embry- u ready?

 _It'll be fine,_ I told myself not knowing if it was a lie or not.

Raena- yeah

 _It'll be fine_ , I grabbed the keys.

The drive to Forks never felt so long, I pulled to Raena's house and she came out quickly. She looked so beautiful when she smiled to me, it made my toes tingle.

"Hey," she slid into the front seat.

"Hey."

"Hurry, pull away before my uncle looks out."

I drove away," Why? Does Charlie not like me or something?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "He did ask if I was going to hang out with you today."

"Like he didn't want you to?"

"No, just like he wanted to know. I really came out of nowhere. I have no idea why he even brought you up," Raena turned to me. "Did you talk to him?"

"No, I try to avoid the sheriff at all costs," I joked.

Raena smiled again," So, where are we going?"

"Oh, nowhere. Just to my house, if that's okay?"

I felt a suspense as I waited for her answer.

"Yeah, cool," she didn't sound weirded out or anything.

 _That's a good sign._

On the way there Raena told me about Charlie talking to her. It was weird that he mentioned me, but I thought maybe Sue had told him something. Not doubt that she figured it out from Leah or Seth about Raena and I. I pulled up to the house and my anxiety spiked again, but here was no turning back.

 **Raena POV**

I was kind of excited to see Embry's house, he had seen mine. It was small, like really small, basically the kind of house I would have had if we had had a house, but nicer. My mom and I would have a had a run down house with blankets on the windows and cracked foundation, but this house was so nice and taken care of. Inside was a small kitchen with a table right as you walked in, to the left was the living room which was a little bigger. Then on the wall behind the couch were three doors.

"Wow, this is cute," I told Embry.

It really was adorable, like a cottage.

"Where's your room?"

He pointed to the second door and I made my way across the room.

"Oh wait, it's dirty, I didn't clean it or anything," he protested as I opened the door and stepped in.

His room was tiny, practically a closet. He had a small twin bed pressed against the corner, a night stand and a desk. It almost looked smaller than my room back home, which was definitely saying something. He was right, he room was not clean. He had clothes spread across the floor, his sheets were rumpled in the center of his bed and his desk was littered with paper and water bottles.

"Its really homey," I chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a slob, I know."

"I didn't say that."

"This speaks for itself," he gestured to the mess.

"Yeah, it's messy."

"I tired to shelter you, but you wouldn't listen."

"When do I ever?"

"Good point."

I left his room and he shut the door, then I noticed the pictures on the wall. They were all of the same boy, most definitely Embry, as he aged. It showed him playing soccer, at a birthday party, in preschool, they were adorable.

"You were so cute," I stared at them. "Look how goofy you look," I giggled while scanning the pictures

"The years haven't been kind," he smiled.

"Aww, this one is so adorable! Is this your mom?"

I was looked a framed picture of a toddler standing on a beach with a women crouched down behind him smiling while hugging him.

"Yeah."

"That's so cute. Is that here?"

"Yeah at the beach."

"Wow... so you've basically been here forever?"

"Basically," he said ambling towards the sofa. "What movie did you want to watch?," he asked. "Not that I have many choices."

"I didn't realized I got to chose, I figured you would play Star Wars."

He turned around, eyes wide," Do you want to watch it! I have them!"

I smiled," what else you have?"

"I have Scary Movie, Remember the Titans, Charlie's Angels, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Elf."

"Not a big selection, huh?"

"I also have Star Wars."

I laughed," How about... Elf?"

"Really? A christmas movie?"

"It's my favorite season!"

"Over Halloween!," Embry sounded offended.

"Yes! Christmas is so much better."

Embry shook his head," Wrong, just so wrong!"

"What's so great about Halloween?"

"What's not great about it! Costumes, candy, scaring people, haunted houses, pumpkins. So good."

"Christmas has lights and hot chocolate, snow and peppermint."

"Fine, I'll put Elf in," he sighed.

I sat on the sofa, near the center, right in front of the TV.

Embry turned it on," Do you want popcorn or something?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

The room was chilly though, I was happy I wore my hoodie.

He grabbed the remote then sat down at the end of the couch, pretty much as close as he could to the end. I looked over to him, he was too cute.

He caught me staring," what?"

"You know you can sit next to me, right?"

"I... I am. Aren't I?," I saw he was a little nervous.

I smiled," Embry, I know you like me," that gained a dark stain of his caramel cheeks which only made me smile wider. "And you know that I like you, so you don't have to be shy."

"I'm not. I'm just sitting."

"Okay," I chuckled and turned to the TV.

 **Embry POV**

She caught on right away. I tried not to be obvious, but when I saw her sitting in the center of the couch, I didn't really know what to do. Did she want me to sit beside her or was she just trying to get the best view of the screen. I decided to sit on the end of the couch, not wanting to press my luck and she called me out.

Thankfully the movie started, we weren't even five minutes in and I already had to go to the bathroom. When I came back, I chose to follow her advice, I sat down right next to her, she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"See, not too scary?"

"Shut up," I nudged her and she went back to watching the movie, but I just kept glancing to her, she was so hypnotic.

 **Raena POV**

I admit when he sat beside me, my heart did flutter, I honestly didn't expect him too. It was a good surprise, so I poked fun at him, which surprised me for being so casually about it. I wasn't awkward or guarded at all. We got about half way through the movie when he started to spread out, I don't even think he noticed himself doing it. He put his arm up on the top half of the couch, not on my shoulder but hovering about it. My first instinct was to melt into it, cuddle up to him and enjoy the film, but I froze. I didn't really know if I should or not. I sat up a little and stiffened as I thought about what to do, Embry didn't notice my eternal dilemma.

"So, do you beleive in Santa?," Embry asked.

"What?"

"Well, you love Christmas so much and it's pretty much centered about a fairy tale, so I thought I should ask."

"No, I don't believe in Santa."

"Well, just so you know, Halloween is nothing like that, which is probably why is so vastly superior."

"Santa doesn't scare people, Halloween scares kids."

"I beg to differ, I've been to the mall at Christmas while parents force their kids on Santa's lap while they scream. Santa scares people."

"But kids still love him."

"Because he bring them toys, if he didn't he would be just like... like a mascot or something."

"Doesn't matter what you say, Christmas is still better," I locked my eyes on the screen and I felt Embry staring at me, I couldn't help but crack a grin.

It hit me then. I had leaned back against the couch again and I felt Embry's hand on my shoulder.

 **Embry's POV**

I didn't even realize I had done it. _When the hell did I do that? When did my hand arm even get around her? Did I do that stupid yawn and stretch thing? God, I hope not._

Raena didn't seem bothered by it, she didn't even seem to notice it, she kept her eyes on the movie. I didn't really know what to do, if I take it away, she'll notice it for sure, _will she call me out on it again? Maybe she knows about it now and it's not a big deal..._

I looked at Raena again, she trembled slightly, like maybe she was cold.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm okay."

She is cold. I stood up and went to my room and pulled my comforter from the bed and brought it out. I draped it across her lap and sat down again.

"Thanks," she brought it up to her chest, visibly cold now.

"Is it really that cold?," I asked sitting back down.

"You're not freezing?," she asked, her teeth almost seemed to chatter.

I smirked," No. It's a wolf thing."

"What? That you don't feel the temperature."

"To an extent," I joked.

Raena rearranged the blanket putting it across my lap too, now we were sharing a blanket and I made sure to keep my arm glued to my side. _No yawn and stretch._

 **Raena POV**

It was cold in there, like practically freezing. Embry was really sweet and got me a blanket and he sat back down, I noticed he didn't put his arm around me again. I gave him some of the blanket and snuggled into it's warmth. I almost felt sleepy after warming up, I wanted to curl up beside Embry like cat which was weird, I was usually so grossed out by couples that were all lovey dovey. _But we aren't a couple,_ I thought and glanced to Embry. _We're in progress... to being a couple. If we become a couple, are we going to be 'one of those' couples? I've never been part of a couple, well not really. Trevor shouldn't count._

I glanced to Embry again and he smiled at me, so I smiled back. He was such a kind person, so sweet, _maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be 'one of those' couples. At least it's good to know he's basically just as clueless as me when it comes to this stuff, maybe more awkward,_ I grinned to myself. _Does that mean I'll be the one to make all the first moves? The first kiss? The first time we... He is pretty quiet, well he was when I first met him, but he's opened up since then._

 _Maybe he thinks this is too fast? I mean I kissed him on the cheek and he was really surprised... it was a bit out of the blue. But this is a movie... don't people like snuggle together to watch movies? I see it all the time._

I sat back against the couch, Embry tugged at the blanket, pulling more onto him and I positioned myself to give him some. _Fuck it_ , I thought and leaned into his side.

 **Embry POV**

She put her head on my shoulder, it took me by surprise, this time she chose it. She wasn't just passed out and wanting to be comfy, she physically and mentally chose to put her head on my shoulder. I admit that I did freeze for a second or two, then I rotated my arm, she lifted her head and I placed my hand on her other shoulder, holding her closer and she laid her head on my chest while I pulled the blanket closer with my right hand. Having her so close made everything feel so great, everything about her was addictive, her gorgeous green eyes, cute smile, sparky personality, and she smelled like roses.

We were sitting on my couch, cuddled together, under a blanket, watching a Christmas movie in March which when I thought about it seemed so normal.

Raena lifted her head and turned to me," You're heart is racing," she grinned. "Do I really make you that nervous?"

She really did. She made me so nervous and clumsy, it felt like my brain turned to pudding and my tongue was made of lead. She was totally out of my league in ever single way imaginable and yet here I was with her literally on my arm.

"Yes," I said softly but sincerely.

Raena's grin faded and she searched my eyes, the moment got tense. I felt an urge to reach my right arm over and cup the side of her face, stroke her cheek softly. I know she would blush, probably be embarrassed, but I wanted to so bad.

 **Raena POV**

It was honestly so adorable, after I made bold move and put my head on his shoulder, he lifted his arm and put his arm around me, letting me cuddle up to his chest. Which was such a relief, it meant it wasn't too much and that he was comfortable. I laid my head on his chest and I felt his chest rise and fall along with his heart beat, which was beating so fast. That meant one of two things, one he really was uncomfortable or two he was just nervous. I chose to believe he was just nervous.

"You're heart is racing," I lifted my head to look at Embry. "Do I make you that nervous?"

I asked to be a bit of smartass but to also hear an answer. If he wasn't nervous that meant I made him uncomfortable which would be so much worse, I did't want to jump too fast, but i had no clue what a normal pace was for things like this. _Is this not something you do unless you're dating_ , I started to doubt myself.

Embry looked at me for a moment, his eyes locked to me," Yes."

It was real, too real. I really made him that nervous. That could mean so many things, but right then and there I chose to believe it was because he really truly did like me for whatever reasons he had; whether they be werewolf related or not, this boy really did see something in me that he craved. He was so handsome, I wanted to kiss him, I really did. I searched his face, looking or a sign if that was what he wanted but was too nervous to do.

Then the front door opened and in walked a women. We both turned, she looked familiar.

 _That's his mom._


	50. Jenga!

**Raena's POV**

His mother stepped in and for a good ten seconds or so, she didn't notice us. Embry stiffened beside me and sat up straight, his mom came in and set her keys on the small table and took off her coat. I held my breath, not really knowing what to do, I had been caught in compromising situation before, but this wasn't like that. This was Embry's mom! I think she heard the movie before she realized we were there and looked to the couch. She looked at her son then me, then back to her son, I could see she was not at all happy to see us, well to see me.

"Embry?," her voice was shrill. "What are you doing home?"

Embry cleared his throat," Uhm.. it's spring break."

His mom's eyes darted to me," Oh.. yes. And... who is this?"," she rested her eyes on me and I felt judged, so I straightened my back and sat up.

"This," he gestured to me," is Raena, she's Charlie Swan's niece."

Embry's mom turned to me, she did not look impressed, she almost look like she was scowling at me, as if she did not approve.

"Raena, this is my mom."

"Hi," I gave a small awkward wave to which Ms. Call did nothing. "Nice to meet you" I mumbled while turning back to the movie, trying to ignore her glare.

"Well, Embry... you should have told me you were having company."

"You were at work," Embry defended.

"You manage to always be on that phone, it couldn't have been to hard to let me know or even ask," she was obviously not happy that I was here.

"Sorry mom, I didn't think you'd be so upset."

"Upset? I'm not upset," her tone softened. "Just a little... surprised is all."

"I would have told you but I wasn't expecting you to be home."

"Yes, I can see that."

I did not like this, it was so awkward, I didn't know if I should intervene and tell her we weren't doing anything, we were just watching a movie. I opened my mouth then shut it, it felt wrong, like I wasn't supposed to say anything. It vaguely reminded me of this one time I was caught in my friend's house with Jaxson Park. I always thought he was cute and then the night before at a party, he was all over me so I invited him back to my friends house with us, she was too wasted to even notice and we started to hook up when her mom walked in, I've never seen someone so red. Jaxson got up and ran out and I had to stifle a laugh as her mom screamed and shouted, chasing him out the door. I didn't say anything then, even when she called my mom and demanded that she come and get me, saying I had "low values" or something, I didn't argue with her, I still thought it was funny. But now, I worried, I didn't want to make a bad impression, because I don't even know what all she's heard about or what all this town knows.

She finally gave me a small smile," Hello, Raena, it's a pleasure to meet you," she extended er hand.

"Oh... yeah. Nice to meet you," I shook her hand weakly and then retreated to the warmth of the blanket.

She glanced at her watch," Darn, I have to go, can't be late again. Uhm... Embry, we'll talk about this later," she tried to sound light and unbothered while she put her coat on quickly. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Raena" she flashed smile.

"Love you," Embry told her.

"I love you too," she said as she shut the door and Embry and I were once again left alone.

In that moment I wanted to run, get off the couch and just sprint all the way home. I felt itchy and nervous, like I was getting sick and I couldn't do anything because I was frozen in my spot.

"Well... that was unexpected," Embry sighed.

I silently turned to the TV, its was nearing the end, all the wishes from around the city were charging Santa's sleigh.

"Hey, you okay?"

"You're mom does not like me," I sat up, pulling away from Embry.

"What? No, that's not true. She was just caught off guard."

"She was staring daggers at me!"

"No, she was just surprised, I mean I never really have anyone over."

"Really?"

"Well, I mean sometimes Quil and Jacob, but for the most part no."

"Oh...right... because she," I lowered my voice," because she doesn't know that you're a werewolf."

Embry cracked a grin and whispered," You don't have to whisper, she isn't here."

"I know," I said normally.

"Yeah, she doesn't know."

"Do you think you'll ever tell her."

Embry fidgeted and looked to his lap," I don't know, it's complicated."

"Well of course it's complicated, I mean, you turn into a wolf."

"Yeah, that does tend to make for awkward conversation."

His light touch of humor kind of made it less awkward to talk about, the corners of my mouth perked.

"So is there a reason you've never told her, or is just you're scared of what she'll say."

Embry sighed," I guess I'm waiting for the right moment."

 _That means he doesn't want to talk about it_ , I told myself. I glanced back to the screen and the movie was over and the credits were rolling and I didn't really know what do to next. _What do we do now? I... I almost kissed him! Oh god... he would freak out if I did that, it's kind of a blessing his mom came in._

"Want to play a game?," Embry asked as if he read my mind.

"A game? Like what?"

Let's just say that a lot of guys had started the night by 'wanting to play a game', so the question held many meanings to me.

"Well, I have Jenga and Monopoly."

 _A board game? He can't be serious._

"Really?"

He grinned and got up and went to the cabinet underneath the TV and pulled out the games.

"I guess I have scrabble too."

 _He is serious._

"Uhm... Jenga is good. I'm good at Jenga."

"Challenge accepted," Embry said while stuffing the other games back.

I jumped off the couch and sat across from him on the floor and he pulled the jenga out and dumped out the pieces.

"Challenge?," I scoffed. "You don't stand a chance," I joked

I had only played Jenga once and it had been the community center when I was in 6th grade. I spent a few nights there a week when my mom worked the later shift to pick up extra cash before Christmas. The girl I played with had hair in pigtails, I remember I was jealous of the pink ribbons in her hair. I got so impatient by like the third turn that I grabbed a piece at random and knocked the whole thing over, I got so angry and started screaming that I had to go to the "quiet corner."

 _Shit... maybe this wasn't a good idea. But I've never played Monopoly... what the fuck is Scrabble? The number game?_

"Oh really," Embry cracked an adorable geeky grin. "Want to place a wager?"

"Wager?," I looked up at him.

"A bet," he clarified.

"A bet? Like what?"

"If I win, I get something, if you win, you get something."

I rolled my eyes," I know what a bet is, Embry. I meant what do you want if you win?"

"Oh," he looked down sheepishly. "If I win...you have to tell everyone how terrible you are at Jenga."

I threw my hands up," Woah, there, that's a big bet."

He chuckled," Shut up. I don;t know? What do you want?"

I pretended to think with my chin in my hand," I want... the keys to your car."

"What," Embry asked as if he didn't hear me.

"You heard me."

"You want my car?"

"Yeah," I smiled smugly.

"It's a piece of shit, why would you want it?," he glanced over his shoulder as if the car was going to be right behind him.

I shrugged," Never had a car before."

"Can you even drive?"

"No," I admitted. "But having a car will help me learn."

"How about this," Embry pitched," You win, I'll teach you to drive. I win, you have to watch the rest of Star Wars with me."

I groaned and Embry grinned satisfied.

"Do I have to?," I complained.

"Only if you lose."

 _Shit I got to win._

"You can have the first move," Embry sat back away from the tower he constructed.

I leaned forward, gotta go slow, I told myself, gently testing each block until one slipped like butter from the stack.

"HA!," I gloated.

Embry went straight in and pulled a piece from the middle with no hesitation and placed it on the top.

God... he must play this game all the time.

I repeated my first move, carefully pulling a piece off and placing on the top. It went like that for a while, I think Embry knew how concentrated I was on the game because we were silent until it was my turn and I pulled a side piece and the tower shifted, I froze.

"Woah there," Embry warned.

I chose a different piece, but the tower was looking janked, piece missing everywhere, the tower was going to fall within the next few rounds.

Embry pulled a piece and put it in the stack, it was like the pieces were whispering to him telling him 'pick me pick me'. Luckily I pulled the mest piece and the tower didn't fall, I took a deep sigh and smiled as I put the piece on the top.

"Say goodbye to your car."

"I'll teach you to drive, but you can;t have my car."

"Well, I'll probably crash it... so either way..."

"You won't crash it," Embry told me while placing his piece on top.

 _Crap. I thought he would for sure get out._

I took a deep breath and slowly pulled a side piece away, thinking I had been successful again when the tower leaned over and Jenga pieces scattered across the floor.

"NOOOOOO!," I groaned loudly.

"YES!," Embry pumped his fists wildly. "STARRRR WAAAARSSS!," he sang loudly.

My head hung as I looked at the Jenga piece in my hand, Stupid Jenga.

"Awww, don't be a sore loser! and don;t even act like you hate it! I know you love it!," Embry skipped to his room and came back with his laptop. "

I didn't groan, I just hopped back onto the couch, leaving the Jenga on the floor. It wasn't a terrible movie, but I kind of just liked the way he reacted when I pretended to not like it. He would get so hyped about it, talking a mile a minute with large round eyes full of passion and excitement. It was cute, and the only real time I saw that was when I would groan about Star Wars.

He set up the movie and came back sitting right next to me, which made me blush for a second, it was like all his awkwardness and mine was melting away.

""This is Episode II! I think you'll really like it."

"You're the expert."

"But the way, I'm doing you a favor by the way, We watched the original trilogy, so now we'll watch the pre-trilogy."

"Pre-trilogy?"

"Don't worry, you'll see them all," he gave me a goofy grin.

I chuckled in the back of my throat," Whatever you say," I submitted.

That's how we spent the day, I watched Star Wars movies, which were pretty good, but still confusing, I would have to watch them a few times to really grasp what was happening. Relatively early into the first movie, I leaned into Embry again and he wrapped his arm around me, it wasn't so forced and weird like it had been and I was grateful his mom didn't walk in a second 's what we did for the rest of the day, Embry showed me all the movies, now I had finally seen them. I really liked the ones from today, Anakin was a cutie and I thought he and the queen were cute together. I was really not expecting Anakin to be Darth Vader, all these movies kept throwing major plot twists at me.

Embry drove me home afterward, he even made a joke about coming in and talking to Charlie, I told him no. I feel asleep easily that night, life just seemed to pleasant and care free.


	51. THEY'RE HERE

**Jacob POV**

I stood leaning against the counter in Sam's house as he paced in front of me.

"They're here. They are here!," he muttered.

"Calm down, Sam. Nothing is going to happen," I tried to reassure him.

"You don't know that Jake. Anything could happen!"

"But nothing has happened yet, we have to at least be optimistic."

Sam stopped pacing and slowly turned to look at me," Optimistic?," I could see the disgust on his face. "Some random... things are in our territory, avoiding us, hiding from us and you want to be optimistic?! Even those bloods-...," Sam stopped himself. "Even the Cullens don't know what they are. They could be anything, Jake," he began pacing again.

"Bella is looking into it, I'm sure they'll dig up something."

"There's no time left for digging. We need to know now!"

"No. What we need is a new plan," I told him sternly.

"New plan?," he chuckled in disbelief. "And what exactly, do you propose, Jacob, when these things just magically disappear."

"Running up on them isn't working. We can't just keep charging in, they're always gone before we get there. What we need is to set a trap."

"A trap? With what? We don't know anything about these things, why they're here or what they want."

I shrugged," Doesn't mean we can't have a people staked out around town, the scent is bound to come across. We lay in wait to bump into one of them."

"You want to just wait?," Sam asked.

I could tell Sam did not love my idea.

"Well, it's at least worth a try, who knows? Maybe we could run into one and follow it."

Sam lowered his head," They aren't human! They aren't going to be strolling through Forks!"

"The Cullens aren't human either," I countered calmly.

"Who's going to do these patrols, Jake? Half of your pack is still in school and more than half of mine is too."

"I can take most of it, I would burden you with the task, I know Emily is due in a few weeks. Is... Is that what's stressing you out so much?"

Sam sighed and leaned against the counter next to me.

"Everything seemed too perfect to be real," he told me. "Emily being my wife and now a daughter on the way, peace with the Cullens... it's all just fallen into place. And now this. This... whatever it is. it's coming at the worst time, I have a family now, Jake. I want to be there, for Emily and for our daughter... and I have to be there, for the pack, man. I just... I just am feeling overwhelmed I guess. What happens if this thing strikes and I miss the birth of my baby girl? Or if it strikes and... god forbid... something happens," Sam's voice caught.

"Nothing is going to happen," It told him. "I promise."

Sam laughed in the back of his throat," How can you promise me that" he looked me dead in the eyes.

"You remember when the Volturi came... I was worried about the pack. I didn't know if we'd make it through."

"Me neither," Sam admitted. "That's the day I knew life was too short... I proposed to Emily the very next day," a faint smile lifted his lips.

"But our pack was strong, even though it didn't come to a fight, I think we would have pulled through. Because we are a team, we look out for one another."

Sam nodded," Yeah... we're a family."

"Exactly. I'm going to look out for you Sam, and for Emily, your daughter, your entire pack. We all have the same mission and I believe that whatever this thing is, it can't break our family."

Sam was quiet for a minute," Inspiring words, chief," he joked.

I smiled," But, I'm serious, Sam. These... these things, whatever they are, whatever they want, we're prepared. The pack is ready if it comes to a fight, I know your boys have been training?"

Sam nodded," We train once a week."

"And if it helps, I'll start training too. Get the whole pack in on it, so we're not caught off guard."

"What about the patrols you want?"

"Don't worry about it," I told him. "I'll figure it out."

 **Alice POV**

Listening to Edward play the piano was always so beautiful, he was practically a master. I remember when he first was learning and it was awful, his fingers would slip on the keys and the tune was off. But now he had mastered it, he could be another Beethoven, but we didn't need the spotlight. I sat next to Edward on the bench.

"I wish I had learned," I told him.

"It's never too late."

"Sometimes it feels that way," I admitted.

"Well, immortality gives us a lot of opportunities."

"That's true, maybe I could learn to play the drums and we could start a band."

Edward chuckled," A band?"

I shrugged and Edward turned to me.

"Alice... you know I can read your mind."

"I know," I said softly.

"There's nothing wrong with you."

I sighed," I just wish it felt that way."

He shifted to face me on the bench," Alice, you can't force your powers. I know how hard you've been trying to see whatever is coming to Forks."

"I know, but I just don't want to give up either. I should be able to see them, Edward. It makes no sense."

"They aren't human, Alice. Have you not considered that?"

"I have, but it...it still makes no sense with Raena. Sure, if whatever's coming isn't human I get why I can't see their future, but why not Raena? Is she not human too?"

"I-..."

Edward was interrupted by Carlisle entering the room.

"I'm glad you're both here. Come into the dining room," he beckoned and we both followed him.

"What is it?," Rosalie asked sitting at the table.

"I have got a letter from my friend, Barethel, he lives on the coast of Iceland, he thinks he has seen what we are dealing with."

"What is it!?," I asked eagerly, dying to know why I could not see them or their future.

"Witches."

 _Did he just say witches?_ I looked around the room to other confused faces.

"Witches?," Emmet repeated.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded and took out the letter. "He writes that he had encountered a being like this before, who can hide at a moments notice and never be found and the scent left behind wrecks of flowers."

"You mean wiccans?," Bella asked.

"No, Barethel clearly states witches."

"Was Barethel they guy who came and had that weird gimpy eye?," Emmett asked.

"No, Barathel could not come when the Volturi were here, he has a difficult past with them," Esme told us.

"What did he do about the witches?," Edward asked.

"He does not say. He nearly says that's what he believes them to be."

"Witches?," I say aloud still not believing it, to which Carlisle nods.


	52. Knock knock

**Embry POV**

"I'm glad I got to meet her," my mom said from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you she was coming over."

"You know the rules, no friends in the house when I'm not here, especially girls," she brought out the casserole and placed on the table.

"I know, I'm sorry."

I was kind of hoping my mom would drop the whole thing, she hadn't mentioned it until today and Raena had been over earlier in the week.

"Don't do it again," she warned in a stern tone. "But she seems like a nice girl, why didn't you want me to meet her."

"Mom, she's not my girlfriend."

 _Soon hopefully._

"Oh please," she was not convinced as she dished out the casserole. "I saw you two cuddled up on the couch."

"Mom!"

"Well you were."

I groaned,"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes, you broke the rules of my house, so we are going to talk about it. You are using protection right? I just want to make sure your doing what's best for you, and for her. I know you aren't ready for a baby and I doubt she is either."

I sunk further into my chair," Mom... please.."

"Embry, I just-.."

The door bell rang.

 _THANK. GOD,_ I prayed silently.

My mom got up and opened the door.

"Hello miss, I'm going door to door selling HerbNatural, a chemical free, proven way to help with weight loss and rejuvenation to a younger version of yourself. Can I spare a few moments of your time?"

"Actually, I'm eating dinner with my son, so now isn't the best time."

"Oh, well, I'm so sorry to bother you. Uhm... could I use the restroom? There... isn't many options near here."

My mom paused," This isn't one of those things where you come in and then rob me at gunpoint, is it?"

The girl laughed," Uh... no miss. I just need to use the restroom."

"Alright," my mom opened the door cautiously. " It's that room on the left," she pointed.

The girl walked in, she looked like she had just graduated high school, she had shoulder length, straight red hair. It looked natural, like she didn't die it to keep it that color, she smiled as she walked past me and her perfume made me cough.

"When will people realize that 6:00 is dinner. You shouldn;t be ringing doorbells at dinnertime," my mom whispered to me.

 _God, she must have drowned herself in that stuff. What even is it?_

"God, what is that smell," I pinched my nose.

"What smell?," my mom asked. "Are you making fun of my casserole?"

"No, mom. That girl, don't you smell it?"

"No. I don't smell anything."

"It smells like the inside of that candle store you like, it's like overpowering."

"Bed, Bath, & Body is an amazing store. It smells wonderful."

The girl came out of the bathroom," Thank you miss. I'm very grateful," she turned to me. "I'm sorry to disrupt your meal."

"It's not problem, thanks for not robbing us," my mom joked as she shut the front door after her.

"I'm like choking on it," I gagged.

"Embry, stop that," my mom sat down. "Now, if you ever do get serious with a girl, or even a guy, I'm not judging either way. I just don't want you to catch something. I know it's not common around here, but where did you say she's from? San Francisco? That place is probably crawling."

I rubbed my eyes, they were starting to water," She's from Chicago" I corrected her.

"Oh right, Chicago. Well, that's not the cleanest place either, literally and figuratively...," my mom rambled on.

 _How the hell could she not smell that? That was almost blinding... she needs to learn some control. Like half the guys at my school, dosing themselves in body spray to hide their sweat. Just sweat, go home and shower. Not that hard. No reason to smell like she walked straight out of a... a flower patch or something._

 **Charlie POV**

"I was thinking me and you should go on a mini-vacation," I told Sue while we folded laundry.

"Vacation," she chuckled. "Where would we go?"

I shrugged, playing it cool, "Maybe just up Hoh River, nothing big, just a break."

"Break from what? Has life not been peaceful for you?"

I smiled," No, life's been good. You've been great with Raena and all, and I think you deserve it."

"Oh, so now it's my vacation," she laughed.

"Our vacation," I corrected her.

"We really haven't done very much together lately," she thought out loud. "It might be good."

"Exactly. We could use it," I wrapped my arm around her hip and pulled her closer.

"Not so fast, mister. What about Raena?"

Is sighed," Raena is 16, we can leave her alone-..."

Sue gently pushed me back," You know that's not a good idea Charlie. She needs supervision."

"You leave Seth by himself?," I didn't understand the difference.

"Seth isn't a former heroin addict who disrespects his mother."

I grimaced," Do you have to say it like that? She's changing, she's clean."

Sue sighed," You're right. I'm sorry, you're right," she went back to folding. "But I still don't think she should be left alone here for the weekend. She still is so rude to you and... and I just don't think she should be left alone."

"I can ask Bella if Raena can stay there for a few days," I offered.

"You think the Cullens want to add another teenage girl to their mess of kids, I doubt it."

"Can't hurt to ask."

Sue gave me the side eye," Why are so determined for this getaway."

I felt as if I has begun dripping sweat and they she could see through me like a polished glass window. I coughed," Just haven't been fishing in a while."

"Do you think the river is thawed by now?," she asked.

"There's always ice fishing," I grinned.

"When do you want to go? I don't work this weekend?"

 _I know,_ I thought.

"Sure, I'll see if I can get this weekend off."

"But only if the Cullens agree to have her over. I should make them something... maybe a pie?"

"Well if you're making pie..." She giggled and hit me with a sock. "What? What can I say? You make great pie."


	53. Witches

**Bella POV**

"Sure dad," I walked to window with the phone in my hand, staring out at Renesmee and Edward playing tag. He was letting her win.

"No, that'd be fine... Raena can stay here... No, I'm sure dad, it's fine. Carlisle and Esme don't mind, they'll just think of her as another, as another foster child... Have you asked her about it?... I mean, have you talked to about her staying here?... Okay... Okay great... Yeah... I love you too... Bye dad," I hung up the phone and went outside.

"Mama! Mama!," Renesmee ran and hid behind my legs. "Daddy's a monster."

Edward crept up on us, grinning and growling while Renesmee giggled behind my legs.

"We better run," I whisper to her.

She nodded and we took off around the side of our cottage with Edward chasing us.

"Hurry mama! Hurry," Renesmee pulled me as I struggled to run slow enough for her.

Edward scooped her up in his arms," I GOT YA!," he tickled her and she squealed out.

"Daddy! Daddy, put me down! Put me down!," she said while laughing.

Edward obliged at put her on the ground to which she huffed," Don't do that, Daddy!"

"Renesmee," I gave her a stern tone.

"I don't like it!," she stomped.

"I won't do it again," Edward promised.

"Let's go inside, it's time for bed," I took Renesmee's hand.

She yanked it away from me," I can do it myself!," she stormed to the door and went inside.

I looked to Edward and he shrugged," Is it the terrible two's?"

"She's 10, Edward."

"I know, but she's technically two years old."

"I don't know what it is, but she seems very... independent lately."

"I'll hold your hand if you want," he reached out his arm and I clasped his hand happily.

"Of course," I smiled and we walked into the house.

"What did Charlie say?," Edward asked as we entered the house.

"He wants to know if Raena can stay here for the weekend?"

"Here?," he glanced around.

I smirked," Probably with Carlisle and Esme," I told him.

"Oh... but they don't have beds."

"Oh... I forgot about that."

"I'm joking" he smiled. "We can get one, put it in my old room."

"Would that be too much to ask them?"

Edward smiled," They won't mind. Especially Alice, she's been pretty down about her ability lately."

"Because she can't see Raena?"

"Maybe spending some time with her can help."

"I hope so. I have to talk to Jacob tonight, explain to him about witches... it's going to be awful."

"No, it won't be."

"I still barely believe it," I sat in the chair by the fireplace.

"It is weird we've never encountered them before."

"It doesn't make sense why they're coming here," I sighed and turned to him. "Do you think they'll attack us or something."

"No," he said confidently.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Well" he sat on the arm of the chair. "They're not impulsive, obviously, or else we would have heard of them before. They are calculated and precise, and I doubt they've worked so hard to keep themselves a secret just to come here and start problems with us lowly vampires."

"Speaking of which, what about the Volturi? Do we need to tell them about this? About the witches?," I was worried, I did not want to cross the Volturi, especially so soon after out last encounter.

"No," Edward assured me," I'm sure the Volturi know of their existence and it would mean nothing to them to know that witches were here."

"You're right," I held his hand in mine again.

He kissed my fingertips," I'm going to but Renesmee to bed, you should go to the house and wait for Jacob."

"Yeah, you're right. Let me go kiss her goodnight."

 **Embry POV**

It was so weird to go to the Cullens house, it always was and I doubt it would ever feel normal. Going there to talk to Bella, it just felt like someone was always watching me, like a haunted house. Apparently, the Cullens had information to share with the pack regarding the trespasser that was now in La Push, we can sense them lingering on the reservation.

"Welcome," Bella greeted us at the door and brought us to their living room, where everyone was waiting.

"Where is everyone?," Jacob asked leaning against the far wall.

"Esme and Carlisle left," Jasper told us.

"Where?," Jacob asked.

"Iceland."

Jacob waited then asked," Care to elaborate."

"We will, Jake. I promise," Bella told him.

 _WOLFLINK:_

 _[Do things feel weird here? Or is it just me?]_

I asked the pack.

 _[Definitely feeling a weird vibe]_

Quil agreed.

 _[Let's hear them out before we start jumping to conclusion]_

Jake silenced us.

I walked in a took a seat next to Emmett who gave me a small nod before turning his attention to Bella. Quil sat on the other couch and the rest of the back went to stand near Jake.

"Well... in truth, Carlisle had been asking for help from his contact to help us identify the mysterious being we've met in the woods."

"We've never met it though," Arane interrupted and Jake gave him a death glare to shut him up.

"One contact wrote back explaining what he thinks the creature to be."

"Well don't leave us in suspense, Bella," Quil chuckled.

"Witches," she said clearly. "The contact responded saying he believed these to be witches."

Jacob stifled a laugh," You can't be serious, Bella."

"She is serious," Rosalie told him.

She looked to him," Yes. Carlisle and Esme went to meet him to gather more information, but from what he tell us, that's what they are. They disappear at will and leave a strong fragrance in their presence."

"But are witches... like, even real?," I asked.

"Yes," Bella nodded. "At least, that's what we think they are."

"Well... what can they do?" Arane asked.

"We don't know," Alice shrugged. "We've never met witches before."

"But... witches?," Quil scratched his head. "Doesn't make sense. Aren't witches human, we'd be able to smell that in them."

Rosalie sighed," We don't know anymore than you."

 _[You guys believing this?]_

Arane asked us.

 _[Arane.]_

Jacob said in a warning tone.

 _[I'm just saying... witches? Don't they just say spells and have voodoo dolls?]_

 _[That's vodoo.]_

Leah was annoyed.

 _[BUT WITCHES!?]_

 _[Shut up, Arane!]_

Leah barked at him.

"What can we do about them?," Jacob asked.

"Nothing," Emmett answered. "We don't even know if that's what they really are. We've found some stuff online, but who knows what that's worth."

"So, what are we supposed to do?," Leah asked.

"We aren't sure. We don't know why they're here, what they want, or even what all they can do," Alice told us.

"What does the internet say?," Arane asked.

"From what I've read," Emmett leaned forward," they can control other people, make them do what they want, cast spells conjure spirits... there's really not a lot they can't do."

"But it's all subjective," Jasper mentioned. "None of it could be accurate."

"That's why Carlisle and Esme went to Iceland," Jake nodded, understanding it all now.

"Yes, we hope they come back soon with more information," Bella said.

"Do you think they're here to harm anyone?," I heard myself ask.

"It's unlikely," Alice told me. "We've sensed them for a month or so now and there's been no deaths or abnormal activity reported within 50 miles."

"What did this contact tell you exactly?," Leah folded her arms.

Bella picked up a piece of paper on the table and walked it across the room to hand to Leah. Leah took the paper and read it out loud. " Hello old friend, it is good to hear from you, meaning all went well with the Volturi," she glanced up quickly. "What you describe reminds me of a past encounter, a woman I met many years ago who could disappear with no trace at a moment's notice and would leave a strong reek of flowers in her wake. She was a witch, that is what she told me during our time together...," Leah flipped over the paper then looked to Bella," That's it?"

Bella nodded and took the letter back.

"Kind of elusive, isn't it? He didn't really say anything."

"Barethel not really into long distance communication. Carlisle said he's pretty paranoid," Emmet stood up and stretched.

"So all we have is this paranoid, hermit, vampire as a source?," Leah was not happy.

"More information that you've gotten," Rosalie snipped.

"But it sounds right, doesn't it?," Quil looked around. "I mean those things... I mean, witches, they disappeared right as we got to them. Embry! You saw one just vanish, yeah?," I nodded as he continued," She must if used some freaky spell on him to keep him frozen and that's why she wears such weird clothes! I mean it's all coming together! And that weird necklace, maybe i's some magic spell caster or something but not to mention that whole place," Quil's face scrunched," Talk about major stink, I swear my nose will always smell lavender everywhere I go."

I smirked, "Yeah, when she was in front of me, my eyes almost started to-...," I stopped.

 _My eyes started to water..._ My mind flashed back to that girl I met in the field, her short blond hair and golden eyes that overflowed with power and knowledge, she was terrifying. And her smell, the lavender... if I had been able to breath, I would have choked. It made me think of the girl at my house, the one trying to sell to my mom, she wasn't the same girl, but they almost mirrored each other. Both confident and calm, this girl had short straight red hair and emerald eyes, comparing them side by side they could have been related. And her scent... it wasn't lavender but it was strong and floral. _Could she have been... No, there's no way._

"Em?," Leah saw my horror.

"I saw a girl. Another girl, she came to my house," I started talking wildly, not even realizing I had stood up. "She came to my door! She was in my house!"

"Embry, calm down," Jacob put his hand on my shoulder.

"But she was in my house! She... she was just like... her! She was one of them, Jake! IN MY HOUSE!," I froze. "My mom! JAKE, MY MOM!," I pushed past him and ran down the stairs.

"EMBRY! EMBRY WAIT!," Leah was in front of me. "Embry, you have to calm down," she blocked my path.

"Move, Leah! I have to go home, my mom's there alone!"

The whole pack followed and was around me.

"I'll go," Leah told me. "I'll go to your house, make sure everything is okay."

"Go," Jake told her and she left out the door.

"Jake, please, I have to check on my mom."

"Em," he looked me in the eye," You've got to tell us about this girl."

I sighed, feeling drained. I knew Leah would be a great protector, she would keep my mom safe, but what if something already happened.

"She.. She had red hair, green eyes, looked young... like maybe in high school," I relayed a picture to them.

"I don't know her," Quil said.

"What else?," Jake asked.

"She was trying to sell us stuff? You know, door-to-door. My mom said no, but she came in anyway... to use the bathroom. Oh god...," I mumbled and put my head in my hands,

"It's okay, Em," Quil put a hand on my shoulder. "Your mom is okay."

 _[Leah?]_

I asked feebly.

 _[Just passing the river]_

She reported.

"Come on," Jake guided me back up the stairs.

"...they've made contact then! It could be hostile," we heard Jasper say as we entered the room and everyone grew quiet.

I sat back on the couch and sighed, knowing I would have to talk, I jumped in.

"The girl I saw at my house, she was different from the one I saw that day. She had red hair, green eyes, she even looked older. She didn't smell like lavender, but something else, I don't know."

"Did she seem threatening?," Alice asked.

"What? No... she seemed normal. I mean, it was weird she asked to use or restroom... but nothing crazy."

 _[I'm nearly there.]_

Leah told us and I clenched my fists, not knowing what to expect.

"But why was she at your house?," Rosalie asked.

"I don't know..."

"Maybe it's because of the other girl. The one you say that day who looked like Volturi," Emmett suggested. "Maybe they think you know something."

"Well I don't!," I said louder than I wanted. "I mean, I do know I guess...," I buried my head in my hands.

The room faded into silence as I waited for Leah to tell me what she saw. I felt a dull beat of my heart and the longer I waited the faster it got. _If they so much as touched my mom... I'll... I'll end them._

 _[I'm here.]_

Leah told me and I sat straight up.

 _[Is she alright?]_

There was a pause.

 _[Yes, she's fine, Em. She's inside, she's sleeping.]_

I felt the weight lifted and I sunk into the couch.

[ _Thanks, Leah. Can you stay watch until we get back.]_

Jake asked.

 _[Yeah, sure.]_

"Everything alright?," Bella asked.

"Yeah, we're all good. Embry's mom is safe. We'll keep someone at your house at all times from now on, okay, Em? Just because it's the only place we have contact with them until now."

I nodded.

"Do you know when Carlisle and Esme will be back?," Jake asked.

"We're hoping Monday."

"I guess it just depends on how much information Barethel has," Emmett shrugged.

"Well now they're making contact with us, but why? Do they know about you guys?" Jake turned to Bella," Or just us?," then he looked t me," And what do they want with Embry?"


	54. Darker fruit

**Raena's POV**

Spring break was over now, I was forced to go back to school. My mom texted me wishing me luck on my first day back, I was happy that we weren't fighting anymore, but I was fighting with someone new now: Jonny. He called me twice after the party, but I didn't listen to the voicemails and I didn't look at any messages he sent me. I feared for the worst all day.

"So guess who got asked to prom!," Lucy came up to the table beaming.

"Who?!," Hannah asked curiously.

"Me, you dummy! I got asked to prom," she jump in the air and shrieked loudly.

"Sit. Sit, tell us everything!," April grabbed her and pulled her to the table.

"Who asked you?," Hannah asked excitedly.

"Ryker Duniour," Lucy bragged.

"Really? Ryker?," Hannah seemed less excited.

"Yes really," Lucy snapped. "He got all the boys on the swim team to spell prom in the pool. Isn't that adorable?"

"Wow... how did they not drown?," Hannah thought out loud to which Lucy rolled her eyes.

"When did he do that?," April asked biting into her carrots.

"Oh," Lucy smiled mischievously. "He snuck me in during spring break, I mean, talk about romantic!"

"How did he even get a key?," Hannah was bewildered.

"I don't know," Lucy replied," but you guys have to catch a guy! Prom is 2 weeks away," Lucy urged us. "Raena? Just go with Jonny. April, you can go with Alex Fetts and Hannah can... uhm... maybe John Dunsk?"

"EW! HE'S SO GROSS!," Hannah shouted.

"Alex Fetts? Are you serious?," April crossed her arms.

"Raena?," Lucy looked at me with a pleading look.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna go."

"What," April whined. "We talked about this! You bought a dress!"

"I know... but there's no one here I want to go to prom with...," I avoided April's eyes.

"Ohhhhhhh," I could here the grin on her face. "No one here, huh?"

"April."

"Wait! What's going on?," Lucy asked.

"Oh, well Raena here had decided to go for... a darker fruit," she giggled.

"April stop."

"What does that mean?,"Hannah asked. "Like a...," Hannah looked then lowered her voice," black kid?"

April laughed," No! Like a native kid. And I don't see why you won't just go with him, I mean, they can come to the Prom here."

"April, come on," I didn't want to talk about Embry. I still didn't know how to explain it to other people what we were.

"You like a Res kid? I mean, Jonny Newton isn't the best personality I know, but he has charm and an ass like an apple! What do you want with some Res kid?," Lucy took a bite of her salad.

"Is he handsome? Some of those guys are cute to boot!," Hannah giggled.

"Wait a second!," Lucy gasped. "At that party! You were with all the Res kids! Was it one of them?"

"I... I, uhm..."

"Oh, it so is!," Hannah giggled. "She's getting all red."

"Guys, lay off her," April warned.

"Whatever," Lucy was uninterested. "Maybe Jonny will take you April and you can stop obsessing."

"Shut up, Lucy!," she snapped.

"Geez, lighten up," Lucy got up and dumped her tray, leaving the cafeteria.

"Maybe Jonny will ask me," Hannah beamed.

I just laughed, because Hannah was so oblivious sometimes, it was so obvious that April had a crush on Jonny. Lunch was over and now all I had to fear was Art, but Jonny wasn't in class so I felt a sense of relief. Charlie picked me up right after school.

"How was the first day back?"

"I only had a week off, not like it was big change."

Charlie cleared his throat," Uhm... well, how would you feel about spending some more time Bella?"

Bella... Last time I saw her I practically ripped her head off.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," I looked out the window.

"Oh... well, I think it would be good."

"Yeah... except someone told her about my addiction," I said accusingly and I could feel Charlie tense up.

"Oh... well... about that... I'm sorry, Raena. I-I... It just slipped out. I... Did Bella say something?"

I rolled my eyes," Whatever."

Charlie pulled up to the house," Well, Sue and I are going out of town this weekend, so you'll be staying at Bella's."

"WHAT?"

"It's only for two days," Charlie got out of the car.

I got out too," So, you don't trust me? Is that it?," I was annoyed. "When I have ever broken your trust?"

"Raena, it's not about that. It's about you being safe, your mom sent you here and I'm supposed to watch over you. So I want you to stay with Bella."

"Whatever," I huffed past him into the house.

I threw my bag on the floor of my room and slammed the door dramatically.

 **Embry POV**

"Mom? Mom your home?," I called as soon as the door was open.

"Yes, I'm home," she responded from her room.

I sighed with relief, it was like this everyday. I didn't want to go school or leave her side at all. I even thought about just sitting outside her job and watching her all day, but Jacob told me that he would keep an eyes on her during the day while I was at school. I trusted Jake, but being so anxious and jittery all day was wearing me down. I usually stayed up hall the night to make sure nothing was trying to break in and when I did fall asleep, every little noise woke me up.

"Jake came by today," my mom came out of her room. "I guess he forgot school had started back up."

He hadn't.

"He is such a nice boy, you just missed him."

I saw him outside. I looked at my mom, she looked really nice. She had on a dress and earrings... and makeup?

"Are you going somewhere?"

She looked up surprised," Oh... well, actually... yes, I am."

I set my bag on the table and started to take out my homework," Are you going to elaborate?"

She looked a little sheepish," Well, the other day at work I got asked on a date."

"A date?," I perched an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Mom, you haven't been on a date since... wait, have you ever been on a date?"

"Stop that," she wacked my arm and I chuckled.

"Who is this guy?"

"His name is Adrian."

"Adrian who?," I had never heard that name before.

"Well look who's a detective," she smiled. "He came into the shop, he's a landscaper here to work on the reconstruction of River Drive."

My alarm bells went off immediately, _New person? Never met him? Came into town suddenly?_

"Oh, you know...," I tried to sound tried and weak," Mom... I don't feel so good."

"Really?," she came and out her hand on my head, then my cheek. "You feel a little warm, but not bad."

"I don't know, I felt bad for a few days," I let out a small cough. _Don't oversell it!_

"Yeah, I noticed you've been acting different. Well, let me grab you some medicine," she went to the bathroom and I whipped out my phone.

Embry- My mom has a d8 tonite. Sum guy named Adrian  
Jacob- never heard of him  
Embyr- i know. he could b anyone  
Jacob- i'll follow her  
Embry- im trying to get her to stay home

"Here," my mom came out and I shoved the phone into my pocket and attempt a sad, sick face. She handed me some cold medication and then put her coat on.

 _Damn, That didn't work._

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be back soon."

"Soon? How soon is soon?," I pestered her.

"Before 9," she answered. "Love you," and then she shut the door.

Embry- She just left  
Jacob- I'm keep an eye on her.  
Embry- maybe i should go  
Jacob- she'll notice you. I can blend.

He was right. _Fuck. Who the hell is his guy? Adrian? What a douche... he better know his place._ I took a deep breath, this could be nothing. _He could just be a random guy, who wants to date my mom. But this time cannot be a coincidence, right as witches are in town? Can guys even be witches? Maybe it's one of those girls in disguise._

Embry- are carlisle and esme back?  
Bella- No. They'll be back the day after tomorrow.

 _Why are they gone so long?!_

I tried to settle down, focus on my homework, but time felt like it was going in the opposite direction and every time I checked the clock thinking it was almost nine, it had barely been 2 minutes.

Embry- anything?  
Jacob- nope. they guy doesn't seem suspicious.

[WOLFLINK:]

 _["Let me see"]_

I asked Jacob and he sent me a picture of my mom from the view of a car. Jacob must have been sitting across the street watching them at a restaurant. The guy seemed old... well older. He was wearing a dark suit and had kind of a gray beard thing. He looked rich, or arrogant, probably a combination.

Why would my mom go on a date with this guy? He looks nothing like a landscaper.

[" I've never seen him before."]

["Yeah, she told me he was here doing landscaping work or something. It sounds wrong. Everything about this is... something's not right."]

[Embry, I'm here. I'm not letting her leave my sight."]

I leaned my head back looking up at the ceiling, _Why the hell is this all happening? Why isn't it all over? What more needs to happen?_ I rubbed my hands in my face.

My phone buzzed, I thought it was Jake with another update.

Raena- I h8 my uncle

 _What? That's unexpected._

Embry- R u ok?  
Raena- Yes. He is making me stay w/ bella.  
Embry- y?  
Raena- idk. 2 punish me?  
Embry- wat did u do?  
Raena- I came here

I rolled my eyes, but a grin lingered on my lips. Raena was a little dramatic, not that I didn't want to help her with her problems with Charlie, but right now I had to worry about my mom. Raena was safe, I didn't know if my mom was.

Embry- Jake? Anything?  
Jake- No. Just dinner.

I got up and started to pace the room, _Landscaping? Has La Push ever hired a contractor for anything? No, Henrie always does everything... but Henrie is getting old. But still this guy? Why not someone locala, this guy looks like he came from Seattle or New York. Wat too polished for a small town job like this?_

 _[Embry, it's okay. I'm watching her."]_

Jake interrupted my rambling thoughts.

[But you can't deny this isn't weird. Out of nowhere some guy comes, right as we find out about witches? Seems too coincidental."]

 _["The timing is suspicious, but we have limited options here."]_

 _["We could kindpa him, make him tell s the truth."]_

 _["Whoa, Embry. That's a little too extreme. I think for the moment, surveillance is you best bet, but if something seems off, I'll step in."]_

 _["I don't like waiting for something to happen. I want to prevent it."]_

 _["Nothing is going to happen, Embry. Trust me."]_

 _I can't just stay here._ I grabbed my coat and opened the door.

"Seriously!," I grunted at Leah stood in my way.

She pushed me back inside and closed the door," No vigilante stuff tonight."

"What? Are you here to babysit me?," I was angry.

"Jake just asked me to stick around, keep you company. We all know you tend to overthink things."

 _["Seriously, Jake?!"]_

 _["Embry, don't act like you wouldn't do the same thing."]_

 _[I would let you help protect your family!"]_

"Embry, I'm not here to babysit you. I just want to help you."

I plopped onto the hard chair," You can help me, by keeping my mom safe."

"We are," she sat next to me.

I sighed," I... This is just so... I hate this."

"I know," she said softly.

My phone buzzed, I checked for Jacob but it was Raena. I put it back on the table.

"I thought this was all over, the Volturi was the last of it, you know, peace with the Cullens and everything..."

"Me too," she sighed.

"Aren't Carlisle and Esme back today?"

"I haven't heard anything." Leah looked down at my backpack on the table ," Do you have any homework?"

"Always," I groaned.

"Well," she unzipped it and pulled out my books. "Better get to it."

I put my head on the table,"You can't be serious..."

"Embry, it's your senior year. No point is fucking it all up in the last few months."

"One assignment won't kill me."

"Do it," she said sternly.

No point in fighting Leah, so I grumbled as I pulled out my notebook and a pencil. It was fairly simple, all I had to do was find the functions maxima, minima, and points of inflections by using the first and second derivatives. I was about halfway through the homework when my phone buzzed. I picked it up, it was Raena again. I opened it up.

Raena- I think he h8s me 4 coming here.

Raena- Embry?  
Embry- sorry. hmwrk. he doesnt h8 u.

 _["They're leaving the restaurant."]_

Jacke alerted me. Leah and I made eye contact.

 _["Show me."]_

I saw my mother, stepping onto the sidewalk. Her date was holding the door for her. She smiled and they chatted as they walked to her car. I saw things get awkward, like every first date did. The guy then leaned in, going for a kiss but my om dodged it swiftly, making him laugh and making me cringe. He opened the door for my mom and she got in and drove off.

 _["Guess that means it's over. I'll follow her back to your place and pick up Leah."]_

 _["Thanks Jake."]_

I leaned back in the chair and sighed again.

"Well, at least is over," Leah stood and stretched.

"It's not over until she gets home," I told her seriously, ignoring the buzz of my phone.

"Jake will make sure she gets here safe, Em."

I put my head on the able and closed my eyes, _it's over. We're all good. All good._


	55. Home Sweet Home

**Bella POV**

"They're here," I could feel them. They were running through the trees. So close. I went out to the deck and the family followed as we saw them come into view.

"You're home," I smiled down at them.

"Yes," Carlisle came up the steps.

"How was the trip?," Emmett asked.

"Iceland was as stunning as I remember," Esme chuckled.

"And Barathel was just as stubborn as I remember," Carlisle mentioned.

"What did you find out?," Edward asked.

"We have some news," Carlisle told us.

"Come, let's go inside," Esme herded us indoors. "Where is Renesmee?"

"She is down for a nap, she's been a little cranky today," I told her.

"Good," Esme sat in chair beside Carlisle, her face seemed solemn, not like her usually happy self.

"What happened in Iceland?," I asked.

"We found Barathel and he told us all what he remembered from his time spent with the witch," Esme told us.

"He never knew the extent of her powers, but she had the ability to disappear, but it's not an ability. It's a spell."

"Spell?," Emmett was confused.

"Everything they do is based on spells, some of what we read online," Carlisle informed us. "Unfortunately, his witch friend did not explain it all to him. But he say that being a witch is a blood right, so it is passed in by birthright."

"So you have to parents who are witches," Alice said.

"Yes. He also told us that his witch friends had perished, we had asked to speak with her."

"That's good," Jasper said.

"Good? How?," I asked.

"It means they aren't immortal," Edward told me.

"Vampires can die too, it just takes... a specific way to do it."

"Barathel said she passed of old age," Esme said.

"So witches are born witches... they use spells and they can die Anything else he mentioned?," Rosalie asked.

"He told us that we should leave them alone," Esme glanced to Carlisle.

"Yes," Carlisle continued. "He said that witches are secretive creatures. they've spent most of their existence hiding from others and if we try to challenge them, it's unknown what could happen."

"He could have wrote that all in a letter," Rosalie huffed.

"So we still basically know nothing about them?," Emmett said.

"We know they have power," Carlisle said. "Has there been anything since we've been gone?"

I looked around for a second then spoke.

"Yes. One of them went to Embry's house."

"What happened?," Esme asked concerned.

"Nothing. They didn't do anything, but the pack's been on high alert."

"There hasn't been another sighting of the girl," Jasper told them.

"Jake says that it seems they are moving away from La Push."

"Coming here?," Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

Esme looked around the room worried and Carlisle looked deep in thought.

"Do you think they would be coming or us, Carlisle?," Alice asked.

"I'm not sure. Barathel mentioned he ran into this witch by accident, but it's possible that she had sought him out."

"But what for? She died and he's still alive," Edward crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure."

I felt a prick of panic. I glanced to Edward who was looking at me, he took his arm and wrapped it around my waist and held my tightly. I know he could tell I was worried, we had a child to think about.

"Do you think we should leave?," I blurted out.

All eyes turned to me.

"Leave?," Rosalie repeated." No."

"But wha-..."

"No, I'm not leaving," she stood up.

Esme looked around the room again," Carlisle, do you think it's time?"

He shook his head," We have at least a few more years here. But... we don't know what they want or what threat they bring."

"Alice?," I called to her. "Do you see anything?"

I saw Alice squirm. "I don't see anything bad. Everything looks normal, but things could always change. I can see all our futures."

I looked to Edward, I didn't want to leave. It would be so hard. Charlie was here, Jake was here. But if it meant protecting Renesmee, we would have to.

"Shouldn't we stay and fight them. This is our home," Emmett said.

"No one said there would be a fight," Carlisle said.

"How can we fight something when don't know what they can do," Edward asked.

"Should we notify the Volturi?," Rosalie asked.

"Do we really want them back, when last time we barely got away with our lives," I asked. "They only surrendered because Alice showed them their death."

"Who's to say they would even come, if the witches threaten them too," Emmett said.

 _What do we do?_ I looked around and everyone looked on edge. I had never seen the family looked so unnerved. No doubt all of them were thinking the same thing. _What do we do?_

"Mama?," a sleepy voice broke my concentration.

"Renesmee," I went to the sound of her voice, she was coming down the stairs. "Guess what?," I smiled. "Nana and Papa are back."

"Really?!," she bounded down the rest of the stairs and ran to the living room. "PAPA!," she jumped on him.

"Hello there," she smiled and hugged her. "Did you grow while I was gone?"

Renesmee giggled," No! Did you bring me anything?"

"Not this time," Carlisle chuckled.

"Did you sleep alright?," Esme asked rubbing her arm.

"It's all lumpy," Renesmee squirmed in his arms, so he put her down.

"That reminds me," I went up to Carlisle and Esme. "Charlie asked if Raena could stay here for a day or two. He's taking Sue fishing."

Renesmee only slept on the bench that Edward kept in his room, it wasn't a real bed and I figured Raena would want something different.

"We'd have to get a bed," Esme nodded.

"We'd have to get more than one," Carlisle mentioned. "We have to look like normal people who sleep."

"I think we have one in storage."

"I'll go get the checkbook," Rosalie skipped past us happily.

 **Raena POV**

Embry apologized for ignoring me on Monday. I wasn't mad, I know how important school was to him and he's so smart, I bet his homework is like constructing a robot.

The whole week passed fairly quickly, I found out that Jonny dropped out of Art, so I didn't really have to see him anymore. I would see him in the halls and he would glare at me then pretend I didn't exist. It was honestly better then him following me around. I hadn't heard any new rumors about myself, so I was hoping he was letting the whole thing go and going back to being better than everyone else.

"All ready?," April asked at my locker.

"I told you, I can't. I'm stuck at my cousins house all weekend."

"Sneak out! It's just a girls night, nothing crazy!"

"We'll see. I don't know anything about this house. It's like mansion, I bet it has tons of security."

"Or is there another reason you don't want to come?," April wiggled her eyebrows.

"And what would that be?"

"Perhaps a date?"

I chuckled," No. Embry's busy with midterms."

"How are things with you guys?"

"Really good," I smiled. "We text all the time, but he doesn't really have a car, so I don't get to see him very often, unless he borrows his mom's car."

 _Or runs,_ I thought to myself with a smile.

"Bummer. Well, I have to go prepare. I'll see you tomorrow."

"April, I won't be there."

"Yes you will!," she jogged away.

I found Charlie waiting for me, he was in Sue's car and Sue was with him. I sat in the back, I saw the bag I had packed sitting beside me.

"We picked up your bag," Sue told me.

 _Yeah, I'm not blind,_ I looked out the window.

"You'll have a good time, Raena. The Cullens do a lot of fun stuff, like hikes and nature stuff."

 _Gross_.

Charlie sighed," It won't be as bad as you think."

"So are you going to let me stay at April's tomorrow?," I asked.

"Not while I'm out of town. You can stay over next weekend," Charlie said sternly.

 _Whatever._ We drove in silence to the Cullen's, when we got there, I grabbed my bag and got out, slamming the door and storming up ot the house. Charlie followed me and Sue stayed in the car.

"Hey," Charlie touched my shoulder. "Make sure to behave."

I shook his hand off my shoulder, "I'm not five."

The door opened and I remembered Mr. Cullen.

"Charlie, so good to see you," he smiled and shook Charlie's hand."

"Hey doc," Charlie greeted.

"So good to have you stay with us again, Raena," he smiled to me charmingly.

"Yeah," I faked a smile.

"Come in," he ushered me inside.

"Thanks again," Charlie told him. "I'll see you on Sunday, Raena."

"Bye!," I said harshly walking away.

"Come, I'll show you to your room," Carlisle went up the steps and I followed him. I had seen their house before but it was sill just amazing. He opened a door and i saw a amazing room where two of the walls were entirely glass so you could see outside. There was a large bed in the center of the room facing the glass window wall. "Dinner will be ready soon, let us know if you need anything."

I walked in and put my bag on the bed _. Good. I want to be alone._ I looked out the large windows into the deep woods that were just outside, it made me miss home. I yearned for the tall building and cars honking. I wanted people to hustle past me, talking on their phones, ignoring me. I could feed off the energy of Chicago, but here, it was dull... boring. The constant haze of raina and clouds made me sleepy. I glanced back to the bed and saw that behind the bed was a wall full of CD's. I browsed through them and saw that they were not my style. _Pity._

I sat on the bed and opened my computer. I went through my myspace and it made me mad. I saw my friends, well, the people who used to my friends. They were out, at parties, drinking, having fun. Without me. They never called anymore, I had become a memory to them, if they even still did remember me. To them I was like all the addicts that got sent away because of family. Most of them were just like me but they had no other options, they didn;t have a shitty uncle in Washington their parents could ship them off to.

 _I HATE IT HERE!_

I slammed the computer close and picked up my phone and held it to me ear.

"Hello?"

"Mom. I want an answer and I want it now."

"Raena? It's so good to hear from you. I was just meaning to call you."

"Mom, when am I coming home!"

My mom sighed," Ranea, you know that I'm trying."

"No! You aren't! You want to try and keep me from my life, but it won't work!"

"Raena, please. Don'-"

"No! I don't care what you say. Even if you transfer to Texas, I won't be going with you."

"Raena, what happened? Why are you so mad?"

"Why am I mad? You send me across the country to live with your brother and some random women, which by the way they've been dating for like a year or something. You keep trying to... to... I don't even know! I want to come home!"

"Charlie said you were doing great there. Making friends, going to parties."

"I want my old friends mom! I hate it here."

"No, they are not good people. They are bad influences," she spoke harshly.

"They are my friends!"

"Raena! Stop this! You are not coming back here. Don't you see the difference? Aren't you happy with a new life that doesn't revolve around drugs! I know you're still out going to parties! Can't you see how much better this id for you?"

"Always with drugs, huh? Drugs this. Drugs that. I didn't always do drugs, you know. My friends and I did other things!"

"Like hook up with boys? And lie to your parents. Stealing?!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"That's all it was like!," she screamed into the phone. I heard her crying. "And then me, every time giving you the benefit of the doubt... just to find you in a hospital bed."

I didn't know what to say. She just cried on the other end of the phone.

"Mom... I didn't mean to do that to you. You know I was... I was an addict. But I'm not anymore. I'm clean. I wouldn't steal from you or be in the hospital. That part of my life is over."

She sniffled," Do you know I had to pick up another job?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"To pay for the bills? and your Rehab? It's not cheap you know... and all I ask is that you stay with your uncle for a while. That's it. I just want to know that you are safe, from the people you call your friends and from yourself and your bad habits. "

"So you want to just keep me here? Like a prisoner for the rest of my life?"

"No, that's not what I want. I want you to just experience a different kind of life. I remember visiting him, those beautiful mountains with evergreen trees. It was such a simple, breathtaking place. I thought maybe if you went there, you could start to see that the life you've made here isn't your only choice. You could go to college. Make something of yourself. Maybe even travel. But I know that that would never happen if I let you stay here."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I had called her in a moment's rage and now I was just sad all over again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you...," I spoke softly.

"I know... I'm sorry too."

"I just miss Chicago."

"It'll still be here, I promise. Chicago will wait for you."

I glanced down at my arm, the rose that stretched across my inner elbow. I could see every track makr, They were hidden to someone who didn't know what to look for, but for me, they were as plain as day.

"It's... so hard, mom."

"I know it is. You're doing so well. I'm very proud of you. I love you, very much, Raena."

"I love you too, mom."

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," I hung up the phone and fell into the pillow, tears streaking the soft fabric. _Why am I like this? Why can't I be better?_

There was a knock on the door. "Raena?"

I wiped my eyes quickly and turned away from the door so they couldn't see my face.

"Raena?," the door opened and I could tell it was Bella. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said roughly.

I felt pressure on the bed, I could tell she was sitting.

"Raena... I should apologize."

I didn't say anything, _what the hell is she talking about?_

" Jake and I... we shouldn't have ambushed you about Embry. I'm sorry. We were both just worried."

"You never mentioned the imprint," I said still facing the other window wall.

"I... It wasn't my place to tell you about it."

"It wasn't your place to get involved at all."

"You're right and I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just forget it."

"And... I want to say I'm sorry that Charlie told me your secret."

"Can we just stop talking about it," I asked urgently.

It was the last thing I wanted to think about. Especially now.

"Yeah, we can. Dinner is ready, if you're hungry."

I was, so I sat up and wiped my eyes again, hoping they were not noticeably red along with my face. I followed Bella downstairs.


	56. Guest at the Cullens

**Alice POV**

I could sense her, just sitting upstairs. I wanted to just go up and talk to her, but Bella said she was in a rough mood. Yesterday at fake dinner, it was like being back in school having to fake eat again. Raena had been quiet, her face was red, I could tell she had been crying and her heart was beating rapidly.

I closed my eyes and took a calming breath then focused on her, on her aura, on her presence, the sound of her breathing and the constant beat of her heart. I dug deeper, seeing swirls of color and distorted pictures. I heard the scream of a baby and muffled voices, I was getting nowhere. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath plunging deeper, looking for any sort of clue as to why Raena was so elusive to me, why she could hide her future or why it was so unpredictable.

There was nothing, the color faded and silence rang. I opened my eyes and relaxed, but it did nothing. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was alive. I could hear the blood pumping through her veins.

I walked up the steps, partially curiosity and the other part was confusion as I stepped up and knocked on her door.

"Hello? Raena?"

The door opened, "Yeah?"

She stood in front of me, this young mortal girl. Long straight brown hair, green eyes, freckles on her face, but nothing extraordinary. Nothing that screamed she was special.

"I was wondering if you were hungry?"

"Uh... kind of, but not really."

"Great," I smiled. "I'll take you out to lunch. Let me go get my wallet," I skipped back down the steps.

I knew to get to the root of it all was her. She would have to have something lurking in her, something wrong, some sort of... something that explains why I can't see her. I decided the only way to know for sure was to get her talking.

"You know you don't have to do this?" Raena said as we got into the car.

"Nonsense," I smile. "We're family. We should get to know each other. What are you hungry for? I'm craving french fries."

That was the most human thing to do, pretend to love food. Over the years it seems they've gotten more and more obsessed.

"Yeah, fries sound good," Raena said.

"So Raena," I thought it was best to jump in right away. "Tell me more about yourself. I know we got to meet each other on the trip to Seattle and at the cabin, but we never really talked."

"Oh.. yeah, I guess. I'm not that interesting."

"I doubt that," I chuckled.

You're interesting, trust me.

"Well, my life has only gotten boringer since I've been here," she sighed. "Living in Chicago was the best."

"I've never been," I lied. "Tell me about it."

I went there a few times with Jasper, but not in awhile.

Raena smiled," It's the best city in the world. It was just... perfect. Places to go, lots of people, and the best pizza you'd ever eat in your life. Giordano's was my favorite, it was kind of pricey, but so worth it. God... I miss pizza."

"You want some pizza?"

She scoffed," Nothing from around here."

I smiled," Yeah, nothing probably tastes like back home."

"Not even close."

"What did you do fun in Chicago?"

"Uhh... well, mostly just was with my friends and Chicago has some great clubs. Parties back home... they were crazy. But surprisingly, people party around here too."

I chuckled," Oh yeah. That's not really my thing."

"What is your thing? Shopping?," Raena asked.

"I do love to shop," I admitted. "But I also love design, like interior design. I also love to throw a party, not necessarily party."

"Like rich parties? With champagne and stuff?"

I shrugged," Yeah. But I'm more of a pinot grigio myself."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

 _Okay, now to get somewhere._

"So, tell me Raena, what's the craziest thing to ever happen to you?," I smiled.

It was kind of like a game, just two girls gossiping, trading secrets. That's what I wanted it to be like.

"What? Craziest thing?... Uh... Like what do you mean?"

"I don't know... like anything. You know, you're from Chiicago and you said it had some crazy parties, what was the craziest? I would have to say the craziest thing I've ever done was... I think it was when I ran away from home."

"You ran away?," Rena sounded intrigued.

No, I had never ran away. But it seemed like something most people did when they were younger.

"Yeah, when I was 14. I just ran out of the house when my mom wouldn't let me... let me... I can't even remember why I did it," I laughed, hoping I was selling the story.

I had always been a convincing liar, something that was crucial in being a vampire.

"Wow... I never tried to run away, not even when my mom and I would get into screaming wars."

"Sounds rough."

Raena shrugged," My mom loves me, we just... don't agree all the time."

We pulled up to the restaurant," Come on, let's eat."

We went in and placed orders, I ordered french fries, and Raena ordered a burger and fries.

"I think it's really cool, you're family. Embry told me you were all adopted, that's really sweet of your parents," Raena told me, sipping on her water.

"Yeah, they're all I really know. They're amazing."

"Yeah, I can't imagine being raised like that. All that stuff, getting whatever you want. It's crazy."

"Didn't always get everything," I joked. "They were just like all parents, they did their best."

"Yeah," Ranea seemed unimpressed.

"So are you ever going to tell me the craziest thing you've ever done," I giggled.

"Oh.. yeah. I would have to say it was," she cracked a smile. "When I jumped into Lake Michigan on a bet, almost died that night. Nearly freezed."

"Wow... I've never done anything like that," I was surprised. "Someone dared you to do that?"

"Yeah, well, we were high," Raean turned and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Oh..."

Raean just shook her head," So Bella told you... figures."

"Raena, I had no idea."

"Just don't. You don't have to lie. It's... whatever. I don't care."

Our food came and we ate in silence. It seemed that nothing was helping. Her story of fighting with her mother and drug abuse, was nothing special to her. Millions of people had these issues and I could still see them. There was nothing unique tha made her unreadable to me.

 **Raena POV**

Alice was weird. Like really weird. I could tell she had a great sense of family and that included me in her mind now, but I'm guessing most of her going out of her way to be nice to me was pity. Bella told them all I was an addict. It made me mad, but being mad was just so exhausting. I should just go to school on Monday wearing a shirt that says "I love heroin" just so it could be done and over with it. I bet that's why Charlie left me here, with a doctor, in case of anything.

I laid in the bed and heard Renesmee singing downstairs. I crept down and saw her playing with some dolls, making them run around the dollhouse. I remember playing with dolls, it was so long ago. She looked up to me, her eyes seemed dead, there was nothing in them. No expression, no life. jolted back up the stairs and safely into my room.

April- almost ready  
Raena- im trapped.  
April- jailbreak?  
Raena- no use

I sighed, I was kind of glad I was stuck here, I didn't really want to be around anyone. Lucy, Hannah and April all yammering about Prom... which was next week. I remembered the red dress in my closet at Uncle Charlie's. _What a waste of money. I'm never going to wear that ugly thing._

There was a knock on the door, I rolled my eyes, it was probably Bella or Alice.

"What?"

"You have a guest," this was man voice. It was Mr. Cullen.

 _Guest? Did April really come?_

I opened the door," Who?"

"They're in the living room," he gave a small smile.

I followed him down the stairs and there standing in the living romo was Embry. Hands in his pockets, rocking on his feet, totally nervous Embry. My mouth lifted into a smile.

"Embry?," I called as I continued down the stairs.

He turned to me, a smile spread across his face.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?," my smiled widened.

"Thought I'd surprise you," he grinned.

"That's bold."

"Bold? Really?," Embry's brow furrowed.

"I could have been busy... or maybe Mr. Cullen doesn't let boys in his house... or werewolves," I whispered.

Embry burst into a fit of laughter," Yeah, that's a good point."

"But, I'm glad you're here."

"Huh-Hum," Mr. Cullen cleared his throat. "Embry it was nice of you to come by, but I'm not sure how Charlie would like me to leave his niece alone with a boy."

I rolled my eyes," Mr. Cullen, Embry is at my house all the time. He's my study buddy," I turned to Embry and winked.

Mr. Cullen turned to Embry.

"Yeah, I help her with math. I'm in Calc."

"And I have an test on Monday," I lied seamlessly.

Mr. Cullen looked between us," You can study in the living room," he said before walking off.

"Come on," I grabbed Embry's hand and pulled him up he stairs to the room I was in. We got in and I shut the door quietly.

"Raena, I do-..."

"Shh," I silenced him. "I'll just tell him we were getting my school stuff," I hopped onto the bed. Embry stood by the door uneasily, he was never like this at my uncle's house. He looked so handsome, he had on a dark green shirt with a black jean jacket, he had torn jeans and some dirty converse. He looked like classic Embry.

It was like all the anger and sadness was gone.

I smiled," I'm glad you came."

Embry finally looked away from the door, he must have thought it would slam open any minute with Mr. Cullen pulling dragging him out the door by his collar.

"Me too," he ambled over and sat beside me on the bed.

"Why didn't you text me?"

"It's a surprise. Surprise!," he threw his hands into the air.

"Shh," I hit his side. "We're supposed to be quiet."

Embry laid back on the bed," Sorry."

"So... how are you? The other wolves?"

Embry chuckled and hid his face in his hand," The other wolves," he laughed.

"What? I'm being nice! I don't know them."

"Yeah you do. Quil. Jared. Jacob."

"Oh... yeah, but I don't see them. How are they?"

"Everyone's good."

"Good. No crazy wolf stuff. That's good."

"What is crazy wolf stuff?," Embry asked me.

"I don't know. You'd have to tell me."

"I'll let you know as soon as I do."

"You know," I turn to face him on the bed, tucking my legs under me. "You never really talk about that kind of stuff."

"Not much happens," he shrugged, avoiding my eyes.

"Are you... Are you lying?," I asked.

"What? No!," Embry sat up.

"You are. You're totally lying to me."

Embry sighed and leaning forward, "Do we have to talk about it?"

"Well... I guess not, but you can't lie to me. You just have to say you don't want to talk about it."

Embry groaned and laid back on the bed again," It's just so stressful."

"What?"

"The pack. All of it. Being a werewolf sucks."

"Seriously?"

He sighed," No. It doesn't suck... it's just... I don't want to freak you out."

I raised an eyebrow,"Seriously?," I asked in a flat tone.

"What?"

"You're a werewolf. I'm kind of past that stage."

"I know... it's just I barely know what's happening."

I laid down beside him, propping my head up with my elbow.

He looked up at the ceiling," We've been trying to track some trespasser on the reservation. We can't track it..."

"Like another wolf?"

Embry turned to me, his eyes were big and looked a little scared. Like he wanted to tell me something but couldn't.

"What? Tell me, Embry."

"I... I really don't want you to be worried about it."

"Well, the more you hide it, the more I'm worried."

"Well... we don't really know what it is. We've never seen anything like it. We think... it might be a witch," he looked away.

"A witch? Like a pointy hat and a broom?"

"Not exactly."

"But how do you know?"

"We don't. We just think it might be one. I just found out that they're real. I never knew."

"So... witches are real?"

"Apparently."

"Wait, but that... no. No, I don't want to think about it," I pulled my feet up to my chest.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," Embry said softly.

"I'm glad you did. I like that you're honest."

"Did you do something new to your hair?," Embry picked up a piece.

"No," I smiled. "Same old."

"It looks different, but still good."

I chuckled," thanks? but nothing is different."

"Weren't you supposed to go to April's or something?," Embry asked, playing with the ends of my hair.

"Yeah," I sighed. "she wanted a girls night, but I'm just not in the mood to see her and besides I'm not allowed to leave."

"Good thing I came to you."

I grinned and turned to look up at him, he was focused on my hair.

"Yeah, it is good."

I felt a tickle in my stomach, like nerves were building up. I wanted him to turn to me, and search my eyes, I wanted to feel that moment of tension before a kiss. I wanted to kiss him, but he was focused on my hair and the moment passed, so I looked back to the corner of the room between the CDs and the door. In bed, we weren't even cuddling, there was a good sized space between us, he had just reached across to play with my hair, which was odd. I wanted to cuddle next to him but didn't want to push his boundaries. We had cuddled on his couch, but now we weren't. Embry had said he wanted to go slow, but he didn't care I kissed him on the cheek. _I wonder how many girls Embry has dated? What is slow to him? Is it just not having sex... or is it everything?_ Before I could ask, Embry spoke.

"Why don't you want to see April?," he asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want to talk about nail polish and dresses. Not to mention they keep throwing Prom at me."

"Prom?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, they all want to go together, but they want us all to have dates or something. It's so stupid. I can't believe April talked me into buying a dress."

"Wait, wait, wait. You bought a prom dress?," Embry say up on his elbows.

I rolled over on my back and looked at him," Yeah, but it was pointless."

"Why?"

"Why?," I laughed. "A lot of reasons."

"I can't believe you don't want to go prom," Embry smirked.

I felt a jolt of nerves again, _Does he want to ask me?_

"Why?," I asked curiously.

"I thought all girls wanted to go to Prom," Embry shrugged.

"Well not this one," I said more convincingly then I meant.

There was a knock on my door and Embry jumped and pounced on the white bench, getting distance between us. I rolled my eyes, we weren't even cuddling. I opened the door, and Mr. Cullen was standing there.

"Raena? I thought you were in the living room?," he had his arms crossed.

"We came to get my books, but I think I left them at my uncle's house," I lied. "Embry and I were just about to go and get them."

Mr. Cullen glanced to Embry behind me," You're uncles house is locked."

I scoffed," Yeah right. No one would dare steal from the Sheriff."

Not once, in the whole time here had I seen Charlie lock his doors. I guess it was the benefits of living in a small town.

"Well if that's the case, I don't see why Embry can't go and get them himself?," Mr Cullen looked back to him again.

"It's only like 5, we'd be back in like 15 minutes," I tried to fight him.

"I don't think so," Mr. Cullen could see right through me. I missed Charlie, he was such a pushover.

"He doesn't know where my books are."

"Then tell him."

I sighed, frustrated that everybody was so controlling. _Why do people think I need to be watched constantly!?_

I heard Embry walk up behind me," They should be on your desk?," he asked to clarify. It's where I always threw them.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Be back in 15," he inched around me in the doorway. Mr. Cullen followed him down the stairs.

I went to the bed and picked up my phone.

Raena- sorry. didn't think he'd be crazy

Embry- np. ill b quick


	57. Witches spotted

**Embry POV**

I was lucky that Jake let me borrow his motorcycle. I drove off back towards Forks thinking about what Raena said.

 _"It was pointless"_

I had been planning on asking Raena to prom, but now I wasn't sure. My prom wasn't for another two weeks, but I forgot Forks was next week. I had been waiting to do, but it just hit me that she'd probably rather go to the prom at her own school, not mine. But now she doesn't want to go to prom at all. _Should I still ask her? Was she serious? I need a better plan._

I originally wanted to take her back to the beach where we met and write it in the sand or something, but I figure that's a bad plan because Raena hates the cold and it was still pretty chilly. I'll have to do something inside...what else does she like... she likes the dogs, but I don't have a dog. She did mention that she likes the beach, but she really didn't like La Push.

I pulled up to the Sheriff's house and walked inside. Raena was right, it wasn't locked. Carlisle must have made some deal with Charlie to keep an eye on her, not let her leave or something. I went up to Raena's room, and sure enough, Raena's books were on her desk. It was kind of weird to be there with no one else. It kind of made me feel like some perv, sneaking into a girls house to smell her panties or something. I unintentionally glanced to the dresser.

 _What he fuck?! No!_

I turned away but as I did, something caught my eye. Raena's closet was open and something did not look right. I set down the book and walked over carefully, it made me feel like a real creeper. It was a long clear red bag on a hanger, with a bright red dress inside.

T _his must be... her_ prom dress. _How have I never noticed it before?_

It was really pretty, I imagined Raena wearing it and it looked stunning.

 _I really have to ask her_ , I thought with a smile.

I grabbed her book and skipped down the stairs, but the hairs on my neck prickled up. Something felt wrong. I closed my eyes and listened but I didn't hear anything, but there was smell in the air. My eyes snapped opened, _Lavender!_

 _WOLFLINK:_

 _["The witch! She's here!"]_

 _["Where are you?"]_

Jake asked.

 _["Raena's house. I can smell her."]_

 _["Is Raena there?"]_

Quil asked.

 _["No. No one's here."]_

 _["Whatever you do, don't approach her, Embry! She's dangerous."]_

Jake demanded.

 _["We're coming Embry"]_

Leah told me.

 _I knew she was here... she must have followed me. Why is she so obsessed with me?_ I stood at the bottom of the stairs, she was close, but her smell wasn't strong enough to be in the house. _She'll run as soon at they get close._

I went into the kitchen and peeked out the window, and there was a girl standing in the front lawn staring at the house.

 _God damn it._

I left the window and took a deep breath before opening the front door. I remembered I was still holding Raena's book, but there was nowhere to put it now. The girl stood staring at the house, she didn't even look at me. She was the girl from the field, the one I met with the necklace. I felt a great rush of fear sweep over me. _What if she does that thing again? Freezes me? Shit... Maybe I should have waited. But, she followed me. Why?_

 _["Embry! I told you to not engage her!"]_

"Hey," I called out ot her, my palms sweating.

She took a second before turning back to me. Her golden eyes were piercing and gleamed even from this distance. She looked different, she had on jeans and striped shirt with a jacket and some boots. She looked less like Volturi now, but that might of been because I knew she was a witch. Her short blond hair was slicked behind her ears. She looked older now, maybe 20.

She smiled to me," Hello."

Her voice sent a shiver down my spine, it was icy and harsh.

"What are you doing here?," I asked assertively, way braver than I felt.

She smiled, it was brilliant and still terrifying.

"You don't need to know," she said it like I was a waste of her time.

"Yeah, I do. Why are you following me," I stepped down from the steps.

"I know you're friends are coming," she ignored me. "Werewolves? I admit, it's been a while since I've seen them. And you," she looked me up and down. "You are quite different in human form. Not what I was expecting," she grinned again.

"And you're a witch."

She stepped closer to me," Witches don't exist."

"Neither do werewolves," I countered.

 _Is she not a witch? What is she then?_

She thought for a moment then her blinding teeth peeked from behind her lips," Touche."

 _Is she a witch or not? She has to be._

"Why are you here?," I asked.

"Just.. passing through," she shrugged casually and went back to looking at the house, walking away from me.

"Why are following me?," I stepped towards her.

"You are persistent," she chuckled. Her whole aura was that of a snob. They way she looked at me, it wasn't like that day in the woods. Where she was curious and in control. Now she was uninterested, still mocking me, but like I didn't matter to her at all.

"Leave. Get out of Forks. Never come back."

"Don't worry. I'll be leaving soon."

"No. All of you need to leave," I clenched the book in my hands harder.

 _I should hit her over the head. Drag her inside. We could find out everything._

"Feeling brave?," she scoffed, looking at my hands tightly around the book. "Don't forget what I did to you in those trees," she leaned closely to me.

"I thought you said witches aren't real," I said through gritted teeth.

"They aren't," she whispered. "Bye bye," she waved and turned and walked towards the road.

"Wait!," I followed her. "Stop!"

She twirled to see me and grinned, she was taunting me. She turned to the left and I saw Jake looming in the treeline. She blew him a kiss and then turned back to me, winking before she just vanished. She was in front of me one second and the next there was nothing. I looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. Leah ran out to me in human form.

"What the hell, Embry! You could have got yourself killed," she yelled.

"Lower your voice Leah," I checked my surroundings.

"God," she sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Don't you think?! Think before you do things!?"

Jake and Quil came out from the trees too.

"What happened?," Jake asked seriously.

"Nothing," I told them. "Nothing happened."

"What did she say to you?"

"That she's not a witch... but it has to be a lie."

"Obviously," Leah crossed her arms.

"Dude, she's like obsessed with you," Quil said, looking nervous.

"But she's not the same one who was at my house."

"Yeah, that's the one I saw vanish in the woods," Leah said.

Jake listened and then told us what to do," We're all going to the Cullen's. We need to talk to them."

"We can't," I blurted.

"Why?"

"Raena is there," I told them.

"Not like you didn't tell her about everything," Leah thumped my arm.

"She still doesn't know about the Cullens, we need to keep it that way," Jake said. "Meet us there."

The rest of the pack was already there when I got the Cullen's.

"We're going to Bella's house, to get some privacy," Quil told me as I got off the bike.

I sighed," Let me go give Raena her book."

"No time, bro," he pulled me away from the house.

All the Cullens were in the Bella's small cottage along with the pack, it was not a big house and it made the room feel very small.

"They must be following Embry, what do they want from him?," Jasper asked.

"Maybe it has to with that necklace he found in the woods?," Emmett suggested.

"It's possible," Carlisle mulled over it.

Bella came up to me," I'm so glad you're okay, Embry."

"Thanks."

"What happened?"

"I just... was there to get Raena's book and she was just outside... waiting for me."

Bella turned away," She was at Charlie's house!"

"Charlie and Sue are safely away for the weekend," Esme comforted her.

"Besides, they were only following Embry. They aren't going after your family," Jake told her.

Bella crossed her arms," What do they want? Did she tell you, Embry?"

"No, she didn't say."

"But it's something about you," Carlisle looked a me like I was a patient who need a thorough examination. I felt nervous all over again and held Raena's math book tightly to my stomach.

"Did they mention us?," Rosalie asked.

"No, she just said werewolves were something she hadn't seen in awhile. She also... was really elusive, like she wasn't a witch."

"What else could she be? She exactly what that Barf guy said she was," Arane said.

"I don't think she could be anything but a witch," Edward said.

"What does she want with Embry? That's what we need to find out," Leah said. "We don't know if he's safe or not."

"Well she didn't attack him this time or anything, did she?," Emmett asked.

"Not this time. But what about next time? We have to keep him safe."

"But you can't," I spoke up. "I'm not going to hide from them."

"That's brave, Embry. But we can't risk your safety," Jake put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well what if it's not bad? They might not be wanting to hurt Embry at all," Quil shrugged.

"It would be nice but witches are known to stay hidden, to come of hiding, it must be important," Edward said.

I let them drown out, I knew that I wasn't going to get a say in any of it. Whatever Jake decided, I would do, because he was my alpha and I respected him. I didn't want to go hide away, I was too busy. I had school, Raena, normal shit to deal with. My mind drifted to her, how she was just a ways away, sitting on her bed probably, waiting for me to return. I looked out the window at the fleeting daylight, I knew I didn't want to spend it here.

As if she could hear me, my phone buzzed.

Raena- where r u?

"Can this wait?," I interrupted whoever was talking. "I'm supposed to be tutoring Raena."

"Embry, this is very serious. We still don't know what these witches might want with you," Carlisle told me.

"I know and standing around here isn't going to solve it. We won't know what they want until they tell us."

Carlisle sighed," Yes, the solution will be difficult to find."

Alice mentioned," They might not even know about us. Maybe the think there are just werewolves here?"

"It's possible they don't know vampires exist, just as we didn't know about them," Jasper noted.

I rolled my eyes, they totally just ignored me again.

Raena- uve been gone 4 lik an hour!  
Embry- sorry. pack thing came up  
Raena- r u ok?  
Embry- yes. b there soon

"It's just so random!," Rosalie blurted. "I mean, he's not even the alpha."

"That's true, but it could have nothing to do with him being a werewolf," Esme told her.

"What else could it be?"

I glanced to the door, I was closest to it, it was still open, since vampires don't feel temperature and Quil must have forgot to close it. I stepped towards it sneakily, everyone was engaged in their conversation about me to forget I was in the room. It wasn't like I was adding anything to it all anyway. I slipped out and crept away quietly, hoping no one would notice. I'm sure Edward did and probably Jake, but they were both pretty cool. I hadn't seen Raena in like a whole week and this was one of the few times I was able to see her.

I went in the house and up the steps and walking into her room. She was laying on the bed, scrolling on her laptop, she saw me and jumped up. She threw her arms around me and squeezed me tightly, practically slamming back against the closed door.

"Oh god! I got so worried!" she mumbled into me.

The shock wore off and I wrapped my arms around her back, holding her.

"Why?"

"You said a pack thing? and the whole thing with the witch or whatever. I got scared."

"I'm okay. I'm okay."

She pulled away," Good. Maybe it is a bad thing to tell me about pack stuff...," she sighed, her hands still around my neck, twisting my hair.

I didn't know if I should let go of her or not, so I let my hands rest on her waist.

"What happened?," she asked.

"Should I tell you?"

"Tell me."

"We spotted the witch, so it was this whole big thing."

"Oh god," she cringed. "She... she's not going to hurt you is she? Or anyone else?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, I wanted to be honest.

"We don't know."

She stepped away, letting go of me, it made me feel cold, I waned to wrap her up again and hold her tightly. "She isn't dangerous is she?"

"No. She hasn't hurt anyone."

 _Besides making it so I couldn't breath._

"Good," Raena sat on the bed.

"I brought your book," I held it out to her.

"I don't really have an exam, Embry," she said with a small grin.

It was a relief to see a small expression of joy on her face.

"Well, now we can lie to Carlisle easier," I tried to joke.

"I just... I hate thinking you're out there in danger."

"I'm not in danger, I promise. Jake is the alpha and Leah is the beta. I'm a nobody," I sat beside her

"Don't say that," Raena told me.

"I mean, that in the pack, I'm not the one people tend to focus on."

"Good," she said.

"Well come on," I stood up, pulling her to her feet.

"What?," she whined.

"Time for math."

"No," she groaned as I pulled her out of the room.


	58. A ring

**Charlie POV**

The outdoors were always a place of comfort for me. I grew up in the woods, smelling the rain, stepping in mud, fishing with my father. It was where I felt the most at home and happy. Hearing the animals around, the rush of water, the wind in the trees and feeling the bark of trees as I walk past along with the satisfying crunch of a branch beneath my feet; it was bliss. There was no buzzing of phones or idiot kids spray painting the side of town hall. It was all just so simple.

"You're up early," a voice behind broke the morning silence.

I had been staring at the small river flowing in the early light. The sun hadn't risen enough to touch the water yet and sparkle like a blinding jewel, that was always my favorite.

I turned back to see the gorgeous woman wrapped in a blanket walking towards me and I smiled.

"Just I'm a early bird, you know me."

"Too early, even for fish."

I chuckled," You're never too early for fish."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

I shrugged," You looked peaceful."

I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned into my chest and we watched the water together. I was content. I was more than content, my life felt like it was peaking into perfection. Even with everything that had happened recently, the past few years had been a whirlwind.

"Do you ever think about everything that has happened?," I asked her.

"What do you mean," Sue asked.

"I just mean... everything. I never would have thought a normal joe shmo like me would... be living the life I am."

"Meaning?," she turned to face me

My heart picked up, the sun was rising, and Sue was glowing as if she was angel walking the earth. I put my hand in my pocket, I could feel the box. I squeezed it tightly, fear filling my being. _What if she says no?_ I released the small velvet square.

"I mean, I never prepared myself for mystical things to be real. Werewolves... and Bella."

Sue rested her head on me again," Well, if it's any consolation, you handled it all very well."

I snorted," You weren't there when Jake changed."

"Believe me, I had my own moment. I always heard the stories of our elders, but to know it was true and that... that Harry shared those genes. For both of my children to be shapeshifters, it was a shock all it's own."

"I can't imagine if Renee tried to tell me that."

"Well you have your own mystery child."

"That's true."

"And now Raena... Mhhm."

"What?"

"I guess you're right. I haven't really thought about what's happened recently. It's been a lot."

"Yeah, it's been a lot." I looked out to the river again, the sun was now gleaming off the rippling waves. I felt a burst of courage. "It makes me realize what's important to me," I squeezed her shoulder. I looked down and she smiled up to me.

"Yeah, it really put's the world into perspective."

I squeezed the box in my pocket with a death grip, there was a brisk breeze but I felt like I was melting, I could feel the sweat on my face.

"Yes it does," I glanced back at the water for another burst of bravery. I let go of Sue's shoulder and looked at her as she was starting to turn back to the stream, I lowered myself onto my knee. She snapped her head back to me and the biggest smile washed over her face as she covered her mouth, letting the blanket wrapped around her fall to the ground.

"Charlie," she gawked.

"Sue Clearwater, I love you," I tried to stay strong as I pulled the box from it's hidden spot in my pocket. " You put my world into perspective and I want to be the one you lean on if you need it," I opened the box and Sue glanced to me and back to the ring, shock covering her face. "Will you marry me?"

Sue slowly lowered her hands from her mouth and then placed one on my cheek, kneeling down to me eye level with me. Her raven hair was whisked around my the whip of the wind, but her kind dark eyes stayed locked with mine. " Charlie Swan, I love you. I want to marry you."

All my emotions burst forth and I was overloaded into shock, my jaw unhinged.

"I... Uh... Is that a yes?"

"Yes," She smiled brightly and leaned into me, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her, gripping her close and wide smile on my face.

 _She said yes!_

We stood up and she was beaming, she kissed me and I felt a rush of love from her.

"Here," I took the ring from he box and slide it onto her finger. I had snatched one from her bedroom three months ago to get the ring size. It slide on like it was made for her, which I was.

We both just smiled and she wrapped her arms around me again.

 **Raena POV**

All in all, the weekend wasn't terrible. I had to stay with the Cullens, who are apparently health freaks, they ate salad all the time. It makes sense thought with Mr. Cullen being a doctor, but still, I couldn't wait for pasta or carbs. I got see Embry which was great, even thinking about it gave me a weird butterfly feeling in my stomach. It was starting to get really hard to deny how much I liked him.

My phone buzzed as I was sitting on the bench next to the window wall waiting fr Charlie to come and pick me up. I smiled thinking it was Embry

Jonny  
1 Txt Msg.

I did a double take of my phone. _Jonny? Why the hell did he just text me?_ _Do I open it?_

Jonny- Hey. We should talk.

 _What the fuck? Why do we need to talk? I have nothing to day and obviously he has nothing to say either. He doesn't even look at me._

Raena- guess who txted me  
Embry- ?  
Raena- Jonny  
Embry- y  
Raena- idk. i didn't ansr  
Embry- ?  
Raena- he wants to talk  
Embry- wtf y  
Raena- idk

Jonny named popped on my screen again

Jonny  
1 Txt Msg.

I groaned.

Raena- he txtd me again  
Embry- weird  
Raena- i know. we dont tlk at all  
Embry- tell him to leave u alone

Jonny- Pls, Raena.  
Raena- leave me alone

Raena- i did.  
Embry- good.  
Raena- y would he want to tlk 2 me. it makes no sense  
Embry- he's dumb?  
Raena- tru

Jonny  
1 Txt Msg.

I rolled my eyes, _Why doesn't he just talk to me at school. Or better yet, not at all. Just leave me alone. Fucker._

Jonny- im sorry

 _That's a fucking laugh._

Raena-do u wnt to cum over latr?  
Embry- at charlies  
Raena- yea  
Embry- i dnt want to get shot

I laughed.

"Raena?," Mr. cullen knocked at my door.

"Yeah?"

"Charlie's here."

I grabbed my bag and followed him down the stairs.

"Ready to go?," Charlie asked.

"Yes," I said eagerly, maybe a little too eagerly. It was a beautiful home, so pretty and big but it was basically a prison for the past 2 days and I wanted to leave.

We got in the car and my phone buzzed.

Jonny  
1 Txt Msg.

 _Why are boys so dumb?_

Ranea- u can cum when he sleeps  
Embry- bad plan  
Raena- dnt be dramatic

Jonny- Pls. Talk to me.

"How was your weekend?," Charlie asked as we drove.

"It was okay."

"I'm glad you had fun," he smiled.

 _Why is he in such a good mood? Oh... yeah that's probably it, alone all weekend with his girlfriend. Gross._

We got back to the house and Charlie yawned, signaling he's need to go to bed.

"Where's Sue?"

"She went home, wanted to spend some time with Leah and Seth," he went to the stairs. "Get some sleep, you have school tomorrow," he went up the stairs. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Embry- i dnt want to get shot  
Ranea- he wont shoot u  
Embry- i think he would  
Raena- dnt get caught

I went up to my room and sighed, it felt oddly satisfying to be back in this room. I missed it. I set my stuff down and went to my makeup, Embry was going to come over and I wanted to look nice. I was looking in my closet deciding if I wanted to change my clothes when I heard a rock at my window. It startled me, then I grinned, _Embry decided to come!_ I looked down at the sweats and tank top I was wearing, _Crap! Too late now. He must of came as a wolf, he got here so quick_

I went to the window and looked out and my smile vanished, it was Jonny.

"Open up," I heard him through the closed window.

I flipped him off and walked away.

"RAENA!," he almost yelled and I pounced to the window. Charlie probably fell asleep but if he woke up, no way I could sneak Embry in.

I opened the window," Shut the fuck up," I growled.

"Ranea, I need to talk to you."

"No. Get the fuck out of here!"

I felt a prick of fear, _what if Embry came and Jonny was here? What if Embry thinks something is still going on between us._

"Please Raena. I just want to apologize."

"Ok, I heard you. Now go."

"Can I please just talk to you. Can I come up."

"NO!," I whisper shouted to him. _No way in hell he is coming in this house._

"Raena... everything got out of hand. I really like you and I just want things to go back to the way they were."

 _What the fuck? Is he really dumb?_

"Jonny. Go. Home."

"I know I said some harsh things, but I kept our secret, just like you asked. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"No. It fucking doesn't."

Jonny's neck fell back," What? Why not?"

"Get out of here, Jonny. I mean it," I paused. "Don't make me wake up my uncle."

The threat was empty to him. "Raena look, it's not that I'm obsessed with you or whatever you think. This is my just trying to be a nice guy. I feel really wrong about some things that happened."

"Okay, fine. I heard your apology. Will you leave?"

"How can I make it up to you?," he asked, ignoring me.

"GO HOME!"

He smacked his lips and paced the lawn for a second.

"Look, I know that I kind of ruined Prom for you, no guy has asked you yet and it's my fault."

 _What the fuck is he talking about? Ruined Prom?_

"I told no one to ask you, because I was going to. But then we had that fight and it's... I'm sorry, Raena."

"I don't even want to go to Prom! You would know that if you knew me... which you don't!"

Jonny chuckled," Hannah already told me that you bought a dress. She's been begging me the past two weeks to just ask you," he sucked in his breath. "So Raena, how about it? Wanna go to prom with me?"

My jaw dropped and I saw a smug look cross Jonny's face. I was just shocked he was this persistent and too stupid to take "go away" as the hint it was supposed to mean; he took this as I was so stunned he asked me and so happy.

I opened my mouth to scream at him, but stepped away from the window. _What the fuck? Are people in this town just so... what the fuck? How ...what the fuck?_ I grabbed my phone.

Raena- jonnys at my house

"Raena? Where did you go?"

I went back to the window.

"Jonny, I don't want to go to prom with you," I said it slowly. "I heard you're apology, now please just leave. I... I need to go to bed."

"What? Are you sure? You don't want to think about it?"

"I'm sure."

My phone buzzed and went to grab it

Embry- ?  
Ranea- he just showed up. he asked me 2 prom?

I went back to the window and Jonny was gone. I looked to the street and saw him peel out, squealing his tires, waking up the quiet street. A sigh of relief came out as I sat in the bay window.

Raena- he left

 _Why the fuck did he ask me to prom? Why is he being so weird? What is wrong with him?_

Embry- im omw

Embry was here in less than 20 minutes, he ran all the way from La Push. He climbed up the tree and into my room.

"Are you okay?," he asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he just freaked me out," I crossed my arms.

Embry sighed," I'm sorry," he wrapped me up into a hug. It was great, like a blanket, I felt better.

"Forget him. He's just all crazy because of Prom or whatever."

Embry pulled away," Speaking of Prom, did you say he asked you?"

"Yeah, it was weird. He was talking about how he told people not to ask me or something? Waiting for a the right time?," I walked over to my bed.

"Guess it's true. All rich white boys want what they can't have," Embry shuffled further into my room.

I felt a smirk raise my cheek, the way Embry said it made me feel airy and light. _Can't have? Does that mean that Jonny can't have me because Embry does?_ I looked to him.

"What?," he asked dumbfounded.

"Nothing," I grinned. "I'm just glad you came."

I felt so seductive all of the sudden, it was like Embry had declared his feelings for me, which I knew he liked me, but I was just drawn to him. I sauntered over to him.

"You came even though you could get shot," I whispered.

"Yeah," he chuckled, his smile was so beautiful.

 _Has he ever kissed someone before? I... I've never asked. His last girlfriend was in 2nd grade... so he might not have._

My feeling of lust passed, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit next to me on the bed.

"Embry?"

"Hmm?," he asked, as our finger intertwined.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"What?," he asked, laughing quietly.

"I mean, I guess I'm just... I'm curious."

"Uhm... yeah I have."

"Really?," I was intrigued. "Who is she?"

"Well don't sound so surprised!," he said acting all offended. "Uhm, my first kiss was in 9th grade, her name was Ioye." When I made a face at her name, Embry explained, "Her parents were hard core tribe members. But uh, yeah. We kissed and it was... nice? I guess? I don't know."

"Was it like a real kiss? Or like a peck?"

"Just a peck," he said shyly.

"I mean like a real kiss Embry," I said looking down at our fingers.

"Yeah, it was in 10th grade. I thought you meant my first kiss," he smiled. "What about you, when was your first kiss?"

 _Did I say first kiss? I can't remember..._

"Like real kiss?," I clarified. Embry nodded. "That would be Frank Timoco, my first... well, I wouldn't say serious boyfriend, but he was the first boyfriend I made out with."

"Boyfriend," Embry teased. "I thought you said you didn't date."

"I don't, that was when I was like 12."

Embry nodded, his finger tracing mine. It was nice to see he was such a calm guy, not a crazy hothead, anger raging monster. When he came up, he wasn't looking for Jonny to hurt him or kill him or anything, he just asked if I was okay. Now I told him my first make out was when I was 12 and his was only 2 years ago, he just accepted it. He didn't make me feel like a slut or like I was easy.

"Embry?," I asked softly, I felt my heart pick up it's pace.

"Hmm?," he turned to me.

"So... this is kind of weird to ask and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but are you a virgin?"

"You know," he chuckled. "I had not planned on it but about a month before my imprint, I asked this girl out, I had liked her for a while and she was so kind but she did have a bit of a reputation for sleeping around. She said no to me," Embry laughed it off. "But a few weeks later at a tribe gathering, I would say only a few days before my imprint actually. She kind of... like pounced on me and... yeah."

So Embry has had sex. _I don't know if I'm happy or upset.._.

"Oh," slipped from my mouth.

"Can I ask you something?," he looked to me.

"Sure...," I was nervous as to where this was going. I did not want to talk about Trevor.

"Was Jonny your... your first?"

"What? Ew! No," I practically gagged.

"Shhh," Embry fought back his laugh from my reaction. "I still am at risk for getting shot," he whispered.

"I'm going to shoot you if you keep bringing it up," I laid back into the bed and Embry followed me. I moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me. I could hear his heart beating and his lungs breathing. It was soothing and I drifted into sleep.


	59. Why is God so cruel?

**Embry POV**

I woke up, I felt stiff. I stretched out my legs and arms with my eyes still closed. _Why the hell are my legs off the bed?_ I went to roll and I hit something and a groan made my eyes snap open. I looked to my right and there was Raena sleeping. I looked around the room, I was in her room. _Holy shit._

"Raena! Raena!," I whispered, shaking her.

"What," she grumbled, rolling over and snuggling up to me, her eyes still closed.

 _Holy shit. Holy shit. My mom is probably freaking out. What time is it? Shit. I have to get to school, fuck it's monday._ Things got worse when I heard the footsteps of someone in the hall. _Oh shit. Oh shit!_

"Raena, time to get up," A female knocked on the door and I jumped up so fast and dove over the side of the bed.

"What the fuck," Raena blurted.

"I don't control time Raena, but you need to start getting ready," the voice said through the door.

"Uh yeah I'm up."

I was cowering hidden behind the bed, fearful that someone would walk through the door and see me. The bed moved and Raena's head peeked over the side.

"Oh shit," she mumbled wide eye looking at me.

I held my finger to my lips frantically, begging that nobody hear me make the leap to the floor, my heart beating in my chest. _Charlie might actually shoot me._

"It's okay," Raena whispered. "They don't come in my room unless the door is open."

I peeked over the bed, the door was still shut.

 _Shit my phone!_

I got up as swiftly as possible and grabbed it, 3 missed calls and 6 texts, all from my mom.

"Fuck," I sighed, the glanced again to check the door out of paranoia.

 _My mom is going to think I was out all night doing dumb things. She's going to want to have another drug talk. Fuck. I bet she already called the police and Jake and everyone._ I buried my head in my hand.

"Embry?," Raena called out quietly, I knew she was worried.

"It's.. my mom," I sighed, sitting at her window, my head still in my hands. "She's freaking out."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

I sighed and leaned back, looking up at her ceiling," No, it's my fault," I tried to just calm down. "How am I going to get out of here?"

 _I'm going to be so late to class._

"I'll go distract Charlie and Sue, you can sneak out the window," she said easily and got out of the bed.

I glanced out the window, the fall looked further in daylight.

"Yeah, yeah. Great."

Raena snuck out the door and I hear her thump down the stairs, being as loud as she possibly could. I opened the window and I heard Raena greeting charlie and Sue loudly below me.

 _Here it goes. Hope no one sees me leave._ I jumped to the tree and scurried down quickly, not even glancing at the house to see if Charlie saw me. I bolted for the woods and shifted, running home as fast as I could.

 **Raena POV**

I've been caught with guys before, doing much more intimate things then sleeping. I could see the horror on Embry's face, he was terrified and I assumed it was because of his fear of Charlie and his gun collection. It did surprise me to wake up to Embry jumping over me to hide, but I think we covered it up nicely. I just skipped around downstairs asking questions about their vacation. They seemed happy, maybe the break from me was all the needed to get the stick out of their asses.

It was the week of Prom which meant something, every year back home each day was something new, dress up and play to get a picture in the yearbook. I never did it, but some people went all out, going over the top every day. I knew that Forks was doing something too, I just didn't pay enough attention to know what it was. I was tired despite all the sleep I got last night, so I went lazy, wearing some sweatpants and sweater.

My phone buzzed as Charlie was driving me to school

April- RAENA  
Raena- wat  
April- u slept with jonny!?

I almost gasped, but I held back.

Raena- wat

I tried to play innocent, a role that was never suited for me. _How the hell does she know that?_

"Have a great day," Charlie pulled up by the school, I got out still gawking at my phone, not saying a word.

I quickly walked into the school and found April at her locker.

"April, what the hell?," I asked crossing my arms.

"Did you sleep with him or not?," she crossed her arms.

I sighed and brushed the hair from my face," It happened one time."

She gasped," YOU DID!"

I rolled my eyes," Yes, I slept with him. How did you find out?"

"I would think you would tell me," she pouted," but no I find out from Jonny who came to my house crying about how you broke his heart."

"What?!"

April slammed her locker," Yeah, he told me you used him to get popular and then tossed him aside, laughing in his face when he asked you to prom."

"And you believe him," I scoffed.

"Well he didn't lie about you having sex. You told me when I came to your house that you didn't sleep with Jonny!"

"I didn't. I slept with him before that," I tried to explain.

"You knew I liked him," her voice quivered.

"And you and your friends were the ones practically walking us down the aisle! You encouraged me to date him, April."

"But you didn't. You just slept with him."

"And? I slept with him and it was a bad decision. I regret it because now he's like creepy obsessed. It's not like we are in love."

April huffed and stormed away, I was going to follow her but then I saw Jonny walk down the hall.

I walked up to him and his gaggle of jock friends. I wanted to go up to him, yell at him, smack in the face for saying things about me. But he wasn't the first, this was my whole existence back home. I was known for being a slut, a whore, whatever name anyone could think of. Guys always spilled the details of when we were together, so when I saw Jonny strolling down the hall without a care in the world, it made sense that he would do the same.

I never cared before, I just owned up to it, _yeah I slept with him, so what?_ I wasn't embarrassed of what I had done, it happened and then it was over. If they told things that were untrue, I just set the record straight if someone asked, I didn't blare it around school. But now, I was mad, I didn't want people to hear about it. I was embarrassed, I really did regret jumping in too quickly before even having an inkling of knowledge about who Jonny Newton was.

As he walked by, I watched him, his eyes locked with mine and he just stared at me, almost guarded like he was ready for me to come up to him and slap him. I just thought about how his reputation made it to the Res and back. _Now what would happen if my reputation made it to the Res? What would Embry think? He already knew about it, but now if other people did, what would he think if everyone who's opinion he cared about thought I was slut?_

April didn't look at me in class, but I had to sit by her. She put as much space between us as possible, locking her neck straight. _How can she even be mad at this? She wanted me to date Jonny? I can date him but not fuck him? That makes no sense. How many other people have Jonny told? or April? I bet the whole school knows by now and the whole town. I got to talk to Embry._

I glanced around, it didn't feel like people were whispering or talking about me, but only time would tell. The bell rang and April sprinted out the door, I could tell she was going to need space.

At lunch, April didn't even sit at our table, she was gone.

"She's probably trying to suck up to Mr. Brandt, she knows she's going to fail Biology," Lucy snickered.

"I hate tater tot casserole," Hannah complained.

"Maybe she's showing around the new girl."

"New girl?"

"Yeah, I heard about it this morning."

"Crazy we got 2 new students," Lucy remarked.

"I know right. We should be friends with her," Hannah giggled happily.

"Doesn't explain why April is so grouchy," Hannah said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Probably because she still doesn't have a date to Prom," Lucy sighed. "Guys, Ryker has friends. Sure they aren't as cute as he is, but they aren't uggos is literally over. 4 days left!"

"I want Brandon to ask me," Hannah looked to the jock table. "He's so dreamy."

"Hannah, Brandon is going with Rachel Galdwin."

"Really? When did he ask her?!"

"I don't know, but I told you time was running out. I hear Jonny is still available," Lucy nudged me.

I gagged," Gross. He's a fucking tool."

"Wowee, someone is grouchy today," Lucy joked.

"Don't worry Raena, I'm sure he'll ask you."

"I don't want him to," I shuddered, remembering he already did.

"Seriously, where the hell is April?," Lucy looked around.

"Avoiding me," I mumbled.

"What? why? Did you two fight?," Hannah asked.

"No...," I ran my fingers through my hair, it was greasy and gross so I threw it up in a quick bun. "She's mad at me."

"Ohhh, tell us the gossip."

"I'm sure you already know," I sighed.

"Not yet," Hannah giggled.

I looked between them, _no point is telling them to keep a secret_. Lucy seems like the loudmouth of the entire school and she's only a 10th grader. Hannah was just a little freshman, following her around. And I was just a shitting junior transfer slut.

"I slept with Jonny." I told them and their jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!," Hannah yelled.

"HOLY CRAP!," Lucy choked. "What? When? Tell us everything!"

I groaned, _I guess they didn't know... or they are good actors._

"I... I don't really want to talk about it," the words came out. "It was stupid and I regret it and now April is mad at me."

"Ha," Lucy laughed," It's not like she had a chance in hell with Jonny Newton. They've known each other since kindergarten and Jonny has never been interested in her."

"I can't believe you slept with him," Hannah said in awe.

"Yeah well neither can I."

"Was he good?," she asked.

"Hannah! Oh em gee, you can't just ask that!," Lucy told her.

"Oh, sorry."

"I just want to go home," I laid my head on the table.

"Hey, don't worry too much. We hadn't heard it," Hannah comforted me. "Maybe he didn't tell anyone."

"Well he told April," I grunted.

"Men are pigs," Lucy said." Except Ryker, he's such a doll. He even told me he's going to buy me a corsage," Lucy giggled giddily.

"I wonder who all knows about it," Hannah peered around the room.

"It doesn't matter. I just wish he wasn't such a fucking pussy and would just accept the fact I'm not into him."

"Technically he was in you, wasn't he," Lucy snickered.

"Lucy! That's so rude!"

"Just guys, please don't tell people," I asked them. "I don't want to deal with this backlash."

"Lips are sealed," Hannah confirmed.

"Don't worry Raena, we'll talk to April. Sort this all out," Lucy told me.

 _Fuck today._

 **Embry POV**

My mom wasn't home, she was at work. I texted her telling her I was fine, but was not going to call and get a half hour lecture, I still had to face a day at school. I got there late, as I suspected I would. I was just so scattered and I did not want to face what was coming that night.

"Dude, where have you been?," Quil whispered in the back of Government.

"I overslept." Not a lie.

"Well your mom called me and said you weren't home this morning. Asked if you were with me. I told her you were."

I groaned," She'll know that's a lie. She probably called your mom."

"Oh... I didn't think about that."

"It's fine," I sighed. "Thanks for trying."

"Well...," he paused. "Where were you!"

"I lost track of time at Raena's and fell asleep."

Quil chuckled," Dang, can't wait to hear about that," he mumbled shaking his head with a grin.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, the other night when you snuck off while we were at the Cullen's. Bella was worried about her dad and Raena so she and the Cullen's are all taking turns monitoring Charlie's house."

"Oh fuck," I groaned. Then hit his arm," why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't think you'd spend the night at her house," Quil was holding back his giggles.

"Gentlemen, am I going to have to separate you," Ms. Luquito scowled.

"No, sorry. It won't happen again," I apologize.

Lunch was gross and I was still preoccupied, thinking of what new lie I would have to pull out of my ass to tell my mom.

"How are things going Embry?," Kim asked.

Quil laughed," Oh.. this will be good. Tell her Em."

"Shut up."

"Trouble in paradise, Em?," Jared asked stuffing his mouth.

"I just... made a mistake, stayed out last night, didn't go home."

"Wow, that's a big mistake," Kim said concerned.

"Not to Embry," Quil sang.

"Dude, stop. My mom is going to be so pissed. I will never hear the end of it, she still mentions what happened like 2 years ago."

"That's rough," Jared gave his sympathies.

"Not to pry, but where were you?," Kim asked.

"This'll be good," Quil leaned back.

"I fell asleep at Raena's," I mumbled.

"Dude," Jared said like I was an idiot.

"I know I know."

"Isn't her uncle the Sheriff?"

"Yes," Quil laughed.

"Well, you're alive, so I'm guessing you didn't get caught," Jared went back to eating.

School was over, my mom hadn't busted in with flames all around her so, maybe she had cooled off at work. I snuck into my house quietly, hoping my mom got stuck at work. She hadn't texted me back, so she might have been busy. I tiptoed around the couch and to my door.

"Embry Michael Call," my mom's voice cracked the air like a whip and I visibly cringed. "Come in here, now."

The voice came from her room, I let my bag hit the floor. _Let's get this over with._ I walked into my mom's room and leaned against the frame of the door. She was laying on top of her bed, reading a magazine and I could she was fuming. She looked cool and collected, reading line after line, but I knew she was too angry to read, this was her cover.

"Where were you last night?," she didn't look up from her article.

"I was just with Quil. We lost track of time, sorry I didn't call."

She put the magazine down and looked to me," Embry, I don't want you to lie to me. I want the truth and I want it now."

I bit my lip, I could tell her this, it has nothing to do with the pack. I could tell her I was at Raena's but then she would probably call Sue or Charlie and make a big deal and I would never get to see her.

"That is the truth."

She sighed and rubbed her temples," What happened? I thought we were doing good."

"We are good. I'm great."

"No, you're sneaking out again!"

"No, mom. I was with Quil."

"Then why didn't you tell me last night? Why did you leave without a word? Embry, my god, you could have been kidnapped and I would never know. You can't just leave without saying anything to me."

"Mom, no one wants to kidnap me."

"Now is not the time for jokes, mister," she said crossly. "Don't lie to me Embry. Where were you?"

"I told you."

"Just tell me it's not drugs or a gang or something," she looked so defeated.

"I'm not doing drugs mom. I'm not in a gang. I was just with my friend."

She looked to her lap," Is this because of that girl? Raena?"

"What?"

 _Why is she bringing up Raena?_

"It seems to me you talk to her a lot. You like her?"

"Raena's my friend," I said as casually as possible.

"You know, Sue told me she's a handful. I don't want her to influence you."

"Mom seriously?," I felt myself tense up.

"I just don't want you to make decisions you regret. It happens when you're young.. You think everything sounds like a great idea and then...," she looked away. "It's not."

I knew what she was talking about. Me. Being a pregnant 20 year old with no husband and no family to lean on. She was talking about my dad. This was a rare occurrence, she liked to avoid the topic at all costs. I had him lowered to three possibilities. Jake's dad. Quil's dad. Sam's dad. Sam told me he thinks it's probably his dad, he was a bit rough around the edges and it made sense that he would impregnate a girl and turn his back just like he turned his back on Sam's mom. Whcih made it even harder for me to leave Sam's pack since he was convinced we were half brothers.

"I wanted to go out tonight... but not I don't think it's a good idea," she moved on from her moment.

"Why? You think I'll go and do drugs or something."

"It's not a joke, Embry," she glared daggers at me.

"Well, I think you should go. You like this guy and you should trust me. I'm not in a gang or on drugs, I was with Quil, my friend. I'm sorry for not calling."

She fiddled with her nails," Go do your homework," she dismissed me.

I stepped out of her room and picked up up my bag, then shut my door behind me.

 _Could've been worse._

Embry- my mom wasnt 2 crazy lol  
Raena- jonny told people that i slept with him.

 _Wait? WTF?_

I called Raena and she told me everything. That Jonny apparently went to April's after her house and told her everything about him and Raena. Then today at school April had avoided her and was angry.

"What a fucking asshole," I laid on my bed, the day was getting too long.

"I'm used to assholes," Raena mentioned. "I just wanted you to know in case you hear whispers at your school or whatever."

"No one here cares about Forks," I scoffed.

"Well, gossip travels fast."

"You're not wrong."

"I'm glad things weren't too bad with your mom."

My door opened, my mom came in dressed up," Come on, grab your stuff."

"What?," I pulled the phone from my ear.

"Let's go."

"What? Where am I going?"

"Well, seeing as you like to sneak off, I have a babysitter lined up for you."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't give me that face. Now, let's move."

"What's happening?," Raena'a voice came from my phone.

"I don't know. I'll call you back."

My mom drove to Forks.

"Mom this is so unnecessary."

"I don't think it is," she kept her eyes on the road. "Besides, you won't complain once you get there."

 _What does that mean?_

She pulled up to the house and my jaw dropped.

"Seriously, mom?! Please don't."

"She's my friend and I trust her to make sure you don't do anything foolish. Let's go."

I groaned walking up to the house.

"Hey, oh Tiff, you look so cute."

"Thanks Sue," my mom laughed. "I can't thank you enough for this."

"It's no problem. I'm just so happy to see you going out."

"Thanks again. I'm running late," she scurried off the stairs.

"Bye," Sue waved. "Come on in, Embry."

I walked in and the place was so familiar. It should be, I was just in this house that morning.

"Dinner's almost ready," she smiled. "Charlie? Embry's here for dinner."

Charlie came from the living room," Hope you like trout," he grinned.

 _Oh why is God so cruel._


	60. Babysitter

**Charlie POV**

Sue got a call from her friend, asking if Embry could come over while she was on a date. She only told Sue that she was worried about him and wanting to make sure someone was keeping an eye out. Sue being Sue, agreed; she had known Embry practically his whole life and Seth and Embry were good friends. It was bad timing on our part because tonight was the night we wanted to tell Raena about the engagement.

"Probably best to postpone. I want to tell Bella and Raena at the same time," I told Sue while browning the fish.

"Yeah, you're right. We should do it all together, with Leah and Seth too."

"Big family dinner," I grinned.

"One big family," she smiled.

"This also gives me a chance to scope out Embry and that," I glanced to stairs making sure Raena wasn't coming down," that imprint thing," I finished.

"Charlie, you shouldn't meddle with this."

"Well, I saw my daughter get her heart broken and I do not want a repeat."

"Imprints are different, Charlie. Besides, Bella married that boy."

"Not the point I'm trying to make. What would you do if Leah got imprinted on?"

Sue let out a curt laugh," Well, Leah will be the imprinter when that happens."

"It's the same concept, when she brings home the guy or when Seth imprints."

"Well... I know that imprints are for life and there is nothing I can do to stop it, so I would try my best to get along with them."

"That's hard to do when I barely know my own niece," I muttered in frustration.

"You would if you spent time with her."

Now it was my turn to laugh," What would we do? I don't know anything about teenage girls and I don't think she wants to go hunting."

Sue turned to me with a crazy smile," What are you talking about? A teenage girl lived in your house for 2 years," she let out a loud laugh.

"That's different. Bella wasn't into all that texting and magazines."

"Well if you you want to get to know your niece, you'll have to spend time with her," Sue said setting the plates at the table.

 **Embry POV**

Stuck at the most awkward table in the world. I stared at my plate in silence as Sue and Charlie talked casually about some women at the store who tried to buy all her food with coupons. I glanced up at Raena, she was stabbing her fish with her fork with no intention of eating.

"I just wish your mom would have told me you were coming sooner, Embry. Then Leah and Seth could have came too," Sue roped me into the conversation.

"It was last minute," I muttered, humiliated that my mom thought I needed to be watched.

"Well we're happy to have you," Charlie gruffed.

 _Why did it have to be here? Why today?_ I felt sweat trickling down my neck. I was sure Charlie knew, it was all just a conspiracy. I was ready to blurt, 'ALL WE DID WAS SLEEP' but I bit my tongue and stared at my plate.

"You've hardly touched your trout, Embry. Is there something else I can get you?," Sue asked.

"No, no, no. I'm good. Just had a big lunch," I chuckled nervously.

Raena was playing it cool, like I was just some house guest she barely knew, eating her food and staying out of conversation.

"So, Embry. How's school? Good grades?," Charlie asked.

"Yeah, A's a B's."

"Your mom says you applied to Western, right?," Sue asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Wow, that's a tough school," Charlie mentioned. "Not many people get accepted."

I shrugged," I applied other places. I just like Western because it's close to home and it's cheap. Well, cheaper than some."

"Where else did you apply?" it was Raena who was now in the conversation.

I swallowed the lump in my throat," Berkley and Colorado State, but I'll probably stick with Western, it's the cheapest and it's the one I'll most likely get into."

I honestly didn't really dwell on college like most people. I wanted to go, definitely, get a career, but there wasn't much I was going to get to do. I wanted to be an Economist but there was little need for that in La Push and moving away was unheard of for pack members.

"Very good choices," Sue was impressed.

"If I got accepted to Berkeley or Colorado I would basically need a full ride to go there" I glanced up to Raena who was looking at me with eyes I couldn't detect.

"What about Quil, he apply anywhere?"

"He applied to Western too. We should get results back in a few weeks. It seems most of the colleges take forever to accept people."

"It just seems that way," Sue chuckled. "But you've always been so smart, I'm sure you'll get accepted."

The silence fell over the table again, I ate a few bites of food begging the lord to let this be over.

"It's good to see Raena making such good friends here," Charlie mentioned.

I looked up to Raena and she looked at me, we were both confused.

"Yeah?," I agreed apprehensively.

"Since you're here tonight, it'll be a great time for the both of you to get some homework done," Sue smiled.

I looked down to my plate, I knew that she knew. It made me feel dirty. She knew I had imprinted on Raena, now this whole thing felt forced and rigid. I know my mom didn't plan this because Sue was smart enough to leave her out of pack business.

Raena groaned, not excited about the idea of homework. She pushed her plate away, "I'm done."

"Are you sure? You didn't eat much," Charlie noticed.

"Yep. All full," she got up and left the table, when she was to Sue and Charlie's backs she turned to me and winked before going up the stairs.

"So what is it you want to do?," Charlie asked and now with Raena gone it felt like an interrogation.

After a few more questions, dinner was over. I offered to help wash dishes, but Sue shooed me away. I wandered into the living room and looked up the stairs, I wondered if I should go up. I wanted to, but I felt like it was a test to see if I would, so I sat on the couch. I had nothing due for the next few days so I was pretty much at the mercy of the TV. I was watching a show about some spy when Sue came in.

She sat in the chair beside the couch," Embry?," she called my attention.

"Yeah?," I didn't look form the screen.

"I know that being Seth and Leah's mom, being a member of the council, telling the stories of our elders, I must seem 100% in the loop about things."

 _What the hell?_ , I turned to her," Yeah?"

She was looking at me, eyes calm and cool, the exact persona my mom wished she had when she was angry at me. I wasn't the best at reading people, _Is Sue mad at me?_

"Well, I'm not," she leveled with me. "That doesn't mean you should assume I don't know what's happening here."

I felt the pressure and sure leaned forward onto her knees, never looking away from me, I wasn't even sure if she was blinking. S _HE KNOWS! SHE KNOWS I WAS HERE! OH SHIT!_

Sue leaned in a bit further, stretching out this moment into an eternity," I've known you since you were a baby, Embry. I know you're not a bad kid, like you're mom suspects. I know you have secrets you can't tell her and I respect that. But I also know...," she paused and her stare intensified," that you better do what's right for that girl upstairs."

I was holding my breath, I had not expected this out of Sue. I was waiting for the day Raena and I started to date and then the day Charlie did this macho intimidation thing that dad's do in the movies to scare the boyfriend, but not Sue. I never expected this from Sue, which is why I was about 2 seconds away from pissing myself.

"O-Of course," I cleared my throat.

"I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her, I know that," Sue leaned back in the chair," but I just want to make sure we all were on the same page."

"Uh, yeah, definitely."

Sue smiled, just like she always did when I came over to her house, her genuine mom smile.

"Well, you better get up there and get to studying," she stood up and went back out the kitchen.

 _What the fuck..._ I turned back to the TV. _Is she serious? She can't be... She knows, she has to know I was here... that makes no sense. This has to be a test._ I glanced to the stairs... _Fuck it, I guess I'll fail._

I went upstairs and knocked on Raena's door.

She opened it with a smirk," Well well well..."

"Surprise," I said in a flat voice.

She grabbed my arm and yanked me into the room," So what the fuck? Why are you here?," she asked me intrigued.

"My mom wants Sue to babysit me since I was out all night," I groaned.

Raena burst into laughter and fell onto the bed.

"It's not funny," I grumbled.

She couldn't even speak she was laughing so hard.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," I sat on the edge of the bed.

She was still giggling," Embry, don't be mad."

"I'm not," I told her honestly. "Today has been emotionally draining."

"Tell me about it," Raena agreed.

 **Raena's POV**

"I feel really bad," I admitted to Embry.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to have to deal with my bullshit. I mean, people are going to talk and that talk will probably include you."

"You think?," he asked.

"Of course," I stopped myself from finishing my thought... _now that people know we're dating. Wait... we aren't dating. Are we? No, he hasn't asked you out. Taking it slow is not dating._

"I'm not worried, people always talk. And then something bigger and better will catch their attention."

I had to push my thoughts away," Hopefully someone goes streaking through the dance or teachers get caught hooking up in the bathroom."

"Wow, that would probably be the best prom Forks has ever seen."

I rolled my eyes," I'm just so frustrated."

"Because of Jonny?"

"Yes! I tried to be nice to him, that didn't work, then I was bitchy... still didn't work and now I tried nice again and he... he just acts like a fucking jackass!"

"Well Jonny Newton is entitled kid in a small town. Just wait until he runs off to a big college where his mommy and daddy aren't hot shots and he'll realize how small and insignificant he is."

My jaw dropped a little," Wow..."

"What?," Embry cocked his head.

I couldn't contain a smile," Who knew that Embry Call was so secretly vicious."

"I'm a man of many talents," he opened my Literature book. "So you have to read what pages again?"

"Don't make me do it," I whined.

"I have to be a good influence," he joked.

"I can't do homework. I'm too fucked up from the day I had," I laid my head on my pillow.

"I hear you, but school doesn't wait for us to be emotionally and physically ready."

"Yeah until your best friend blows you off over some stupid fucking guy for close to no reason!"

"I thought you said April had a crush on Jonny?"

"Yeah, but she has crushes on like every guy at our school. She even liked Quil!"

"Yeah, you're right," Embry nodded, realizing he shouldn't have mentioned anything.

"Fuck high school. You are so lucky to be getting out."

Embry shrugged," I assume college is just high school for the kids who wanted to be at high school."

"Like you?," I grinned.

"Shut up," he blushed.

 _Embry is going to college... I guess I never thought about it, I always assumed he was in my grade, but he's a senior. He'll be off with his friends at whatever school, drinking and partying and I'll be here. Or maybe by then mom will get her stupid transfer and I'll be stuck in Texas until I'm 18. Then what? Embry and I aren't even dating, it's not like he'll move to Chicago to be with me... he has his whole family here and his pack. I'm an imprint but... how special is that really? He'll probably find another one at college. That's only a few months away..._

"So," Embry cleared his throat and grabbed my attention. "What are you doing Wednesday?"

"I have school."

Embry gave me a mini scowl," Besides that?"

"Nothing," I was intrigued. "Why?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hangout?"

 _Like a date?_

"Sure," I agreed," but check with you're mom first, tell her my hourly rate is $10," I smirked behind my notebook.

Embry threw a pencil at me, I ducked it and laughed.


	61. Engagement

**Bella's POV**

"We've stayed outside Charlie's for the past two days and there have been no signs of anyone unusual," Jasper reported.

"Well don't worry about it tonight. Dad is having us over for dinner."

Is anyone else suspicious that these witches just vanished again, no pun intended," Emmett said while racing cars on a video game. "No cheating!," he nudged Renesmee who was playing with him.

"Stop," Renesmee giggled and pushed him back.

"Emmett," Edward called to him and shook his head.

"Oh right," Emmett glanced down at Renesmee and then pretended to lock his lips.

We had been working hard to keep all of this stuff from Renesmee, I didn't want her to be worrying about things like witches when she only had a few years to be a child. I walked out to the kitchen where Rosalie was sitting, watching the news.

"Why does it feel like we never leave this house anymore?"

"Because you don't have to pretend to be in high school anymore," I mentioned.

"Just give it another 5 or 10 years when we have to move, then you'll get to see how much fun it is."

"Rosalie, I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm?," she turned to me on her stool.

"Edward and I have been talking about maybe, putting Ness in school next year, what do you think?"

"Why? What does she need to learn at school?"

"Just to give her some references, everyone here went to school, got to be a kid before they were changed, Renesmee didn't get that option and I don;t want her to be punished for it."

"No kid wants to go to school, besides she's already so advanced for her age, they'll think she's... different."

"Well, there is no denying that," I smiled. "Carlisle says her growth has stopped, he thinks she'll stay like this for maybe another two years and then she'll hit another growth spurt putting her at a teenager. So this may be her only time."

"I think you and Edward are great parents, but I don't think it's a good idea. I agree she is smart, but what if she says something to someone."

"You know she would never-..."

"I know, but if she did? It could be a huge problem."

"I figure people would chalk it up to her being a kid, kids say crazy stuff all the time."

"But rarely do they say their whole family are vampires and they have a best friend who turns into a wolf."

"She could make some friends."

"Friends that she would out grow in 2 years."

I sighed," Maybe you're right."

Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder," It's for the best, Bella," she went out to the living room.

I could hear him creep up behind me, I loved that he could never catch me off guard again, smile crossed my face. He wrapped his arms around my waist," Don't let Rosalie get into your head," he kissed my cheek.

"She's right though."

"Pfft," Edward scoffed. "She just doesn't want to lose Renesmee."

"I don't either. It is a lot to ask of her, to keep these big secrets. Secrets she doesn't even consider to be secrets."

"But she would understand, and I think it's a good idea for her to get some social interaction."

"But those kids will be obsessed with my little pony and dolls while she can already play the piano just as good as you can."

"She's talented," Edward shrugged.

He could see the worry on my face," Look," he pulled me close again. "One problem at a time. Witches and then we can worry about the second grade."

"They will definitely put her in third."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So witches, where are they and what is their end game?"

"Both important questions, but so far no new answers."

"And Embry?"

"Alice has been following him, he doesn't even know. But so far nothing. No one else has been following him and nothing has come up. It is possible that this is already over? They already got what they wanted?"

"Are we that lucky?"

Edward shrugged," I think I'm pretty lucky."

 **Embry's POV**

"So nothing new on patrol?," I clarified.

"Nothing," Jacob confirmed.

"And with Sam?"

"Nothing. They're gone as quick as they came."

"You think they are gone?," I asked.

Jacob sighed," I hope they're gone, but we can't let our guard down. Witches are crafty."

My face fell," Seriously?"

Jacob laughed," What? It was funny!"

I checked my watch.

"Got somewhere else to be?," Jacob asked.

"My mom has seriously cracked the whip, so I've got to head back."

"Yeah, I heard you timing everything out. What's happening on Wednesday."

I felt a little sheepish," Nothing, just planning something."

"With Raena?," Jacob said in a high pitched voice.

"Dude!"

"I'm kidding! But you might not want to fall asleep at her house again. I'm cool with Charlie but he might shoot you."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. Sue kind of... did the whole 'treat her right or else' speech."

Jacob shivered," Yeah that sounds scary."

"It was. Which reminds me, do think I could like borrow a few bucks?"

"For you're date?"

"What? It's not a date!"

"Sure it isn't," Jacob grinned. "How much?"

"I dunno, maybe like $50," I rubbed the back of my neck. I hated to ask for favors, especially money. I needed a job, start getting some savings for college.

"Sure," Jacob reached into his wallet and gave me 3, 20 dollar bills.

"I'll pay you back."

"Don't sweat it. I just restored some dude's bike in Beaver, so I've got some extra cash on hand."

"Thanks man."

"Should I ask what it's for?"

"No," I felt a blush come up.

"$60 is a lot of condoms," Jacob grinned.

"Dude! No!," I groaned. "I got to go."

"Be safe!," Jacob called out after me.

 _[Wolflink:]_

 _"It's not for that!"_

I yelled at Jake.

 _"Whatever you say big wolf."_

 _"Embry grew up so fast."_

Quil cooed.

 _"Quil, shut up!"_

 _"Oh, Em, don't get so feisty."_

 _"Well Embry, I think it's good. You and Raena are a great couple."_

Seth spoke up.

 _"Raena and I aren't dating!"_

 _"Em, don't act like we can't hear all of your plans."_

Leah said.

 _"Then stop listening!"_

 _"Oh Embry, who knew you were such a romantic."_

Quil taunted.

 _"How did the wolf link become the roast of Embry Call?"_

I asked myself more than the group.

 _"You're an easy target. You have a fresh imprint and she's your age. Just wait until their imprints grow up, then you'll get your turn."_

Leah told me.

 _"Only have to wait a few years for you Jacob."_

 _"Do I need to come get my $60 back?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _All that I have to do is buy the stuff._

 **Sue's POV**

"Yeah, It's at our house now," I was on the phone with Leah. "Because we have a bigger table, Leah... There is 8 of us... No, I'll do it... I'll see you at 6... Love you," I hung up.

"We are good to go."

"Yeah, Bella knows it's over there now too," Charlie said sipping on a coke watching a rerun of a cop show. "What?," he asked looking at me.

I had a huge smile on my face, I couldn't help it.

"I think about how big this family is now."

"Yeah, table of 8."

"I always wanted a big family," I admit. "But Harry said two was already too many," I laughed, he always joked like that.

Harry was such a jokster but everyone thought he was so serious. I felt the new ring on my finger, and I floated back to the day that Harry had proposed to me, he has done it at a tribe gathering in front of my family and friends. My heart swelled, I really had loved him. I looked to the man I was sitting beside as he sipped his drink. I loved Harry, but I was in love with Charlie.

"Charlie..."

"Hmm?," he turned to me.

"I just want to make sure you are ready for this."

"Well, I might change my shirt before we go, but otherwise, I'm ready."

"I don't mean dinner. I mean the announcement. You don't think it's too fast, do you?"

Charlie put his drink down," Cold feet already?"

"No... that's not what I mean. I just don't want to rush something that doesn't need to be rushed," I cupped his cheek lightly. "I love you and want to marry you, but maybe we should wait."

Charlie cleared his throat," You mean Harry, don't you?"

I sighed," He's been on my mind a lot lately."

"Mine too," Charlie sighed.

"Really?"

"Of course, I mean he was my best friend and now here I am engaged to his wife," Charlie rubbed his forehead.

I reached for his hand and grasped it tightly," Harry wouldn't be mad at you."

Charlie scoffed," You're right, he's too nice of a guy."

"Harry and I were married for 30 years, Charlie, we had two children together and built a life. You were there for me, and helped me through the pain and a new love blossomed. I love you Charlie and you've been perfect this past year but the only thing holding me back is the fact it's only been a year. Is a year really enough time to grieve the whole life I've lost and be fully committed to starting a new one?"

Charlie squeezed my hand," Sue, you've been through so much and I understand why you're cautious. I get it if you want some more time, I understand that and I don't hold it against you. I want you to know that I love you and I'll wait for as long as you need."

 _How did I get blessed to have this perfect man in my life?_

"I don't need any time," I held his grip. "I want to be with you as long as I can."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure," I grabbed his face and kissed him deeply.

His hands moved to my back and pulled me closer to him. I felt light and out of breath, his kisses making me dizzy. In this moment he was mine and only mine and I could relish in the fact he would be mine forever because we were going to be married. I would be his wife.

Charlie pulled back quickly, it gave me whiplash.

"Is Raena home?," he asked peeking over the couch to the stairs.

"No, she's at school," I grabbed his shirt by the chest and pulled him to me again.

We met in a lustful passion for one another, Charlie quickly got my top off and his kissed trailed lower.

I pulled his head back to me," Race you upstairs?"

"Ready set go," he jumped up and ran, I laughed and followed him up the steps.

 **Leah POV**

"Another family dinner," I said sarcastically as Seth helped me set the table.

"Leah, you have to be nice."

"I am nice."

"To Raena I mean."

"I have no problem with Raena," I mumbled.

"Well our last family dinner says otherwise."

"That was when Raena was being a bitch to Embry for no reason and acting like a-"

"Yeah, we all heard you, Leah."

"I still don't know what mom insists on these family dinners, I mean I would get it if we were kids but I mean, we're all adults here... practically."

"Adults still have family dinners."

"Can it, Seth."

"Just try to be nice. Bella's coming too."

"You know I don't have any problems with the Cullens."

"I know, but you can switch flips pretty fast."

"What does that mean?," I put a fork down forcefully.

"Nothing," Seth fumbled and went the kitchen.

 _I don't want to do this._

"Do we have to cook?," Seth asked.

I rolled my eyes," Of course not. We actually want to eat this food. Mom'll be here soon and she'll make it."

"Okay," he said and I heard him trudge up the steps.

 _All we can do now is wait._

Mom came about an hour later, made dinner, and I felt the time approaching.

"Seth! Leah! Come on down!," my mom called.

 _Here we go._

I came down the steps and Seth rushed past me.

"So, Charlie will be here soon with Raena. I don't want a repeat of our last dinner," my mom shot eyes at me. "And Bella and Edward will be here in maybe 10 minutes. So we're all going to be nice? Yes?"

"Yeah mom," Seth and I said in unison.

"Seth can you go stir the rice for me?"

"Sure thing," Seth skipped into the kitchen.

"Leah..."

"I'm going to be nice," I crossed my arms.

"Are you going to apologize?"

"Apologize?"

"Yes to Raena."

"Is she going to apologize to me?"

"Leah, you are 24 years old, that girl is 16," my mom gave me her signature look.

"Knock knock," Charlie's voice boomed into the house as he opened the door.

"Ughh," I groaned. I hated when he said knock knock instead of just knocking.

"Thank you," she rubbed my arm as she passed me to go and greet Charlie.

 **Raena POV**

Sue had a nice house, _Why does she spend any time at Charlie's this place is huge!_

Right as you walked into Sue's house, there was a huge open space with a couch and chairs with a TV mounted on the wall to the left. On the right side of the door was a beige carpeted staircase that lead up to a second floor that was visible from where I stood, It had a dark red banister to prevent people from falling from the second floor hall. I could see some doors up there, but they were all closed. The high ceiling of the living room had a hug tribal tapestry hanging on the wall. I followed Sue past the living room and we turned left down the hall, she showed me the kitchen on the right and the dining room on the left. At the end of the hall was the laundry room and the door to the garage.

The house smelled amazing, Sue told me she was making chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, and garlic bread.

 _That sounds way better then all the junk she makes at Charlies!_

There was a knock at the front door and Sue scurried to let in Bella and Edward.

"Hey. Long time no see," I turned to see Seth grinning ear to ear.

"Hey."

"How have you been?"

I shrugged," I'm okay... but I'm guessing you already know that."

Seth smile faded," What do you mean?"

I pointed to my head," You know, the whole wolf thing."

"Oh," Seth smiled again. "Yeah, but it never hurts to hear from the source. I mean I haven't seen you in a while... a lot has changed."

"Has it?"

"Hasn't it?," he sounded confused.

"Raena," I turned to see Bella approaching with her daughter holding her hand.

"Hey," I smiled then glanced to her daughter. Renesmee looked at me, her large eyes were focused on me. "Hey... Renesmee."

"Hello," she replied. She didn't sound like a kid, she sounded like a 30 year old woman named Barbra who has worked in customer service her entire life and is dead inside due to the years of trauma from customers yelling at her.

Edward walked up behind Bella," Hello Raena," he gave me a small smile then turned to Bella," Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure. Renesmee, why don't you go with Raena to find a seat?," Bella smiled down at her child and then walked away with her husband.

 _Great. Me and the kid._

I shuffled on my feet awkwardly," So... let's go find seats," I said and Renesmee turned around and turned left into the dining room. I followed her in and just before I left the hallway I saw Bella and Edward whispering to one another by the stairs.

"I want to sit here," Renesmee sat at the head of the table.

"Sure," I walked past her and went to the other end.

Sue walked in carrying a dish of fried chicken with steam coming off.

"I hope you're hungry," she smiled to Renesmee. Renesmee giggled and nodded her head.

Leah walked in next with another dish, her eyes met mine and then she quickly looked away. Seth came in, partially dancing while carrying mashed potatoes.

"You're gonna sit over there?," he asked while putting the bowl on the table.

I looked around the table," Are there assigned seats?"

"No, I just... no there isn't," Seth said laughing it off.

Charlie came in as Seth was exiting, he crept up on Renesmee and tickled her by surprise, she laughed and squirmed away from him.

"Is that your spot," he said as she straightened in the chair. She nodded. "Where should I sit?"

"Next to me!," she pointed to the chair on her right.

Charlie turned to me," You excited?"

"For what?"

His smile didn't falter as he shrugged turning his attention back to Rensemee. The room filled quickly, Renesmee sat at the head closest to the door, to her right was Charlie, then Sue, then Bella, and Edward sat across Renesmee, then me, then Seth and then Leah. The food was good, I loved chicken and mashed potatoes, it was like this meal was for me. The whole table was talking about something, I wasn't really paying attention to when my phone buzzed.

Embry  
1 Txt Msg.

"No phones at the table," Charlie scolded me.

I put the phone in my pocket, no longer hungry, ready to be done.

"Can I be excused?," I asked.

Charlie glanced to Sue," No, not yet... we.. uhm... not yet."

I leaned back in the chair and looked at the wall.

"So Raena, Prom is on Friday. Are you excited?," Bella asked me.

"I'm not going."

"Yeah, I'm not much of dancer myself," she said while taking a bite of food.

"Don't kid yourself," Edward chuckled.

"Does anyone want dessert?," Sue asked standing up. "I have chocolate pie."

"ME! ME! ME!," Renesmee shot her hand up.

"Okay," Sue smiled and then Charlie stood up beside her.

"Before we do that, Sue and I have an announcement to make."

 _Announcement?_

Charlie wrapped his arm around Sue's waist," It's great to look around the room and see such a great family. My daughter and Edward," he looked to Bella who smiled. "My niece," he turned to me, which was weird.

 _What the hell? It's not even Thanksgiving... why is he making a toast?_

"My granddaughter... and two amazing adults that I've got the pleasure to get to know," he smiled to Leah and Seth.

"Cheers to that!," Seth joked.

"Last but not least, Sue," he smiled down at his girlfriend, who had now wrapped her arm around him. "You area terrific mother and wonderful women... I'm lucky to have you."

"Stop Charlie," she said with a laugh.

"That's why I'm happy to announce the merging of these two families," Charlie beamed.

"Merging?," Leah clarified.

"Yes," Sue told her, she turned to Chalire and smiled happily, "Charlie and I are engaged."

 _HOLY SHIT!_ I felt my jaw loosen.

"Dad, really?," Bella asked.

"Yes."

"Well, oh my gosh, congratulations" Bella stood up and hugged her father.

"Wow mom, that's great," Seth beamed happily from his chair.

"Yeah, mom, that's great," Leah still sounded shocked.

 _Should I say something? Does my opinion matter? Probably not._

"Congratulations Charlie," Edward shook my uncle's hand.

"You're going to get married, grandpa?," Renesmee asked.

"Yeah kiddo, I am."

"Yeah!," Renesmee cheered.

 _Holy crap..._

I watched everyone hug each other and shake hand, saying congratulations. They all seemed happy, like it was a Hallmark movie or something. I didn't really fit in thought, I wasn't a daughter or spouse, I was just the kid living with them for a few months.

"Congrats, uncle Charlie," I said with a smile, but he was too busy talking to Renesmee to hear me

While they were all distracted, I whipped out my phone.

Embry- see u tmro?

Raena- of course

 **Leah's POV**

 _[Wolflink]_

 _"Woah, Sue and Charlie? Getting hitched already?"_

Quil was impressed.

 _"Yeah I guess so."_

I replied.

 _Mom's getting married? To Charlie?..._

It didn't seem real, it felt like a gag, like maybe there were hidden cameras and TV crew outside waiting for the perfect moment to burst in. I wasn't angry, not at all. Charlie was a good guy, I knew my mom loved him, but this felt so sudden. It felt like it came out of nowhere, Charlie and mom didn't even really live together yet, she was still living here.

 _Is she going to move in with Charlie?, I wondered. What about Seth, he goes to school here... She wouldn't make him move to Forks. And me? This means I have to get my own place. Is Charlie going to move here... but he's the Sheriff in Forks? How would that work?_

 _"You okay, Leah?"_

It was Seth.

I turned to him sitting beside me and he looked at me concerned, I smiled at him.

 _"Yeah, all good."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"It's just a lot to take in... kind of random, huh?"_

 _"I wonder how long they've been engaged."_

 _"What are you talking about, Arane?"_

Jacob ask _ed_

 _"I mean, a lot of people get engaged secretly... so I was just wondering how long they've been engaged. Maybe they've been hiding it."_

 _"Yeah right. You should've seen Charlie, he could barely hold it in."_

Seth laughed.

Dinner was over, mom pulled me aside in the kitchen while we were bringing back dishes.

"Leah... are you okay?"

"What?"

My mom looked pensive, not something you see on her often.

"I mean, are you okay with all of this? Charlie and me? Getting married."

"Mom," I felt bad, I didn't want her to think of me as holding her back from what she wanted. "You and Charlie are great. I'm happy for you."

"Really?," her face lit up. "That's so good to hear," she hugged me tightly. "I love you my little girl."

"Love you too mom," I hugged her back.

She pulled away," I've got these," she gestured to the dishes.

"Okay," I said, happy to leave the dishes to someone else. I went out to the living room where Edward, Bella, my brother and Charlie were all sitting. Renesmee was coloring in a book on the floor.

 _Where's Raena?_ I looked done the hall but didn't see her. _Did she go upstairs?_ I looked back down the hall to check again and saw her sitting in the dining room, typing on her phone. I took a deep breath, _got to get this over with._

I leaned on the doorway," Hey."

She glanced up to me," Hey."

 _Fuck..._

"I just... wanna say that... the last dinner we had... sucked. That was on me," I looked at the table cloth instead of her. A moment of silence rang in the room as I pumped myself up for a lengthy apology about how it wasn't her, it was just people who hated shape shifters. I had a whole monologue ready but she broke the silence first.

"I guess I didn't really roll out the welcome wagon," she sighed.

"I didn't expect you to."

She shrugged," It's in the past. Doesn't matter."

"Really?"

 _Is she really that mature?_

"I've had worse fights, trust me," she said picking up her phone again and blocking me out.

I nodded and left the room. _That was easy. Didn't even say sorry._


	62. Diane

**Charlie POV**

The night was over it was a success. It couldn't have gone any better. The only thing that made me worried was how Seth and Leah would take the news. I knew Bella would be happy, she'd been pushing me to put myself out there for too long. Leah seemed happy for Sue and I, so did Seth.

 _Only two people left to tell,_ I sighed. _Which one first. Renee or Diane?_

I dialed the number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Diane."

"Hey Charlie. How is everything? How's Raena? Is she okay?," Diane went from casual and calm to panicked in less then 3 seconds.

"Raena's fine. We're all good here," I told her and I heard her relief.

"So, what's up Charlie? You do know it's like 11 here, right?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I'm up now, that's what matters. Talk to me."

"Well, I have some great news Diane."

"Really? What? Did Raena do something?"

"No... this news is about me?"

"Did they promote you?"

"No, Diane listen...," I took a deep breath. "I'm getting married."

"Married?," Diane sounded like she heard me wrong.

"That's right," I felt myself smile again, my cheeks hurt form doing it all night long.

"You're getting married?," Diane asked.

"Yes."

"To who?"

"Her name is Sue Clearwater... I haven't told you about her, but we've been together for a little over a year now."

"A year!"

"Yeah, Diane, I'm sorry, I should have told you."

Diane sighed," Raena mentioned something about it."

 _Of course she did._

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was never a good time. You were going through so much with Raena and then you sent her out here and I just didn't know..."

"No, no, no. It's fine. I get it... I... I'm happy for you Charlie."

"Really?," I smiled again.

"Of course, my baby brother is getting married! How could I be mad? Oh, Charlie, I can't wait to meet her? Have you set a date? Does Isabella know? Does Raena?"

 _Here's my sister,_ I thought.

"No, no," I cut her off. "No date yet. I just told Bella and Raena tonight and I figured you would want to know."

"Of course! I wouldn't have believed it if Raena told me," she laughed. "I know this call is about you and I'm happy for you, I really am... but how is she? Hows my baby?"

"Raena is doing good. She goes to all her classes, does a majority of her homework, misses some assignment here and there."

"And her grades?"

"Mostly C's, one B."

Diane didn't say anything.

"What about... outside school. You've been watching her?"

"Yes, she's doing fine. She's made some friends."

"Are they good people?"

I sighed," Yes, Diane."

"And what about that boy you said she was hanging around with? Jason or something?"

 _Jason? The Newton boy?_

"You mean Jonny?," I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't see much of him. Guess she wasn't really interested."

"That's good. The last thing I need is to be a grandmother," Diane said honestly.

 _Then now is not the time to bring up Embry._

"Charlie?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Does she seem happy?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. She gets up, goes to school, sees friends."

"Do you think she's using?"

"Diane...," I did not want to talk about this.

"Charlie, I'm being serious, she dodges my calls, won't text me back, I never hear from her and... you don't know her like I do. I thought she had changed after the first time, but she didn't. She's sneaky and can be manipulative if you let her."

"Diane, she's fine. We haven't had a drug bust of anything stronger then marijuana in the past 3 years. I promise you, she's not doing anything."

"That's what she wants you to think."

Diane was like this. Paranoid. Not always, when we had been kids, she was care free a rebel to our parents and hell bent on giving a middle finger to all authority. Once she hit 17, she disappeared, running all over the country. I didn't hear from her again until she was 27, she came back to Forks and stayed for a while. Then the little town got boring again so she packed up and left again, keeping in touch with me, sending me postcards from new places. Mom and dad never thought they would see the day where she would grow up and settle down. I never thought I'd see it either until she called me crying, saying bad people were after her. She came to Forks, she failed to mention that she was pregnant at the time, but before she could she left again, never giving me a real explanation of what was happening. She had Raena and cut me out again, only say hello on holidays. Then when Raena was 8 and she moved to Chicago, she started calling more, setting up times to visit and for me to come out there. My parents never saw it, but she grew up, got a job and provided for Raena, it was almost like she was a different person. As Raena got older and started becoming a handful to her, Diane started to wither, becoming scared and paranoid; she was so different then the girl I grew up with.

"Diane, I promise you. Raena is still clean."

"Please keep an eye out on her Charlie."

"I will. I know she's looking forward to going back to Chicago."

"Yeah...," Diane said sheepishly.

"Diane?"

"Charlie..."

"What does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything. I'm so happy for you and Susan! Oh, I bet the wedding will be lovely, hopefully you do it in the summer. I love Summer weddings."

"Diane... is there something you want to tell me."

She sighed," Charlie, tonight is a big deal for you. We can talk later."

"Diane, tell me."

"Charlie, please."

"Tell me."

She paused," There is no transfer," she blurted.

 _What? No transfer? Her job?_

"You mean, the transfer has been delayed again?"

"No, that's not what I mean. Charlie, I work at a hotel. A shitty hotel, there's nowhere for me to go. No place in Texas, no place anywhere. There is no transfer."

 _No transfer?_

"So what are you saying? Why did you lie?"

"I didn't mean to lie, I just wanted some time to think. Raena couldn't stay here and I know that we can't afford to move. I have no savings, Charlie. I needed her to be safe, Forks is the only place I can think of. I don't have a real plan, I thought I could figure it out as I go, but I can't. Right now her staying with you is the only option I have."

"Why didn't you tell me Diane?"

"I didn't want you to not take her. I figured if I only asked for her to stay for a few months you wouldn't say no..."

"Of course I wouldn't. I'm your brother Diane, I'm here to help you."

I heard her sniffle through the phone.

"I don't know what to do, Charlie," she started to wail.

 _Oh shit... this is a mess._

"Please don't cry. I'm happy to have her here."

"No you're not. Don't lie," she cried. "You have a new wife and a new life coming, you don't want her anymore."

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to!"

"Diane," I said sternly. "Raena is here and I'm glad she is. I'm happy to get to know her and help you. She can stay here as long as you want her to."

 _Until she turns 18... then she'll be flying out of this house, clawing to get away._

"I... I j-just don't know, Charlie. How did all of this happen," Diane cried.

"Diane, please. Calm down, It's okay," I took a deep breath. _This is not at all how I imagined this phone call._ "How long do you think she'll stay here?"

Diane blew her nose," I don't know, Charlie. I don't have a plan," she sounded defeated.

"Well, Sue has a boy in high school, so it's not like if Raena were to leave we'd be free and clear to retire."

"I can't burden you like this..."

"It's not a burden, Diane. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Yes you would," she scoffed.

 _Yeah I would._

"How about this...," I paused. "What if Raena stays here and finished high school? She won't have to transfer, she can finish and graduate. That gives us over a year to make a plan together to help her."

"Really, Charlie? Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

"You're such a good brother."

"Thanks, Diane. Now, you should get some sleep. Call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Thank you, Charlie."

"Your welcome."

"Congratulations."

I smiled again," Thanks."

I hung up the phone and let out a hug sigh and flung my head back onto the couch. _I was not expecting that call to be the worse of the two... What am I going to do? Well, I have to tell Sue about Raena... then somehow tell Raena that she's staying here... This was not what I was expecting._

* * *

 **OHHHHHH GOSHHHHH GOLLLYY GEEEEEE WHIIIIZZZ**

 **Okay, I want to say THANK YOU to my SUNNYSUPPORTERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! I LOVE THE REVIEWS, THE FEEDBACK, EVERYTHING!**

 **I want to thank a SPECIAL someone for bringing a big PLOT HOLE to my attention!**  
 **SO, the year I have set this STORY IN, is 2010, a LITTLE over a year past the final battle. BUTTTTTTTTTTTT, I FORGOT TO AGE THE CHARACTERS! All of the WOLF pack WOULD BE OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL BY NOW! MY DUMMY DUMB BRAIN DIDN'T REALIZE!**  
 **SO,sorry for that BIG plot hole guys!**

 **So just imagine that it IS IN FACT LIKE TWO YEARS LATER, but the WOLF PACK has NOT AGED AT ALL!**

 **SUPER SORRY my lovely SUNNY SUPPORTERS!**

 **KEEP REVIEWING! (3(3(3(3(3**


	63. A kiss

**Raena's POV**

I got dressed for school, today was "spy day", the prom theme was Mysterious Murder. I don't really understand how that works as a theme but I was not in charge, thankfully. I don't know why, but I felt like maybe I should do something, so I work my black jeans and a blank tanktop covered by my black jacket. _All black is a spy, right?_ I even took an old pair of sunglasses and put them in my bag as I went downstairs.

"Uh...Raena?," I could see the confusion all over my uncle's face.

"It's spy day," I said sitting at the table.

"Oh... okay. I just didn't expect you to be into to school spirit," he smiled. "Go Spartans!"

"Yeah," I looked around the oddly empty kitchen. "Where's Sue?"

"Oh she's at her place," Charlie said, handing me a piece of toast.

 _Trouble in paradise already?_

"Oh... uhm... yeah, congrats on being engaged."

Charlie actually smiled, like a genuine happy face.

"Thanks Raena."

"Does my mom know?"

"Yeah, called her last night," Charlie cleared his throat and I knew I was in for it. "She tells me you're not calling her."

I shrugged," I call her when I can."

"Raena, you can't just ignore her."

"I'm not," I defended. "I actually have been busy. You of all people should know."

That statement made my uncle very uncomfortable and he went back to his cereal.

My phone buzzed.

Embry  
1 Txt Msg.

 _Embry- c u tonite?_

I smiled, I was excited to see him.

"No phones at the table," my uncle regained his courage.

"It's mom," I lied. "See I told you I talk to her."

 _Raena- cant wait_

I guess I should text mom...

 _Raena- luv u mom_

At school, April still ran from me, she wouldn't even look at me. I decided that English wasn't really that important so I skipped and went to the library, once it got warmer out I'd be able to go find someplace hidden to skip. I sat as far away from the librarian as I could to avoid her suspicious gaze.

 _Raena- i think april will hate me 4ever_  
 _Embry- no she wont. shes just mad_  
 _Raena- i know but she wont talk to me_  
 _Embry- she needs to cool off_  
 _Raena-not if jonny keeps saying lies_

 _Jonny Fucking Newton. That little fucking weasel, I should have seen this coming from day one. Fucking charming, handsome, popular, of course he's a fucking psycho and now he has April tangled in his fucking web of lies. She's too blind to see it. Just like I was_

"Is this seat taken?"

I looked up at a girl smiling down at me, with a quick glance around the room I saw all the other tables were open.

"No?"

"Great," she set down her stuff on the table.

 _What the fuck?_ I ignored her and went back to my phone.

Embry- then u hav 2 talk to her  
Raena- she wont listen 2 me

"I'm Eva," the girl smiled to me.

 _Is this like small town hazing? Does she know about Jonny and that's why she sat with me? Who the fuck is she?_

"Hey," I gave her a small nod.

She paused," Usually this is when you give your name back?"

"Look," I glanced around the room checking for the librarian. "Not to be a bitch, but I'm trying to not be seen here."

"Skipping class?"

 _What are you, a hall monitor?_

"It's not like it's my business," she added quickly brushing her short blonde hair behind her ear.

Her hair barely passed her ears, it was really short, but not like a pixie cut. She has soft green eyes and she was really pretty.

"Who are you?," I asked her suspiciously.

 _This has got to be some short of prank or something. Jonny probably did this, and this girl is going to dump garbage on me or something._

"Well, I'm Eva," she laughed at her own joke. "I guess I'm the new girl."

 _New girl? I thought I was the new girl?_

"New girl?"

"Yeah, I just transferred here. My dad owns like all the ports on this coast and my mom doesn't like big cities."

"So you moved here?"

 _To Forks? A fucking nothing town?_

"Unfortunately," she sighed.

"Where you from?," I was getting intrigued by the idea of a someone else being new at this blip of a school.

"San Francisco."

"How big is San Franscisco?"

"I don't know," she leaned back in her chair. "Like 800,000 or something."

"So... small," I said leaning back in my chair

"Small?!," she let out a loud laugh.

"Ladies!," the librarian perked up from her desk and I tried to turn away from her.

"I-I'm sorry," Eva turned and gave an apologetic wave. She turned back to me," How can you say that 'Frisco is small when you live in a town of like 100?"

I crossed my arms," I don't live here. I live in Chicago."

"Oh," her smile fell. "I've never been, how big is it there?"

In geography in 6th grade my teacher had told me that almost 2 million people lived in Chicago.

"Like 2 million."

"Shut up," Eva's jaw dropped. "No way."

"Yeah, so 800,000 is still small to me."

"If you live in Chicago," Eva paused. "Why are you here?"

 _I don't fucking know you._

"Visiting family."

"Awww," she smiled. "That's so sweet. How long have you been here?"

I shrugged," A few months."

"So, you're new too?"

"Not anymore."

Eva's face dropped," Yeah... not sure I really like small town life."

I looked down at my phone

Embry- have u tried?  
Ranea- how can i?! she wont look at me!

The bell rang, dismissing everyone to second period. I stood up and grabbed my bag. "It doesn't get any nicer."

 **Embry POV**

"Thanks man," I said picking up my bags and leaving the store.

 _I think I have everything... I hope so._ Tonight was the night. Not at all what the pack was thinking. Tonight was my big surprise for Raena, the closer time ticked to me seeing, the more nervous I felt.

 _What if she doesn't like it? What if I mess it up? I have to make it perfect. I hope April isn't still on her mind..._

[Wolflink:]

 _"The witch has been spotted."_

Jacob announced.

 _Fuck!_

 _"Where?"_

Leah answered immediately.

 _"Forks. Edward saw her."_

 _"What was she doing?_ "

I asked.

 _Was she at Raena's house?!_

 _"He said she was on the road leading to the Cullen house."_

 _"So she knows about the Cullens?!"_

 _"I'm not sure. But there is an emergency meeting at the Cullen's in one hour with both packs."_

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why tonight!?_

"Everything alright, sweetie?," my mom pulled the car into the road.

"Yeah, I just forgot about a history project with Quil. It's due in 2 days," I tired sounding worried about it.

"It's not like you to forget about school work."

"Well, it's hard to be expected to act like an adult when I'm treated like a child," I muttered.

"What was that Embry Call?," my mother snipped.

"Nothing," I sighed. "Can you drop me at Quil's?"

"Is his mother home?"

"I would assume so..."

"I want to talk with her."

"Okay?"

My mom walked me to the door and talked to Quil's mom for like 20 minutes, it was pure torture.

"This sucks man," I admitted to Quil.

"What?"

"All of this. Stupid witches and my mom and... everything."

Quil waited a moment," You worried about getting into Western?"

"No... not really. You?"

"Nah," he chuckled. "They accept everyone, especially native kids because they don't want to look racist."

"Then why ask?"

He shrugged," Come on, we got to go."

"Is your mom gonna notice?"

I never asked that before, but now with my mom on high alert, I had to be careful.

"Nah, she knows to never walk into a teenage boys room," he winked and jumped through the window.

Embry- might be a little late tonite. meeting came up.

 **Bella's POV**

Sam and Jacob brought their packs to the house, we were all outside as the wind whipped my hair but I felt nothing on my skin.

"What are we looking at here? She was gone for like weeks. The she pops up?," Sam was the first to talk.

"Thank you all for coming," Carlisle said. "We don't know what this means. She must not have gotten what she came for."

"What did she come for?," Arane asked

"We don't know," Rosalie said.

I stepped closer to Edward, I was starting to worry. If she's here for something and then found out about us, _what is she going to do?_ I thought of Renesmee who was at home with Esme. _What if we have to move? What about Charlie? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if I just disappeared. What about Mom? I would never see them again._

"You said you saw her out here?"

"Yes," Edward told them. "I was driving home and she was walking on the edge of the road, she just stood there when I saw her. Then she laughed and disappeared."

"So she knows about you? There's no other explanation," Seth said.

"She hasn't harmed anyone yet, even with the pack tracking her viciously, she never attacked."

"Except Embry!," Leah sneered at Sam. "Have we forgotten that she nearly killed him."

"And then showed up at Charlie's house where he just happened to be," Emmett crossed his arms.

"I already told you, I'm not going into hiding. Nothing has happened, she's been MIA for weeks and she hasn't tried to hurt me or my mom," Embry mentioned.

"But it can't be a coincidence."

"How do we know it's not? Maybe she's after Bella? She was at Charlie's house where Bella used to live and now is in the woods near where she lives now."

 _Me? Why?_

"That makes no sense," I shook my head. "Why would she want me?"

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"This isn't about Bella," Edward stated sternly.

"How do we know?"

"Did the witch say anything to you?"

"No," Edward shook his head. "She didn't think anything either."

"Why would witches be coming after me?," I asked the group collectively.

"It's not likely they are, Bella," Carlisle comforted me. "It's possible the witch has no purpose here, she could be here to cause mischief, make us all worry."

"Well, it's working," Sam said.

"We need to remain vigilant. This display shows she doesn't fear us."

"How do we kill her?," Arane asked.

"That might not be necessary," Carlisle said. "She might not want to hurt any of us."

"Can she be killed?," Sam asked.

"We don't have all the answers," Rosalie muttered next to me.

"We have not found a way that will kill her for certain."

"So we've made no progress," Jared shook his head.

"I think the only way to know what she wants would be to make contact with her in a nonviolent, nonthreatening way."

"With what? A seance?," Quil snickered.

"The only we can make contact with her would be to leave her a message," Alice said.

"Where?"

"Possibly near where Edward saw her," Carlisle said.

"Then do it. I want an end to all this. I want her gone," Sam grunted.

"That's what we all want," Alice retorted.

"We done here?," Sam asked.

"Yes. I will let you know if she responds."

"I want to see the note before you post it."

"Of course," Carlisle nodded.

Sam's pack turned and disappeared into the woods. We all stood there for a moment.

"I thought we were all on the same side?," Emmett said crossing his arms.

"We are," Jacob told him. "Sam is just not used to new things."

"Let's get started," Rosalie turned back to the house.

I saw Embry in the corner of my eye go up and whisper to Jacob who nodded as Embry turned into the woods.

I went to Jacob," Where is Embry going? Alone."

Jacob smiled," He has a date."

"Raena?," I asked.

"Yeah, and nothing has happened so far so I think he'll be okay."

"Jake? Do you really think they could be coming for me?"

"Bella...," Jacob sighed. "I don't know."

 **Raena's POV**

 _What does that mean? A meeting came up?_

Embry message me like 2 hours ago, it was almost 8 now and there was no way Charlie was going to let me leave on a school night. I had texted him back but there was no response.

 _Where is he? Why is he not responding? Is he okay? Does Bella know about it? She's friends with the wolves... maybe she knows. Should I call her? No... No I can't call her. Shit..._

Raena- r u ok?

 _A double text... Where is he? Is this about that witch? Did it hurt someone? Is Embry hurt?_

My mind was going to bad places. I hated feeling so anxious, so scared. My mind immediately went to to only thing that used to comfort me.

 _No, no, no!_ I shook my head. _No. I can't!_

 _But Embry could be hurt... he could... be.. de-... No! No, no, no. His phone is dead or something. That's it. We'll just hang out tomorrow... Or he..._

A tap on my window made me yelp and I turned terrified to my window. _Who the fuck is it? Embry? He doesn't tap? he climbs the tree... Jonny?_

I crept up on the window and another rock was thrown, peeked out and saw a orange glow illuminating the lawn outside. It was lights... small candles maybe. The were spread out across the lawn, lighting up the yard on the dark cloudy night. I opened the curtains completely, trying to get a better view of what was happening _. Prom?_ I was confused, that's what the candles spelled. _What is happening_ , I felt my heartbeat pick up.

Then I saw him, it was Embry. He was standing in my yard with the biggest grin on his face. I opened the window and the cold air whipped into my bedroom.

"Embry?," I was in awe. _Is Embry asking me to prom? What? What is happening? What?!_

"Raena," he smiled up to me. "Will you go to Prom with me?"

 _HE IS ASKING ME TO PROM! WITH CANDLES! ON MY LAWN! HOLY FUCK!_

My cheeks hurt, I realized I was smiling. I laughed as I let my situation sink in. I nodded," Yes!"

"Yeah?," he asked.

"Yeah, I'll go to prom with you."

"Really?!"

I laughed again," Yes! I will."

Now Embry laughed.

"Now put those out before they light the house on fire and my uncle shoots you."

"They're electric," he told me. He went and picked them all up, putting them in a back and turning my lawn back into a dark patch of grass. He put the bag down at the tree and then leapt up the tree and into my room. I backed into the room, letting him in easily.

"So that was a yes, right?," he grinned.

My heart was still racing and I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face. I quickly stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Embry's neck and kissed him.

* * *

 **FINALLY A KISS!**


	64. So Close yet so Far

**Raena's POV**

I was on my tip toes, I felt Embry flinch, he was not expecting it, he was stiff and not responding. Instead of backing up and apologizing for pouncing on him, I kissed him again, sliding my tongue into his mouth.

It took Embry a second but he opened his mouth and kissed me back. I pulled him down and closer to me as he kissed me slowly. I didn't want him to pull back and tell me this was too fast for him. I wanted to kiss him and I wanted to believe that he was happy to kiss me.

His lips were electric against mine, it felt like nothing I had done before. It was like this was my first real kiss that mattered, it blew anything I ever had with Trevor out of the water, made every guy I had ever hooked up with look like amateurs. I felt Embry move his hands around my waist, it was slow and I could sense he was unsure if he should but he did it. I tangled my fingers in his shaggy dark hair, gripping tightly as I kissed him again and again. I didn't want break the kiss but I did and pulled my shirt off over my head and pulled him back to me, kissing him harder and he grabbed me instantly. He was now kissing me just as aggressively, like this was what he wanted. I was waiting for the moment when he would pull away, gasping for air, but he did something unexpected.

He pulled away and I saw he flushed cheeks under his caramel skin, he crouched for a moment, his hands trailing to my thighs, he stopped at my knees and I knew what he wanted so I jumped and he caught me in his arms. He was stronger than expected, I did not need to jump, he pulled me without any effort and before he said anything I put my lips against him again. He held me in the air and I kissed him, his hand cupped under my butt. My hands moved to his face, I cupped his cheeks in my hands as our kisses slowed, becoming deeper.

We were moving, Embry carried me to the bed and laid me down gently, but I didn't let our lips unlock. I was stuck to him, craving him, I was addicted to his kiss and couldn't let it stop. I tugged at the hem of his shirt, and pulled it off him, breaking my own promise to myself that I wouldn't let our lips part. But luckily Embry was the one to bring us back together, now that his hands were free, he was holding my face in his hands as he kissed me passionately. I felt dizzy, we were going faster then we ever had before, but I was okay with it. I wanted this.

But Embry must not have, he pulled away from me. He was hovering above me, panting, his cheeks still a rosy color. My hands were still around him, keeping him tethered, so he couldn't run. I let my fingers twirl in his hair as he looked at me.

"What?," I asked him softly.

He swallowed then responded," Nothing."

I lifted my head so our lips were inches apart," Then why did you stop," I purred. I turned my attention to his neck and kissed his throat. My lust for him was spinning out of my control.

"I... I just want to make sure you're okay with this... ohhh," he moaned softly as I kissed him.

I laid my head back down and looked to him seductively," I want this."

"I...I...," Embry stuttered for a moment and I cupped his cheek in my hand.

"Embry, if you don't want to, I won't be angry. I know you want to go slow."

 _Why the fuck did I say that? Just kiss him! He let you kiss him._

I fought with myself, I wanted to kiss him, feel him, touch him, but I didn't want him to uncomfortable.

He sighed and dropped his head," I do... want to. But..."

I gently lifted his head to face me," What?," I asked softly.

"I guess I should have told you... but when... when I came here to get your books... when you were at the Cullens...I..."

I was getting worried. _What is he talking about?_

"...I saw the witch," he finished.

"What?!," I propped myself on my elbows.

"Shhh!"

"She was here?! Why?!"

Embry pushed himself up and stood beside the bed," We don't know. The pack.. they think she's stalking me or something," he whispered.

"Stalking you? What does she want," I sat up.

Embry shook his head," I don't know."

"Was she in the house?"

"No, no, no," Embry reassured me. "She was outside, just watching."

"And... you're just now telling me?"

"Because it wasn't serious or life threatening," he defended himself quietly. "It still isn't. They don't know what she wants or if it has anything to do with me."

"Sooo... you don't want to have sex with me because...," I asked him leaving space for an answer.

"Because the Cullen's have been watching the house ever since to make sure nothing... witchy happens."

My jaw dropped," What?!"

Embry flinched,"Raena, please," he glanced to the door. "They just want to make sure nothing happens."

"So they've just been watching me," I felt disgusted.

"Just at night to keep you and Charlie safe."

"Wait? What! Why is Bella's family watching the house?"

Embry paused for a second, I saw terror run through him but he recovered just as fast. "They just are trying to be cautious. Bella doesn't want anything to happen to her dad or to you?"

"So they're just out there, taking shifts all night to watch the house?! That makes no sense, Embry!"

"Shh, Raena, just...," Embry sighed. " They aren't looking in your window or anything, they are just making sure the witch doesn't come back."

Fear ran down my spine. _Come back? A Witch? Why would she come here?_

"Do you think she will?," I asked.

"No, I don't think she will," Embry sat on the bed beside me.

I was silent for a minute thinking about everything Embry had said. Not a shocker that Bella knows about the witch, she seems to know about everything. What makes her so special? Why is that family in everything?

"So the Cullen's know about the witch?"

Embry sighed," yeah. They've been helping the pack."

"How?"

He shrugged," Just research and stuff. We don't really know anything about them."

"Embry..."

"It's okay," he reassured me. "You're safe. I promise. If you weren't I would have told you."

I buried my head in my hands," Maybe you were right not to tell me about pack stuff."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have asked about it," I rubbed my eyes.

"Raena, no. I'm glad that you care so much. Really it means a lot. But maybe... maybe I shouldn't have told you. That's my fault."

"No, I'm glad you told me. You're the only person here who tells me anything. Everyone just wants to hide it all from me because I'm a washed up junkie."

"Raena, that's not true."

"It is,"I sighed and turned to him. "But not you, Embry...," I paused for a minute. "What happened tonight?"

"Uhm well," Embry stratched the back of his head," We almost...," he glanced to the bed.

"No, not this. What happened earlier. Why were you late?"

He took a deep breath," Do you really want to know?"

"I want to know you're safe. I was scared. All you said was it was a meeting and then you stopped texting me."

"Well, there was a meeting... someone spotted the witch and we just went over some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Just stupid stuff, like if we should reach out to her or..."

"Or what?"

He fell back onto the bed," Nothing..."

"Embry..."

"I promise, it was nothing, they just want to find out what she wants. And the reason I stopped texting you is because I wanted to surprise you."

My lips curled to small smile," Well you did."

I laid beside him.

"You surprised me too," he said putting his arm around me.

We just laid there in silence as the night droned one and I started to fall asleep to the sound on his heart beat. I woke up to him sliding out from under me and standing up.

"Embry?"

"Sorry to wake you."

"What are you doing?"

"It's like midnight. I should get home."

"Oh... okay."

I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay here, make me feel safe. Help me forget what he told me about witches and werewolves. _Should I ask him to stay? Is it too soon to ask?_

Embry went to the window and looked back to me. _Is he going to kiss me goodbye,_ I felt my lips tingle at the thought.

"I'll text you okay?"

"Yeah," I said as he climbed out the window and jumped down to the lawn. Suddenly my room was freezing and I realized the window had been open this whole time. I got up and shut it, looking out at the lawn and thinking about what Embry said about the Cullen's watching. I flipped off the empty cold street with both fingers, hoping they could see it.

 _Fuckers._

I went and snuggled under every blanket I had trying to warm myself up and fall back asleep.

I woke up with 2 text messages, one from Embry and one from April. I had never been woken up so fast.

 _April? Why would she text me? That makes no sense._

April- stay away from jonny

 _What the fuck? Why did she send that at 2:26 AM? Why would I go anywhere near Jonny, that makes no sense_

Embry- made it home. sleep tight.

He had sent it last night after I feel asleep. My mind was split between what the fuck and aww, he's too cute. My mind leaned away from Embry being adorable and settled on what the fuck was April talking about.

Raena- Wat r u talking about?

"Raena!," Sue knocked on the door. "Charlie has to leave. This is your last warning."

 _Apparently, I slept through the others..._

I got up and stretched, _what the fuck... What is April talking about... Embry's gonna love the fact that he's right, I have to talk to her._

I practically ran into the school, for it being March it was freezing, but the snow was slowly going away. I walked down the hall to April locker and I knew instantly that something was different. I walked past people and they would stop talking or lower their voices.

 _She told people... or Hannah or Lucy did..._

I wasn't surprised, I had been ready for this day since the day after I slept with Jonny.

 _It was probably Jonny._

I spotted April and to my surprise, Jonny was right beside her as she reached into her locker.

 _Great, two for the price of one,_ I quickened my stride to the pair.

I stopped right beside April, Jonny on the other side.

"Raena?," Jonny acknowledged me first.

I kept my focus in April," What the hell was the text?"

"Figured it would be obvious," April gave me an evil side eye.

"April, you can't really be this mad? Over a guy?"

Had stuff like this happened before, of course. I didn't care if a guy had a girlfriend, it didn't matter to me. But at least those girls had reason to be angry, it was their boyfriend; Jonny Newton barely knew her name when he was clawing his way into my pants.

"I'm not mad that you slept with him!," She stated loudly, wanting to draw attention to us and the situation, but I didn't let it bother me. "I'm mad that you're a psycho, crazy bitch who has been talking about me behind my back!"

"What are you talking about?," I crossed my arms and glanced to Jonny who was looking down.

"Don't look at him!," April blocked my view.

"I have never once talked about you April. Whoever is telling you that is lying. And if anyone here is being a psycho, it's you. Why the fuck else would you text me to stay away from Jonny?"

"Ladies. Let's break this up," some teacher came up to us.

"Because you're a fucking slut," April said harshly.

I could see that she hoped the words would cut me deeply, but the words fell away like she tried to punch me with feather. People were watching us now, secretly hoping punches would be thrown, the only bit of excitement to ever happen in this sad brick walls.

"Ms. Ladmann!," the teacher proclaimed. "That's enough!"

"I don't give a shit if you think I'm a slut. Go ahead, say it louder, let everyone here. I know you're talking about me behind my back."

"People deserve to know who you really are," April mimicked me and crossed her arms.

"You don't even know who I really am," I challenged her.

"I know you're a liar and fucking bitch!"

"LADIES! ENOUGH! Now both of you, to the principal's office!," he grabbed my shoulder and guided us down the hall.

April got to go in first and explain her side of the story as I sat in the shitty front office while a secretary scowled at me through her glasses. I just waited, I knew April was in there telling whatever crazy story she believed in, painting herself to be a victim. I didn't understand why we were even here, I didn't hit her, she didn't hit me. Just words.

The door opened and April walked out gripping her bag and making a beeline to the door, not looking at me once.

"Ms. Spellow?," I turned and saw an older man waving me into his office.

I sat down and let him ramble about this school and the principles each student must obtain. Then he asked me for my side of the story.

I sat there, silence was the best weapon, no admitting to something accidentally.

"I want to hear your side," he coaxed me.

"Nothing happened."

"Mr. Claude says you two were arguing pretty loudly in the hall."

I shrugged," Nothing happened."

He sighed," I was under the impression that you and Ms. Ladmann were friends."

"Not really," I slouched in the chair.

"Well, my advice for you would be to keep a healthy distance. Ms. Ladmann has informed you that you two sit next to one another in English, so I'll chat with Ms. Wortner about a new seating arrangement."

 _Wow, they are so soft here. Such pushovers. We're mad at one another and the solution is to keep us apart? What a shitty plan._

"Great," I stood up, wanting to be done.

He scribbled on a piece of paper," Pleasure to meet you Ms. Spellow."

"Yeah," I said, grabbing the paper and leaving his office.

Lunchtime came and I saw April sitting with Hannah and Lucy. I was playing with the idea of going up to the table, sitting down like nothing happened, maybe even dumping my milk on April or just not eating the nasty goulash on my tray and sitting in the library texting Embry.

The bad side of me tempted me and made my way to the table.

"... and then I wouldn't get to go to Prom, and then I would-...," April was mid sentence when I sat next to Hannah.

I chose to play dumb and go about eating," Wow, Hannah, you're hair looks cute, did you curl it?"

Her mouth was open a bit, but she responded after her slight shock wore off.

"Y-Yeah... I got a perm, trying to look for cute for Prom," she reached up and touched her bouncy curls.

"What the fuck are you doing here?," April said through gritted teeth.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry. Is this your table?," I faked some empathy.

"Didn't the principal tell you to stop stalking me."

"Nope," I said turning back to Hannah. "Where did you go to do it, it looks good. Even... different. Did you dye it too?"

"Oh, I went to Seattle... and no, it-"

April cut of Hannah," Get away from me, Raena."

"I'm not doing anything," I leaned back and smirked.

"This is why Jonny hates you," she scoffed. "You're so lucky that Principal Watts didn't ban us from the prom."

"For what," I laughed. "We literally didn't do anything."

"Ranea," Lucy looked to me. "You can't sit here."

 _Wow... this is really happening? They're gonna kick me out.._

"Not like we were really friends," I mutter and stand up, leaving my tray. "Have fun with Jonny... I mean, for the whole 2 seconds," I smirk and then walk out of the cafeteria.


	65. Grounded Ungrounded

**Charlie's POV**

 _This is going to be bad,_ I thought as Raena slide into the passenger side of the patrol car.

I started to drive, waiting for a moment to bring up the subject.

I cleared my throat, "So the principal called me today."

"Of course he did," Raena muttered.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"Seems like you already know."

"All he told me was you got into a fight?"

"I did not get into a fight. April and I just... kind of yelled at each other," she groaned. "It was literally nothing."

"I also was told that you skipped class the other day."

Raena rolled her eyes," Seriously? What is this about? Drugs? Again?"

"No that is not what this about," I pulled into the driveway. "This is about honesty. Last time this happened you said it wouldn't happen again."

"I was just trying to get some space from April. I was just trying to do the right thing."

"Well, I can appreciate that," I said as we got out of the car. "But, you can't just skip class and get into verbal arguments."

"So what? Are you grounding me or something?," she snickered at the idea.

"Yes," I told her as I shut the door to the house.

She whipped around," You can't be serious," she was shocked.

"I am. This house has rules and you can't do whatever you want."

"What?! That's so stupid! I did the right thing, I stood up for myself and you're punishing me," she raised her voice. "Do you really think sitting in the library was doing 'whatever I wanted'," she air quoted me.

"Raena," I was laying down the law.

"You can't ground me! Embry just asked me to go to Prom yesterday!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're actions have consequences."

Raena shook her head," Ugghh," she rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs.

"And I want to check you're homework every night!," I called up to her.

 _That... wasn't terrible._ I felt proud as I waltzed into the kitchen.

"Smells great," I kissed Sue on the cheek.

"What was all that about?," Sue asked.

"Oh... Raena skipped class again... the principal called saying she almost got into a fight at school today. So I grounded her."

"Really?," Sue raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You were right, we need to set boundaries. This is good."

Sue nodded," Yes, that's good."

"Yeah, she's just mad she can't go to the prom," I scoffed, taking off my boots.

"Prom? I didn't know she was going."

"Me neither... but apparently Embry asked her the other day."

"And you told her she couldn't go?," Sue turned and leaned back on the counter.

"Yeah, she's grounded."

"Charlie..."

"What?," I looked at her soft eyes, she looked at me like I was doing the wrong thing. "What? You're the one who told me to not let her walk all over me."

"Yes, I believe that. But to not let her go to Prom, that seems so harsh."

"Well, I can't go back now! It'll look like I'm not a man of my word."

"No," she came and sat beside me. "It just means that you're compassionate. You could still let her go, but set some rules for her."

I sighed," It's things like this that make me miss Bella."

Sue chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder," Well, you got lucky once. Not even half of the teenage girls in the world are like Bella."

"You got that right," I smiled.

 **Raena's POV**

"I'm sorry," I sighed laying on my bed, with my phone to my ear. I had just spilled the days events to Embry and told him about how Charlie has grounded me.

"It's not your fault, Raena."

"Just my fucking uncle. I don't know why he had to do it now! It's not like I ever do anything. This was the only week I had plans!"

Embry chuckled," It's really fine."

"It's not like I'm dying to go or will die or anything. But I... I...," I sighed," I... I was just... I was excited to go with you," I sat then bit my tongue, my nerves on edge.

"Well it's not a complete loss, my prom is next weekend, so we could always go there instead."

"Really?"

I guess I hadn't thought about it.

"Sure, why not?"

"Depends on how long Charlie plans to keep me here."

Downstairs I heard talking and laughing, _Seth and Leah must be here._

"I think Seth and Leah are here."

"Yeah, they mentioned it. Sue apparently wants to do weekly family dinners."

"We literally just had one like two days ago."

"I don't know," Embry said and I could envision him shrugging. "So, do you want me to come over tonight?," Embry changed the topic.

My heart fluttered at the thought, last night had been so great until it ended abruptly.

"I feel bad," I whined.

"Why?"

"You always have to come here... I wish I had a car."

Embry laughed," Even if you did, my room is right next to mine and she is such a light sleeper."

I laughed," We would just have to whisper."

"I don't think I've ever heard you whisper."

"I'll start now," I whispered into the phone.

There was a knock on my door," Raena, dinner is ready."

My anger flared," I'm not hungry."

I heard Charlie shuffle his feet," Sue made pot roast."

"I said I'm not hungry," I repeated irritated.

"Well... come down if you get hungry," his steps retreated down the stairs.

"What was that?," Embry asked.

I rolled my eyes," He tried me to come down for dinner."

"Oh... well call me when-"

"No, no, no," I cut him off. "I'm not going down there. I don't even want to hear his stupid voice."

"Harsh."

"Don't take his side. He is the one not letting me go to prom."

"Raena, you know he's just trying to be a parent figure."

"Well, he's not my dad," I snipped. "How long are the Cullen family going to be watching this house?"

"I'm not sure. Until the witch is caught?"

I groaned, "How long is that going to take?"

 _How long will it take for me to get some privacy with you..._

"I don't know, Raena. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's just so dumb, stupid witch."

"I'm right there with you. Just got to look at the positives."

"Like what?," I scoffed at the idea.

"Well... I know that you're safe."

 _Aw, that's cute._

"And that even if we don't go to prom, I'll still get to come and see you on Saturday."

"Stop," I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

"Stop what?"

"Being adorable...," my heart picked up.

He chuckled," I'll try."

"I guess some good came out of this..."

"And what is that?"

"I know I can't trust April... or anyone at that school."

"That's a good thing to know."

I rubbed my forehead," Yeah. Thank god, I never told her about... my past."

"Yeah... I-I'm glad you told me though...," Embry said shyly.

I smiled," Me too."

 _He really knows like everything about me... That's crazy. And I know about him... a werewolf. That's even crazier..._ A sad thought flashed in my mind: _And he's leaving. I'm leaving too..._

I cleared my throat," How's college planning going?"

"I haven't got any acceptance letters. I turned them in at the last minute, so it could take a while. They want to accept the go-getters and timely kids first."

"So what exactly do you want to do? The ecological... engineer?"

He laughed," You mean economist?"

"Yeah."

"Mostly just analyze data about the economy and use math to predict the future trends."

 _Whatever that means..._

"Well math is certainly your strong point."

"Yeah, I'm trying to play to my strength."

"H-How long does a degree like that take?"

"It takes a Ph.D... well, to get a decent job at least."

"Isn't that like 6 years?"

"More like 8."

 _8 years!_

"Holy shit."

Embry chuckled," I know, I'll spending my entire youth in school."

"Do you at least make made money or something?"

"Yeah, a good economist makes about $100,000 annually."

"Holy shit," I repeated.

Embry chuckled again," Well, it has to be worth something to get a Ph.D."

"Maybe I should focus more in math," I muttered and Embry laughed loudly.

"Trust me, you would hate it."

"Yeah you're right. Wouldn't hate that check though."

"Well, I'll need it to pay off all my debt."

There was a knock on my door.

"What?," I called out a bit harshly.

"Raena, I want to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes," I'm busy, being grounded."

"Raena...," Charlie cracked open the door.

 _Jesus..._

"Hey, I'll text you, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Embry said and I hung up.

Charlie walked into the room.

"Shouldn't you be down there with your new kids?," I asked him.

"They left already."

 _Left? They just got here!_ I checked the time and it has been over an hour since Charlie called me for dinner.

"Raena... I know you think being grounded feels like the end of the world, but it's not. I promise..."

 _Is there a point to all of this?_

"You're grades aren't great, you have been very... confrontational lately and I know that you've had a recent stressor."

He meant the finding out about werewolves.

"I want you to do better in school," Charlie continued. "I want you to go to all your classes and stay away from fighting."

I crossed my arms, _this speech is no different than any other speech I've ever gotten._

"And to do that, I want to check your homework every night to make sure it's done."

"What! Am I a 3rd grader?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to do it, if several teachers didn't reach out to me about missing assignments and low grades."

 _This is such bullshit._

"But... I still want you to have fun here, hang out with friends and go to high school functions...," he paused. "So I've decided to let you go to prom on Saturday, in exchange for following the new rules."

"Wait, what? Really?"

 _This has to be a trick. He just grounded me like 4 hours ago._

"Yes. I will let you go to prom and lift you're house arrest if you can go to all your classes, get into no fights, and raise some of your grades up."

"Are you serious?," my mouth widened into a smile.

"Yes," Charlie told me.

"Oh thank you!," I jumped up. "Thank you uncle Charlie. I will. I'll go to all my classes, and do all my homework!"

"Good... because the second you don't, you're grounded again."

"It won't happen. I promise," I couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you! Thank you!"

 _I get to go to prom!_

"Don't thank me. Thank Sue. She's the one who talked me into this."

I nodded," Okay yeah," I went down the stairs. "Hey Sue...," I walked in on her washing the dishes.

"You hungry now?"

"No," I shook my head. "I... I want to say thanks. Uncle Charlie said you talked him into letting me go... to the dance."

She smiled," I'm not so bad."

"Yeah... thanks," I nodded.

Charlie came down the stairs," But remember, this was your one slip up, the next time, you are grounded. No visitors, no nothing. It's home and school and when you come here, I take your phone."

"It won't happen, I promise," I said giddily running back up the stairs to call Embry.


	66. Get Ready

**Raena POV**

At school, I didn't even glance in April's direction, I was too busy on cloud nine. _I was going to prom with Embry!_ The first half of the day in classes, I was daydreaming about what it would be like. I would wear my red dress and Embry would twirl me on the dance floor and then he would kiss me. In my dreams he would take me back to his house and it would lead to us finally having sex and it would be great, he would rock my body with orgasms and the night would be perfect. On my way to history, Hannah and Lucy walked past me in the hall but neither of them waved or looked at me even. They were obviously on April's side of this, which didn't matter at all. Fuck friends, all they do is disappoint. Then I spent all of history thinking of my friend back home and what they were doing, if they still thought about me or brought me up at parties. They certainly didn't reach out to me, none of them IM'd me, texted or called.

I went to library for lunch, _I guess this will be new routine until the year is over_ , I thought stepping in and going to my table in the far back corner. I stopped when in came into view, someone was sitting there. Eva?

I approached the table slowly," Hey?"

The girl looked up at me and smiled, taking off her headphones.

"Hey chica."

"What are you doing here?"

She groaned," Trying to catch up with all this stuff. I feel so far behind."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. _I'll just sit somewhere else_ , I turned away.

"Do you want to sit down, here, I'll move my bag."

 _Or I'll sit here_ , I sat across from her.

Eva leaned over the table," Is it just me or are the guys here... like not cute at all."

I smirked," It's not just you."

She laughed," They are so creepy, I feel like they are groping me with just their eyes, like they've never seen a girl before," she shivered.

"Well, they grew up with all the girls here and think of each other as like siblings or something."

"Weird," Eva grimaced, turning the page of her book.

"Just don't engage," I advised her and sent Embry a text, he had the lunch at the same time.

"Wouldn't want to make the same mistake you did?," she peeked and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, I mean the whole thing in the hall the other day. I saw it, I mean..."

"Oh.. yeah."

"Sorry... not to pry or anything but I wasn't expecting so much drama during my first week."

"Don't get used to it," I mumbled.

"So you guys aren't friends with April anymore?," she asked lightly.

"How do you know April?"

"I don't," Eva defended. "She showed me around school and... then... came to my house the other night. So, actually, yeah I guess I do know her," she kind of chuckled at the realization.

My interest peaked," She talk about me?"

"What? Oh... no, not really. She mostly talked about this guys she was seeing."

"Jonny?"

"Yeah, Jonny."

I rolled my eyes, _figures.  
_

"Sorry, I guess this is kind of weird."

I shrugged," Not my problem and not yours either."

She nodded, "Yeah... Are you going to prom tomorrow?"

I let a smile widen on my face," Yeah, actually."

"Must be nice, I wish I would have transferred after."

I shrugged," I hope it's fun."

"You've been to a dance before?"

"No, not a school function."

"Well, I'll be the first to tell you they aren't all that special."

I shrugged," Maybe to some."

Eva grinned," Well tomorrow is nothing but a pain in my ass."

"Why?"

"Well...," she paused and looked to me. "April kind of invited me to go with her..."

 _To the prom?_

"...and my mom overheard her and they both kind of bullied me into it..."

"So , you're going?"

"Yeah..."

"How? There is like nothing around here, where will you even get a dress?"

"Oh, I'm re-using the one I went to prom in last year. It's really cute and I think it'll still fit."

"I guess I'll see you there," I stood up as the bell rang. "Have fun studying."

"I won't," she laughed.

 **Alice POV**

"Take a deep breath... clear your mind," Jasper told me softly.

"I don't need to breath," I smirked as I followed his directions.

"Completely forget everything..."

I pushed away the negative thought and the happy ones, letting my mind go black.

"You have no worries or stress."

 _If only that were true..._

"Don't let any negative thoughts enter your mind...," he whispered as if Edward's talent had worn off on him. "Now think of me..."

Images of Jasper popped up, the first time I saw him, when I first saw him in my future. I remember our first kiss, when he said I was the only one he wanted for the rest of our eternity together. The times I had to help me control his lust for blood and then now, his breath on my neck and his scent in the air as he tried to help me.

"What do you see?," he asked.

I pushed further, letting the past fade away and looking to the future. I saw him, he was standing in the house with the rest of the family, I was beside him, we all were watching Renesmee play the piano.

"I see you... us, together," I say with my eyes still closed.

"What else do you see?"

I pushed further ahead," I see..."

It was Jasper and I running, scared, both us... all around us the world is a blur, it was foggy, like it wasn't real. I tried harder to focus, but it was just a swirl of green and black.

I opened my eyes," I don't know I'm seeing," I stood up and walked to the other end of the room. "You aren't the problem Jasper. I can see you just fine."

"I know, this is just about strengthening what you can do, maybe it will help you push past what's been blocking you."

"We've been doing this for weeks, it's never worked!"

"It might just take some extra time, don't give up, Alice."

The front door opened, it was Rosalie, she ran up to us.

"The witch responded!"

"What?," I pulled from Jasper.

"The witch responded to the letter," she held out the paper in her hands.

I took it and say bold dark words on the paper reading:

It's only a matter of days before we take what belongs with us

I reread it again," What does that mean?"

Jasper read over my shoulder," Matter of days? Until what?"

"Where is everyone?," Rosalie asked without answering our questions.

"Uh... Bella is out with Renesmee and Jacob. Edward went with Esme and Carlisle to hunt. Emmett is-"

"Right here," Emmett shouted as he entered and grinned at Rosalie. "I thought I felt my ears burning."

"This isn't a joke," Rosalie snatched the paper from me and gave it to Emmett.

He read it silently," The witch?"

She nodded.

"This could mean anything," Emmett slapped the paper. "It's so vague and... basically pointless."

"Pointless?," Jasper challenged.

"Yeah, look at it. 'Matter of days' could mean weeks and it doesn't say whether they threaten our lives here."

"Matter of days might be when they leave," I thought about it.

"But what are they taking?"

"It has to be what they came for."

"But we still don't know what that is," Rosalie crossed her arms.

"The note also says 'we'."

"We already knew there was more than one."

"Yes, but we don't know how large their numbers are," I countered.

"We need Carlisle."

"We need everyone home now," Rosalie whipped her phone out.

I thought about my vision, Jasper and I running scared through the woods. I turned to Rosalie, looking through her future, skipping ahead and I see her cowering in the woods, alone and afraid with the same green and black swirls surrounding her.

"Alice," Jasper calls out to me.

I look to Emmett and push to what will become of him and past a point, there is nothing. _Emmett dies?_

"Alice! Alice!," Jasper catches me in his arms as I fall to the ground, shaking.

"Alice?," Rosalie and Emmett are staring at me.

"Alice," Jasper whispers into my ear," What did you see?"

"I-I... I don't know."

I focus on Edward's future, I see him standing tall, he looks rough and messed up. He screams into the swirling vortex of darkness around him. _What is happening? What is this?_

"Alice... it's okay... Focus on me. Tell me what happened," Jasper rocks me.

"Edward, get home now! Everyone needs to come home! Hurry," Rosalie talks on her phone in the distance. "Get Bella and Renesmee."

"Alice?"

"It's... scared...," I whisper, feeling like something was blocking my airway even though I had no need to breath.

"What's scared?," Jasper asks.

"Us."

I turn my attention to Bella, I see her and Renesmee, hiding somewhere dark. Renesmee cries beside her and Bella tries to calm her. W _hat is this... Is this the witches? What about Carlisle and Esme?_ I can't see them, both of them are black past a point. _Dead?_

I let out a small gasp of horror. _My family... How can this happen?_

"Alice... look at me. Look at me, Alice," Jasper force is forceful.

"Jasper," my voice squeaks as I feel the urge to cry.

"Tell me why we're scared. Talk to me."

The door opens and suddenly Calisle and Esme are in the room.

"What's happening? Alice?"

I see my father standing above me and my emotions overload and I let tears fall from my eyes.

"Alice?," Esme begins to panic "Rosalie, what's happening."

"I don't know," Rosalie admits. "But I saw this on my way home," she hands her the note from the witch.

Carlisle is on the floor with us, feeling my face," You're okay. It's okay," he tries to calm me, while assessing me for trauma. "Jasper?"

"She had a vision. She can't say what it is."

I hear Emmett, Rosalie and Esme speaking above me while Carlisle and Jasper make sure i'm okay.

 _I could lose them,_ I turned to Carlisle as he looked me over. _He could die. Right now... he is going to die... but how? Why? Who would kill him? How do I change it... make a different choice._

"Let's sit up," Jasper and Carlisle help me. I had never felt more weak, even when I had been mortal.

"Alice, it's okay."

"It's not," I whisper. "It's not okay."

"What is it? Is it the witch?," Rosalie asked.

"I don't know."

"I see... us," I turned to Jasper," We're running but I can't see where. I see you," I looked to Rosalie. "Hiding somewhere, afraid to be found." I looked to Carlisle," And... I... I can't see you."

Carlisle did not looked shocked," When is this?"

"I don't know," I answered helplessly.

"It's alright Alice," he grasped my hand. "This has happened before."

"Not like this," I shook my head.

In a flash, Bella and Edward were in the crowd. Renesmee jumped off Edward's back.

"What's wrong Aunt Alice?," she asked curiously.

Bella grabbed her hand," Why don't you go play with your dolls for a while, beautiful. I'll come play with you in a minute."

Renesmee looked back at me for a moment," Is Aunt Alice okay?"

Bella gave a wary smile," Yes. Now go on," she pushed her off to play.

Emmett filled Bella and Edward in on what was happening and showed them both the note.

"What belongs to them?"

"It could be anything," Carlisle answered. "These witches could have left something here thousands of years ago, we don't know where or why."

"Maybe's it's a ritual?," Emmett suggested.

"Well, it's no coincidence that Alice can't see Carlisle future anymore," Rosalie spoke.

"It might be a coincidence," Carlisle countered. "We can't be sure."

"We need to find out what they want and what that means for us," Edward thought aloud.

"But nothing works on them, you can't read their thoughts," Rosalie sounded nervous.

"The note says 'take', that means they have every intention to leave," Bella noted.

"But is that before or after killing Carlisle?," Rosalie snipped.

I gasped and turned into Jasper,as he help me tighter.

"What is it?"

"It's not just Carlisle..."

The room was quiet, if we had hearts, you would surely have heard them beating.

"Who else?," Carlisle asked calmly.

I turned back to my family, resting my eyes on Emmett...

"No," Rosalie gasped.

"I can't see you," I said as more tears fell.

Emmett seemed numb to the news, and then I lastly faced the only real mother I've ever known.

"I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault, Alice," Esme comforted me. "And we all need to remember that visions are not certain. Things can change based on our choices."

"What about Renesmee," Edward asked and I could hear his desperation.

"I can see her," I nodded.

"Is she safe?," added Bella.

"I see her with you, you're both hiding."

"It's okay," Jasper whispered to me. "You're alright."

"What does this mean?," I ask aloud.

"It means we need to get ready. We don't know what's coming."


	67. Prom Ready

**Embry POV**

 _Of course the day I'm most nervous about and have so much to do we have another emergency meeting. How many emergencies can there really be?_

"We made contact with the witch," Edward started. "From her response it seems they'll be leaving, but they also plan on taking something." He handed a paper to Same who read it over and then passed it along.

"This is a good thing, they'll be gone and nobody has to get hurt."

"It is a good thing," Edward agreed," but we aren't in the clear yet. We don't know what thing they wan, what it is, why they want it."

"Why does that even matter," Arane huffed.

"It matter because, for being such careful creatures, to come out in the open like this, it could be severe."

"Well, they've never hurt anyone before," he shrugged.

"That's true, at least not here, not that we know of," Carlisle said.

 _Can we speed this up? Who cares..._

"The other thing we wanted to speak with you about was Alice, her visions."

"What about them?," Sam asked.

"She is seeing things, or a lack there of."

"What does that mean," Quil asked.

"It means, she sees some of us dead," he stated bluntly.

 _Dead? Who?_

"Who's dead?," I asked. I looked around, w _here is Alice? She isn't here._

"Don't be alarmed," Carlisle calmed us. "Her visions are subject to change based on decisions, the choices we make."

"Does she see any of my pack dead?," Sam asked.

"She hasn't looked. I'm sorry, she's very upset by the images she has seen."

"So people are dying because of these witches?," Erik, a kid in Sam's pack asked.

"We can't be certain these events are linked," Esme told us.

 _Bullshit._

Sam thought for a moment, I looked to Jacob, he was standing off to the left leaning against a tree, he'd be quiet so far.

"I assume, you have a decided a course of action?," Sam looked to Carlisle.

"No."

"No?"

"We have no action."

"No action? What does that even mean?," Jared stepped forward. "If you see vampires dying then there's a hell of chance of civilians dying."

"That may be true but-..."

"But what? You're telling me you plan to just wait for it to be over?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"He's saying that we know nothing about this witches, their powers, their strengths, weakness, or if there even is a way to have them killed," Emmett huffed, stepping forward towards Jared. "You can't just run in blind and hope for the best."

"So your action is no action? Sounds to me, like sitting back and doing nothing."

"What's you plan then?"

"We find these witches, we kill them, get this thing over."

"Where do you want to look, hm? Where are they at?"

"Emmett," Carlisle stopped him. "We are not saying that we should do nothing, but so far they have not harmed anyone, there are no new fatalities. They have made no aggressive attacks to any of us."

"They froze Embry," Jared pointed to me. "They stalked him at his house and followed him. Did you forget that? Or do you just not care because he isn't a vampire."

"Jared, enough," Sam silenced him.

"We don't want to escalate the situation," Carlisle told Sam.

"You feel this way?," Sam turned to Jacob.

Jacob pushed off the tree," I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Neither do I, but I want our community to be safe."

"It is, no one has been hurt since these witches have arrived."

"Not yet," Sam countered. "But if we know nothing about, or what they want here, then we know they cannot be trusted."

"They responded to the communication, that's a good sign," Bella told us. "It means they aren't here to hurt us."

Sam snatched the note from Quil's hands," This," he raised it. "Tells us nothing. It's useless."

"It's not useless," Jacob spoke. "If they really wanted to get to us, they could, it's obvious. They have magic or whatever, but they haven't done anything."

"Maybe they're just waiting?," Arane said. "I mean don't witches do stuff on ritual like with the moon?"

"Yes, according to legend," Edward said.

"Then that could be it, they're just waiting to take us down until they are stronger."

"That could be true, but we can't just assume that," Bella said.

"But we can't just wait around defenseless either," Jacob stepped in.

Bella looked surprised as did Carlisle.

"I think we should be preparing, at least, in case things take a turn for the worse."

"How do we prepare when we don't know anything?," Quil asked.

"I think we've heard a lot. This information takes time to settle. We should all just take some time to absorb it and come up with a new plan."

"Fine," Sam said. "But it should be said that these witches are a potential threat to all of, you're coven, my pack, and the town. If I do see a witch, I think we should kill on sight."

"That might be extreme," Esme mentioned.

"We're not even sure they can die. It might just anger them."

"Why don't we meet up on Monday, talk some time to think things over," Bella spoke.

I rolled my eyes, _Meeting does nothing for anyone. All we do is stand around and think out loud until someone gets mad..._

"It could be over by Monday according to this," Sam tossed the letter to the ground and turned to the woods, his pack following him.

"Jacob?," Bella went to him. "Do you mean that, you think we should try to fight witches?"

"I don't think we should take this lightly Bella. I mean from what you told me about Alice's vision, this is serious. Your family could die."

"This isn't the first time Alice hasn't been able to see a future and I'm still here."

"We might not get lucky like that again," Jacob left her and came over to us. "Sam is right, these witches pose a threat. But don't do anything stupid like try to kill one, you'll get yourselves hurt. If you see a witch, tell me immediately. Got it?" We all nodded. "Great, now we have perimeter duty this weekend, so I'll see you guys out there?"

"Jacob?"

"Hmm," he turned to me this remembered. "Oh, right, except Embry, he's going to Prom," he smiled and the everyone started hitting me in the arm.

"That's right little wolf."

"Big wolf now!"

"Aww, he's blushing."

 **Raena's POV**

The turn of events was crazy. One minute it was like I was banished and the next I'm sitting in the kitchen while Sue tries to flat iron my hair.

"Oh, I always wished Leah would grow her hair out like this," Sue told me and she brushed my hair.

"Yeah, it's long."

"So what time will Embry be here to pick you up?"

"I... don't know. I don't even know if he can. His mom has been really crazy lately."

"I talked to Tiffany, she was surprised when I told her. Apparently Embry didn't mention asking you to Prom," Sue must have felt me tense up. "But don't worry, she put a hand on my shoulder. She's excited for him to go. I think she might even be lending him her car for the night."

"Let me text him and ask," I grabbed my phone.

"I'm surprised your mom hasn't called, from what I've heard I thought you'd be on the phone with her all day."

"She's been really busy lately," I shrugged it off. _And I didn't tell her..._

"We'll just have to make sure to take a picture and send it to her."

"Oww," I grabbed my scalp.

"Sorry, sorry," Sue apologized. "I just want to make sure it's tight."

Sue showed me a picture of some hairstyle she thought would look great with my dress. It was some sort of braid that went around the whole head and has some strands curled. It looked cool so I said she could try. Sue had been really nice lately, maybe getting engaged was good for her, the stick seemed to be out of her ass and she was actually kind of cool.

"I can't wait to see the dress on you."

I smiled," It's actually really pretty."

"I'm sure it is. You said it's red, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think I have some gold jewelry that might go good with it."

"Well, the beading is all silver, so it might look weird."

"Maybe," Sue said pulling my hair again making me wince.

"When is April coming?"

"What?"

"April... aren't you guys going as a group?"

"Hell no," I blurted.

"Hey, watch your language. Why not?"

"April and I are not friends."

"Oh, well.. that's too bad. The Ladmann's are good people."

 _Whatever..._

Embry- ill b there 5?

"It's weird being here...," I said to Sue.

"Why's that?"

"Well, first of all there is like nowhere to go. Prom back home everyone went out for dinner before and stuff."

"Yeah, I heard the diner had a lot of reservations. But I can cook something before you go."

"I hate fish."

"It doesn't have to be fish."

 _Could've fooled me._

"Embry is coming at 5."

Sue glanced at the clock," Is it 3:30 already! We have to get things moving if we're going to do your makeup."

"I can do my own makeup," I told her.

"Good, I'm almost done, just need to curl these pieces."

Raena- perfect

"OW!," I yelled as Sue pulled my hair again.

"Sorry sorry."

"I could have just worn it down," I whined.

"No, believe me, it gets way too hot in the gym, you'd have a stroke. Besides... I... am... done," She sprayed it all with hairspray. I went upstairs and looked in the mirror, it looked almost exactly like the photo she showed me. The braid went all around and she pulled out some pieces around my face that she curled.

 _Now makeup._ I went with a subtle yet dramatic look. I tried to make my eye look smokey, but it turned out horrible so I had to start over, I just used my browns and added some eyeliner. I plumped my lashes as long as they would go. I turned to clock, it was 5:02.

 _CRAP!_ I jumped up and went to the closet. I got my dress out and slipped it on, it still fit perfectly. _I need someone to zip it._ I went down the stairs just as someone knocked. I ran back up the steps and Sue came out and opened the door.

"Good to see you Embry," I heard he say. "You look so handsome."

"Sue!," I called to her. "Can you come help me!"

"Have a seat," she told Embry and I heard her come up the steps.

"Oh! Raeana! You look so beautiful."

"I need to zip," I turned around and Sue zipped me up.

"Let me go get the camera! Charlie will be so sad he missed it," she went back down the stairs, I took a deep breath and followed.

I turned into the living room and Embry stood up and he looked so good. I looked him up and down, he had on an all black suit, it was black everything. It fit him nicely too, kind of showed of his physique, I resisted the urge to bite my lip. I hadn't even looked at his face, but when I did, it made me nervous. He looked so surprised, his mouth open and eyes wide.

"Wow..."

"Wow what?"

"You looked great," he said softly.

"Oh," I forgot about my dress. "Thanks," I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Just wow... "

"Oh you guys looked so cute! Let me get a picture!"

"I don't have shoes on."

"Oh, well go get them," Sue told me.

I grabbed Embry's hand and pulled him upstairs. "You can watch me finish my makeup."

I saw Sue flinch but she didn't say anything as I pulled him into my room and shut the door.

"You look great, do you really need to put on makeup?"

"I already have makeup on."

"Really?"

"Yes," I laughed.

I looked at him and our eyes locked, my sight flickered to his lips. This time it was Embry who stepped forward and his hand went straight to my waist as he pulled me toward him and kissed me. I didn't miss a beat and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. I felt weightless, like the floor wasn't under me anymore and Embry was holding me as we floated in space, while our lips sparked with passion. Embry spun me and pressed me against the door, I felt a pin in my hair pop, but it didn't matter to me.

He pulled back, leaving a small space between us," You look beautiful, Reana," he told me softly.

"Doesn't happen everyday," I pulled him back and melted into his lips and his hands wandered lower then my hips. Not that he could feel much through the dress, it was a lot thicker then I remember.

"Ranea! Come on, let's get this pictures before the sun sets!," Sue called up.

"That clasp it stuck, hold on," I pulled away from Embry to tell her.

Embry didn't move," You should get your shoes on."

"Yeah, I should," I groaned letting my head hit the door.

"Don't look so disappointed to go to Prom," Embry grinned. "Where are your shoes?"

"Closet," I told him and grabbed them for me.

"Raena!," Sue called.

"We're coming!," I slipped my heels on, checked my makeup in the mirror and Embry extended his arm. I shook my head with a smile and licked my thumb, wiping the lipstick off the corner of his mouth. "Can't leave any evidence," I joked and looped my arm with his and we went back down the stairs.


	68. P-R-O-M

**Raena POV**

We took like 500 pictures, Sue made us model in practically every position: on the stairs, in the living room, in the yard. By the time we were done, she had to shove the food down our throats for us to make it on time. I was still surprised Embry's mom let him take her car for the night.

"She's hanging out with her new boyfriend or whatever," Embry opened the door for me.

"Can I drive?"

Embry smirked," I don't think so."

"I didn't know she and that guy were serious," I smiled sliding into the chair.

He shrugged," I don't think it is. Not like he really lives here."

Embry got in the car and turned the key, the engine made a sputtering sound, but he pressed harder but nothing happened. "Sometime this car sucks, hold on," he waited then twisted the key forcefully and the care turned to him as he got into the car and tried to start it.

"Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you even want to go to Prom?," I asked and then added quickly. "Because I don't really care if we do or don't."

"It's not like I'll die if we don't go, but I figured you seemed pretty excited when I asked you," he smirked.

"Shut up," I hit his arm. "I just mean, I have like no friends at this school and I know I'll have to see April all night and it's not going to be fun."

"Is that a challenge to me?," Embry pulled into the parking lot. "God, these kids park like animals."

My lips curled into a smile for a moment. "No, not a challenge. I'm just saying if you're not into it, we can blow it off. Sue already got the pictures and that's all that really matters."

Embry parked and looked to me. "If you don't want to go in, we won't."

I looked to the doors to the school, _not like I'm a senior. I can always go to Prom next year._

 _"_ What if instead of going to Prom here, we go to your Prom?"

"My Prom isn't until next week," Embry laughed. "We could always go back to my place and watch Star Wars?"

I laughed," I can decided which would be worse," I put my seat belt back on. _But being alone with you all night sounds perfect to me._

Embry went to start the car but it faltered. He tried again but nothing happened. He signed and laid his head on the steering wheel.

"I guess I should have mentioned that this car sucks."

"You might have mentioned that before. So what now?"

He looked past me to the doors of the school," I guess we could go to prom."

I groaned,"Yeah, but Star Wars actually does sound better."

He threw his head back and laughed then he turned to me," Jake says he can be here in a hour to help get 'er started."

"Jake? How does-... oh."

Embry put a finger to his temple," You have much to learn my padewan."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah," he smiled and leaned across the console, I leaned towards him too and our lips met, it was sweet and soft.

Like a delicate kiss made of glass, too much force would break it. The his hand came up held my neck as his thumb brushed against my cheek. I took my arms and wrapped them around Embry, bringing us closer, but my seatbelt was restricting the intimacy of the moment.

Embry pulled back," As nice as this is, I really don't want a ticket for public indecency."

"Is that a thing?," I asked.

"Probably," he kissed me again.

I giggled and sat back in my seat," Yeah, too bad your car can't go anywhere else."

"Don't tease me," he groaned.

I looked back to the school doors," Well... since we're here, should we go in? At least until Jake gets here?"

Embry shrugged," I suppose."

We walked into the gym and it looked nothing like how I imagined, I had pictured it to be like in the movies when it's completely transformed and unrecognizable, but it wasn't. It just had some tables and a lot of balloons with a DJ booth at the far end. The place was pretty full, I didn't even know so many kids went to this school. There was a pit of people in the middle of the dance floor all jumping to Fire Burning by Sean Kingston.

"So what do we do?," I asked as we stood there awkwardly.

"I don't know. Last prom I went to I just went with friends," Embry looked around the room. "It's not everyday I see pretty much everybody I hate in the same room."

I laughed," Well, good thing we're only here for an hour."

"Maybe we should get some punch?"

"Sure," I shrugged and followed him. I saw Lucy on the dance floor in a very tight and short gold dress. Then I looked around for April, I wanted to know where she was so I could avoid her.

Embry handed me a plastic cup," It's not that bad," he pointed to the drink. "Neither is this," he gestured to the room. "It's a lot nicer then La Push."

"Can't wait to see it," I took a drink. It was bitter and kind of harsh, not with liquor but a weird aftertaste. I kept drinking hoping to get rid of it.

"So I think the real question is what part of Star Wars do you want to watch later," Embry grinned.

I rolled my eyes and took another sip," I think you need to expand your horizons. Maybe we could watch a horror film?"

"I like mystery films."

"Mystery is not the same as horror."

"You can't have horror without some mystery."

I shrugged,"Yeah, that's true."

"Should we dance?," he asked me.

"What?," I looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's prom. That's usually the thing you do."

"But to this?"

The song had changed and it was now Single Ladies by Beyonce.

"Of course this song!," Embry threw his cup in the trash.

I was tense, which was weird for me. I loved to dance, I loved parties, but this was different and I felt really out of place. Embry just let loose and started to jump with everyone else and I just laughed at him. He pulled me and I followed his lead, bumping into people as the songs flowed and we laughed. I felt like I was in a mosh pit, I felt so sweaty and my feet were starting to reject my heels. Then the song changed and it was now slow song, Embry locked eyes with me as the crowd thinned of people going back to their seats and only the couples stayed. Embry came up and extended a hand to me dramatically like I was the queen of England or something. I smiled and took he hand and he spun me.

I almost fell, I was not expecting it, but Embry balanced me out quickly and pulled me close to him.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"My mom loves Dancing with the Stars," he grinned, and I linked my wrists around his neck.

"Lucky me," I smiled. In the corner of my eye I saw April coming onto the dance floor with Jonny. Her dress was pretty, but her makeup was too blue. Jonny looked at me but I turned away.

"So, I have actually never slow danced with someone before," Embry admitted.

"Really? Well, it doesn't show."

"Well, it's basically just swaying. It's not that hard."

"Yeah."

"So... Raena..."

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering... if maybe you wanted to not," he paused. "Wait let me think about the words I want to say."

I rolled my eyes and smirked as the room swayed back in forth with us.

"I want to tell you that I like you."

I turned to Embry, looking up at his face. It seemed a little out of the blue that he would just spit something like that out. Embry was more awkward and mumbly, but he didn't even hesitate as he stated the words.

"I... kind of figured that," I said with a small smile and a chuckle.

"Good thing I'm not hiding it well," he smirked. "But, I mean is that I want this to be official."

"Official?"

 _Like he doesn't want to go slow anymore? Is it because I pounced on him the other night? I mean he kissed me earlier... twice!_

"Yeah... I want to be your boyfriend."

"Oh," my smile went away. I was scared, a boyfriend." Is that so?"

"Yes," I could see he was blushing. The word replayed in my brain, _boyfriend. It seemed like such a naughty word, a word that got me in trouble a lot in the past. If he was my boyfriend that would make me his girlfriend. I hadn't had a boyfriend in so long that I forgot what it means to even be a girlfriend._

"Uhmm," he shifted. I could see my lack of response was making him nervous. "You don't have to say anything now."

"No," I stopped him. "I just... I don't even know what it means to be a girlfriend... I mean I barely knew how to 'take things slow' or whatever. I'm just... not rrally the girlfriend type."

"Well, I can tell you the job description," he dipped me a little.

"Okay, but no more fancy dance moves."

"Deal. Uhm... being my girlfriend would just mean being there for me, like I would be there for you. We would be friends, like we are now, and just hang out and I don't know, build a bond. I can't really describe a girlfriend, I've never had one," he talked quickly, his nerves getting the best of him, back to the Embry I knew. "But what I assume it is, is that we would just be there for each other."

"Am I not there for you now?," I teased him slightly, easing some of my tension.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"I know," I nodded, taking in all the infromation. _A girlfriend? Me?_

"Also an added bonus would mean I would could kiss you whenever you wanted."

"We're passed that point too, don't you think?"

Embry shrugged," Well... yeah."

Embry was just such a goof, so honest and he's not afraid of anything, except maybe asking me out. I liked Embry. I knew that, there was no way to even pretend I didn't. I did like him, I liked hanging out with him and talking to him, his texts are always the best part of the day. It's only been a few months I've even know him but it was crazy unreal how open I'd been with him and how understanding he was. _Was I ready to be a girlfriend?_ I sure as hell didn't look at anyone else the way I looked at Embry. No one compared to him. He was nothing like the boys back home, I know he would never cheat on me like they all did with their girlfriends. He was too sincere.

"Are you sure this what you want?"

He looked down at me, his big brown eyes were like portals to another world.

"Of course this is what I want. I don't want anything else."

I was struck by his words, they were so pure and they made me feel, genuinely, for the first time in my life, like I was special. I him down by the neck and just as our lips where about to touch, I hear a teacher yell.

"MS. SPELLOW!"

Embry leaned his head back and taught, while I chuckled, but the his grip tightened at my waist and his eyes were alert. Almost like he has gone rigid, he was stiff and looking around.

"Embry?" He was too busy scanning the room to respond. "Embry, you okay?"

 _Does he regret asking me to be his girlfriend?_

"The witch. She's here."

"What?," I looked around the room, but all I saw was couples slow dancing. "Where?"

"I don't know," Embry checked his watch. "Jake should be here in 15 minutes."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know which one she is... Is there anyone you don't recognize?"

"I don't know half the people that I go to school with."

I got a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Eva. Eva looked stunning, like she was a model on the catwalk. Her dress was a gorgeous dusty rose color with off the shoulder sleeves and the whole top half was made of embroidered 3D flowers, then the skirt was long and flowy. Her hair was like it always was, short and blonde, too short to really do anything with but her makeup was flawless. She was holding a small clutch that was silver and sparkly.

"Wow, you look amazing," Eva gawked at me.

"Me? You're dress is so beautiful," I unlinked my arms around Embry to turn to her, which was hard with his tight grip around me. The music changed and the floor began to fill with people ready to bump and grind to the new song.

"Oh and who is your date?"

"This is Embry. Embry this is my friend Eva," I introduced them

Embry looked to me," Jake is here, so we can get going." His voice was flat and he had no expression, he didn't even smile or greet Eva.

"Oh, great."

"Leaving? Already? This thing just started! Plus, I brought you some punch."

"Oh thanks," I took the cup.

"And I added a little extra," Eva flashed the inside of her clutch to be many mini bottles of liquor.

"Girl," I couldn't help but laugh. "You'll get expelled before you get a yearbook photo."

"Animantium sola ducit as mortem," she recited.

"What?," I could barely hear her over the speakers.

"Forget it! Let's drink!," she clinked our cups together.

"Hell yeah!," I raised the cup.

Embry took the cup from my hand," Probably not a good idea."

"What?," I whined.

"It's prom night, cops are on alert and your uncle is the Sheriff."

"You're a party pooper," I pouted.

"I know," Embry tugged me towards the door," Jake's here."

"We should go dance, I love this song!," Eva looked to the dance floor.

"We actually have to go," Embry wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. I felt a blush rise, _he's never done this before..._

"Embry, Star Wars will be there in 10 minutes."

"Raena," he turned to me. "We need to go." His eyes were stern, he was not joking.

"Oh...kay," I turned to Eva. "You look great, I hope you have fun tonight. We need to get going, my feet are killing me in these heels anyway."

She grabbed my arm," Please don't leave yet. April is all over that guy and I don't know anybody."

"Don't touch her," Embry growled.

"Embry!", I looked back at him astonished.

Then someone knocked into Embry while jumping to the beat to us and the cup in Embry's hand splashed all over Eva's dress.

I gasped and covered my mouth, and Eva just stood there with her jaw unhinged.

"Oh...my...god!," she gawked at her dress.

The gorgeous light pink had abrupt red splashes absorbed into the fabric like she had been mauled by a tiger. I wasn't sure what was in the drink, but that red looked like to was not coming out.

"Here," I picked up a napkin from the table and started dabbing at the stains.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she pulled me with her.

"Raena!," Embry called out and when I looked back all I saw was the crowd like he had lost us somehow.

We got to the bathroom and Eva started sobbing," Oh my god. My dad is going to kill me! This dress was $1,500!"

"It's fine," I tried to stay calm. "We can wash it out. It's probably just kool-aid."

The other girls in the bathroom just looked at us then slowly walked out.

"Kool-Aid doesn't wash out!," she balled.

"It's okay, Eva. Mistakes happen."

She sniffled," I guess you're right. Sorry for ruining your night with Embry."

I shrugged," It's not ruined. We actually weren't even going to come at all."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

The door opened and April walked into the bathroom, her hair was starting to unravel from all the dancing in the pit and her makeup was even worse now that I was closer. She sneered and went into a stall.

"Well at least April is here now so you won't be alone all night. My ride just got here, so I'll see you Monday?"

"Raena," Eva grabbed my wrist again.

I looked to her," I'm so glad I found you," she pulled me into a hug.

 _How drunk is she?_

"Uhm... yeah," I patted her back, then tried to stand up but Eva held tighter. "Eva... you're kind of..."

I yanked away from her, barely escaping with my limb. _What the fuck?_

"Manere apud mihi," Eva looked up to me. She looked so sad, like a broken doll shoved in the corner, her stained dress looked miserable. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she looked so desperate.

 _I need to get to Embry... He said there was a witch here, I can't leave him alone._

"Eva, I-..."

Eva stood up faster then I could even see it. "It's time to come home," she said and her pathetic, sad appearance was transformed to one of confidence and power.

April stepped out of the stall and turned to me," What, bitch?"

"Manere...," Eva muttered.

I rolled me eyes," I have to go," I turned to leave but I was stuck, my legs couldn't move and I felt like I was glued to the ground.

"I see you looking at my man, bet you're realizing what you're missing out on," she snickered as she washed her hands.

"What the fuck. I can't move!," I panicked. "April! I can't move. Eva!"

"Well you better move," she dried her hands. "Move on, Jonny is not yours. He's mine. And no matter how many sad little natives you bring around, it's not going to change the fact that he can't stand the thought of you."

"I CAN'T MOVE! HELP ME!," I was freaking out.

April then fell to the floor with Eva standing over her, "Vigilate os tuum coram regina," she sneered and then stepped over her and looked to me. "Quiescis."

I opened my mouth to scream, but a chill passed over me and my breath was caught.

"Do not be afraid. You can come home," Eva whispered to me. "Somnum." Then everything went black.


	69. Family Reunion

**Embry's POV**

"Raena!," I called out to her as I saw the witch pull her to the bathroom. I ran after them but there was no way through, it was like the crowd was doing it to be on purpose.

"MOVE!," I yelled as I shoved students in their dresses and tuxedos. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

 _Wolflink:_

 _["Embry. What's the status on the witch."]_

As soon as I had smelled her, I alerted the pack, telling them all to come to the school.

 _["She took Raena!"]_

I screamed at them panicked as I pushed farther into the crowd.

 _["I'm in Forks, less then 5 away."]_

Jacob told me.

"MOVE!," I yelled at them as I started to wildly push people to the side of me, inching closer and closer to the bathroom. "RAENA!"

 _["The Cullen's are coming. They should be there in a few minutes."]_

 _["I'm on my way!"]_

 _["Embry, just stay calm."]_

I ignored them I finally pushed through the edge of the crowd and ran into the girl's bathroom with no hesitation. I tripped as soon as I entered and hit my face on the cold tile floor.

"Fuck," I groaned as blood spurted from my mouth. I looked back at what I tripped on and it was a body. "FUCK!," I backed away from it then stood up. I looked around the small room, Raena was nowhere. "Raena?!," I called out but there was no answer. I went to the girl on the floor and shook her.

"Hello? Hey. Wake up."

She didn't respond at all," Holy shit," I muttered. _She's dead._

 _["They're gone. Raena and the witch. I found some girl in the bathroom, she won't wake up."]_

 _["I'm calling 911"]_

Leah told me

 _["They wouldn't let me in since I don't go here. I'm finding a new way. Hold on."]_

Jacob reported from outside the school

 _[I don't know what to do!"]_

The girl felt limp in my arms," Wake up," I shook her harder.

 _[Embry, is she breathing?"]_

Leah asked me.

I looked at her, but she wasn't moving at all.

 _["No... I don't think she is. She's not moving! I think she's dead"]_

 _["Carlisle is out front, he'll be there in a minute. I just found a way in."]_

 _["Embry, does she have a pulse!"]_

 _["Leah, I don't know!"]_

 _[" Embry you have to breath into her mouth is she's not breathing! If there's no pulse she might need CPR!"]_

I lowered her back to the floor and felt her pulse at the neck but I didn't fell anything. She just felt cold.

A girl walked into the bathroom and saw me crouched over an unconscious girl and she screamed. It echoed loudly in the small room.

"STOP!," I yelled. "You need to call 911."

"Oh my god! Oh my god," she girl ran from the bathroom.

 _["Leah, what do I do?! I don't feel anything!"]_

 _["You have to do CPR! Put you hands on the middle of her chest, kind of towards the belly. Then start compressing, you need to do it kind of fast and really hard."]_

I kneeled over her and put my hand on her chest then started pressing down. A crowd was forming, a teacher ran into the bathroom.

"What happened here!?"

"I don't know," I said while I kept compressing.

Then Carlisle came in," Move aside Embry," he gently took over the scene and assessed the girl. He turned to the teacher," Get these student out of here and make sure the paramedics have a clean path." Carlisle then started to do chest compression on the girl.

"Everyone back, move out everyone. You too," he pushed me out the door. I was lost in the crowd when someone grabbed me. It was Jake.

"Jake! Raena's gone!"

"It'll be okay. We need to get you out of here," he looked around then pulled me to follow him.

We slipped out of the school through a back door and a car was waiting for us. I got in and Alice was at the wheel, she peeled away.

"Do you know where Raena is?"

"No," she answered and whipped around the corner.

"Jake, we need to find her!," I was back into a mode of panic. "Shes' back there!"

"No, she's not. We will find her Embry, the whole pack is out there."

"I need to be out there! I wasted enough time back there-..."

"Saving a girl's life?," he asked.

"Yes!," I said realizing it was horrible thing to say. "It won't mean anything if something happens to Raena!"

"She's fine," Alice said as she sped through the streets.

"Embry, listen. Our priority now is finding Raena. And now we know these witches have something to do with you."

"Alice, stop the car, we need to find her!," I tugged at the handle.

"We want you to be safe,-.."

"YOU THINK ANY OF THAT MATTERS," I snapped at him. "NONE OF THAT MATTERS! LET ME OUT!," I glared to Jacob, who for the moment looked a little scared of me and shocked by my sudden burst of fury.

"Embry, they have the scent, they are following it. Raena will be found."

I covered my head with my hands, "ARE YOU THAT FUCKING DUMB! THEY CAN DISAPPEAR! A SCENT MEANS NOTHING!"

Alice pulled up and stopped the car, we were at the Cullens, I practically ripped the door off the hinge and morphed running into the woods.

 **Raena POV**

I woke up with the biggest headache of my life. _What the fuck did I drink_ , I rolled over to hide my eyes from the harsh lights. _I can't remember anything..._

"Mom?," I lifted my head but I couldn't even open my eyes it hurt so bad.

"It's good to see you are awake," a voice greeted me, it sounded like a women.

"Mom?," I rubbed my eyes," Why is it so bright?"

"I can't believe I can finally see you."

I opened my eyes and the light all went away, but now it was too dark for me to see.

"Sue? Is that you?"

"No, you and I have never met my little neptem."

 _What the fuck? Am I high right now?_

"Who the fuck are you," I blurted and rubbed my eyes hoping to see. A hand touched my arm and I flinched, jumping away from it. "Don't touch me!" I opened my eyes and saw the room, it was dark, light only by some candles and the bed I was in took up most of the space. The walls were gray and it looked like I was in a basement.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You do not need to fear us," a elderly women walking in to my vision. She was short, maybe went to my chest and she sounded so old but she looked like she was maybe 60. She was wearing a black pant suit with a white ruffle blouse and some large jewelry. She looked like a senator or someone important.

"Who are you?," I stood on the bed and got into a defensive position, my dress made it difficult to appear threatening.

"You may call me Avia," she smiled. "I've waited so long to hear you call me that."

 _Where the fuck am I? Am I a sex slave now? What happened? I've been kidnapped and put in a basement._

"Don't fucking come near me," I spit at her.

"The High Priest will be so pleased to see you got his spirit."

 _Is this lady high?_

"Where is Embry? Did you hurt him? Where am I?"

"You do not need to worry, everything will be explained."

"Why did you kidnap me?!"

"Oh, never my neptem, we mean you no harm at all."

"Then why am I being held here against my will. I want to go home."

"This is home," she smiled.

"Look lady, I will not be apart of some stupid sex slave thing or cult or whatever. You can't brainwash me so just let me go before I hurt you."

It sounded better then I thought it would, very intimidating like I might actually be able to do some damage. She sat down in the only chair in the floor beside the bed, crossed her legs and looked to the floor. _I must not have been that intimidating_ , I feared.

"There is a long explanation that you deserve to hear. I should tell you now there is no sex slave business here, so rest assure," she looked up to me. "Please sit and let me explain."

"No! I don't want to know why you kidnapped me, I want to know if you are going to let me leave!"

"You don't have to sit," she ignored me. "I should start by saying that... I," she paused and looked deeply into my eyes. "I am your grandmother."

My arm relaxed slightly as the shock overcame me, _What did she just she? My grandmother?_

"Wait, that can't be right."

She smiled," It is. I am your father's mother."

"M-my father?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He is very eager to meet you."

I whipped my head around the room," He's here?"

"Not here with us now," she clarified.

"This is some sort of trick," my muscles tensed as I resumed my defensive position. "My father doesn't give a shit about me."

"I did not want to do it this way," she told me. "I did want to rip you from your life, but your father saw it as best."

"Look, I don't give a fuck who you say you are. I don't care! I want to leave. NOW!"

"Your father has been looking for you for years, ever since you disappeared after birth. When he found you, he was so excited and he could barely wait to meet you, he has some impulsiveness," she cleared her throat. "But I can promise you, that here you are safe and nothing bad will happen to you."

"Where are we," I asked, still looking around the room for a clue, but the dark gray walls gave nothing away. There was no door, no windows, no pictures, there was nothing. All the room had was the bed I was on and the chair she was sitting in. _That can't be right_. There has to be a hatch or something, I scanned the ceiling and floor but saw nothing.

"Danvers," she replied.

"Danvers...," my mind processed that information, completely forgetting about my search for an exit. "How... Why would..."

 _Danvers? That's where I was born? I'm in Massachusetts?! How long have I been out?!_

"WE'RE IN MASSACHUSETTS!?"

She nodded," Yes, he wanted to bring you home."

"This... This is insane," I felt dizzy all of the sudden. "You can't just kidnap someone and drag them across the country. There is no way... That's not true."

"You have so much to learn, neptum."

"Where is my mom? Where's Embry?"

The room around me got fuzzy and my tongue felt thick and my footing was not sturdy as my feet were tangled in sheets.

"Everyone is fine," she reassured me. "Can I get you some different clothes? As radiant as your dress is, I'm sure it cannot be comfortable."

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!," I turned to quickly to get away from her and fell onto the bed. I fought with the blanket and sat up to feel nausea flood my body. I leaned over the edge of the bed and vomited onto the floor. The women claiming to be my grandmother stood up and put a hand on my hand muttering a word that made my nausea disappear. I gasped for air and pulled away from her and wiped my mouth.

"Look, please... just let me go home. I won't say anything to anyone."

"Your father wants to meet you, Raena."

"Well, I don't give a shit."

"I would hope for a happier welcome," a deep voice came from the corner. I turned and saw there was a man, was wearing a dark gray suit that brought out the gray in his beard. He had pointy features and didn't look away as I stared at him.

 _This can't be my dad._

"Raena, this is Adrian, he is your father."

The man stepped out from the shadow and stood behind the chair.

"Stay away from me," I warned him. "Both of you," I looked to her.

"It is so good to see you, Regina," he smiled.

 _What?_

"Look, I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not your daughter... or your granddaughter. There's been a mistake. Just let me go and we can just forget all of this. Please."

He turned to the women," Notum, you were supposed to make her feel welcome."

"I cannot fight her will," she smiled to me.

"Look at her," the man looked to me again. "She is so grown."

"Stop! Just stop talking," I yelled at him.

"I have been looking for you, for years," he circled the bed. "Every since you were taken from me, I tried everything. I tried every spell, did castings, tried the craziest enchantments... but in fact it was just by pure luck that I found you."

"Stop, please. Just stop," I begged him.

"I named you Regina, you were the light of my entire life. You had greatness in you, a real potential that has been unnoticed."

 _I felt so weird. How was I supposed to react to all of this? There's no way this guy is my dad. He can't be. He looks nothing like me... he's so old... he can't be my dad. There is no way._

"I'm not your daughter," I told him sternly. "My name is Raena."

"Yes, your mother changed it. Diane did always want things to be done her way."

 _That's my mom's name... That doesn't mean anything. He could just google her or even me. She's on my Myspace._

"Please... just let me go. You have to know this is wrong. You can't just kidnap me!"

"It was wrong for your mother to keep you from me. That is the true tragedy. You've already lost so much, but now we can correct those mistake," he sounded hopeful.

"I'm not your daughter!," I screamed at him which surprised him.

"I can assure you, you are. You are Regina Spellow, daughter to the High Priest, the next Priestess."

"Please...," I felt my eyes swell with tear. "Just let me go," my voice squeaked.

"I don't want to scare you," he took a step back. "Honestly, that is my last intention."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have kidnapped me! You could have sent a letter or something!"

"Your mother would never have let me see you. I just found you and I thought this was my only chance to me you. I couldn't let you slip away again, I couldn't let that happen again," he said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I drew my knees closer to me, retreating from him.

"Regina, I want to show you the life you missed out on. I want to show you who you are."

"Get away from me," I mumbled as the tears fell down my face.

"Adrian," the women stood up. "Maybe it would be best to let her rest. This must be overwhelming to her."

"Yes," he nodded but didn't move. "Would it be okay if I can to see you tomorrow?"

"No," I shook my head. "Let me go home... Please, don't keep me locked up in here."

"Oh, no, no," he reassured me. "You are not a prisoner, you are free to roam the house as much as you want. Notum?," he turned to her.

The women then looked to the wall and waved her hand and a door appeared, like it had been there the whole time but I just hadn't seen it. I gawked at it and I heard Adrian chuckle.

"I have so much I want to show you. Can I give you a tour?"

 _There has to be another door then... a way out._

I wiped my eyes," Are you going to let me go home?"

Adrian didn't look away from me," I want to give you whatever you want."

"Then let me leave!"

Adrian turned back to the women in the chair, then back to me," I will take you home," he paused. "But first, I want to show you who you are."

Adrian got off the bed and circled to the back of the women's chair, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked to him, there was a strange look on her face, it wasn't a smile but more of grimace then she turned to me and it melted into a smile.

"Let us all go on a tour of the house," she stood up and smoothed out her top.

"I...I... no. I don't want to," I hugged my knees tighter.

 _How am I ever going to get home? How do I get out of here,_ I felt the overwhelming feeling of doom.

Adrian moved around the chair now in front of the women," You are my daughter," he said solemnly. "And I want you to trust me," his eyes were soft and kind but I looked away, burying my head into my knees. "Let me show you," he coaxed me out of hiding.

He held out his hand, but I made no effort to take it, _there is no way in hell I'm going with you._

Instead, in the palm of his hand, something was moving, there was something changing. I watched it intensely and the movement sprouted and grew out for his hand, it was green and growing bigger and bigger. It felt like I was watching Marry Poppins take that lamp out of her bag. From the green stalks grew small white bud that all blossomed at once. I sat up more, still watching in awe as this happened before me, I looked up to Adrian and he was watching me with a smile on his face.

"This is white lavender," he told me. "It is the flower of our coven."

"How did you do that?," I asked him staring at the flower then back to him.

He let out a small chuckle, and took the flower in his other hand and held it out to me," This flower symbolizes protection, it means that you are safe and nothing will harm you."

I looked at the flower, and carefully reached a hand out, _This has to be a trick. They can't be real flowers._ My finger grazed the small white bud and felt the soft velvet petal, it was real. I slowly took the flowers from Adrian, looking them over for a sign that it was all fake. I looked to his hand but again, there was nothing there, just skin and wrinkle lines.

 _How the hell... That's impossible. This has to be a trick. No one can do that... not... unless.._

"You're the witch," I finally pieced it all together. "The one who attacked Embry."

Adrian shook his head," No, I did not attack that boy. That was an error on part of the coven, I feel terrible for what happened."

"But... you are a witch..."

He nodded," Yes, I'm a sorcerer... just like you."

"Me?," I almost laughed. "No, no, no. That's not possible."

"It is," the women smiled to me," You are part of our bloodline."

"I'm not a witch," I defended.

"You are," Adrian confirmed," but it has been hidden inside of you," Adrian's face looked like he was let down by that fact. "But I'm sure it can be found."

"I'm... I'm not a witch. I'm not," I felt like I was shaking, so much had happened to me. I was kidnapped, by my supposed father and grandmother, torn away from home, held hostage in some basement, watched doors reappear and flowers sprout out of hands, and also was told I'm a witch.

"We should let her rest," the women stood up. "This is all so new to her."

Adrian looked torn, I could tell he didn't want to go. "I... Yes, we should let her rest."

"Wait! No! You told me I could go home."

"Somnum," Adrian waved a hand over me and then it all faded away.


	70. Raena's a witch?

**Embry POV**

 _Wolflink:_

 _["Embry Stop!"]_

A dark brown wolf darted in front of me blocking my path, I was going too fast to stop and ran into him, causing us both to stumble and fall to the ground. It was Quil, I got up and shook my head, feeling a slight pain in my right hind leg, but nothing to disable me. Before I could take off, I was tackled.

 _["Embry! Stop!"]_

I snapped at him, rolling him off me and standing up only to have him jump me again.

 _["Let me go!"]_

 _["Embry, stop fighting!"]_

We rolled through the brush, each of us trying to gain the upper hand, but we would practice fight all the time so I knew his every move and he knew mine. I could feel the anger inside me building.

 _["QUIL! I NEED TO FIND RAENA!"]_

I summoned all my strength and while he was clung to my back I flung all my weight against a tree, causing him to whimper and fall to the ground.

 _["She isn't out there Embry!"]_

 _["She has to be somewhere!"]_

 _["Sam's pack is out there, there's no sign of her."]_

 _["OF course there isn't! THEY CAN DISAPPEAR!"]_

I argued and turned away from him, ready to continue my own search

 _["Embry, you're wasting time. She's not there."]_

His words pricked my heart, I didn't want to believe it was true.

 _["EVEN IF SHE ISN'T, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? HUH? SIT AROUND AT THE CULLENS AND... FUCKING BRAINSTORM?!"]_

Quil stood up and circled around me.

 _["It's a trap Embry! You know it is! They want to lure you out in the middle of nowhere to take you. I know you want to find her, but you're blind to what they really want."]_

Quil told me and I could feel the adrenaline coursing through me, I couldn't sit around and wait.

 _["I can't just wait, Quil."]_

 _["I know that. No one wants that... I just want you to not waste your time running around when she's not there."]_

 _["I need to find her, Quil."]_

 _["We are all on this. I promise you."]_

I wanted to rip the throats out of every witch in the world. I wanted Raena to be safe in my arms and nowhere else.

 _["Leah is at the school, she broke in and is looking through student records for the girl, Ellen- "]_

 _["Her name is Eva. But not like that matters, what if she took her record or made it like disappear with magic or something."]_

 _["Well, Alice is going with Jasper to Raena's house to see if she can get a vision on her or something."]_

My heart felt pinched and it really hurt, like a stabbing pain I had no control over _._

 _["Charlie is actually going to shoot me...,"]_

I winced at the pain and felt panic recolonizing inside me.

 _["No, don't worry. Bella is calling him now to tell him Raena is staying with her."]_

 _["Wh... Where is she, man? Why did they take her?"]_

I genuinely hoped he would have an answer. I looked up to him, even as a wolf I saw the pity and sadness on his face.

 _["What... What if they..."]_

I couldn't even say it, the thought that they would hurt her just to get to me was crazy. I would do anything for her, they didn't even need to actually do anything, all they had to do was make the slightest suggestion of hurting her and I would have been putty in their hands.

 _["Embry, we'll find her. That's a promise."]_

 _["How do we find her?"]_

It was hard to ask that question, it felt like vomit coming out, it burned my throat. I didn't want help to find her, I wanted to be the guy who could just do it. I wanted to know exactly where she was and have an exact plan, to be completely in charge of the situation instead of being the balled of pit of fear and rage that I was.

 _["Come on, Carlisle will know."]_

Quil turned and bounded off back to the house and I followed. We morphed and went into the house, I saw Emmett and Edward typing away on computers, neither looked up to us, but Jacob came around the corner.

He hit the ground running with information," We don't know where she is," he started and I felt my stomach twist. "We do know that there is nothing about tonight that is special from our sources. No moon cycle or spell thing we can find . Caroline is on the phone, she's calling everyone to get any information. Bella is with Esme and Carlisle, they're doing another sweep of Forks and La Push. She called Charlie, so don't worry about him. Edward tried to track Raena's phone but it's been turned off."

"Do you really think she's still here?," my voice broke as I asked the question, then I cleared my throat.

"We don't want to leave any stone un-turned."

"Jake...," I paused. "She's not here."

His eyes softened, he knew I was right. I could just fell that she was gone, distant, somewhere far. The reality of that made my twisted stomach sink very low inside me, it felt like doom was rolling in and there was nothing we could do.

"Okay, if she's not here, we need to think about where they would take her," Quil said.

"That's the tricky part," Edward stood up. "Witches are secretive, just like us, so there's not much online, and whatever is online is fake wannabes and fan clubs. It's unlikely any of what we've found is real."

"So we have nothing," the pain stabbed me in the chest again.

 **Alice POV**

It was honestly alarming how easy it was and still is to break into Charlie's house. If we didn't watch it at night, it could be anyone crawling through Bella's window, not just Embry. It was different here now, it looked mostly identical to when it had been Bella's room except maybe dirtier, but it felt different. The soft green walls with fairy lights above the purple bed, a small sliver of light peeking through the room, while the air lingered of flowers. I looked to the left at the bookshelves and the pictures on the wall, I knew some of them were actually Bella's from when she lived here. _Raena must not be really moving in..._ Raena didn't really change anything, no pictures or decorations, just new clothes and school books. It felt wrong to be here, like we were intruding on something.

"I can't force visions," I told Jasper as we looked around the room.

"I know, but we've made real progress. I know you're almost there... maybe this will give you the final push."

I stepped further into the room, tried to really see Raena here, sitting at her desk, laying in bed, looking in the mirror. I could imagine her sitting on her bed while Embry sat next to her, the two were talking, it seemed like it could have been real. I pushed further into that, investigating Raena, seeing her, seeing what she could see, trying to get glimpse of what her future would hold. I felt a shiver and then I was pulled away from my thoughts to complete darkness.

The edges were fuzzy and the whole room was warped, like it was some weird dream or scary movie. I did see Raena, she was asleep on a bed and then someone walked in. My head hurt, like my brain was swelling inside and ready to burst. I wanted to scream, but no sound came out. Then images just flashed in front of me. I saw Raena with a man, then her in a different room standing in front of people, the images moved so fast, I only saw a glimpses of them, all I really saw in them was Raena. Then they were so fast it was just blurred color, like silent film. I pulled back from it confused, refocusing on the room.

I went and sat on her bed and closed my eyes," This isn't going to work."

Jasper had been leaning by the window came over to me," It won't work unless you let it."

"I just hate being this unsure," I confided in him.

Jasper looked around the room," Do you...," he paused. "Do you smell that?"

I followed him around the bed," No... What is it?"

"They were here. I can smell it. That lavender."

I deeply inhaled, and there it was, a whisper of lavender in the air. Jasper stepped towards the closet and opened it.

He stepped back," Wow... yeah that, smells strong."

He wasn't wrong, the entire room had a specific smell.

"That must mean they've been here," Jasper turns to me.

"But why? They took her from the school, why would the witch come here."

"Yeah, it doesn't look like she's taken any clothes."

"Maybe it happened when Embry saw the witch out front," I proposed.

"Could be, but that is recent, and it smells like only one."

Jasper was right, now that I was paying attention, the room smelled like lavender and other flowers, there were no candles or body spray anywhere. I turned and faced the bed, looking at the crumpled comforter and wrinkled sheets. I sat down and then as if in a trance, scared of being right, I pulled the pillow towards me. I looked at for a moment, doubts clouding my mind. _That can't be right..._

I lowered my head and inhaled the pillow, it was like stuffing your face into a bouquet of flowers, I pulled back quickly.

"What is it?," Jasper asked.

"Jasper...," I felt weak. My mind snapped back to the vision I had, scrolling through all the photos too fast for me to focus on any of them, then it stopped on one. It was Raena, my view was from below her, she was surrounded by people. It must have been night time and they were outside. Once it was focused the still picture started moving, like a miniature movie. Everyone was chanting something and then Raena raised her arm into the sky and bolt of electricity shot out.

I snapped back to the room, Jasper was crouching in front of me.

"Did it work? Did you see something?," he asked.

"Raena's a witch," I blurted softly.

"Alice? What?"

"Raena, I saw her... she was... she was a witch. She is a witch, Jasper," I stood up and threw the pillow back on the bed. "We have to go," I said as I ran to the window and leapt out, taking off into the woods with Jasper right behind me.


	71. The History

**Raena's POV**

I stretched under the covers before wrapping myself tighter in a cocoon of warmth, but instead of falling back to sleep, I felt the need to wake up. I opened my eyes and looked at the pillow, _Why can't I go back to bed?_ I rolled over onto my back and stretched again while rubbing my eyes. I sighed and looked up, but it wasn't my room. I rubbed my eyes a second time but it didn't change my vision, there was a canopy over me and through that I saw the gray cement ceiling. I sat up quickly, quickly observing the room.

 _Holy shit. Fuck!_

I throw the covers off and stood on the cool floor. I spun in a circle, still in disbelief about where I was.

 _It wasn't a dream. I'm really here. I was kidnapped._

A hand clasped over my mouth as the reality hit me and a small cry escaped from me. _I was kidnapped. I'm not in Forks... Someone who thinks I'm their kid. This can't be happening._ I felt the panic build inside me and my breathing quickened. On the nightstand I saw the while lavender and the memory of watching it grow sent chills down my spine. _I need to get out of here._

I wiped the tear that fell down my cheek. I saw the door and picked up the skirt of my dress, _I'm still in my Prom dress? Where are my shoes?_ I opened the door and a loud creak cracked the peaceful quietness, I froze, terrified someone had heard it. I waited a moment, listening for sounds of people approaching, but the air was quiet, all I could hear was the pounding of my heart, so I pushed the door open further even when it creaked again.

Outside of the room was a long hallway to the left, it was all gray and dark, lit up only by sconces on the wall with candles; to the right there was nothing, it was dead end. I waited for a minute, listening for any sound from above or signs of anyone else, but I couldn't hear anything. I stayed close to the wall as I made my way down the hall, after getting about 50 feet there was an option to turn left. I looked down that hall, but it looked exactly like the straight option. I chose to keep going straight, checking behind me every 2 seconds afraid there was someone down here.

 _I just need to get out of this place. Get away from this crazy people..._ My mind flashed back to the white lavender and I shook it from my brain. _Focus on getting out._ I ran into another intersection, this one was a 4 way. All of the halls looked exactly the same. _Which way do I go? How do I get out of here?_ I turned right and quickened my pace, paranoia was starting to effect me _. Where are they? That guy and that women... They can't be down here, can they?_ I ran into another intersection and I felt desperation getting the better of me. I felt hopeless, _What if this isn't the right way?! How do I get out!?_ I turned left and started to run, scared of being caught and getting locked up. I passed more options to turn and I kept running straight, brushing the tears from my eyes. I stopped at a junction and wanted to scream, I felt so hopeless.

 _How do I get out of here? Which way is the exit?!_ I let out a small cry and wiped the rest of my tears away. I turned right again and kept running, weaving through this impossible maze of hallways and candles. There was no doors, no windows, there was nothing down here at all. It felt implausibly large, I felt like I had left my room half an hour ago, but there was no way to tell. No clocks, no phone on me, nothing but cement. Then after taking a left, I saw it, it was a door. I felt my spirits lift, and my anxiety sky rocket. I ran up to it, took a deep breath and opened, not knowing what was on the other side.

I could have cried with joy looking at the sight of steps leading up. I didn't waste any time, I ran up the steps and reached the top door, I cracked it open. On the other side was real light, not just candles. I squinted and saw that it looked like a room, there was some furniture and a desk. It looked really old, the couch was one of the ancient velvet couches seen in old movies.

I didn't see anyone so I opened the door farther to see the room was empty. I stepped out and softly shut the door behind me. Except it wasn't a door, it was a picture. It was a giant portrait of some guy, I heard it click into place and if I hadn't of just came from the other side, I never would have known it was nothing more than a picture. It wasn't just any man... it was the man. The one who claimed to be my father. He looked younger in the painting, but I could tell it was still him. I backed away from it and looked around the room. There was a huge window on my left and I let out a breath of relief that I had made it out of that dungeon. The room was the definition of a study; it had shelves full of books, the old furniture and a big desk towards the back.

There where two doors to choose from, I picked the one closer to me on the right and not the one in the back of the room. It slide open from the middle and met eyes with Eva. I jumped back and fear surged until I realized who she was.

"Eva!," I lunged for her and grabbed her by the arms. "We have to get out of here!"

"Raena," Eva caught me as I tumbled onto her. "How did you-.."

"Come on," I grabbed her arm and looked around frantically. We were standing in a grand entry way, with a hug set of a stairs to the right, so I looked left and there it was. _That has to be the door out._

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," a girl appeared from behind the stairs with a smile.

I stood in front of Eva guarding her. "Stay away from us," I threatened.

 _Why didn't I look for a knife or something?!_

"Raena, it's okay," Eva put a hand on my shoulder.

The girl had short red hair, it was straight and fell above her shoulders, it was cut so the front was slightly longer than the back. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a olive green crop top shirt that made her green eyes really stand out.

"I don't think I've heard of anyone escaping the mutantur murum without some training," she scoffed in disbelief. "You must have real talent."

"Just let us leave! We don't wan't trouble," I told her, glancing for the door.

"Ranea, it's okay," Eva walked out from behind me. "It's okay, take a breath."

I heard the scuffle of someone else entering the room, I looked and saw it was the women from earlier. I felt my entire body tense and the situation was starting to get away from me. _I need to get out of here now!_

"Raena," she smiled and stepped closer.

"Stay away from me," I shouted to her and turned to Eva. "We need to get out of here."

"And go where? Forks?"

"Yes."

"Raena, you don't have to go back there," Eva smiled. "You can be here, with your people."

I took a step back from her, _what the fuck is going on?_ I looked to the three other people in the room. I was closest to the front door but my dress was holding me up. "I'll just go then," I continued to back away. "And we don't ever have to talk about this."

"Raena, can you at least let us explain this to you? I just made some tea."

I kept my eyes on her and took another step towards the door. "I won't press charges or anything, I'll just tell everyone... something."

"She sounds like Hannah," the redhead smirked and pushed off the wall. "Call me when she starts crying."

"Fuck you," I spit to her.

She laughed and went back the way she came.

"Don't mind Charlotte," Eva told me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I pulled away from her, "I am leaving. You told me I could leave," I looked to the women.

"Yes," she nodded. "But your father wants you to know why he was never in your life."

"He's not my father!"

"He is neptum. If there is one thing I know in this world, it is that my son is your father," she walked closer to me, but stopped a few feet short. Her eyes were sincere, there was almost a sadness lingering in them, but there were not inciting enough to make me stay here.

"Raena, no one here wants to hurt you," Eva said softly.

"Please, let me explain," the women said and I detected a hint of desperation.

I didn't want to. I wanted to open the door and run, bolt down the street and as far as my feet would take me, find a phone and call Embry, get back to Washington; but there was something, a small sliver of my being that was being pulled towards this. Something inside me was curious about it all, but the majority of me was ready to scream and run.

"Then I can go?," I heard myself.

"You'll have to speak to your father," she said.

 _The fuck I will._

I wanted to cringe hearing that word," Where is he?"

"He should be here soon," she told me. "Please."

I looked to Eva and she nodded," Once you know why you're here, it'll make sense Raena."

 _RUN!_ I yelled to myself. _OPEN THE DOOR AND GO!_

"If I'm really related to you, why did you lock my away on some basement!"

"No, no, no/ That is not what happened."

"I think I would know that I was locked in a basement."

"Raena, you weren't locked in there. We just wanted you to have privacy. Up here's it's been so busy," Eva explained.

"No," I shook my head. "I want to leave."

"If you leave without our reason, none of this will make sense to you for the rest of your life. Let me try to help you," the older woman told me. "I will tell you everything.

The voice came back, it was screaming at me to run. Get out of that house and don't look back. Get away from these people and back to your family. But I couldn't help but feel a small pull towards her. I felt like what she was saying way true. _If what I saw downstairs was real, they could really be witches. I could learn something to help Embry...something i can use as leverage to get out of this._

"You have 5 minutes," I told her.

A smile erupted on her face," Thank you," she gestured to past the stairs. "The kitchen is this way."

I looked to Eva again before following the women further into the house.

"I really am sorry. I did not want it to be this way," she told me as I trailed behind her. We walked past the large staircase and down a hall, looking at the walls they were a dark maroon and there were pictures on the walls; some of them where groups of pictures and others where paintings of landscapes. We entered a large kitchen, it had a long island with dark gray marble counters, the walls were a pale yellow and it reflected the sun beaming in all the windows. To the right was a cute little breakfast nook and to the right was a kitchen table. The women circle the island and went to the stove, pulling off a steaming kettle. I noticed the knife stand to the right of the sink, _I might need to grab one._

"I... I forgot your name," I admitted to her bashfully.

 _If she really is my grandma, that has to suck._

She turned back to me with a warm smile, "It's Cassia," then she gestured to one of the stools along the island. I looked behind me, but Eva was gone.

"Where is Eva?"

"I'm sure she just wanted to give us some privacy," Cassia pulled out two mugs and filled them with the water. She had her hair pinned back in a bun, it was neat and perfect and she was wearing a dark purple dress, it looked like something I would see a business women wear to an official meeting; It went down to her knees and covered her shoulders.

"Tell me why I'm here," I demanded.

"I assume that you prefer to be called Raena," she avoided my question.

"That's my name."

Cassia turned and walked past the fridge and turned and exited by a back door.

"Yes, it is the name you grew up with," she replied as she came back holding some leaves in her hand. "Well, Raena that is a long story, it's very complicated."

"You're witches, how much more complicated can it be."

Her lips twitched into a smirk," You certainly did get your father's spunk."

I grimaced at the word again," Just tell me why you kidnapped me."

Cassia was sorting the leaves and was silent for a moment until she took a deep breath and dived in. "You were born here, in Danvers, did you know that?," she glanced up to me and I nodded. "Well, when you were only 6 months old, you disappeared. There was no trace of where you had gone, your mother left too."

"Was she a witch?"

"No, your mother is not a blood witch, but your father is. They were married, a love that seemed perfect to everyone, including myself. Your mother and father were happy, so it was a shock to us all when one night she just vanished without telling anyone and she took you with her," she kept her eyes down while she told me. "Adrian was distraught, he wouldn't eat or sleep; he hunted for you day and night," Cassia put the leaves in the mugs and slide one over to me.

"This is going to knock me out or anything is it?," I asked her suspiciously.

She grinned," No," she said and took a sip and continued," But no matter how hard he searched, you were lost to him. He didn't know why Diane had chose to leave, no idea why he took you away, she left with no explanation... I think that was hardest for him."

"She probably had a good reason, I mean, you guys did just kidnap and drag me across the country."

"It was not meant to be like that Raena."

"But that's how it was!"

"Yes... it is regrettable."

"And one of you attacked Embry!"

Cassia eyes widened," Embry?"

"Yes," I crossed my arms. "He told me about it, someone did it in the woods. I want to know who it was."

"I'm not sure who it was," Cassia replied and sipped her tea. "I was not there on that day."

"I'll just have to ask... Adrian when he comes," I couldn't make myself spit out the word father. "And, I want some sort of DNA test done, I'm not just going to take your word that we're related."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

I looked to my tea, the mug had steam floating up from it and I wanted to try some, but I didn't want to take the risk if it actually was drugged.

"I must say," Cassia spoke again," You are quite a talented witch, I've heard of only a few witches that have found their way out of the mutantur murum."

"I'm not a witch," I blurted.

Cassia nodded but said nothing else and we just sat there while I played her story in my head. _So my mom married a witch, that can't be right, she would never do that. And then she ran away, probably because all these people are psychos. They fucking kidnapped me, no wonder she took me away from them! And my so called dad found me and stole me back? That's so random, this feels like a lifetime movie, not a real life._

"How are you witches?," I asked her curiously.

"It's an old story, one I'm sure you've learned apart of... It started thousands of years ago, people like us were able to use the magic of the world to our advantage, but it went wrong in 1690. Someone outside the coven told our secret, which in turn lead to the Salem Witch Trials."

"The Salem witch trials? You mean that thing where witches were hung and stuff?"

"Yes, many innocent people died, only one was a witch, so we moved away from there keeping hidden from the scrutiny of modern society."

"So you've been alive since 1690?!," my jaw dropped.

"Oh no," Cassia chuckled carelessly. "How old do you think I am? Wait, no, don't answer that."

"But, you aren't really hidden. There are witches and stuff all over, they are books and movies and all sorts of stuff."

"Yes, the media does seem fascinated by the supernatural these days," Cassia agreed. "But they are wrong about most things."

"Look," I leaned forward onto the table.

"Raena, please," Cassia interrupted me. "I know this is all new to you, but I know you are strong and able to adjust to such things. You have befriended werewolves and vampires, this may be shock now, but I know you can be strong."

 _Wait? What did she just say?_

"Wait, what?"

"There must be a part of you, deep down that has always known you were not like the others around you," Cassia circled the island and came to stand beside my chair and I turned to face her.

"No, what did you just say? Vampires?"

"Yes, the vampires and werewolves you had befriended in your town."

"No, I don't know any vampires. I do know some werewolves, but vampires aren't real."

Cassia's eyes furrowed together," All things exist."

"But I don't know any vampires."

"Perhaps not," Cassia backed off the subject. "Your father should be home soon, and he wants to take you on a tour and show you our history."

"But you said I could leave."

"I said you would have to speak to your father."

"That's bullshit," I stood up.

"Raena, please don't be upset. Here, drink some tea," she picked up my mug.

I looked down at it then back at her," No. I'm leaving," I turned and went back down the hall towards the main door, just as I passed the staircase and was in the entryway, the door opened and in stepped Adrian.

He saw me and smiled," Regina, how lovely to see you."

 _Of fucking course you walk in now..._


	72. Raena is NOT a witch

**Bella's POV**

I took Renesmee back to the house, I took her to Edward's old room, and tucked her into the bed we kept there for her. When I came back downstairs, I saw everyone scrambling, everyone trying to do something to find any sort of information; I had never seen my family like this. I noticed Embry, pacing in the corner, I could feel the stress radiating off him.

"Embry," I called as I walked over.

"Bella," he looked up with wide eyes. "Did you find her?!"

"No, I'm sorry," I apologized. "There's no sign of her in Forks or La Push." I looked past Embry outside and saw Alice and Jasper running up to the house. "Alice is back, maybe she found something," I said trying to be hopeful.

Alice came in and her eyes were focused and widened as she saw me," Bella."

"What is it?," I went up to her.

"I need to talk to you. Now," she took my arm.

"Woah," Embry came up to us. "Is it about Raena? What did you find?"

Alice looked back to me then to Embry," I need to talk to Bella."

"You know something," Embry could see all the signs. "Tell me."

Alice let go of me," I think I had a vision."

"What did you see?," I asked.

"I'm not sure entirely... it was different than what I usually see. I saw Raena, but it was almost like it was a timeline or something."

"So she's alive?," Embry cut her off.

"I think I saw her future...," Alice sounded skeptical.

"So she's alive," Embry face swelled into a smile and he took a deep sigh of relief.

"We're not sure she was kidnapped," Jasper told us.

"What do you mean?" I then noticed the whole room was now listening us, our private conversation was now conformed into an announcement for the entire house.

"Raena... she's a witch," Alice looked to me then Embry.

"What?"

"Wait... what?"

"That's what I saw. Bella, she was doing some ritual thing and I saw her, she said a spell or something and lightening came from her hand!"

"That's not true," Embry defended.

"I'm sorry, Embry," she told him then turned to me," That's why I need to talk to you. How can Raena be a witch?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Alice, are you sure?"

Jasper answered," Remember when we were out searching for them, and the woods reeked of lavender, Ranea's room was the same smell."

"Exactly the same," Alice joined in.

"That's because they went to her house," Embry was not convinced. "Raena's not a witch."

"So she never said anything to you?"

"Of course not. Because it's not true."

"Alice, are you sure?," I asked her again.

"I think Raena is a witch," she confirmed.

"Because of what? A smell?!," Embry was on the verge of laughing. "I know that smell. I met two of those witches and they were overpowering with lavender, Raena does not smell like that... at all."

"It was on her clothes, on her pillow, the smell was there, you just didn't notice."

"That still doesn't means she's a witch. She might just have perfume or something. And you basing this off some vision?!," I could hear the anger in Embry's voice as his voice got louder. "But you can't have visions anymore? Huh? Isn't that right?"

"Embry!," Jacob was next to him and his stern look was meant to silence Embry.

"No, no. I want her to say that she knows for a fact that Raena is a witch. Go on say it... That's right you can't. They probably brainwashed you and now they're god knows where with her and your standing around accusing her!"

Jacob stepped between Alice and Embry," Embry that's enough."

"You're going to let her stand there and say this?! SHE'S SAYING THAT RAENA IS A WITCH!?"

"Go outside. Calm down. Stay here."

I saw Embry's jaw quiver, Jacob was not asking... it was an alpha command and Embry could not refuse. He turned and stopped out of the room, down the stair and out the door.

Jacob turned to Alice," Sorry, Alice... he's just-"

"No, I get it," she stopped him. "But I... I really do think Raena might be a witch."

"So you think she went with these witches willingly?," Emmett asked.

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone?," I was just as puzzled.

Jacob crossed his arms," Embry did say that Raena was friends with Eva, the witch she disappeared with at Prom."

"So, she wasn't kidnapped?," Emmett was just as confused as the rest of us.

"Alice, what exactly did you see?"

"It was Raena, she was standing in some forest at night and then a bolt of light shot from her arm as a group of people were watching."

"But there was nothing about her going with these people?" Alice shook her head in response. "So she still could have been taken."

"What are the odds she's a witch that was kidnapped by witches?," Emmett scoffed and shut his computer. "What if her coming out here was just some big plot to scope us out? Get a layout of the land."

"Emmett, you sound paranoid," Edward told him.

"It makes sense, she comes here for them, find out where we stay, who we are, gets in with the werewolves too. This could be just one huge scam."

"Scam for what?," I asked him. "The witches never hid from us, they weren't being secretive."

"But Raena was."

"We don't know if she's a witch or not," Jacob told him.

"How can we know for sure?," Jasper asked.

"Even if she is a witch, we have to find her. It'll drive my dad out of his mind if he finds out she ran away," I told them.

"So you think she ran away now?," Emmett caught the slip of my tongue.

"That's not what I meant."

"Bella is right." Carlisle walked into the room. "We should find Raena first, the rest of this can wait."

"But we have no leads, no clue where they took, it's possible she's not even in the country anymore," Edward did not sound optimistic.

"I've been looking at all the witch sites, but none of them seem legit. A bunch of phonies playing dress up," Emmett muttered.

"We already know that," Alice walked to the nearest chair and sat down. "What we don't know is where they took her."

"Or why," Rosalie added.

"They took her because of Embry," Jacob told us. "We already know that."

"Not if she's a witch."

"Which we don't know," Jacob countered.

"What we do know is she is not in the area," Carlisle stepped in. "We've searched with no trace of her."

"So now what?," Jacob shrugged. "We send out teams to scour the entire state? The country?"

"I'm not sure that would be beneficial at the moment. None of our close contacts have had any siting of Raena. We need more information."

"Embry did find that locket, when he first saw the witch," Edward announced.

"Did we find any stories or rituals regarding a locket?," Carlisle asked Emmett, which he shook his head. " There were no covens that referenced a locket of any kind, any sort of necklace?"

"Well...," Emmett reopened his computer. "A lot of them mention stones and stuff, like drawing energy from the earth and crystal. They can all be worn as necklaces or bracelets."

"Could the necklace have been a crystal?"

Edward shook his head," I saw it in Embry's mind, it was silver... but it did have something... like maybe a glow or something."

"A glow?," Jasper asked in a flat voice.

"Sort of... I guess I never really paid attention."

"Maybe Embry remembers," I offered.

"No," Jacob stopped me. "He needs to cool down."

 **Embry's POV**

"Embry, you need to chill, bro," Quil told me.

"How could he say that?! How could he let them say that?! Raena is not a witch!," I shouted as I paced quicklt in front of the Cullen house. The night was here, it was dark, probably already 11. Raena had been missing for over an hour. "She's been gone for less then an hour and they already are trying to blame her."

"We know it's not her fault," Quil spoke calmly. "It's not yours either, Em."

"IT IS MY FAULT! I let her slip away from me with that snake. I didn't protect her, man. Now she's go knows where, probably being -...," my throat caught, I didn't want to think of the horrible things they might be doing to her.

"Embry, like you said, she's been gone less then an hour. Raena is tough, she's not going anywhere without a fight."

"We need to fight, too," I told him. "WE need to stand up for her in there and Jacob is just... letting them blame her!"

"No one is blaming her," Quil tried to calm me down.

The rage inside me was flaming, I could feel the temperature rising and my body pushing the limit of this form. I wanted nothing more then to shed this skin and feel the wind whip past me as I ran to find her, but I couldn't. Jacob had ordered me to stay here, I was not allowed to leave. It was killing me. _How was I supposed to calm down? Raena is missing._

"They are blaming her! I know it, it's so easy for them, they don't know her. I do! I know her," I jabbed myself in the chest with my finger. "Better then anyone else in that house, better than her own cousin."

"I know that, Em. I don't think Raena is a witch."

"How could she be?!," I went back to pacing. "She would have told me! She would have, Quil. I told her everything, she told me everything. There is no way she would hide this from me."

"All they have is some crock of a vision, it doesn't mean anything."

"YES! RIGHT?! Thank you! She can't see anything at all and all the sudden she thinks Raena's a witch, from one vision?! And everyone just jumps in and believes her without giving Raena any benefit?! It's total fucking bullshit man."

"Dude, all of this isn't helping," Quil stood up from the steps. "They didn't take Raena because of her, they took her because of you."

"What?," I turned to him.

"I'm not saying that to mean, Em. I'm not. But you have to think, where would they take her? This is about you, not Raena."

"But that makes no sense, why would they give a shit about me?"

Quil shook his head," I don't know. But it is, so we need to figure out why and fast. Did you ever encounter a weird stranger growing up or something?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about, Quil?"

"I'm just thinking out loud here. Maybe it's your dad?"

"My dad?"

"Yeah, he could have hired witches or something to take Raena, because he wants to connect with you."

"Quil, that is fucking stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Is it?," Quil tilted his head, making it seem like it wasn't.

"Yes! My dad has to be someone in this tribe and since none of us know anything about witches, how would he?"

Quil sighed," Good point. Uhm... what about... a rival pack? Picking off our inprints one by one?"

"Even if that's true, why start with me? And why would they have witches do it, and not themselves?"

"Another good point. Man, I have no idea, I'm just spit balling here."

"No, no, it's fine," I put my hands on my hips and sighed. "You're right though, it makes no sense for them to take Raena... unless they were trying to get to me. But what for?"

"Okay... what if... it is about Raena, but not witches. What if this has nothing to do with you?"

"What?," my head was spinning.

"Okay, hear me out. What if it's someone from Raena's past, bro? Like she owes money for drugs or something and they hired people to get her back? They might not have known they were witches. I mean, her mom did send her way out here in the middle of nowhere."

"She said her mom sent her here to keep her away from drugs."

"That might have been part of it, the other part was to keep her hidden."

"Dude, Raena would have told me."

"Maybe she was going to, but was nervous."

"I told her I was shapeshifter!," I blurted. "That would have been the opportune moment to tell me anything!"

"But you know how she reacted... maybe she was scared or something? I don't know, but this is the best theory I have. I makes so much sense. She gets in too deep, owes a lot of money so her mom sends her away and so the people hire private investigators. Who better than witches, right? I mean they could whip up up a spell to find anyone, I bet... and then they get a nice chunk of change. Easy money for them."

"Quil...," I massaged my temples. "This isn't the time for you paranoia."

"No, but hear me out. The note, said they were going to take what they needed, right? They needed their target, oooohhhh snap. It's coming together," Quil stared off into space.

"Quil, stop. She was not taken by a group of witch bounty hunters."

"But that day!," he snapped back to me. "That day the witches were outside her house! Bro, they went to her house!"

"Yeah, I know. That's probably why her place smells like them, not because she's a witch."

"But they went there to find her, and they did."

"If that was the case, why would they go to my house, huh? Am I also a target, are they taking me to pay off some fantasy debt in Chicago, too?"

Quil sighed and walked back to the steps," I don't know, it makes more sense then Raena being a witch."

"This isn't about Raena. This has to be about me... or maybe about Bella? Maybe they took her because she's the only human who really knows about us, all of us. She knows about us, but she's easier to control because she has no powers."

"That's not true though, Kim knows about us and vampires, so does Emily, hell even Charlies knows something."

"But she's been seen with all of us, she comes to the house, she is related to Bella, she's my girlf-...," I stopped myself. _She's not my girlfriend_ , I realized. _She never said yes when I asked her earlier._..

"But Raena has no idea that the Cullen's are vampires."

"It makes way more sense then a witch bounty hunters," I countered, frustrated by everything. "Look, I don't give a shit why they took her, but they did. They took her, she wouldn't have just left. She would have told me!"

Jacob opened the door, making both Quil and I look, he stepped outside closing the door behind him.

"Doesn't seem like you're any calmer," he noticed.

"Come on, man," Quil was trying to get him to cut me some slack.

"How do you expect me stay calm why they are in their accusing Raena of being a witch?!"

"No one is accusing her," Jacob told me. "We all know Alice's visions are open to be interpreted and they can change."

"She's not a witch, Jacob," I said while grinding my teeth.

"Do you remember that day, when you saw that necklace in the woods?," Jake changed the subject.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"What do you remember about it?"

"It was just a necklace, nothing special," I shrugged. "Why, do you think it'll help find Raena?"

"We're just trying to narrow down where to look."

"How will this help?," Quil asked.

Jacob sighed," We're hoping maybe this necklace will be linked to the witches. It was certainly important enough for them to come back and get it. So take a deep breath, close your eyes and remember."

I did as he said, trying to remember that day, sniffing around the ground, following the scent of lavender, flipping over a leaf and there it was. IT was just a silver necklace, there was a small pendant attached. The pendant was a different color, almost a white with a colorful reflection. It was so small, barely the size of pea, so small I didn't really notice it before.

"Yeah... yeah, I see it. It looks kind of like... maybe a pearl?," I opened my eyes.

"A pearl?"

"Yeah, it was tiny and white kind of... like it could be a pearl."

"That's good. This is good, Embry. It might mean something," Jacob went back up the stairs. "Come on in guys, it's kind of cold out here."

I leapt up the steps and followed him back inside.


	73. The Great Escape (almost)

**Raena POV**

"Adrian, you're home," Cassia came up from behind me and greeted him.

"Yes, and I have exciting news. All is in place for the feast tonight!"

"Feast?," I interrupted. _Who the fuck calls it a feast... it's just dinner._

"Yes, to celebrate the arrival of lost daughter. You are finally home."

"Oh... wow, okay? Uhm, see the thing is you said you would let me go, that I wasn't a prisoner."

"You're not a prisoner," Adrian reassured me.

"Good. Then I'm going home," I passed him and opened the door. "It was... interesting to meet you both," I said as I stepped onto the porch.

"Regina," Adrian came out after me. "I wish you would stay. Please? This dinner is for you to meet your family, the one you've never known."

"Well, I don't care."

"So you mean to say you've never been curious about me?"

"Honestly," I faced him. "No. I never cared who you were because you never cared about me."

"That's not true Regina!"

"My name is Raena!," I corrected him firmly.

He sighed," Yes, I apologize. Raena...," he paused. "I'm sure your grandmother has told you... but I want to tell you myself," he gestured to the wicker furniture set on the porch. I looked around, there was nothing really to see. It was just trees in front of the house, there was a small sort of dirt path, with some cars parked near the house. _Where are we? A cabin or something?_ I turned to the house, it was not a cabin, it was three stories and looked like a nicer version of the Addam's family home.

"Where am I?," I demanded the answer.

"Danvers."

"But where? There's nothing here!," I opened my arms to the wilderness.

"This house is hidden, we built it back in 1693. There are castings around it to make it go unnoticed, among other things."

"Other things?," I questioned him.

"We made this land look undesirable, so nothing would be built here. We were granted our solitude that way."

 _Why did I even ask?_

"I don't care," I rolled my eyes. "You have to give me some money or something, so I can get home." He chuckled, which made me angry. "What's so funny?! Is it funny to kidnap someone or to send her out alone with no money or phone?!"

"No, it is not," Adrian controlled himself. "However to see you stomp away in your evening gown might be."

I looked down, _shit.. I forgot I was still in this stupid fucking thing._

"Well maybe you should have planned a better day to drag me across the country, then on my prom night. Which, by the way, thanks for ruining."

"I never meant for it to be like this," Adrian said solemnly.

"Oh my god," I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to let out a harsh laugh," Is that all you people know how to say?! You are not the fucking victim here! It's me! You stole me! And now you want me to stick around singing kumbayah with you and all the other witches?! You can kiss that idea goodbye because I am leaving."

"Can I at least offer you some different clothes. Something more comfortable."

"No, what I want is money so I can get on a plane and get back home!"

"Home...Where would that be exactly? Forks? Chicago?"

I was thrown back by his question, I hadn't thought about it... My plan was to get back to Forks, get to Embry... _but now I could go back to Chicago, see my mom and my friends._

"Anywhere is better then here," I responded and went down the steps.

"Adrian," Cassia came out. "You can't let her just leave like that, in that dress."

"She doesn't want new clothes."

"She doesn't even know where she is!," she gave him a classic disapproving tone. "Raena, please. Come inside, we can get you a hot shower and fresh clothes, then we'll sort everything out."

"I don't want a hot shower! I want to leave! Stop trying to keep me here," I shouted at them as I marched away from the house.

Neither of them called after me as I stormed down the driveway. _This is good. Get me the fuck out of here. I can find something to get home. I'll just have to go to the police and say I was kidnapped. They'll get me home. I need to call Embry... but I don't know his number... or Bella's, not even Charlie's._ I only know my mom's number by heart, she made me learn it as a kid. I kept glancing over my shoulder, expecting Adrian to be chasing me down, begging me to come back, but he didn't. A cool wind rustled around my bare arms, I looked up and the sunny beautiful day that had been was now festering into a storm. _Fucking perfect._

In the distance I saw a car driving towards me. I thought I should call for help then I remembered I was still technically in their driveway so whoever was coming was not going to help me. I hurried off the road and into the treeline and waited for the car to pass. Instead, I hear it approach and slow down, then stop completely. I peeked out from behind a tree and saw it was some sort of red convertible. It was stopped further down the driveway, where I need to go. In the car where two guys, I could hear distant arguing.

"Who would it be? Why would they be walking?"

"Who do you think?!," the other retorted getting out of the passenger side.

I saw them both scanning for me so I ducked back behind the tree. _Of fucking course this my day. Why won't they just let me leave!?_ I heard them, they were closer now, like they knew right where I was.

"Excuse me?," I heard one of them approach me. "Excuse me miss?"

I held my breath, _maybe they will just go away._

Then he walked out from around the tree and into my view. _FUCK!_

"Don't come near me," I warned him. "Stay the fuck away."

He put his hands in the air," We don't want to hurt you," he said.

"Then leave me alone," I pushed off the tree, keeping my eyes on him. He was tall, maybe a couple inches above me, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked strong, I could see his biceps flexing while his hands were raised. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the other guy, he was standing a few meters away, close to the road. He looked younger, maybe only 9. I stepped away but my dress caught on a bush, I yanked at it and it ripped. I saw that it was in the line of sight, _that's how he knew where I was... fucking idiot._

"Both of you... just stay away."

"Is it her?," the boy called from the road.

"I think so," the one in front of me replied.

"Shut up. Both of you," I demanded as I backed away.

"Regina?"

"That's not my name!"

"Then who are you?," he asked me.

"I don't have to answer you. Just stay away."

"Okay, okay," he kept his hands up. "I'm Kalem. This is Val," he nodded to the boy. "Now you tell us who you are."

"No," I continued to back away from him.

"Who are you?," he asked again.

"Pater! Avia!," the boy called Val took off down the road.

I glanced to him for a second then looked back to Kalem.

"All you need to know is I am leaving."

"So you are Regina..."

"No, I am not!," I said through gritted teeth. "There's been a mistake."

"Raena!," I looked up to see Cassia standing on the road. "Don't hurt her, Kalem."

"I'm not going to," he called back to her keeping his eyes on me, the wind picked up again and loud crack of thunder rumbled around us.

"Kalem, come here," it was Adrian who called him. He was holding the smaller child on his hip and Kalem slowly backed to wards them.

Cassia came down into the trees," Raena, please, I can't let you go out in this storm."

"Then take me to the airport in a car."

"It's not safe... please."

"You can't keep me here just because the weather is bad. You could have left me down in that basement to rot for all I know."

"Raena, that would never happen," Cassia promised me. "Come back to the house, there is some people who are eager to meet you... but it seems you've met them."

I looked to the road as leaves swirled around Adrian and Kalem as they watched us.

"Who? Those kids?... You promised I was free to leave."

"Your father still wants to explain it all to you."

"I don't care," I shouted. "How often do I have to tell you that I don't fucking care about your pathetic backstory. I'm not Regina!"

I felt a rain drop on my arm as I watched Cassia absorb my words.

"Even if that is true, I cannot let you out in this weather. Once it is all cleared, I will get you home. That is a promise," she told me, her white hair starting to flow as the wind was ruining her bun. I looked to see Adrian getting the boys in the car and putting up the roof.

"How can I trust you?," I asked as the ran fell harder. "I don't know you."

"But I know you... I can promise you this. I would do anything for you..."

I searched her eyes, the were kind and wide, like she was spilling her soul to me so I could trust her. I didn't want to go back, it was the least thing I wanted.

"I can't," I stepped back from her.

She stepped to me, the ran was beating down on both us," she placed a hand on my shoulder but I didn't flinch. "Domun," she said into the air and my world changed.

Literally, the world was different, I wasn't in the rain anymore and there were no trees or any wind. I was now standing in the entry way... I was back at the house I was in before, the same stairs, pictures, wallpaper... it was identical. I blinked and wiped the water running down my face away. What the fuck...

I turned and saw Cassia, she was beside me dripping wet. "You need to take a shower and get out of these wet clothes," she ushered me to the stairs.

"But.. wait. What? How did we get here? How did that happen?"

"Come on," she coached me up the stairs. "A nice hot shower will do the trick."

"I can't be here," I told her, wanting to fight her, push past her and run back outside and down the road, but my arms were like noodles, to limp and and soggy to do anything. "You have to let me go."

"Don't worry, shhh," she soothed me as we entered a large bathroom. "It's just the effect of the transport. It'll wear off. I have some fresh towels and clothes here for you. I'll wait outside."

I stood in the bathroom alone, my body felt like it wasn't my own. I turned to the mirror, my hair was flat and dripping while my makeup was smeared down my face and to top it all off my dress was torn. I looked like I was an abused spouse on the verge of getting beaten to death, without the bruises and cuts. I went to the window and tried to open it but it was locked and my arms were so heavy.

 _How am I ever going to get out of here..._ I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I slide down to the floor and cried, thinking about how hopeless it was I'd ever get to leave. _My mom would never find me here and Embry... I just left him at Prom. He'll never believe that some guy kidnapped me and thought I was his daughter. What about Uncle Charlie? It could have been days since I was in Forks, how will he tell my mom I went missing? They're going to think I went off the wagon and am on some bender in some shit hotel in Seattle._

The door opened and Cassia walked back in, she looked down at me with sad eyes.

"Just go away," I blubbered.

"Oh, neptem," she sat with me on the floor, while I cried. I don't know how long we sat there, but when she stood up, I felt complained and emotionally drained. "Stand up," she took my arms and pulled me up. "A hot shower is the first step," she gave me a small smile. She went around back and unzipped my dress, then went to the shower and turned it on. "I'll come back in a bit, okay?"

I didn't say anything or even node or smile, I stood there with my dress coming off my shoulders in a large bathroom, feeling completely hopeless and alone. She shut the door and I let go of the dress as it fell to the floor. I took off my underwear and stepped into the shower, it was too hot for me, so I turned it down. I went to rinse my hair out but forgot about all the bobby pins and hair ties tangled in, so that took time to fish them all out. I stood under the hot water as it beat against all my tense muscles, but I still felt terrible. I didn't even have the energy to wash my hair, I was so tired, so I stepped out dried off and slipped on the new clothes. They were sweatpants and large shirt that was very comfy. It had giant block letters that read "University of Massachusetts". I looked back in the mirror, my makeup still smudged down my face, so I wiped it away as well as I could with a towel.

I opened the door and Cassia pushed off the wall," How do you feel? Better?," She gave me a small smile. Once again, I didn't nod, she guided me by the shoulder and led me down the hall. She turned me into a room, it was a deep gray with a dark red bed set. "I'll let you get some rest, it's always exhausting the first transport," she shut the door quietly.

I went to the bed, curled up on top of the covers and cried.


	74. Preparation

**Embry's POV**

Here I was, up for 48 hours, it was closing in on Saturday evening, with no new leads or any real clue of what should happen next. Bella called Charlie and made up some story about Raena getting drunk and that she took her out for a hangover cure and letting her sleep it off at her house. We were running out of time, if we didn't find Raena soon, Charlie was going to find out, then her mom and then it was going to spiral out of control. There would be an FBI manhunt out for her and as great as that sounds, I just had a nagging feeling it would never help. There was no way to explain to people why Raena had been taken, Charlie didn't have money for ransom, getting the police involved would make it all worse.

I was already in trouble, Jake told me the police were looking for me, but since I had been holed up in the Cullen;s house they couldn't find me. Not that anybody at the dance knew who I was, the only one was Raena.

"Here man," Quil handed me another cup of coffee. It was like my 5th cup, all black, but it was starting to lose it's effect.

"I don't know why we keep doing the same things. It isn't working!," I lashed out.

"Dude, chill."

"No, I can't! I wired up to my ass with coffee, we're no closer to finding Raena then we were 12 hours ago, and they haven't even tried to contact us man," I stood up from y chair and dragged my hands down my face.

"Come one, we need a breather."

"No man, I'm fine," I brushed him off.

"We've been sitting in her for almost 8 hours, we need to take a break," Quil pushed me out the back door and onto the patio. The sun was setting low in the sky, it was almost night, whihc only made things worse.

"Have you talked to your mom?," Quil asked.

I rubbed my face again, hoping it would wake me up, but it did nothing.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I told her I was with Jacob... I know she doesn't believe me."

"Jacob will couch for you."

"I know but, she'll still be suspicious."

"He dropped off her car, right?"

"Yeah, she got it, went to work... it's like nothing is wrong."

"Em, we are going to find her," Quil walked up beside me.

"Why haven't they called yet... or something? Anything to let us know what they want."

"Maybe they want us to squirm."

"It's working," I couldn't stop rubbing my eyes.

"Em, can I take you home? Just to get a few hours of sleep?"

"No," I shook my head. "I can't sleep."

"You need to sleep. We all do... except for the Cullens."

"Then go home, Quil," I groaned. "I didn't ask you stay here."

"You didn't need to," he replied.

I didn't feel like I had it in me to fight with anyone.

"Why are they doing this?," I heard myself ask, sinking into one of the lawn chairs."She's almost been gone for a full 24 hours... What... What are they doing to her?"

It all broke loose and I covered my face as the tears spilled out. Immediately Quil was next to me and he wrapped in a big hug, but it didn't feel like anything.

"Embry, we can't think like that."

"How else am I supposed to think," I cried into my hands. 24 hours alone with them, she hadn't called, she had no way to get a hold of us or any clue where she was. She was alone and scared and I couldn't save her, I was stuck here by Jake's orders. I couldn't be anywhere but here, home, or school. "It's all my fault," I felt my chest tighten.

"It's not your fault, Em," Quil squeezed me harder. "It's not your fault."

"I didn't stop it! I didn't hold on to her... I let her go," I couldn't stop. "If... anything... happens to... her," I could barely speak with the hysteria of my cries.

"Nothing is going to happen to her," Quil assured me.

"How could this happen...," I was a mess. My mind was now going to every dark corner I had been avoiding. Raena tied up to a wall, locked in a dungeon while the beat her and laughed. Raena tied up in some trunk, not knowing where she is with a gag in her mouth. Raena being zapped with magic while they tried to question her about me. Raena lying somewhere in a ditch... already dead."How could I let this happen.."

"It's not your fault," Quil whispered.

"It is my fault. It is my fault."

Quil let go of me," Embry, look at me," he grabbed me by the shoulders but I couldn't take my hands from my face. "Listen to me Embry, you can't go on like this. We need to focus... all of us. We are going to find Raena and get her home safely. Right? Right, Embry?"

"What if she's dead?," I could barely let the word form on my tongue.

"Embry, she's not dead."

"But she could be.. they might have killed her the second they had her."

"They didn't Embry, you would have known. You know that."

"She feels so far away, Quil... like it's possible," I wiped the tears away.

"If she was gone, the pain would be unbearable. You would know instantly. The fact that you're still here, holding it together, I know she's alive... and so do you."

"You call this together," I wiped my nose on my sleeve.

"More than I could ever be."

"Quil?"

"Huh?"

I pulled my knees to my chest," Do you still think this is about me? Like a trap?"

"It could be."

I sighed and closed my eyes, remembering Raena- her smile, her eyes, her laugh, the way she played with her hair.

"She's not a witch," I whisper to myself.

"What?," Quil asks.

"Nothing," I open my eyes. "Quil? I think we need to do it."

"Do what?"

"I want to be the dumb fucker that walks into the trap. I will do anything to get her back and sitting here, while the Cullens find new and boring ways to waste time, is not helping her."

Quil sighed and stretched his legs," Jake will never go for it, Em."

"We need to try. Anything. I would rather it be me then her."

Quil was silent for a moment then he turned to me," Why do they want you so bad?"

"I'm ready to find out," I wiped the last of tears away from my raw face."

Quil stood up," Let's go talk to Jacob."

 **Raena's POV**

I woke up to a knock on my door, it startled me awake, but I didn't feel like I had even gone to sleep. The door cracked open.

"Raena?," the voice wafted in.

"Who is it?," I asked gruffly sitting up in the bed.

"It's me," Eva popped her head in.

"Eva," I slide out of the bed.

"Woah, you look exhausted," she said looking me over.

"Eva, what are you doing here? I don't understand."

Eva bowed her head bashfully," I guess I have to explain. I was placed at your school to find you; Adrian told me I would be the perfect undercover and then I found you. You were so nice to me, I felt so lucky to be the one to bring you home."

"Eva, what are you talking about. These people kidnapped me."

"Raena, you are who they say you are. You're the next priestess!"

"What?," I took a step back. "Eva, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I know this has to be all so crazy to you."

"It's insane!"

"But, this is good... in a way. You get to me your family. You get to be a witch."

"I don't want to be a witch!," I told her. "This is just fucking insanity! Are you guys all high or something?!"

"Knock knock," the door opened and Cassia came in. "Oh, so good to see you've waken up and just in time."

"Time?"

"It's almost the start of the feast. The entire coven will be here soon as well as some of our allies."

"Well, isn't that great. Have fun with that," I smile sarcastically.

"Raena, you're the guest of honor. Everyone is here to see you."

"Well that's tough shit. I'm not going to paraded around like some prized pony because you guys think I'm some long lost relative."

"Raena, what happened? Earlier you seemed to have accepted the truth, that Adrian is your father."

"I also believed your lie that you would let me go, not drag me back here to this place against my will."

"Raena, it was storming, I couldn't let you wander the woods alone."

"You could have just given me a ride like I asked. I already told you I won't tell anyone or press charges!"

Cassia sighed," I wanted the chance to tell you something."

"Oh, what else could there be? I'm secretly a witch, oh wait no, you've used that one! What about I can walk through walls and read minds? That sounds like a fun new fantasy to ass to the pile in this nuthouse!"

"Excuse us, Eva," Cassia turned to Eva.

"Yes, Magnum sacerdos. I'll wait outside," Eva left the room.

Cassia turned back to me," Raena, when I say family wants to meet you, I'm not lying."

I crossed my arms," When I say I want to leave, I'm also not lying."

"Raena, you have siblings here."

It took a moment for me to adjust," Siblings? You can't be serious?"

"You do, two brothers and a sister."

 _Sister? Brothers? That can't be true._

"That's not true," I told her.

"It is, and they are desperate to meet their big sister."

"They aren't my siblings because that man is not my father!"

"Raena, please... I would not lie to you about such a thing."

"Why not, you guys seem to lie about everything else."

"When the storm settles we can figure this out, I promise."

 _These people will say anything to keep me here... I wonder if I'm some human sacrifice or something and they are just trying to keep me calm... Well, it's not working so far._

"I want to call my mom."

"Call your mom?"

"Yeah, I want to talk to her... right now. I want to ask her about all of this. If she can confirm all that you've told me, I'll stay here for the feast."

 _Chances are the police will be here in less than an hour._

"Raena, if your mother knew you were here... I'm not sure what she would do."

"You should have thought about that before you kidnapped me."

 _She would save me, that's what she would do._ _Cassia seemed like the weakest chain in the link. Eva was totally brainwashed and Adrian was not going to let me anywhere near a phone._

"Please?," I asked softly.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

 _Oh come on... god damn it._

"What about Embry? Can I call him?" I was desperate to get in contact with anyone, I need to talk to somebody.

"We need to get you ready," Cassia avoided the topic and went to the closet.

"Please. Please," I went to her side. "If I can't leave I should at least be allowed to call someone. Tell them I'm alright. I bet Embry and my uncle are worried sick. You know my mom, she's probably going out of her mind."

Cassia faced me," I ... will see what I can do," before I could scream with happiness that I might actually make it out of here, she continued. "But you have to do well tonight.. at the feast. No going around telling people you are kidnapped."

"Would they even believe me?," I asked honestly.

"No, they know you are of our bloodline. Just as I know you are my granddaughter," she looked back to the closet. "Whatever you want to wear is fine," she skimmed through them," but this is a personal favorite," she pulled out a navy blue dress with lace sleeves. "Eva can help you with anything else you might need," Cassia put the dress on the bed.

I grabbed her hand as she was about the go," Please... don't forget the phone."

Cassia gave me a sharp nod, then invited Eva back in.

"This is so exciting," Eva squealed as the door closed. "It's been so long since everyone has gathered together."

"So... Eva. Is that really your name?"

Eva sighed," Of course it is."

"But your not from California?"

"No," she shook her head. "Danvers born and bread."

"You're a pretty convincing liar," I told her and I looked down at the blue dress. It was pretty and formal, it definitely would reach the floor and had a sort of train. I wanted to make Cassia happy so she's help me, but it was just so not me. I looked back in the closet, none of it was really my style, all of it was old and most of it didn't go together.

"Oh... well, that was the goal," Eva joked lightly.

"What was that thing you said? Earlier to Cassia? It wasn't English, was it?"

Eva shook her head," Latin. It's a term of respect since she was once the High Priestess of the coven."

 _Just my luck to be kidnapped by fucking crazies with powers._

"Eva...," I was pulling the closet apart looking for something.

"Hmm?"

"Do... Do I really have brothers and a sister here?"

She smiled brightly," Yeah, they are all apart of the bloodline."

 _That's fucking insane... It can't be true, can it? I mean if this guy is my father, which he isn't, it would make sense he would have other kids, right? Just not with my mom._

"I really like the blue dress," Eva sat on the bed beside it.

"Not really my style," I picked out some weird blazer and put it back.

"Probably the cutest thing in that closet, I swear it's all so old."

"So you speak Latin?"

"Yup," Eva laid on the bed. "You'll get to learn it too. It's actually kind of fun."

 _Not a fucking chance in hell. Just bide your time... it's all a waiting game._

"Sure," I nodded. I looked back at the bed," I guess I'll just go with this."

"Perfect!," Eva jumped up and turned around, I was guessing to give me privacy to change. _Guess I should figure they won't leave me alone again._

"So... uhm... who are all the people coming here tonight?," I asked while stripping off my clothes.

"A lot," Eva sounded happy. "Our entire coven will be there, as well as the Starfall Coven, The Sister of Aura Coven, and The Circle of the Divine Coven. We even have the great honor to host for the Coven of the Sacred, I can't believe they will really be here."

"Does this coven have a name?"

"Of course. The Coven of the Eternal Flame."

"The Coven of the Eternal Flame?," I repeated.

 _Wow, got stuck with the worst name..._

"Yeah, isn't it great? It's the oldest Coven in America, the first one to ever come here. Everyone has to come from a strong bloodline to be a member."

"So, that means you?," I asked pulling the dress over my head.

"I come from one of the strongest bloodlines in the country. The Vires bloodline, one of the oldest lines, like you."

"Well I have the dress on," I told her and she spun around.

"Wow! It's so beautiful! It is perfect for tonight," she went to the closet. "These shoes are perfect," she handed me some silver strapped heels.

"How many people do you think will be here?"

"I'm not sure, at least 300."

"What?!"

"Don't be nervous," Eva tried to calm me. "Everyone is going to be focused on Adrian and probably the elders of the Coven of the Sacred."

"What's so special about them?," I asked clasping the heels.

"They are the strongest coven in the country, perhaps even the world. They rarely go to events like this so to actually meet someone from that coven is a great honor."

"So... I guess that's good, no one will focus on me."

"I'll stay by your side all night," Eva vowed. "Don't worry, no one is going to approach you, it would be considered rude."

 _Great, just what I need a fucking shadow all night._

I brushed my hair and Eva asked if I wanted to borrow some makeup, but I said no. I had no clue what kind of crazy magic shit would be in. Eva changed into an above the knee formal white dress that was almost a turtle neck.

"Ready?," she asked.

 _Fuck no,_ I responded mentally but instead just nodded. _Doing this to call Embry, do it for Embry._

I followed Eva down the hall, and then reached the stairs, I saw people were coming in the doors. Their coats shed by invisible hands and then they floated to the next room to be hung, I fought the urge to wipe me eyes because I knew it was most likely true and my eyes weren't lying.

Eva giggled beside me, which helped me shut my open mouth," Come on," she pulled me down the stairs.

She guided me elegantly through the sparse crowd, she held her head up high and took on almost a regal appearance. I just kept my head down and skulked behind her as she showed me to the dining room. I heard the whispers around me and when I looked up there were people staring, which gave me an uneasy feeling. Usually, I laughed at people glancing in my direction and glowed in the spotlight of other's gossip, but here... It made me feel nausea.

"Since it rained, we're holding the feast inside," she showed me through a set of doors to the longest table I had ever seen in my life. It defined all laws of natures how it stretched on well beyond the realm of the house. _The house can't be this big can it?_ There were people setting up places and bringing out dishes to be served later.

"It's a common spell," Eva informed me without me asking. "Just makes everything bigger... or maybe makes us smaller," she joked but I didn't laugh.

"This is crazy," I muttered to myself as we walked in.

"Well, you'll sit right here," she told me, pointing to the second chair on the left side of the table. "Your grandma will sit next to you, then Adrian at the head of the table."

"What about on the other side of me?"

"That's where Emelie will sit."

"Who's that?"

Eva chuckled," Well, she's your little sister."

 _Oh... right. Apparently I have fake siblings._

"And across from you is where Valerian will sit, and between him and Adrian is Kalem's spot."

 _Kalem?_

"Kalem?," I said it out loud. "I... I've met him."

 _He was the boy who got out of his car and trapped me here!_

"Oh, really?! Well, that's great. He's been really excited to meet you."

Cassia walked into the dining room wearing an evening gown like me, but hers was an emerald green and looked like it was made entirely of velvet. She spotted us and smiled.

"Oh, neptum, you look positively beautiful."

"Uh, thanks."

"Adrian is waiting for us," Will you excuse us Eva." Cassia phrased it like a question but it was more of statement as she guided me into the adjoining room. Waling in, it was the study, the room where I had escaped from the basement, but now their were people sitting in the chairs. I saw Adrian first, he stood up as we entered. Cassia leaned in close to me," Tonight you must go by Regina."

It wasn't a threat, it sounded more like she was pleading with me.

"Regina," Adrian smiled. "You look radiant. How lovely." I glanced to Cassia but she was smiling at her son now. I was not going to put up with this, my name was not Regina, I went to correct him but he continued. " I want to introduce you to your brothers and sister, before the madness of the feast starts," he chuckled. "You've met Kalem and Valerian," the two boys stood up from the couch."

 _They're my brothers? They're the ones who trapped me here!_

"Nice to meet you," Kalem nodded to me, he was wearing a suit and tie as well.

"Everyone calls me Val," the smaller kid smiled.

"And this," Adrian picked up the child on the couch, "Is Emelie."

The girl was young, maybe 7 or eight with curly blonde hair and green eyes, her dress was sort of mustardy gold, with frill and poof, something I'd expect from a pageant kid.

"Say hello, Emelie," he coaxed her. "This is Regina, your big sister."

I looked back over me shoulder to Cassia, she gave me a nod, encouraging me.

"Uhm... hi," I said to her and she glared at me, her light green eyes were full of hate and anger.

Adrian set her back down on the green couch. "What a wholesome feeling of having my entire family back together," Adrian looked around with a smile.

I glanced to the boys on the couch, Kalem nodded along with Adrian whereas Val looked bored and ready to be done.

"So tonight is such a big night," Adrian walked over to me. "You are going to do such big things," he smiled at me.

"Uh... well, before all of that. I want to call my mom."

Adrian's smile faltered. "Diane?"

"Yeah, I need to call her and tell her I'm alright."

Adrian thought about it for a moment and then walked past me," Perhaps later, for now the feast has began and we need to take our seats. Come along Emelie," he held out his hand and the little girl scurried to his side. Kalem and Val got up and followed him out the door.

Cassia looked to me," Patience," she whispered as we went back to the dining room.


	75. Trap

**Raena POV**

I sat at the table in between Cassia and Emelie, Adrian sitting at the head of the table, just as Eva had told me. I looked ahead past Val to the red wallpaper, it was such a deep dark color with a light gold pattern on top, almost in the shape of a club on a deck of card, but with extra designed swirled around them. I was completely zoned out from the room, staring at this crazy design on the wall, wishing time to go faster so I could get out here. _It's just dinner. Then I'll get to leave. Just dinner. I'll call Embry, tell him everything and it'll be over. I'll back. Just after dinner. Then it'll be over._ My attention was grabbed when Adrian stood up from his chair.

"Gratissimum!," he smiled to the table. "I welcome all of you and I am honored by the presence of everyone in this room tonight," his smile was so enthusiastic, like he was fulfilling his life long dream standing there, then he turned to me. "Especially that of my daughter, my eldest, Regina," he gestured to where I sat.

 _What the fuck..._ I felt everyone turn to face me and I hated it, I loathed the feeling of their eyes on me.

"She has been reunited with us, making the Coven complete after all these years," he then turned to the table, focused on a man with white hair seated a few chairs down from Val. "I am also humbled by the presence of Priest Nathaniel, I am pleased to finally have you sitting at my table."

The man nodded to Adrian," A time that has waited far too long." He didn't say it like it was a good thing, his words seemed almost dark, and his tone almost sounded like a threat, but Adrian seemed oblivious.

"Far too long," he smiled. "Now we feast, knowing we are all united," he lingered a moment longer before sitting down. Then everyone reached for the food on the table, grabbing what they wanted and passing plates around. Val was ravenous, biting chunks of chicken out like he's never had food before in his life.

"Pass the Globuli," Emelie demanded.

"The what?," I had no clue what that was.

Cassia handed me a dish with what almost looked like tator tots, which I then slide to my left for Emelie. I had no appetite and none of the food really looked good and the smell was overwhelming. I just sat there with my arms in my lap, waiting for it all to be over.

Cassia leaned over to me after some time had passed," It would be best to eat something," she whispered before sitting straight again.

 _Is that a threat? Maybe she won't give me a phone if I don't... I have to play the long game._ I picked up the platter closest to me and empty a serving onto my plate. It was orange mush, it resembled mashed sweet potato, so I took a small bite. It took all of me not to spit out the flame of spice that had scorched my throat. I coughed and took a sip of water.

Beside me I heard Emelie snicker and then whisper," Stultus."

I just decided to load up my plate to make it look like I was eating everything without actually having to eat it. Dinner felt like hours of torture, but Eva was right, no one really spoke to me. Val and Kalem taking with Adrian and Cassia stayed quiet while randomly saying small tid bits. I looked down the table for Eva but I couldn't see her, there were too many people. More time passed and no one was eating anymore, everyone was just sitting at the table, I was waiting for someone to get up, anyone so I could follow them and leave. It wasn't until Adrian stood again, announcing the end of the feast and the time for entertainment. Everyone stood up them and I jumped up, ready to be done with this night.

Cassia guided me with her effortlessly," Now is the time to mingle with others, but nothing is expected of you, you have done your part for the night. You may leave."

"Can I get the phone now?"

"Now is not the time," she told me, before letting me go and dipping into the crowd.

I wasn't alone for more than 2 seconds when Eva came up to me," See, your first feast, it's over now. Easy, right?"

I rolled my eyes," I'm getting out of this dress," I went towards the main staircase.

"Why? Now is the fun part, you can meet people from the other covens. I mean, the Priest of the Coven of the Sacred is here?! This is history in the making."

I brushed her off and continued," I don't care."

 _Cassia lied to me, she's never going to give me a phone! She's just using me. I have to get out of here..._ My eyes locked on the front door as I approached.

"Well, if you want, I can hang out with you, we can blow this whole thing off," she offered, with a tone of reluctance. I looked back at her and saw her watching everyone in the other room. The guests were starting to fill out the house, spreading out over the rooms, soon there would be no clean exit and I would be stuck again.

"No!," I said too eagerly. "No, you go and enjoy."

"I couldn't leave you alone," she turned back to me.

"I'm literally just going to take this dress off and go to bed. Nothing exciting."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope. I know how to use a zipper," I stepped on to the staircase. "Night," I walked up a few steps.

"Night," Eva called back and then turned back to the party, she made her back down the hall and I crept back down the stairs. I peeked around the banister and she had melted into the crowd, I crept towards the door and slipped out unnoticed. I slipped off the heels I was wearing and ran down the dirt driveway, pumping my legs as fast I could go, ignoring the random shoots of pain as I occasionally stepped on a rock. My heart was beating, the adrenaline was pushing me as I continued to run into the dark night. There was really no light, the moon was covered by clouds as the continued warning of raining lingered over me again.

 _I need to get to a phone, call Embry, get out of here! I need to call my mom, she knows what to do... Don't stop running!_

My chest was getting tight and the air was stinging my lungs, so I slowed my pace and rested for a moment with my hands on my knees. My throat burned and my pulse was rapid, but I knew I couldn't stop. It was always the dumb bitches in movies that stopped that got caught, so I jogged for a while, keeping my feet moving, trying to power thought the increasing pain my feet were in. I felt defeated as my eyes were struggling to adjust to the lack of light and the road seemed to stretch on forever, but I knew there was a way out. _Kalem and Val came from this road earlier, they had to of come from somewhere, it just has to be a little farther._

And then before me, like an answer to my prayers, I hear cars. I was close to a a highway or something, so I pushed onward and then I could see them. The bright lights of headlights and the dull red of break-lights as they sped past me, I felt relief as I stepped off the drive way, ready to flag down someone to give me a lift to the police station.

My eyes opened, I sat up in jolt. I was on a bed, in a room... in the room I was in earlier. The red blankets covered me up. I pushed them off and jumped from the bed.

 _How the fuck did I get here? How am I here? I was just out... I was at the highway. I was so close!_ I looked down, I was wearing some sweats and a tee shirt, the ones I had after my shower. The room was dark, no lights were on and there was no sun outside. _How did I get here?_ I looked to the clock on the nightstand, it said 5:08 AM. _5 in the morning?! How the fuck is already 5?! No! This can't be right. There's no way I dreamed that!_

I went to the door and it opened easily. _No one locked it..._ I peeked into the hall and then quickly scurried to the stairs. I was halfway down, headed for the front door when I was caught.

"Raena?"

I almost screamed, my senses were on high alert and it had scared the shit out of me. I clutched my chest and turned to the voice, it stood to the side of the staircase. It was Cassia.

"Are you alright?," she went around to the front of the staircase. She had on a long evening coat and was holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"Please, just let me go," I asked in a whisper. "Please."

"Raena, you are not a prisoner here," she told me.

"Then why can't I leave," I asked panicked.

"It's 5 in the morning, neptum. Where would you go?"

"I'm not playing this games," I descended the rest of the stairs. "I want to leave now!" I stood right in front of her, searching her eyes. There were soft and had sadness spinning in them.

"I will not stand in your way," she said stepping to the side.

"Good," I ran to the front door and swung it open.

"But I do have a phone you could use."

I stopped, _it's a trap_ , my mind screamed at me. _Why use a phone when you can run? You can find a phone somewhere else, You don't need her help_. I turned around, Cassia was still standing beside the banister holding her tea. She then reached into her overcoat's pocket and pulled out a cell phone. _DON'T! STOP! RUN!_ But a small voice in my head was drawn to the option of hearing Embry's voice... I took a cautious step back into the house.

"You can call whoever you like," Cassia walked the rest of way towards me. "But you must never tell your father I did this."

 _I will never have to see him again_ , I thought as I grabbed the phone from her. _I'll be long gone._

Cassia's fingers closed around me, trapping me. "And you can't tell them where you are," she said in a soft voice.

 _The hell I can't_ , I snatched the phone from her grip.

"Fine," I lied.

I flipped open the phone and the numbers stared at me. _I...I... don't know Embry's number. I don't even know my mom's number..._ I looked up from the phone to Cassia.

"Where is my phone?," I asked her.

"Gone," she replied simply.

I looked back to the phone hopelessly. It was useless. All I could do was dial 911 and hope that they would trace the call here, come and find me, take me away. Cassia slipped her slender fingers around the phone and took it from my palm. _How could I be such a fucking idiot!? How do I not know my own mom's number..._

"I don't need the phone," I told Cassia, but it came out weak and shriveled. I went to turn so I could storm out of the house and attempt my escape, when Cassia placed the phone back in my palm, put with directory pulled up. The highlighted name was Embry, I looked up to Cassia and she had a small smile on her lips," I transferred the contacts," she told me then her smile faded. "Remember, you say nothing about being here."

I clicked on the call button, nodding but not listening as I heard the ringing of the line. My heart was racing, any second he would pick up the line and I would hear his voice. The anticipation as the roaming sounds continued was enough to make me rip my own arm off.

"Hey, It's Embry. Leave a message."

It did sink my heart to get his voicemail, but I still planned to say something. I heard the beep " Embry, it's me...," I couldn't stop the tears from coming now. I had so much I needed to tell him, so much that I had to say. _I might have some creepy dad who thinks he's a witch, the same who have been in Forks. Also, I somehow am in Massachusettes and they won't let me leave._

"Embry, I... Oh god, I miss you. I'm in M-...," Cassia snatched the phone from me and ended the call.

"HEY!," I leapt after her but she held me at a distance easily.

"I told you, you cannot tell him where you were," she said, then looked over her shoulder. "Wipe your tears," she ordered and let me go, sliding the phone into her pocket just as Adrian walked into view from the second level.

"Regina?," he asked worriedly and hurried down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"She is homesick," Cassia told him.

I wiped my face with my sleeve and glared up to him. "Let me go home," I demanded.

Adrian sighed," Please Regina, let's talk about this tomorrow. I can tell you everything."

"No," I stepped away from him. "You said I was allowed to leave, and I'm leaving."

"Adrian, this all may be too much for her at once," Cassia mentioned.

Adrian raised a hand to silence her," I have fought too hard for this. I can't lose her again!," Adrian turned to me. "Please Regina...," he begged.

"My name is Raena!," I shouted and then his hand touched my shoulder and darkness flooded me.

This time I woke up in the same room as before, but the light of the morning was streaming through the curtains. I looked to the clock, it was 9:56 AM. I leaped from the bed a second time, opened to the door to see Adrian was waiting outside for me. He stood from the chair he was sitting in and straightened his tie.

"Glad to see you're awake."

I stepped back involuntarily, I was not expecting him to be right outside my door.

"Please... may I talk to you."

My anger came back," Only if you're telling me the next flight to Washington," I went to slam the door but it was stuck, I couldn't shut it.

"I know these past days have been a lot for you, maybe I overwhelmed you by the feast," Adrian stepped closer. "I do apologize for that. But I'm not sorry for finding you," he paused. "You can't imagine the torment the past 16 years have been."

"Yeah, you seemed real heart broken," I rolled my eyes. "What is Kalem? 14? 15?"

"I was not heart broken by Diane," he clarified. "It was shattered when she tore you away, I scoured the entire country for you, even crossing the border with any new leads."

"Yeah, I heard it. I'm not impressed," I tried to shut the door again but it wouldn't budge.

"Please," Adrian begged. "I want to get to know you. I want your brothers and sister to know you. I want to teach you."

"I. Don't. Care. I don't care! You're a psycho! Do you really think you can keep me here! You can't! I'll get out! I don't care what I have to do. I'll run until I bleed and scream until someone hears! You can't keep me here!"

"You've been away from this, from your life for 15 years. You have a chance here to know your family. I don't want you to stay here against your will, that is the last thing I want for you. I only want to give back to you, I want to give you the power of magic, I want to give you home, I want to give you everything a father could give a daughter. I want to set things right," he rambled, stepping into my room.

"I want to call my mom."

 _I am not buying any of this crap._

Adrian didn't take his eyes of me, and took out a cell phone from his pocket and passed it over to me.

"I don't know her number," I looked to the phone. "I need my phone."

"I don't have that," Adrian told me.

"Then I want a computer."

Adrian took a step backwards and extended his arm to indicate for me to go left. "Right this way."

 **Embry POV**

The words in front of me meant nothing, they were just lines and dots put together with spaces and curves. I shook my head and blinked hard, and went back to the start of the sentence, just to have the same thing happen again. I rubbed my eyes viciously, I refocused on the screen, but it all blurred into one big mess. I leaned back, looking over to Quil, he was snoozing in his chair. I knew he needed sleep, so I didn't wake him, and I was still wide awake. On the sofa sat Edward and Bella, they were writing things down all possible locations Raena could be. Esme and Rosalie had decided to go and visit some distant relatives for more information on anybody passing through, I knew it was a waste of time, but I was still hopefully something would come up. I heard foosteps and finally Jacob was back, I wanted to jump out of my seat, but it was more of a slow stand then anything else.

"Jake, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

I glanced to Quil, I told him I would wake him up when Jacob got back, but I could do this on my own.

"I'm ready," I told him.

"For?," he asked suspiciously.

"Ready to go into the trap."

"Embry, that is not going to happen."

"Jake, it's all we have. We've been working nonstop with nothing. Nothing about where they could be, who they are, or even about the necklace. We have no leads. The last thing left to do is just play into their hands."

"You know we can't do that."

"And you know you can't stop me," I told him sternly. It wasn't a threat, it was a fact. I could feel it, that the longer it's been since she's been gone, the more desperate I was getting, the looser the noose of his commands felt around my neck. It felt like I could disobey him, like I didn't have to follow his command if I didn't want to and I really did not want to.

"Em, we don't know anything."

"Exactly! So why would we risk her and not me?," I paused and saw Jacob thinking it over. "How could you ask me to do that?"

"I couldn't," he answered. Then went to sit at the table," So what even would their trap be? Where would they want you?"

"I'm not sure, I'm guessing Raena's house, maybe in the woods were Edward first saw the witch?"

"Fine, but I'll go with you."

"No," I told him. "I have to go alone. Otherwise they might not do it."

"Embry's right," Edward walked in. "They would know if we were there watching."

"I can't just send you out there alone."

"Yes, you can," I told him. "We're running out of time...we can't just leave Raena with them."

"Embry, you are wanted by the police. They think you attacked that girl in the bathroom."

"But I didn't!"

"I know, but for now, you should stay here."

"Look, I'm not strolling into town or anything, I'll still be on the property. Besides, Carlisle said the girl was fine, it was only a concussion."

"Jake," Edward entered the conversation again," We're out of ideas. We need something."

Jacob sat for a moment," It's a bad idea. Besides, they're gone, We can't find them anywhere."

"Only one way to know for sure."


	76. Massachusetts here we come

**Raena POV**

I got on the computer and googled the hotel my mom worked and got the number and grabbed the phone. I looked up to Adrian, he didn't seem to oppose the whole thing, so I dialed the number and let it ring.

"Hampton Inn, my name is Sherry, how can I help you?"

"Hey, I need to speak to my mom, she is a housekeeper. Her name is Diane."

"Hold one moment," she said and soft music played in my ear.

 _Maybe they can trace this call. Come on mom, make sure to call the police. You can get me out. Come on mom!_

"I'm sorry, but no one by the name is working today."

"What? Wait. Do you have her number? Can't you give it to me?"

"I'm sorry, I can't give out personal staff information."

 _I can't just spout off to this women about being kidnapped, not with Adrian right here._

"Well, if you see her, tell her that her daughter called."

"Sure thing," she said flatly and hung up the phone.

 _Okay, who do I call next? Can I call the sheriff's office in Forks? They can definitely trace a call._

I looked up the number and dialed then heard a gruff voice answer the phone," Sheriff's department."

"I need to speak to Chief Swan."

"Sheriff's out on a call."

"I'm his niece," I wanted to scream.

"Oh," I heard the man perk up. "You must Raena. He talks about you all the time."

 _Why isn't he freaking out? Doesn't Charlie know I'm missing? Did he report it? This officer should be asking me questions!_

"Yes, I'm Raena. His niece," I tried to emphasize it all so he would remember.

 _How is he this dumb? Doesn't he know I'm missing! It's been days!_

"Well, Raena, when Charlie gets in I'll have him give you a call."

"What? No, I need to talk to him now!"

"Is this an emergency?," the officer now sounded concerned.

 _They don't know? Why didn't Embry report me missing! I was kidnapped! Oh my god!_

"Yes, this an emergency!," I screamed into the receiver.

 _Why didn't Embry tell anyone? What if it's because of some werewolf/witch drama thing. Maybe he's already tracked me down and knows where to find me. He might be on his way now and no one will find out I was missing at all. How did Charlie not notice I was missing though... How did Embry keep it hidden? I need to call him, I need the phone that Cassia has, but if I mention it, Adrian will know what she did. There's no way Charlie hasn't noticed...Charlie would never let me stay out for days at a time... Who would- Bella! He told Bella! I need to call her._

"I'll transfer you right away," the officer grunted.

"Uhm.. wait, no. No, it's okay. I'm okay. I'll just call him back later," I hung up the phone.

 _Where does Bella work? Does she have a job? Does Edward... I never asked. None of them mentioned anything... why can't I fucking memorize numbers! Embry doesn't have a job either... does Jacob? I think he works on bikes or something, but I don't know where._

"So Diane works at hotel now?," Adrian interrupted my thought. "She always hated making the bed," he chuckled. I glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender," I'm sorry, you couldn't reach her. I wish you could have... I wanted to talk to her as well."

I looked back to the computer _, How have none of them in the fucking huge as house mentioned a job!? Wait, no the house... that guy... Edwards' dad... he's a doctor! A doctor! He has to work at a hospital!_ I frantically typed for the number.

"What do you plan to tell everyone, once you reach them," Adrian asked curiously.

"The truth," I grunted entering the number into my phone.

"Which is?"

"You kidnapped me!"

"Now, that is not true," he circled the desk. "I brought you home."

"Against my will," I listened to the ring of the phone.

"Forks community hospital, how can I direct you call?"

"I need to speak to the doctor!"

"Which doctor?," the operator asked, the static of the voice made it impossible to tell if it was a girl or boy.

 _Oh for fuck's sake!_

"Uhm... I can't remember his name. He is kind of tall and like old, but a little blonde... Uhm... I know his daughter in law is Bella Swan."

"Oh, you m- Dr. Cull-n?," the voice was breaking up.

"Yes! Dr. Cullen!"

"May- who -ling," the voice sounded skeptical of me, even when I could barely hear. I plugged my other ear to focus on the voice.

"Please, just transfer me. I need to speak with him now!"

I didn't hear anything, there was a low hum, I thought maybe I got disconnected from the number. _Fucking Forks and it's shitty landlines. This kinda shit doesn't happen in Chicago._

"H- lo?," I heard a fuzzy version of a voice a recognized.

"Dr. Cullen! It's me, I'm Bella's cousin. I need to get a hold of her, do you have her number?"

I felt a relief, I finally connected with someone.

"H-lo? An-ne -er?"

"Wait! Hello? Can you hear me?"

"I can- -ear -ou," his voice broke in and out.

"No! Wait. I need Bella's number!"

Then the line went dead, and I heard a long steady beep.

"Shit!," I exclaimed, slamming the phone on the table.

"Woah, what happened?"

"I can't reach anyone!," I shouted at him. "It's all your fault. Where is my phone?"

"You didn't have it when we found you."

"Yes I did! I took it with me to Prom!"

"I'm sorry," Adrian said sincerely. "We can try again later."

"I want to leave now! Not later."

The door to the study opened and Cassia came in," Is everything alright?"

"No," Adrian admitted. "We can't reach anyone on the phone."

"Oh, Neptem...," Cassia's face fell.

"I don't need your pity," I growled at the both of them.

"I actually came because, the girls are outside practicing and Eva wanted Raena to come join them," Cassia told Adrian and then both of them turned to me.

"What do you say? Want to go?," Adrian asked with a grin.

"Go? Do what?," I crossed my arms.

"Come and see," Cassia motioned for me to follow her.

 _God, why the fuck did I have to be kidnapped by crazy people. She did say outside... maybe there is a chance to run._

I slowly walked after her, with Adrian walking behind me. I followed her through the kitchen and then out past their garden where I saw Eva and some other girls standing by the treeline. The day was windy, and clouds covered the sky, I folded my arms and tried to keep warm while I scoped for a place that I could run.

"Cold?," Adrian asked me.

"I'm fine," I grunted but my teeth started to chatter.

"Solis," he lifted his hand into the sky. "Relinquo numbes."

I looked up to the sky and saw the clouds literally fade away from where they were and the sun appear from nowhere. The dark puffy sky was no a light blue with the sun streaming down on us all.

 _I guess these people really are magic..._ I gawked at him for a second. Adrian smiled at me," It's easy once you learn Latin." _That flower trick could have been fake... but to change the weather, there is no other way... Are these people really fucking magic? They can't be!_

"Raena!," I turned to see Eva waving at me. "You came," she smiled and ran up to me.

 _Against my will,_ I thought but simply just nodded.

Eva giggled,"You can practice with us."

Adrian stepped forward," I don't believe that's a good idea, Eva."

Eva looked at Adrian, then to the ground and nodded. I looked past Eva to the other girl, I had met her earlier, the one with short red hair. She was staring across the open space at Emelie, who was running around when I saw her whisper and heard Emelie shriek. I turned and saw Emelie was now floating in the air, she was laughing as the redhead, guided her through the sky with the motion of her hands.

"Holy shit," I stepped forward.

The redhead girl turned to me and smirked, gently floating Emelie back to the ground.

"Well, it looks like someone has lost their hysteria. Too bad, could have been fun," the redhead cackled.

"Charlotte!," Eva exclaimed.

She scoffed," Relax, Ev."

I turned to look at all of them," So you guys really are witches then?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes," Obviously."

"You are one too," Eva smiled.

I shook my head," I can't do any of that."

"That is because you have never had any training," Adrian told me. "Eva and Charlotte have been practicing their powers for years, since they were young. All it takes is practice and learning the right words."

"How many witches live here?," I looked to the massive house.

"Our coven is... smaller than what it normally is," Adrian admitted. "We only have 5 students learning, but with extension of family, in grand total our coven holds around 200 members."

 _That's a lot of witches... and there are more than just this one coven._

"Maybe you would like to learn," Cassia asked.

I look a small step back," No, I'm good."

"It's far too early," Adrian backed me up. "She is still in shock."

Cassia nodded," Well, back to work girls," she clapped. "Adrian, when you see Val, tell him I need to see him."

Adrian nodded then turned to me," I have a surprise for you." I wanted to ask if it was a ticket to Washington but I figured it wouldn't be. He walked me back inside and took me to the study again. "I just remember it when _*_*_*_*_*_*_*mentioned Val." He opened his desk drawer and handed me an large yellow envelope.

On the front it read: DNA Diagnostic Center Massachusetts.

I glanced up to Adrian from the envelope and he explained.

"I took some hair from your pillowcase," he smiled. "You said you wanted proof and there it is."

I unwrapped the envelope and pulled out a stack of papers. The first few were just contracts or something, nothing I wanted to read, then there was a page that should two different pictures of some weird bubbles.

"What is this?"

Adrian pointed to one side of the paper," That is me," then the other," and that is you. It's our DNA strands and genetic markers." He then flipped to the last page," This is what you want to see."

I looked at the page reading line by line, most of it just medically mumbo until I saw the word Congratulations on the last paragraph, which I mumbled out loud," Congratulations, the two samples provided are a match. Sample B is the offspring of Sample A."

 _So... I am his daughter._

I looked up to Adrian," I knew this was important to you."

"So I really am your daughter?," I repeated aloud, still processing.

"Yes, you are my first born."

"...And I'm a witch," I whispered in disbelief.

 _This isn't real. It can't be... I'm not a witch. I'm not anything!_

"Yes," Adrian confirmed it. "You have a great power, one that should not be wasted on a normal life. You could do amazing things here."

 _How did my mom keep this from me? Why would she take me away? None of this makes sense._

"I need to call my mom. I need my phone," I stood up quickly.

"Easy there, I know it's a shock."

"No, no, no," I shook my head. "This can't be right. I need to call her."

"We will, but she's not at work right now."

"NO! I NEED TO TALK TO HER NOW!," I demanded. "This... This isn't right. It can't be," I looked down at the papers on the desk that confirmed Adrian's paternity.

 _Why would she do this? Why would she run away?_

"It's alright, it's okay,"Adrian tried to calmed me down as he circled the desk to be on the same side as me.

"This doesn't make sense," I told him. "Why would she do this? Why would my mom take me away?"

Adrian sighed," I never knew why... I never got an explanation."

"But... you can't be... you just can't be my dad."

"I am," he told me softly. "I am your father and I'm proud to say that. I know you have a lot of new things coming at you right now, your finding out about a whole life that you've never known, but I have been waiting for this moment for years. I have been waiting for you."

"...And you found me...," I felt the urge to cry.

"Yes, I found you...after years of looking. I can't believe that we actually found you," Adrian's eyes started to tear up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "My daughter," he said in a cracked voice.

 **Carlisle POV**

The line was static, the voice on the other end had been soft, barely audible and sounded like it was being manipulated with a voice changer. Nothing that they said had made sense, I couldn't hear half of the words. I redialed the number, but the line had been disconnected. I looked back and the caller ID, but the number was blocked, all it said was UNKNOWN. I hung the phone up, _that cannot be a coincidence._

I rang my secretary, "Yes, Mary. I need to cancel all appointments today."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm just feeling under the weather," I told her before hanging up and putting on my coat.

I then called Bella," Bella."

"Hey, Carlisle."

"I just got an interesting call," I informed her. "I believe it could be from the witches."

"Really? What did they say."

I strode through the building, making sure to go a busy yet not to quick pace. " Nothing, I could barely hear, but I think they might be trying to reach us."

"They called your cell?"

"No, the hospital."

"How did they know where you work?"

"I'm sure it wasn't hard to put together," I got in my car.

"Do you think they're nearby?"

"No," I told her honestly.

"Why not?"

"The caller ID was blocked, which means they are probably further away and don't want to be spotted with the area code."

"Should I call Embry?"

"No, not yet. We don't know what this is. Meet me at the house."

 **Embry POV**

I shot up in a moment, there was a paper stuck to my face from my drool. I wiped it away. _Fucking dumbass_ , I yelled at myself because I had fallen asleep. I had spent the night standing out where the note had been found, calling out into the empty woods but after a few hours, Jacob convinced me that they weren't coming. Back at the Cullen's I was still at a loss of what I was going to do next; we were out of ideas and there was honestly no new leads. The necklace had been a bust, we couldn't find anything about it on any site. I must've just fell asleep while trying to find out more about it.

"Glad you got some sleep," Emmett mentioned. "I don't think humans are supposed to stay up for that long."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Couple hours."

"Fuck," I rubbed my head, it was throbbing.

It was Sunday now and we were really out of time. Raena had to be back home by tonight or we would have to tell Charlie she was missing. I knew my mom was going crazy because I hadn't been home. Quil and everyone else had left, going to sleep in their beds and freshen up with their folks, so no one would be suspicious, not to mention we all had school tomorrow. _I should call my mom_ , I thought searching for my phone. I couldn't find it anywhere under the stacks of papers.

"Shit, have you seen my phone?"

"Nah man," Emmett replied.

I got up and searched the couch and chairs, on the floor, under more papers, in the kitchen and the bathroom. I couldn't find it.

"Can you call it?"

"Sure," Emmett called but there was no sound. "Must be dead."

"No, it's on silent," I told him as I continued to look. "Here it is!," I pulled it out from under a book on an end table. "Thanks."

I flipped it open, 23 missed calls. 11 new voicemails. 34 texts. _Fuck,_ I thought as I scrolled through them, all of them were from my mom. I did not want to listen to the voicemails, but I know she was going to bring them up, so I started at the beginning.

 _"Embry, where are you. I-"_

 _Next._

 _"Embry, you should ha-"_

 _Next._

 _"I have had it-"_

 _Next._

 _"Young man, if you d-"_

 _Next._

 _"You better call me ba-"_

 _Next._

 _"Don't make me involv-"_

 _Next._

 _"Embry, it's me..."_

My heart dropped as I almost pressed the next button. _Holy shit,that's Raena. It's fucking Ranea._ Then I heard crying on the phone which tore me in half.

 _"Embry, I... Oh god, I miss you. I'm in M-..."_ then the call ended _._

 _She called! She's alive! Oh my god! she's alive! They really have her and she's okay._

"EMMETT," I sprinted over to him _._ "Listen to this!" I hit the replay button.

 _"Embry, it's me...,"_ Raena's voice repeated and I heard her crying all over again. _"Embry, I.. oh god, I miss you. I'm in M-..."_

"I'm calling Carlisle," Emmett whipped out his phone.

I replayed the message again, to hear her voice was a mixture of feelings. I was so relieved to know she was okay, but also devastated that she was so hurt. _What are they doing to her! Why is she crying... they must be hurting her._ Those _bastards. I'll rip them apart! I'll fucking kill them._

"Em, when was it sent?," Emmett asked.

I looked at the time stamp," Sometime early this morning."

 _While I was out there staring at the trees, she called me. She needed me and I wasn't there. I didn't pick up. What if she doesn't get another chance to call again._

"Carlisle is on his way. So is Bella."

I made sure to save that voicemail and went to look through my calls, I found the number. I called it back but it said the line was disconnected. I tried again but it was the same thing.

 _What if I missed her? What if she doesn't get another chance, that was her one call and she made it to me and I didn't answer? It sounded like she got caught on the phone, that they found her and cut the line. What if... holy shit, they could have killed her._

The door opened and Bella came in.

"Bella! Bella! She called!," I ran to her.

"Raena? She called? We know it was her."

"Yes! It was her, she called."

"What did she say?," Bella asked intrigued.

"She...," I paused, it felt like vomit coming out of my mouth. "She said she missed me..."

"Let me hear," she asked and I played it over for her.

"Did you hear that?," she asked.

"Yes... she's crying," I felt ashamed.

"No, no, at the end. Play it again." I followed her command. "There at the end, she says she in something. I can't tell what it is though."

I replayed the message again: " _Embry, I... oh god, I miss you. I'm in M-..."_

I heard it that time. "I'm in" _I'm in where?_

"So she knows where she is, so she must have been there before?," I felt a sliver of hope.

Emmett walked in," She could just be saying she was in trouble."

"But it wasn't a T. It was like a N or M."

Carlisle walked in,"Good, I'm glad we're all here."

"Raena called," Bella told him. She left a message on Embry's phone.

Carlisle looked to me," Play it."

 _"Embry, I... oh god, I miss you. I'm in M-..."_

"At the end, she almost tell us where she is."

"I got a call today," Carlisle admitted. "It was distorted and from a private number, it was possible to be the witches. Do you have a number?"

I scrolled through all the calls from my mom and found the number.

"978-255-9063," I read the number out loud.

"Did you call it back?"

"The line is dead."

"What is that area code?," Carlisle asked.

Emmett went to his computer and looked it up," Massachusetts."

 _Massachusetts? How did they get that far._

"That's impossible! How did they get there?," I called out.

"Raena said 'I'm in' it could be an M. M for Massachusetts."

"Guys, she can't be there. Not unless they forced her a plane and I'm telling you Raena is not compliant like that."

"They could have a private plane, or maybe they stuffed her in a bag or something," Emmett offered.

"Massachusetts is literally on the other side of the country!," I screamed.

"Embry, calm down. Calm down," Bella tried to keep my head level.

"How can I calm down? She's literally across the country!"

"We don't know that," Carlisle told me. "We aren't sure."

I ignored him and redialed the number hearing the repeated beep and the crisp mechanical voice saying "We're sorry. This number has been disconnected." I hung up frustrated.

"So," I ruffled my hair," We have to go to Massachusetts." They all looked at one another and then back to me, I could tell they were going to tell me I shouldn't go. "No, no, no! Don't do that. Don't act like you can just leave me behind here."

"Embry, you need to appear normal. Like nothing is wrong," Carlisle told me.

"It already looks like I'm a guilty. The police are looking for me and my mom hasn't seen me in 3 days!"

"We also don't know if she really is there. And Massachusetts is not exactly a small state, she could be anywhere."

"Or in any other state with a M or city... it could have be an N too," Emmett shrugged.

"Shut up!," I yelled at him. "Just fucking shut up."

"Woah, woah," Carlisle got between us. "Embry, I know this is difficult for you, but you can't lash out on everyone."

"We need to go get her. She's there. Alone. Crying. She's scared!"

"Maybe we should, Carlisle," Bella spoke.

"Maybe we should what?," Jacob walked in.

"Go to Massachusetts and save Raena," I finished.

"Wait, we found Raena?"

"No, but she called Embry, the number is from Massachusetts."

"Doesn't mean they called from Massachusetts," Emmett included.

"Dude," Jacob rolled his neck to the side. "So we're going to Massachusetts?," Jacob asked.

"Thank you!," I was so glad he took my side.

"We could," Carlisle did not sound excited about the idea. "But we don't know where she would be once we got there."

"But it's our first lead," I couldn't believe they were against the idea.

"Maybe a few of us should go, just to check it out," Jacob suggested.

"Where would you start?," Carlisle asked.

"Uhm... probably Boston. It's one of the big places there."

"Carlisle, we should at least investigate it," Bella helped try to convince him.

"I think it's the best lead we have, but there is not enough evidence to support it. Going there would be a wild chase," Carlisle crossed his arms and sighed.

"I'll go," Jacob offered.

"I want to go too," I interjected.

"Embry, you only have 2 months before you finish school. You need to go."

"That's bullshit! You dropped out of school, but you care about my education?!"

"I'll go," he turned to Cullens. "Look around, see if I can smell anything."

"So what are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait? Hope she'll call again?! She has to be home by tonight or Charlie will flip!"

"We don't have many options here, Embry," Carlisle tried to reason with me.

 _No one was listening to me. They didn't understand how important it was. Raena was alone, she needed us right now. Thye could be hurting her and everyone just wants to take things slow._

"AHHHH," I screamed and ran out on the patio, morphed into my second form and fled into the woods.

 **Jacob POV**

"That could have went better," I mumbled as Embry disappeared into the trees.

"He's scared," Bella sat down. "We all know he's just stressed."

"Which is probably why it's best he isn't here when I say this," Carlisle cleared his throat. "I also received a call today from an unknown number. I couldn't make much of it out, it sounded distorted and the voice kept breaking out. I don't think it's a coincidence that Embry got a call from Raena today."

"So, is this them finally asking for ransom?"

"Perhaps," Carlisle sighed. "But I don't think so. If they wanted something from us, they would make sure we knew it."

"Then why let Raena call at all?," I ask.

Emmett interrupted and went off topic," Does anyone else thinks it's kind of weird that the number is from Massachusetts."

"Yes," Carlisle nodded.

"Why?" I asked again.

"The Salem witch trials," Carlisle informed me.

I felt like the world had leveled out and some fourth wall of my life had been shattered. "Woah, that is weird," I felt more of a pull to go there now, it seemed too big of a coincidence.

"It can't just be a coincidence, right?," Bella asked.

"I'm not sure. During that time, I was in London."

"But back then people really did burn witches?," Bella asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "But all of them were humans who just seemed like witches to the commoners."

"I think I should go," I told them. "She could be there and if she is, I'll find her."

"We're running out of time, Charlie is going to be expecting Raena home soon," Bella sounded worried.

"Do you think it's some sort of trap," Emmett asked. "Like, they gave us all the pieces pointing to Massachusetts, and then we show up and it's a blitz."

"Well, if it is a trap, I'll walk into it."

"Jacob, no," Bella forbid it.

"I can't let Embry go, he's too irrational. You guys have to stay here and try to keep Raena's disappearance hidden. I can go and if I don't come back, we'll know we were right," I could see Bella getting ready to protest. "But I'll come back, because I can handle my own, besides, it's not me they want."

"Are you sure?," Carlisle asked.

"Let me go pick up some things," I said finalizing my answer. "I'll check on Embry too," I left out the back door.


End file.
